The Beast of Beacon
by Coeur Al'Aran
Summary: Blake had fled, making it clear she couldn't trust him to change. She thought him inhuman, lost, a beast. He was going to prove her wrong. Getting into Beacon was hard enough, but fitting in would be harder still. All those... humans. Will a man fuelled by hate truly be able to let go and move on; or is suffering the only thing Adam Taurus can ever bring to those around him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read the note on reviews at the end of this chapter. It's important to avoid misleading drama. **_

_**Tl;dr - someone is posting fake reviews and being a troll. Ignore stupid guest reviews flaming.**_

* * *

**This Story:**

* * *

**Since I'm fairly sure this story will be rather unpopular given its protagonist, I thought I'd take the unusual step of explaining **_**why**_** I decided to write it. First, this is going to be a shortish story – probably 10 – 15 chapters tops. That stands as a good interim to let me plan out a bigger one in more detail. That may well be the Team STRQ story I've been thinking of. We'll see.**

**One of the reasons I wanted to write this beyond that however is because the story I most enjoyed writing (despite being one of my least popular) was Stress Relief, a story in which I took an unlikeable villainous character in Cinder and showed how she could change over the course of the story. I had fun writing that despite the flame that happened when, mid-story, Cinder went and murdered Pyrrha in the show (A few people lashed out at me like I'd somehow convinced RT to do it, lol). Since then, I've always wanted to explore another villainous character and I like the concept of Adam. At least, when he wasn't being a complete pushover and dying in a really flimsy and anti-climactic way.**

**I also wanted a non-Jaune focus story for a change.**

**I said before that I'll not reveal pairings and I'll be sticking to that, but for the sake of avoiding a lot of horrible reviews and (justifiable) unease from readers I will confirm here and now that this will NOT be Adam x Blake. I agree that forcing her back with him would be abusive as all hell and although Adam will be pining after Blake as per canon, this story is NOT about pushing them back together. It's only framed that way because it's what Adam would be thinking. It would be his motivation. It won't happen. Adam and Blake won't be a thing here.**

**While I disagreed with some of how RT handled aspects of Adam, I definitely agree that it was right for Blake to leave him. Most of my issues were more about how anti-climactic his death was and how they could have had a little more character to him than "just" being a jealous ex. He was also branded by the SDC and a terrorist leader after all, but at the end it just felt like the jealous ex angle was bigger and the only real thing about him.**

**I won't be treading on that but **_**do expect**_** some thoughts that seem in favour of him being in the right from Adam's PoV. After all, HE would think Blake should come back to him early on. That's just his character. He's not going to openly think he's in the wrong, etc. ****Seeing it doesn't mean I'm encouraging or saying I support the idea of people who feel they've been abused going back to their ex, etc. **

**I don't. Far as I'm concerned, Adam burned his bridges long ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ruby kept Crescent Rose up in front of her, watching the man she vaguely recognised but couldn't place the name of. Someone bad, she was sure. Her headphones hung around her neck, music still lightly playing from them. Around her, more of the men in suits fanned out, cutting off any escape and wielding their batons and clubs menacingly. At least, she figured it was meant to be menacing. Their footwork was all wrong. Uncle Qrow would have sighed.

"This really isn't my day," the man said, holding a hand up to his bowler hat and sighing at the floor. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late? Isn't it past your bedtime, Red?"

"Isn't it past yours?" Ruby countered.

It wasn't her best work. Really, she wished she could take it back, especially when the man and all his people burst out laughing. Heat crept up her neck. Poo. Uncle Qrow had taught her how to be a butt-kicking huntress but never spent any time on how to smack talk.

"Oh, wow. That was great." The pretty man with the makeup rubbed a finger against his eye. "I needed that. Alright boys, ge-"

"I would like to buy this dust."

The thief paused as the new voice cut through his speech. He looked over her shoulder and Ruby turned to, jumping on the spot as she realised someone had snuck in behind without her noticing. His back was to her, tall and dark with a black coat and black pants. The only decoration was a white symbol etched onto his upper back and shoulders, and someone – someone with a lot of style – had drawn a red rose over the top of it in what looked like paint.

The man had dark red hair standing up in spikes and two blackish horns. At his side, and far more noteworthy to her, was a long and thin blade held in a sheathe. To her eyes, the sheathe looked a little too special to be just that; she could see a small loading catch for dust vials, telling her it had an attack functionality as well.

None of that was too surprising. Huntsmen and students were the main customers of dust stores for obvious reasons. What shocked her, and apparently the man attacking the shop too, was how this new person was leaning forward on the counter, utterly ignoring the carnage around him.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked the cowering shopkeeper. "I _said_ I'd like to buy this dust." He tapped a vial of red dust down on the counter. "Is that a problem? Or is it _these_ that are the problem?" He touched his horns and growled threateningly. "Tell me it's these. I dare yo-"

"Ahem." The thief coughed. "Excuse me? Red and Redder. I'm kind of talking here."

"And _I'm_ shopping," the redhead fired back without turning. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

The thief's mouth fell open.

Ruby tittered.

"Okay. You know what… Just get them."

The suited men charged in from every angle. Ruby glanced back to her… friend? He wasn't even looking! Weighing the options between defending him and closing in first before she was surrounded, she yelled out a quick warning and charged.

Uncle Qrow always said if you were attacked from two sides at once, you had to attack one of the sides first. Cut off the flank before the vice could close. Ducking under the swing, she hooked the blade of Crescent Rose around the man's ankle and whipped his feet out from under him. He fell and aura flared, instantly letting her know she could be a little rougher.

The second swung for her but she parried it with the haft of her weapon and spun it around, disarming him before driving the butt into his stomach and then up into his chin. Using the momentum from being pushed away, she twirled and swatted the first man, now getting up, across the side of his face before he could finish the motion. He flew through the window and outside, crashing into the street.

_Oooh. Collateral damage. I hope the owner won't be angry._

That could wait, though. Heroism first. Ruby looked back to make sure the other guy was okay.

She needn't have. Two men were down and she watched in awe as the faunus held his weapon, still sheathed, across the throat and shoulder of a third, wrenching him back and tossing him over one shoulder. He hadn't even drawn his weapon and he'd dispatched all three, and without letting a single one break the dust vial on the counter or hurt the shopkeeper.

So cool.

"You were worth every lien," Torchwick told the downed gangsters. "Truly, you were. And what is my luck tonight? Bad enough I get one brat stepping in to play hero, but two? What is this, the neighbourhood watch?"

"You're a villain," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like I'd stand back and do nothing."

"You attacked me first," her new companion growled, already having turned back to the counter and ignoring his groaning victims. His tone was way more menacing than the armed men had ever been. Enough so that even she edged away. "I don't care about you in the slightest. Get out my sight and let me buy my dust and we won't have any quarrel, human."

Wait, he wasn't going to help her? But he was a huntsman!

"That so?" Roman looked and sounded a lot more confident, grinning widely. "Well, it's nice to see an animal that knows their place."

Steel hissed as the most _beautiful_ blade Ruby had ever seen was suddenly levelled next to her head, aimed at her opponent, the faunus in black taking a position next to her with a visible snarl.

"And now we have a quarrel…"

A dust-infused weapon. Or a weapon coated in dust. No normal metal would have made the blade that red otherwise. Did it have elemental effects when swung? Could it convert dust into strength, speed or air pressure? How much dust did it cost to keep such a thing going and how could she convince him to turn Crescent Rose's blade red? Crescent Rose _had_ to have a red blade. She couldn't believe she'd ever made such a glaring oversight.

Oh right, and the fight. Yes. Ruby blushed and tore her eyes away. Maybe she could ask him if she could hold it later. Nodding in agreement to what he'd said, she aimed her scythe at Roman Torchwick.

"Well Red and Redder, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." He was backing away, keep his arms spread wide with his cane hanging from one hand. "And as much as I've love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways…"

"Hmph."

Ruby's hair fluttered as the faunus moved. No stranger to speed, she was still caught off guard by how sudden his attack was. There was no hesitation. He surged in and swept his sword up, slicing an explosive dust round fired from the cane in Roman's hand aside. It split in two down the middle, flew by and exploded on either side and behind him.

_So cool…_

Landing on one knee, he kicked off and covered the last of the distance. Metres in seconds. He lashed out, almost cutting Torchwick down in a single attack but for the thief's desperate parry. Torchwick swung but the huntsman was already in the air, twirling over his head. Mid-flight, he pirouetted so that his back was to Torchwick, his free hand holding his sheathe out and downward behind him.

Dust barked and pelted Torchwick, who was forced to cover his face with one hand. It _was_ a dust rifle. _I knew it!_ _How does it fire when the weapon is sheathed? How many rounds does it have?_ The questions went unanswered as he landed behind Torchwick, pivoted and drove a foot into the small of his back. Torchwick buckled, swinging behind him with the cane, only to hit the flat of the man's sword.

With a twist and a flick, he sent the cane spinning in Ruby's direction. She caught it and blurred back, helping by ensuring Roman couldn't get his weapon. Not that she thought for a second he needed it. Kicking Roman's knees out to force him down, he pushed the man to the floor, brought his sword up and thrust down.

Ruby's eyes bulged. "He's already beaten!"

The red tip stopped an inch from Torchwick's eye, which rolled up as the man fainted.

"Y-You don't need to stab him," she blurted out. "He's beaten…"

The faunus stopped, looking her way as Ruby's heart threatened to come tearing out her throat. Shaking slightly, she swallowed. It was okay. He'd stopped. He probably always intended to and just wanted to scare Torchwick. Y-Yeah, that made sense. God, she probably looked stupid for thinking he'd do it.

"Aheh," she laughed nervously. "S-Sorry. I thought you were actually going to… to…"

He didn't respond. Standing, he whipped his sword to the side, brought it up and sheathed it once more. Despite having fought alongside him, it was the first time she'd really looked at him from the front. Yang always did say she spent too much time focused on weapons.

He wore a black coat over what looked to be a red T-Shirt, the top buttons open and showing his chest. His face was angular and smooth but he didn't look as old as she expected from his voice and skill. What immediately caught her eye – and his, funnily enough – was the black eyepatch that covered the left side of his face, including his eye, forehead and a bit of his cheek. Just poking out from the side and over his nose was a bit of red, like a scar.

Oh, and he was scowling at her. Like, really scowling. His single blue eye burned into her. Suddenly, she didn't feel all that confident in asking for an autograph.

It was almost a relief when the huntress showed up.

/-/

"I was under the impression you were going to be on your best behaviour. That was part of our agreement."

Adam glanced up from his scroll as the headmaster of Beacon let himself into the holding cell. Into _his_ holding cell. The door clicked shut behind him, not that it or the pathetic guards outside could keep him locked up if they wished it. Wilt's reassuring presence on his hip was proof of that. Flipping his scroll over and away, Adam sat up, sweeping his feet off the table.

"I fought a villain and protected a huntress-in-training." Leaning forward, he mimicked Ozpin's speech. "I was under the impression that might _count_ as good behaviour."

Ozpin watched him carefully and closed his eyes. His nostrils flared as he exhaled. Shaking his head, he strode over and drew the chair back, sitting and placing his cane down on the table. Torchwick and Ozpin. Two men who, to Adam's eye, fought in so similar a manner. An interesting coincidence but little more. Torchwick had been weak.

"You have my gratitude for stepping in, and no doubt the gratitude of Miss Rose and her family for protecting her. Roman Torchwick has been taken into custody and will not be a threat on our streets again. The shopkeeper also asked me to give you this." He pushed a small vial of red dust onto the table. "As thanks for your efforts."

Smirking, Adam took it.

Ozpin's hand caught his wrist.

The sudden and visceral _rush_ of fury tore through him. His teeth were bared before he could stop himself. "I do not appreciate being touched by a human."

"That is something you will have to get used to if you wish to continue this." Ozpin held on for a second longer before releasing him, making his message clear. "I have my doubts, Mr Taurus. My doubts as to whether you are as genuine as you profess. Whether you can change as you so easily claim you can."

Adam's lips peeled back. "You gave _her_ a chance."

"Miss Belladonna appeared far more contrite than you."

Adam tensed at the name; an outpouring of confusing and unwelcome emotions washing over him. Anger. Love. Hate. Desire. Pain. Happiness. He gritted his teeth and looked away, reigning in a temper that threatened to lash out. The rage bubbled and simmered beneath the surface like a volcano waiting to erupt. With visible effort, he forced it down.

"This is part of the problem," Ozpin continued. "You're a barely restrained ball of anger waiting to go off. I have Glynda and the Council on my back telling me to arrest or kill you now. Warning me that I'm playing a dangerous game with children's lives allowing you anywhere near Beacon."

"Then why don't you?" Adam scoffed. "Or do you think I just need a hug to be redeemed?"

"No." Ozpin's eyes bore into his. "I think that the second I try, you'll be gone. That you will return to the White Fang and become so much worse than you are right now. It's not idealistic hope that has me accept you, Mr Taurus. It is cynicism. It is the knowledge that at least with you in Beacon, you will be close enough for me to keep an eye on. And make no mistake, I _will_ be watching you. One step out of line. One _thought_ that you might be a danger to my students and nothing shall stop me dealing with you myself." Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Am I understood?"

"Tch."

"I said, am I understood?"

"I heard you the first time." Adam said. He'd let Ozpin think it was fear that had him capitulating, rather than his love for Blake. Her betrayal burned still, but he was willing to change. His hands tightened into fists. He shouldn't _have_ to change, but he was willing to. For her. "I wouldn't waste my time being here if I wasn't going to try. I'm taking as big a risk as you are."

"I am aware of the _sacrifices_ you have made, Mr Taurus." The way he said it made it clear he didn't consider them equal. "They allow me some small hope, but I have been let down before and I fear you may be no different." Ozpin sat in silence for a few long moments before continuing. "The semester will begin in one week. I'll ask you stay out of trouble until then, and after. Every teacher in the school knows who and what you are. They will be monitoring your actions and reporting to me."

"Will _she_ be monitored as well?"

"Of course." Adam sensed the lie but didn't bother commenting. "You and she are a similar case. On a related note, Beacon does not allow racism – in either direction – but I won't be so naïve as to say we can prevent all of it. Should you experience any instances, I would ask you to inform a teacher and _not_ deal with the situation yourself."

Not cut the students down to size. He rolled his eyes but agreed with a grunt. This was all going to be a farce anyway. In terms of skill, no one in Beacon was going to be able to hold a candle to him. The only reason he wanted to be there at all was to show Blake he could change. Show her she could have spoken to him about her problems instead of running.

"That will also be a problem." Ozpin pointed to the eye patch he wore in place of a mask. "It will draw unwelcome attention."

Snorting, Adam lifted it up and let the man see beneath. As much as he despised it, there was a certain pleasure in watching the man's eyes close; his nostrils flare; his shoulders slump and to hear the muttered curse slip forth. Adam let go and felt the fabric snap back into place. "The attention will be worse if I take it off."

"I agree. I'll ask the faculty to stifle any curiosity. Please do not show that off."

"You think I want people to see it? Am I free to go? Or are you intending to keep me locked up for helping deal with a wanted criminal?"

"You're not being detained."

Adam nodded and stood, pushing his chair back and making his way to the door.

"Adam…" Ozpin's voice made him stop. It took a good ten seconds before the headmaster spoke again. "I want to say do not make me regret giving you this chance, but I fear I already do. Instead, I'll say this. Do not _waste_ this chance. If I believe you a danger, I will take whatever steps I must to stop you. I will not ask you to surrender. I will not ask you to reconsider. Threaten my students... and I shall kill you."

Adam wasn't fool enough to assume an old man couldn't fight, especially when said old man ran a school for huntsmen. He might have gotten there through administrative skill and connections, but he might just as easily have gotten there by other merits.

"I know how to control myself," Adam said. " And I will. If I didn't, I'd only prove _her_ right."

/-/

Adam scanned his scroll again outside the station, sighing at the familiar empty feeling in his stomach as he looked down the fifty or so messages he'd sent Blake and the zero replies he'd received back. Thumbing higher revealed a happier time of constant bickering and chatter. Had she blocked him? Could he blame her if she had?

Or had she gotten rid of her scroll when she left? That would only make sense given she might fear the White Fang would use it to track and deal with her – or that someone in Vale might discover who she was by looking at it. It might be that she was just not receiving his messages rather than ignoring them. At the very least, she'd have responded with surprise to his messages that he was joining Beacon.

_Either with shock or horror,_ he thought glumly. _I wonder which…_

"Ah, Yang. That's him!"

That annoying voice again. Adam grimaced and turned in time to see the little girl in red dragging a much taller girl with a long golden hair toward him. For a second he thought she might be a lion faunus with a mane like that, but he doubted it. She was walking alongside a motorbike, guiding it along the pavement with a hand on the handlebars.

The thing was _bright yellow_. He felt offended just looking at it.

"So," she said, her voice friendly, rich and thankfully not as squeaky as the smaller one. "You're the guy who helped my little sister out? Thanks for that. The name's Yang Xiao-Long. Nice to meet'cha."

Adam regarded the hand warily. Ozpin was in the building behind him, however, and might very well be watching. He could also sense eyes on him from somewhere, no doubt the blonde teacher who had been vehemently against letting him anywhere near the students. Better to show he could do this now. _I'll have to deal with a lot more humans in Beacon…_

"Adam." He took her hand and shook it, hiding his scowl. "And it's fine."

"I'm Ruby!" the little one chirped. "I didn't say so in the shop – oh, and that was so cool. You were like whoosh and slash and bang!" She mimicked firing Blush from her waist. "And can I see your sword? Can I know how you made it? Can you make Crescent Rose red? It'd really fit my cape."

Adam leaned back.

"Chill, Ruby." The blonde – Yang, he reminded himself. Best to start learning their names as though they were equals – pulled her sister away. "Sorry about her," she said to him. "Ruby's always been obsessed with weapons. Probably fangirled all over yours."

"C-Can I hold your sword?"

No. A hundred times no. A filthy _human_ touching his weapon. But again, they were watching. Yang's motorbike was angled in such a way that he could _see_ the vague shape, black skirt and white blouse of that teacher with the glasses and the scowl in the side mirror. Watching him. Ready to intervene if he acted out of hand. Ready to cut off his chances before they'd even begun. He'd show her. He'd prove he could do this, even if it meant putting up with such ridiculous levels of excitement. With a shake of his head that initially had the girl sulking, he unhooked his weapon and held it out.

Ruby squealed painfully and snatched it from his hands. Yang nodded her thanks in a kind of `you didn't have to but thanks for being nice` sort of way. He shrugged back. If he killed every human who got on his nerves, he wouldn't have time to do anything. He felt naked without Wilt and Blush there. If Ozpin was going to attack, now would be the time.

"The blade is so pretty. What is she called?"

"Wilt," he said, nodding to the sword. "And Blush for the scabbard."

"Like roses?"

"Hn. That was the idea."

"That's so cool! We match!" The girl showed off her cape and weapon. It wasn't hard to see the rose motif. "This is Crescent Rose and I'm Ruby Rose. And you have rose weapons and a rose on your back. We're like a super awesome team. Oh wow, imagine if we got to go out on hunts together. Wouldn't that be awesome!?"

Adam tried hard not to let the horror show on his face, though judging by the way the girl's sister snorted into her hand he hadn't nearly been successful. Faunus children weren't something he liked to deal with at the best of times. Human children were worse. Human children obsessed with him, his weaponry and his fashion choices took the cake and ate it.

"Sorry Ruby, but I think you need to graduate from Beacon before you can partner up with a huntsman like him." Yang prompted her to give the weapon back and Adam took it, offering the older sister a short nod. Not gratitude per se, just a little acknowledgement that she was marginally less annoying than her sister.

Children could be worse than adults in some regards. The older generation at least made efforts to hide their hate, and in some way had an excuse for it. Not one he would ever accept or forgive, but those that lost parents to faunus at least had _some logic_ in hating them. The children did not. They just hated because faunus were different. Because they inherited and mimicked cruelty from others without understanding what it did to people.

Luckily for her, the brat – Ruby – seemed far more interested in weapons than his horns. In fact, he wasn't even sure she'd once looked above his waist – and not for the reasons a more self-conscious person would have thought. _Great. I've found the only person who doesn't care I'm a faunus and I have to worry she'll try and fornicate with Wilt. _

Humans. They were all so messed up.

"I'll graduate!" Ruby promised. "Just you wait. And since I get to go to Beacon _now_, I can graduate even sooner. I'm going to be a huntress a whole two years early."

They thought him a professional huntsman and he saw no reason to dissuade them of that notion. According to his research, Beacon worked on partnerships and teams and he already had his partner picked out, whether she realised it yet or not. It was not some annoying human brat with a fetish for the colour red.

_It's an annoying faunus with a fetish for trashy porn,_ he thought fondly.

"Thanks again for helping my sister out." Yang placed a hand on said sister's shoulder, more to keep her still than anything. "If you ever need a favour and I'm around, feel free to call. I owe you one."

As though some human girl could help him. "It's fine. I was just…" He sighed. "Just doing what a huntsman is supposed to do. No thanks is necessary."

How galling.

Accurate, though, and if he was going to show Blake he could do this, he'd better start playing the part. At least he could pick what jobs he went on after he graduated. There were plenty of villages where faunus lived in isolation, ignored by many human huntsmen who didn't consider them worth the effort. He could protect those people.

The duo thanked him again and left, or rather the blonde all but forced her sister to go, picking her up, putting her on the bike and obviously ignoring her excited chatter as they tore away with a final wave back. All in all, the meeting hadn't gone as poorly as he expected it to.

They clearly hadn't recognised his face, and since they'd not bothered to ask his last name, they missed that. Even though he wore a mask, the name of Adam Taurus was known in Atlas. Given that Ozpin recognised him the second he applied, it was known in Vale as well. He thumbed his eyepatch, feeling the familiar tug of burned skin underneath. While he couldn't wear his mask, he wasn't going to walk around parading what the SDC had done to him either.

"Satisfied?" Adam asked out loud once he was done. "Or are you going to scowl at me for the rest of my education?"

Goodwitch huffed and turned away, stalking back into the station without saying a word. Adam laughed mirthlessly. It wasn't funny, but it amused him a little to see how upset she was. Not that he couldn't say she wasn't right to be.

Him, in a school like Beacon, learning to be a huntsman.

"What a joke…"

/-/

"You have had a lot of bad ideas in your time but this is by far the worst!"

Ozpin chuckled. What else could he do when he fully agreed with what Glynda was saying?

"Do you really think he's being honest? Do you really think he can change after all that he's done? I'm aware he doesn't have an arrest warrant in Vale, but no one would bat an eye if we took him in. Atlas would laud us as heroes."

"Mr Taurus will be attending Beacon."

"Ozpin!" Glynda protested, slapping a hand down. "This isn't a game. He's a terrorist!"

"As is Miss Belladonna."

"And I'm no keener about _that_ decision either. Arrest them both!"

That would be the easier solution, but not the easiest action. While he was confident he could deal with Adam Taurus in an even fight, there would surely be a lot of damage done in the process. Better than in a police station than a school, he could agree, but better it not happen at all.

"If I had rejected him, Glynda, then we would give the White Fang back one of their most powerful and violent members. I'm not happy about having him in Beacon either, but I'm _less pleased_ with the idea of having him in the White Fang. We can watch him. He will be surrounded by huntsmen and huntresses at all times of the day."

"By children!"

"They are adults now, Glynda. We will be sending them against Grimm, which I should _hope_ are a little more monstrous than a single broken faunus." Hope. Even he wasn't sure if that was the case, but they couldn't coddle their students. "Have a little faith in them."

"And Taurus," she snapped. "Am I to have faith in him as well? Am I to believe he will change his ways and become a model student simply because he wishes to? Is that what you're asking?"

"No. I am not and will not ask it."

"Do you really think he can change? Or that he will?"

"No." Ozpin's smile became just a little sadder. "No, I don't. While I would like to say I believe the power of friendship and having a team will change him for the better, I am not sure it will. Some are too lost to hate. Too broken."

"So what, you pity him?"

"I pity the man he once was and the man he might have become. I do not pity what remains." Ozpin stood with a sigh. "For I fear the Adam that might have been is long dead." He stepped past Glynda, feeling her eyes on him. "Monitor him. I shall have Port and Oobleck do the same. We'll put some rules in place. His weapons are to be tracked. His locker is to be watched. He will need to register each time he attempts to leave campus, where he's going and then sign back in. If he misses a single lesson, I want to know why. We won't be taking any chances with him."

"And if he steps out of line?"

"Then I shall deal with him personally."

/-/

"Sheesh, sis, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, looking up from her position on the bike. They were at the ferry back to Patch, so moving slow enough in a queue for them to talk. "Adam was super cool. Did you see his-"

"Yes, I saw his weapon." And the eye-patch and the scowls and the barely hidden disdain. Course, Ruby had missed all that. Too busy climaxing over a hunk of metal.

When she first saw him, she'd thought he looked pretty hot. What could she say? She was a girl and she liked to look. That soon changed. There were plenty of guys who could look sexy frowning, and he was kinda good looking, but his demeanor was just a tad too grumpy. A real downer, and not the sexy and moody kind. It'd been painfully clear he wasn't interested in talking to them and only did so because he was expected to.

_At least he was polite enough to not throw it in Ruby's face. I honestly expected him to._

"I'm sure he was cool and he _did_ help you out, so he's good in my book. I'm just saying he wasn't the _friendliest_ person I've ever met. In fact, he might be the _least friendly_. I've had enemies in Signal who've been happier to see me."

"He just fought and beat Torchwick." Ruby naturally came to the defence of her new hero. It wasn't new. Yang would have called it a crush if she didn't know Ruby would have been like this for anyone. She was just that obsessed with huntsmen. "He was probably annoyed about that."

Maybe he'd been in a mood. Yang guessed she would be as well if her evening got ruined and she had to spend it being debriefed at a police station. He got a pass for that. And for helping Ruby out. Besides, it wasn't like they'd ever have to see one another again. She was off to Beacon, now with Ruby, and he was off to go kill Grimm.

Hopefully Ruby could make friends with someone a little less gloomy once Beacon started…

* * *

**Adam is going to be quite unlikeable early on in this, and that's by design. I'm intentionally letting him be a bit of a twat, constantly assuming Blake is wrong, that she should have stayed and that he can win her back by "proving she was wrong" to leave in the first place. Obviously, that's all stupid shit. Obviously, it's intentional for the story. He's a little bundle of edge in canon and he has to be that prior to any character growth here.**

**While I know **_**most**_** people will be mature enough to realise I'm merely writing the character as he's portrayed, I still have to add that here since a vocal minority tend to assume that if I write a character a certain way, I'm saying that's my own opinion or something. Or worse, me self-inserting. **

**All in all, even if I'm sure this story will be hated, I'm kind of excited to write it. It's so much more interesting to be writing a character as messed up as Adam compared to someone as simple as, say, Ruby. That also includes his rather obvious racism in this chapter, always making snide comments on "humans" like it's some kind of slur. Ruby starts the show off being such a nice character so there just isn't much room for her to grow. She gets what, more nice? It's boring from a writing point of view. Unless I write a story where Ruby becomes evil, that is. Go the other way.**

* * *

_**Note on Reviews:**_** So, the troll from about a year ago is back and posting insulting reviews as a guest on all my stories. He tries to frame other people by writing their logged-in pen name as his "guest name" and even by saying stupid stuff like "Coeur is awful. Go read (name)'s work instead. It's better" to try and get them in trouble and reported. Please just ignore any inflammatory guest reviews. They're all from one worthless idiot trying to make himself feel important. Don't react or respond to them in any way as they're not worth the time. **

**Also, they're apparently now writing guest reviews on other people's stories in my name. Yawn. Please ignore such pathetic trolling. If I honestly wanted to review something, I'd a) have my account signed in and b) use correct grammar when doing so. **

**I wanted to not have to write this and give the idiot the attention he deserves (none), but alas, several people **_**have**_** been tricked and started commenting me and one another, so I need to include this warning. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 3****rd**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	2. Chapter 2

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing ****_my_**** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

By the time the large passenger craft landed at Beacon, Adam was ready to commit genocide.

Too many people. Humans. Children. Somehow the latter was worse than being human, which opened a fresh discovery of hate within him. A hate-pithany. Whining, shouting, boasting, chatting.

They. Didn't. Stop.

It was almost a relief when one of them started throwing up everywhere, but the entertainment didn't last.

When the ramp came down, he waited for everyone else to depart before doing so himself. In part to keep an eye out for Blake, but mostly because if someone started shoving him around, his tenuous grasp on his self-control was going to snap.

_I'm in the hornet's nest now. Do something wrong here and I'll have little chance of escape._

The students weren't a problem. Even if all at once they could have surely brought him down, they were inexperienced children likely to panic at the first sign of bloodshed. It was the teachers and the terrain itself. He'd need to flee into the Emerald Forest which, while not overly dangerous to him, would soon be full of huntsmen and monitored by Bullheads ready to gun him down.

Luckily, murder wasn't on the itinerary.

The metal ramp creaked with every step he took before his boots clipped down onto white flagstones. Beacon was beautiful – he wasn't so cretinous as to be unable to appreciate that. Tall spires, impressive architecture and a clear blue sky visible beyond the tall clocktower and sweeping arches. It was almost, but not quite, enough to instil a sense of awe in him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

A quick scan either way showed no sign of Blake. She was here, he was sure of it, but there had been so many people on the aircraft he couldn't bring himself to search for her. They wouldn't have been able to properly talk with all that noise. His hand slid down to Wilt, caressing the hilt for a moment before releasing and stuffing into a pocket. His other came up to adjust his eyepatch, the fabric still rough and uncomfortable compared to his old mask. It would take some getting used to.

A sudden _blast_ from a short distance away had his body tensing, knees bent and hand on his weapon. Every nerve burned as one blue eye darted left and right. No ambush – why would there be? This was Beacon. Still, that had quite clearly been an explosion, if only minor.

The other students milling around looked curious but shrugged and continued on.

Adam sneered. Did they have no sense of self-preservation? They had _no idea_ what that noise was, which meant it could have been Grimm, bombs, an attack or just about anything, yet they were willing to walk away without so much as a cursory inspection. _I expected more from our so-called protectors,_ he thought, striding in the direction of it.

If they weren't going to check, he would. It may not have been the White Fang and his responsibility to check any disturbances but old habits died hard, and it was better to be in the know than not. Pushing through a chatty pair of idiots, he stormed across the green and toward a large circular plaza of the same white stone present across all Beacon.

There, he spotted a familiar figure.

Two familiar figures, though one of which he'd not had the _immense pleasure_ of meeting personally, alone and unprotected in a dark alleyway.

"Schnee…"

Wilt clicked free, the barest hint of red showing as his lips peeled back. Right there, facing the other way, Weiss Schnee yelled and lauded over the same brat he'd seen at the robbery. Red. He was sure that was her name. It didn't matter. The Schnee wasn't paying attention to him. How hard would it be to walk up and drive Wilt through her spine, twist and drag it out with a spray of blood? Adam had already taken a step forward before something in the trees caught his eye.

A flicker of gold and black, then nothing.

_Blake…?_

It had to be his imagination – he'd made that mistake before, always hoping to see her come walking out the trees at camp, sit down and let them figure out their problems together. Here, it was slightly more possible but only that. A long breath escaped him. The raw shock of it combined with his already frayed nerves pushed the hatred away. For now. Wilt was sheathed with a soft sound, the Schnee spared her impending doom.

Killing her now would only prove Blake right and lose himself his place in Beacon, preventing him having a chance to show her that she wasn't the only one capable of change. There were other ways to antagonise a Schnee, however. Did he dare enter the scene on Red's side to aggravate the stupid girl? Did he dare risk his temper snapping and him doing something he might regret? The worst part was, he wasn't sure he _would_ regret it.

"No. Best not to risk it."

Adam turned away, walking past a blond human who looked like he was about to ask him something. A quick glare had the boy in the cheap armour flinching and ducking his head, scurrying away like a frightened dog. Maybe he would have helped Red, maybe not. It didn't matter. If she couldn't hold her own against another person, he wasn't sure she could against the Grimm.

It wasn't his job to carry her along.

/-/

"All weapons are to be kept in designated storage lockers tonight. You will have received details of your own before your arrival. This rule is non-negotiable. You will all be staying in the auditorium until Initiation tomorrow morning."

Goodwitch tried her best to look like she was watching over all of them but her eyes repeatedly strayed back to him, watching like a hawk as he stood at the back of the crowd. Adam didn't bother pretending he hadn't noticed and stared back. Disarming him was a risky proposition but he supposed the chances of bloodshed would be lessened if he didn't have to worry about waking up and striking someone by accident.

"A teacher _will_ be present tonight and prepared to deal with any _shenanigans._ Do not act out of line."

Don't kill anyone. Message received.

The lockers were ridiculous. Huge, garish things with launch pads for some unknown reason. Rocket lockers - he knew the theory, but it was all so pointless. Why would you ever find yourself in a bad spot without your weapon? What kind of huntsman were you if you let that happen? In fact, the very act of _storing_ their weapons away put them at risk. He never went anywhere without Wilt and Blush, only taking them off for sleep or bathing, and even then, they would rest nearby.

_Probably concerned we'd kill one another in the night. _Adam scoffed as he sealed his own weapons away, immediately missing their reassuring weight. This whole thing felt so inefficient. Why transport people here late enough in the day that Initiation couldn't be held until the next? Why not open Beacon early in the morning, process and do the testing that same day?

Not that he had any reason to complain. The delay gave him a chance to search for Bla-

"Adam!"

That was not Blake.

For a second, he expected someone else called Adam to respond. It wasn't an uncommon name. Sadly, no such miracle saved him and he heard a pair of feet come to a stop behind. The high-pitched voice wasn't what he'd been looking for. He turned with the heaviest of sighs. The little girl from the other night and the explosion outside was stood before him. Red.

"It _is_ you," she said quickly. "I thought so because the weapon and the coat – well, maybe that was obvious enough." She giggled and waved awkwardly. "It's me. From the other night? The robbery? Ruby?"

Ruby was her name? Well, that solved one problem. "I remember."

"Yeah, I guess you would. Kinda stupid of me to think you wouldn't. Oh, but I thought you were a proper huntsman. I didn't realise you were a student. Why didn't you say something!?" Ruby continued before he had a chance to create an excuse. "Never mind. You're here. That's cool. We get to work together. Where's Wilt?"

Dumbly, he pointed back at his locker.

"Oh. Right. Locker. Heh." Ruby rocked on her heels. "I still need to find mine. And my sister. Can you believe she just ran off and left me? Then I ran into this grouchy girl and exploded!"

"I saw your sister," Adam said quickly. "Over there." He pointed. "Just on the other side of those people."

"You did!? Thanks, Adam!" Ruby darted off, pushing through the crowd.

Adam retreated before she could figure out he'd lied to her. With any luck, she'd realise that meant he didn't want to deal with her. He could have said it, but with the teachers all paying attention he had to at least play the part of a repentant criminal. Kicking underage girls when they annoyed him wouldn't earn him any points.

He made his way back to the auditorium, still looking for Blake. Instead, he saw the Schnee again, now talking to a girl he recognised as being famous but little else. A face he knew he'd seen on magazine covers but who, for the life of him, he couldn't place. His shoulder slammed into a boy coming the other way but the blond profusely apologised before Adam could demand it, robbing the wind from his sails.

"It's fine," he muttered instead, slipping by and back into the wide and open chamber. Several people were already claiming space for themselves and he made his way to a stretch of wall, unwilling to sit in the centre of a mass of strangers. Crouching down, he hunkered up against it in his full clothes, watching every person who came through the main doors. That soon became impossible as people continued to crowd and mill, blocking off his line of sight.

She was here. Ozpin had as good as confirmed it. Was it bad luck that he kept missing her, or was it intentional? Hard to tell. Adam brought one knee up and laid the other leg flat, missing Wilt, which he would have normally slept with, ready to draw if the sentries sounded the approach of Grimm. Tonight there would be no Grimm, only children.

Honestly, he'd have preferred the Grimm.

/-/

"I made a friend!"

"Yeah? That's great." Pulling her sleepwear on over her head and over her chest, she fluffed her hair in the mirror. "I told you it'd be fine. You just need to break out and talk to a few people."

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't run off!"

A teensy amount of guilt came from that but she shook it off easily enough. Babying Ruby wasn't going to work out in the long run and might even make things worse for her. Much as she hated to, she had to make Ruby do some things on her own. _And hey, it worked out. Guess I shouldn't feel so bad after all. _Yang laughed, spirits rising.

"Why don't you introduce me to this friend of yours. Is she nice?"

"It's a he, and yeah, he's super friendly."

A guy, huh? Yang wasn't too worried about that. Ruby would probably get on better with guys anyway since her main obsessions were fighting, weapons and videogames. Maybe that had been her mistake at Signal, trying to introduce her sister to too many girls who wanted to talk about fashion and boys. Yang straddled the line but Ruby was firmly in the tomboy camp. She'd thought Ruby might grow out of that as she got older but it never happened. That wasn't so bad. Nothing wrong with focusing on your career.

"Him, then." Yang nodded her head toward the door. "Let's go find him."

"Eh? Now?"

"Sure." Unless he didn't exist. Ruby wouldn't go that far to avoid having to talk to strangers, would she? "Not a problem with that, is there?"

"No. No problem. Let's go find him."

Apparently not. Yang breathed out quickly, relieved. They gathered their sleeping rolls and walked out into the auditorium. It was like a house party gone mad. People stood atop sleeping bags and called out to friends. Cans of pop flew through the air. Some guys were wrestling, either showing off for the girls or satisfying their homoerotic fantasies.

Hey, she didn't judge. Well, not their preferences anyway – she'd definitely judge those tight butt cheeks. Rawr. Yang's head swivelled to keep an eye on a few as Ruby dragged her along. Why couldn't Ruby make friends with a beefcake for her? That would have been convenient.

A monster walked across her vision, all blue and gangly and horrible. "Ugh," she said, shivering and turning ahead again. "Talk about eye candy poison. Where's your new boyfriend, sis? Hiding somewhere?"

"Adam's not my boyfriend!" Ruby gasped. "And he's by the wall."

Adam…? That name sounded familiar. A face flickered into her head from a few nights ago but she shook it off. Nah. He'd been several years older than them and a proper huntsman. It was just a coincidence. Adam was the first name you thought of beginning with A. It wasn't a weird name like Yang or Taiyang an-

And there he was. Red hair. Bull horns. Eyepatch. Black coat and single blue eye looking at them like he was watching the approach of terminal cancer.

"Oh God," she whispered. "You made friends with Grumpy McGrumpinson…"

Ruby didn't hear her.

Adam's eyes narrowed.

Crap. Did faunus have enhanced hearing? Ah, damn it.

"Hi Adam!" Ruby said, waving happily as she came to a stop in front of his extended leg. "I found Yang. Thanks for helping with that by the way. You remember her, right? From the police station."

His eye looked her up and down. Yang felt uncomfortably judged by it, and not in the way most guys their age did. Yang felt like prey being sized up. "I remember."

"Great." Ruby, much to Yang's horror, tossed her sleeping bag down at Adam's feet.

No, no, no. They weren't doing this, were they? Surely not. She looked to Adam for help and he looked just as despairing, but also resigned. A man accepting his death in the face of some incurable disease. How could Ruby be this dense? How could she not see how little he wanted them there?

_I take it back. I should have coddled her from day one. Damn you, reverse psychology!_

There was no leaving her now. Yang rolled out her own sleeping bag beside Ruby's and sat down atop it, crossing her legs and facing the admittedly handsome but wholly unapproachable faunus that Ruby had, though the power of complete blindness, decided was her new friend.

He stared back at her from one eye. For a long moment it felt like they communicated silently. Her asking him to go easy on her sister, and him asking her to take said sister and carry her far, far away.

Why couldn't Ruby befriend _normal_ people?

"And I couldn't find her at first and I thought you might have just tried to get rid of me, but then I did and she was right where you said she was." Ruby finished recounting her story with grand hand gestures. "So, we studied at Signal. Where did you study?"

"I didn't."

"You didn't go to one of the huntsman schools?"

"No."

Strange. Yang didn't doubt him. The way he said it made it clear Adam didn't care enough to bother lying, and he was certainly anti-social enough to have never been to school. What did that mean, though? Had he been trained as an apprentice to a huntsman? Had he survived in a frontier village? Both were possible and would have explained away the loss of an eye. Or she assumed it was a missing eye since he didn't look all that impaired by covering one.

"That's so cool!" Ruby cheered. "Did you get to fight against lots of Grimm?"

"Some. And some creatures that are worse than Grimm."

"Worse?"

Adam's lips twitched upward.

Yang didn't want to know what would make him grin like that and quickly interrupted. "Rubes and I went to Signal. That's a school on Patch in case you didn't know. She's two years younger but got accepted early thanks to that robbery you helped stop. Thanks again for that by the way."

"Hmph. It wasn't a problem."

Phew. Crisis averted.

"So, why did you come to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

_Why is it you're able to hold a normal conversation with the one person you shouldn't, but completely useless with everyone else? Come on, Ruby…_

"I'm… looking for someone."

Yang came out of her thoughts at that enigmatic statement. Less edgy than she expected, but somehow no less dramatic. _Of course he's looking for someone. He couldn't possibly just be here because it was closest or because it's the best rated school. Nooo. He has to have some deep, dark_ reason. Yang looked longingly toward the _normal_ people on the other side of the hall.

"Like a missing person?" Ruby asked, apparently believing life was a Spruce Willis movie.

"Yes."

Or maybe they were _both_ idiots.

"Please tell me it's not us," Yang griped. If this was some terribly long-winded and awful attempt at flirtation, she wanted out now. Thankfully, Adam's indignant snort made it clear that couldn't be any further from the truth. "Fine. Who are you looking for?"

"You wouldn't know her."

"Her, huh?" Yang leaned forward. "Try us. I know a lot of people."

"You didn't know me and _she_ comes from the same place I did." Adam sounded annoyed now, like they'd pushed too hard. "Whatever. Blake. Blake Belladonna. Do you know her?"

"Nope." Ruby scratched her head. "What does she look like?"

"Forget it." He closed his eyes, closing them out, as if by refusing to see them he could believe they didn't exist at all. "If you don't know her, you don't know her."

"Why are you looking for her?"

"My business is my own."

"We could help."

_Take a hint, Ruby. He doesn't want our help._

Adam sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that you're incredibly annoying?"

"No." Ruby blinked. "Why?"

Yang's hand struck her own face.

"Wait… Are you saying I'm annoying? That's unfair! I was just asking if I could he-"

"You again!?" a new voice yelled, joining the impending argument so quickly Yang almost caught whiplash. She pushed back with her feet and looked up, finding a tall – no wait, she was short, just tall compared to her sitting on her ass – girl with white hair and a white sleeping gown stood behind Ruby, hands on her hips. "How loud do you have to be? Do you realise just how much of a commotion you're causing when people are trying to sleep?"

"Ahhh!" Ruby jumped to her feet. "You again!"

Again? Another friend of Ruby's? A quick glance at Adam told her this new girl _definitely_ wasn't a friend of his. Not even nearly. On the bright side, seeing that look on his face made it clear he only disliked them. He actively _hated_ this girl.

"Me? I should be the one saying that. Haven't you caused enough carnage today? I can't believe you're even here when you clearly don't deserve to be."

Okay. Too far. Yang planted a hand down, ready to stand and be the mediator even if she was halfway en route to giving this bitch a piece of her mind. Ruby was clumsy socially and made mistakes, but questioning her right to be in Beacon? Not on her watch. Ruby had taken a step back, equally hurt.

Yang never got her chance.

Adam beat her to it.

"No one cares what _you_ think, Schnee."

Schnee. Weiss Schnee? Now that she looked, it was obvious. White hair, pale skin and bright eyes with a scar down one of them. The girl couldn't have been much taller than Ruby but she acted it, glaring down at Adam.

"Excuse me? I came here to _help_ you. It's clear this immature child was annoying you; it was written all over your face. You should be thanking me for stepping up and saying something."

Ruby flinched and looked back at Adam, vulnerable for a moment. Yang's gut clenched.

Adam sneered and leaned back, his single eye closed. "The only annoying one here is you."

Ruby's silver eyes widened.

Yang sighed. Great. They were doomed now. He may have done it because he apparently hated Weiss more than he did them, enough so that he'd side against her even if she was correct, but as far as Ruby was concerned Adam had just defended her. It was official now. Best friends forever. He'd be invited to every birthday party, every holiday. Someone out there had to save her. This was going to suuuck.

"You – I… I can't believe…" Weiss stomped her bare foot on the floor, reminding Yang of her presence.

"Waiting for a butler to arrive, Schnee? I don't think stomping around like a child will impress anyone."

Yang couldn't hide her snicker. Okay, he'd done well there.

"How rude can you be?" Weiss hissed. "I came here to assist you! I thought you might appreciate-"

"I didn't ask for it, nor did I need it. Certainly not from your rotten family."

"Rotten!? What does my -?" Weiss' eyes roamed up to his hair. "Of course. You're a faunus, aren't you? I should have guessed you'd be like this..."

For the briefest of seconds Yang was sure someone was about to die. The very air became heavier and she shivered, watching Adam go still.

_This... What is this? I feel like I'm watching a car careening right at me..._

How the girl didn't notice, she had no idea. Ruby did. She'd gone completely still, eyes wide and hands straight at her sides. Even a few people nearby were looking over, their faces registering unease and a certain degree of fear. Yang still wasn't sure what caused it, only that she had the sinking suspicion someone was going to get hurt, and that it wasn't going to be Adam.

"I should expect you would judge me on that alone." Weiss went on, oblivious to it all. "Don't believe everything you read in the newspaper. The media sides against me and my family constantly, even when we do nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You _enslave_ the faunus."

"Those lies perpetrated by the media are just that! The SDC maintains adequate working conditions across all its facilities. Or are you going to believe some rag over a member of the family itself?" Weiss stared him down. "Well? Nothing to say? I thought not. Get your facts straight next time before you spout nonsense."

"Hey. Hey." Yang called out. "No need to be so cold about it."

"Cold? He insinuated that me and my family are slavers!"

"You _are_ slavers, you-!" Adam cut off suddenly, one hand on his eyepatch. His hand trembled, lips peeled back. He had a foot under him, ready to rise, but he pushed it back out and flopped down. His hand fell, though even to Yang it looked like it took incredible effort on his part. The sigh he released was more furious than annoyed, like hot steam puffing forth. "Forget it," he snapped. "I won't prove her right. I refuse to. You're lucky, Schnee. Luckier than you know."

"Ahem!" A cough sounded as _another person_ joined the melee. Yang almost swore – until she saw who it was. The scary teacher from the welcoming speech stood behind them, tall and stern, staring down at Adam. "Is something the matter here? I heard a disturbance."

"Of course you did," Adam scoffed, laughing under his breath. He closed his eye once more, sitting back against the wall. "The Schnee was just leaving after running her mouth. There's no disturbance beyond that."

"What? You have yet to apolo-"

"Miss Schnee," the teacher barked. "To your bed. Mr Taurus, please avoid causing any further trouble or we shall be having _words_."

Yang scowled, about to point out that he hadn't _started_ this in the first place, but the teacher walked off before she could. Weiss did as well, storming away with one last glare for _Ruby_ of all people, as if it were somehow her fault. Yang sat again, settling down and patting the sleeping bag next to her so Ruby would as well. Her sister looked glum. Yang felt it.

_I hate teachers who blame both sides whenever something goes wrong. That was totally unfair._

"Well," Ruby said, giggling nervously. Bitterly. "That didn't go so well. One friend and one enemy. That puts me back at zero, doesn't it?"

Yang opened her mouth.

Adam beat her to it _again_. "Ruby." He said her name without opening his eye, without even moving. "A person can be judged as much by the enemies they make as any friendship. Making an enemy of a Schnee makes you less aggravating in my book."

That…

Was that a compliment?

Yang really wasn't sure. It was backhanded at best and hostile at worst. It didn't even suggest he liked Ruby, only that he found her `less annoying` than he had before, which still put her sister more as a pest to him than a person. If it was his way of trying to cheer her up then not only was it misguided, but it was just as clumsily delivered as Ruby might herself. It was honestly impossible for her to tell whether it was for Ruby's sake or just his way of saying he hated Weiss more.

"Adam…" Ruby stared at him, mouth forming a little `o`. Her lip trembled, before she nodded once, smiling. "Yeah. You're right. I've still made one friend. That's all that matters and I won't let her ruin it."

"That's not even remotely close to what I just-"

"Thanks Adam. You're the best!"

Their surly new `friend` only growled in response, hunkering back to try and sleep and doing his utmost to ignore everything and anything Ruby said. Yang wasn't sure if she should be amused or upset about that, or the fact Ruby didn't pay attention and continued chatting eagerly to him, even when he never once responded.

_My life has officially gone crazy,_ she thought, crawling into her bag as the lights dimmed. _Maybe it'll make more sense in the morning. _

/-/

The book lay abandoned and untouched on her lap.

_He_ was here.

Why was he here? How was he here? From the darkest corner of the auditorium with the candle she'd intended to use as evidence to deflect anyone from believing her a faunus, Blake watched with golden eyes as her ex-partner sat against the far wall, huddled up as he would normally, except with Wilt missing.

There was no mistaking him and hadn't been when she caught him approaching the Schnee. Still ashamed to admit she'd fled and abandoned the girl to possibly a brutal murder, she couldn't believe both were still alive. She also couldn't believe Adam was sharing breathing space with two humans. Then again, he didn't look happy about it.

He'd come for her.

What other reason could it be?

Blake drew her knees up and tried not to fall into a full-blown panic attack. She'd been an idiot to assume it would be as easy as cutting the connector and riding away from him and the White Fang. Of course he'd follow her. Deal with her. Did he want to take her back? Did he want to kill her? Either way, she didn't want to find out.

_I just have to pass initiation. There's no way Adam will last. He'll do something. Snap. Show everyone just what kind of person he is._

All she had to do was outlast him.

/-/

"Today is finally the day! No more talking, no more waiting, I can finally put Crescent Rose to good use and show people what I'm made of."

"That's still going to involve talking, Rubes."

"I'm going to let my baby do all the talking for me."

"You can't if you want to be a proper huntress." Yang sighed and turned to him, cheek resting on her hand and elbow on the table. "What do you think, Adam? She needs to break out and talk more, right?"

"Actions speak louder than words," he grunted.

"See! See! Adam agrees!"

"Yeah," Yang muttered, "Because it gets you to stop talking."

She wasn't wrong there, though Adam reflected that his attempts had so far failed to make a dent on Ruby's impenetrable optimism, hence the fact they were somehow now sharing breakfast in the cafeteria. Mealtimes in White Fang camps were often loud and casual affairs where people could chat to keep up morale, but he'd always preferred eating alone or with Blake. People knew better than to approach him.

There'd been no escaping Ruby, however. From the moment they woke to collecting their weapons, she'd been at his side, chattering on excitedly about the day. It was… marginally less annoying than it had been the day before, though that wasn't to give her any credit. He'd just learned to tune it all out.

Putting up with her was a chore, but it upset the Schnee.

He'd take that.

Where Ruby went, Yang did too apparently, an ever-present and slightly more observant companion who always kept an eye on him. She knew. Not what he was or who, but she knew his opinion on them and was keeping an eye on her sister to make sure he didn't `misplace` her somewhere. Adam couldn't fault her that, even if he personally felt she could have dragged her off long before now.

It didn't matter. He wouldn't be `getting rid` of Ruby because he didn't need to.

"Is that all you're eating?" Yang asked, poking a fork toward his plate. "I'm feeling slimmer just looking at it. You realise we're probably going to be facing Grimm."

"I should hope so. Not much of a _huntsman_ academy if we aren't."

"And yet you're eating berries and grain like some kind of ancient hunter-gatherer…"

Adam scowled. These people were so dramatic. "I'm eating porridge. I was unaware _cavemen_ had microwaves."

"Same thing. You should be having a proper breakfast."

He wanted to ask if she was referring to her own with that, a frankly hideous stack of eggs on toast with bacon, sausages, beans and hash browns. Three eggs no less and three slices of toast, not to mention the butter. Was she hoping to add a layer of dense calories to her body like some kind of subdermal armour?

Eating that much would make him throw up in a fight.

"Grains are a source of slow releasing carbs," he said, spooning his breakfast around in lazy circles. He adopted the kind of tone he used when talking to the rank and file, that of a patient, if bored, instructor. "The fruit will provide the vitamins and nutrients I need to stay healthy but neither too hungry or bloated. The water content will-"

"Boring! Are you a huntsman or a personal fitness instructor?" Yang rolled her eyes and tossed him a slice of toast. Since he made zero effort to catch it, the damnable thing splashed down into his porridge and sank into the goop, pooling butter like a sickly haze. "There. Consider that me looking after you. Ruby will be devastated if her best pal dies out there."

Would she be devastated if her sister died here? Adam grimaced as he spooned the soggy mess out and let it splat down onto the table. No one would have dared do that back in the White Fang. No one could be so stupid and still somehow draw breath. Where was Blake? This had to be proof he could change. If he could resist killing Yang for this long, he deserved not only her apology but a statue in his honour. They could crown him the patron saint of patience.

"Come on," Yang teased. "Let's see that smile. I'm sure there's one in there somewhere."

He fixed her with his flattest, darkest scowl. One that had sent children running in tears. "You're insufferable."

"Nah," she said, immune. Or maybe too _stupid_ to be affected. "I'm Yang."

Did she just `dad joke` him? Was that grounds for murder? That had to be grounds for murder – even Ruby was giving her sister a positively evil glare.

_Calm,_ he told himself. _I just have to put up with them until I partner with Blake, and then I won't have to deal with them again._ This was all pre-team nonsense. Once Ruby had a team of her own, she would focus on that and leave him alone. He'd have to deal with a team himself which would be a fresh hell of its own, but it would be with Blake and thus infinitely more manageable.

"I'll be fine with my porridge..."

"Suit yourself. Just don't come crying to me if you get hungry out there."

"I do not cry to anyone, least of all someone like you."

"Yang…" Ruby elbowed her sister. "Sorry about her, she gets like this sometimes. Porridge is cool, I guess."

Adam looked to her plate and raised an eyebrow. Pancakes. Pancakes stacked high with milk. Forget vomit or hunger, she was going to suffer diabetes. Her problem. Shrugging, he went back to his food, grunting every few seconds to provide the appearance he was listening to whatever they were talking about. Since getting rid of them had proved fruitless, better he focus on enduring them for now.

A speaker came to life with a tinny hiss. _"Will all students make their way to the Beacon cliffs for Initiation. All students to the Beacon cliffs. Thank you."_

"Sounds like that's us," Yang said needlessly, stuffing her face and somehow avoiding choking to death. With the food down, she stood and smacked her lips horribly. "You two ready? This isn't going to be like any of that easy stuff before. This is Beacon!"

"I fought Torchwick," Ruby pointed out.

"I defeated him," Adam added.

"Y-Yeah well…" Yang floundered, suddenly realising that out of everyone there, _she_ was technically the most untested. At least as of now. "That's different. This is Grimm. Remember what I taught you, Rubes-"

"Always use protection?"

Yang gaped.

"How about I remember what _Uncle Qrow_ told me," Ruby said, giggling. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now and I've had my milk." Adam failed to see the relevance. He could _feel_ brain cells dying just from being around them. "Besides, I'm too quick for the Grimm to catch me. I can just run away if I want to."

"And you?" Yang asked.

Adam snorted. "I'll be fine. Worry about yourself."

"Awww. He's worried about us. That's cute."

"That's not even remotely close to what I just said…" Adam sighed. "Forget it. Die if you wish. I'll not fault you removing yourself from the gene pool."

"Sheesh. You don't have to act like you're above it all, Adam. You're a student just like us."

"I'm nothing like you," he said, standing.

Humans were stupid. All of them. Adam ignored their chatter and attempts to catch up with him, then ignored Ruby's hasty apology when she somehow did. Must have been the Semblance she mentioned. He let the words waft over his head, attention fixed on the directions necessary to reach the next stage of this stupid induction process. The sooner he passed, the sooner he could find Blake.

The cliffs were beginning to fill with students, while the headmaster and Goodwitch stood at the precipice, unconcerned with the forests far behind and the Grimm that no doubt inhabited it. No more concerned than he was with the way their eyes followed him, tracking his every movement despite all the other students there.

And her.

Adam saw her at last.

_Blake._

His love wore the same outfit she had when they parted, the black and purple stockings to a white and black short and vest combination. Her sleek arms were bare, Gambol Shroud at her hip. She looked tired and he wanted to go over and ask her what was wrong, but his feet cemented themselves to the ground when he looked higher.

There was a bow hiding her ears.

_Why? Why are you hiding what you are – what we are? Are you ashamed? Ashamed to be a faunus!?_

Adam forced his teeth to stop grating together. His horns were as clear as day. He wouldn't hide them. Would never allow it. If people could not deal with what he was then that was their problem. Faunus who hid their traits were _cowards_. They were people like Ilia, who crept along the line and pretended the harsh treatment was fine so long as it wasn't happening to them.

Scum, or so they'd always said. Cowards who would rather live as slaves than die free. Even Blake had called them that once.

_And now you're one of them. How could you…?_

No. He tore his eyes away. There had to be an explanation and a moment's thought provided one. Perhaps it wasn't a fear of being recognised as faunus but a fear of that connecting the dots to the White Fang. He wasn't planning to advertise the fact either, even if anyone with half a brain and an internet connection could figure it out.

Perhaps she was just trying to avoid trouble there.

_I'll have to ask her once we're partnered,_ he thought, looking back out over the forest. _You can't avoid me forever, Blake. I'll show you that you're not the only one who can do this. _

"-your task will be to collect the relics hidden at the central ruins," Ozpin announced. Adam realised he'd missed the beginning of the speech, but it didn't sound like it mattered. "The Emerald Forest is filled with Grimm so you will be expected to defend yourselves. Once you have a relic, make your way back to the cliffs and you shall be accepted into Beacon."

Object retrieval. Simple enough, even with the Grimm. The biggest problem was if the objectives were limited in number, making the whole thing a race against time. Again, that wouldn't be much of a problem, though it might cut into his time to locate Blake.

"The forest is monitored and your progress will be tracked. Should any of you be injured or deemed unable to continue, a member of staff will intervene. Similarly, you will all be watched, so beware of your actions."

Hmph. They weren't even pretending now. Adam felt Goodwitch's eyes on him and nodded, telling them he understood the not-so-subtle warning to him. No killing the Schnee or anyone else in the forest, for they would be watching his every move.

"As for teams, you shall be partnered with the first person you make eye contact with."

What-?

"What!?" Ruby yelled.

_For once, I agree with you, Ruby. What a stupid scheme._ Though, if he could make it so that Blake made eye contact with him, then she would have no excuses. High risk, high reward. The teachers watching him could work to his advantage in trapping her. _Let's see you avoid me when we're partnered and on the same team._

Just like old times.

"Are there any other questions?"

"Yes," a boy said. "Will you be providing parachutes?"

The launch pads jettisoned them off the cliffs a moment later.

* * *

**One thing people have noticed and commented on is how… unfair it seems that Adam is watched at all times and treated like this while Blake gets an almost free pass. And yes, that's certainly something I wanted to highlight, but at the same time I'll add that the story will typically "seem" like it's more sympathetic toward Adam because it's his pov, so he's going to be sympathetic toward his own plight.**

**Blake is going to look like a bitch a couple of times in this, but it's worth remembering that she has **_**good reason**_** to want to avoid Adam. It's not like she can rely on the law to grant her a restraining order, so it's very understandable she be afraid of him. Any woman (or man) in her situation should gtfo that situation as fast as they could!**

**On a smaller note, which I'll highlight on more relevant stories, I have my big march event and speech again this year on the 25****th**** march, so I'll be off with no updates for that week. It won't affect this story, hence why I'll be making a bigger note on my other ones.**

**Essentially, no updates from 23****rd**** – 29****th**** March.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 17****th**** March**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	3. Chapter 3

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing **_**my**_** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The bark of fire from Blush offered just enough momentum for Adam to orient himself in the air, turning a tumbling freefall into a no less rapid descent but with his feet aimed down and his face protected. The canopy exploded under him, branches and leaves smashing around as his aura tanked the cuts and his feet broke through anything in his way.

That slowed his fall until he could land on a branch and not crack through it, then catch the trunk with one hand. Pausing on the thick bough, he caught his breath and assessed the situation. While most of the students here were used to simulated combat situations, his experience was a little more practical.

No Grimm nearby. No Atlas units, though that would have been strange out here anyway. Cries and yells echoed in the distance, none seeming to be death cries and more likely people either crashing into the treeline or calling out to one another. He couldn't be the only one intending to find a specific partner and given the `first to make eye contact` rule the headmaster had gone with, friends pairing up would be as simple as calling out to one another.

_If I did that to Blake, I doubt she'd answer. If anything, she'd go the other way._

That burned. The hot fire simmering in his chest flared up, but he doused it down and hopped from the tree, landing on both feet, knees bent. Standing still would aid no one and he'd tracked Blake's descent as best he could. North-east of his location. Sheathing Wilt once more, he marched in that direction.

"I'm coming, Blake. Wait for me."

/-/

He was coming.

There was no doubt in her mind that he'd be looking for her, and thanks to the headmaster's stupid rule the first person she made eye contact with would be her partner for the next four years. That couldn't be Adam – she wouldn't let it be. Falling through the air with the wind whipping her hair behind, Blake scanned the few other students drifting down nearby.

Many of those were already employing their various landing strategies and creating distance, weaving through the air in a way that would make them hard to isolate. One, however, was waiting until the last second. Or was out of ideas. The boy was screaming loudly and plummeting down a short distance away, somehow forgetting he had a shield in the face of the approaching canopy.

She knew nothing about him and he knew nothing about her. He could have been the worst racist, the biggest supremacist, but right now he _wasn't_ her murderous ex-boyfriend who had the grudge, the means and the motive to make her suffer.

Blake unwound Gambol Shroud and judged the distance between them. She'd originally intended to let fate decide who her partner might be, but that opportunity was shot. If Adam was after her, she needed to make sure she had a partner long before he found her. And that was as easy as forcing eye contact. Gambol Shroud lanced out and whipped around the boy's leg, yanking him to the side with a "whoah!"

The canopy struck a second later and Blake swore, engaging her aura as she splintered and snapped through branches and trees, no longer able to slow her fall since her ribbon was in use. Luckily, her new partner seemed to figure that out and had helped – or so she assumed, because the ribbon suddenly went taut and she snapped back like a bowling ball on the end of a bungee line. The lurch in momentum made her stomach jump, but it saved a dangerous fall.

Blake came to a stop alongside her next partner, her holding onto her weapon, him dangling upside down by one foot, both of them like fish on the end of a line, the ribbon of Gambol Shroud looped around the trunk of a thick tree.

They dangled together, face to face, but with him upside down, blonde hair spilling toward the floor and blue eyes wide. His cheeks were wide too, puffed out and just a little green. His neck bulged. His face turned greener still.

Blake's furious scream echoed through the forest.

/-/

Glynda watched worryingly on her scroll, tracking the movements of Adam Taurus through the forest. It bothered her that Ozpin was paying more attention to other students, his latest efforts in Miss Rose drawing his attention more than a wanted and confirmed terrorist. Aside from camera control, their scrolls showed a map of dots, each of which could be tapped on to provide a name.

"Weiss Schnee is close to Adam Taurus," Glynda said. "We should intervene."

"There's no need."

"No – Need I remind you that this is _Weiss Schnee_, and that he is from the _White Fang_? No, he is one of the ex-leaders of the White Fang! Alone in a forest together filled with Grimm where anything can happen. If you'll excuse me, Ozpin, I don't share your boundless optimism this time."

"Mr Taurus knows he is being watched," Ozpin remarked. "He'd be a fool to try anything."

"Or he'd consider killing Miss Schnee to be worth his life. He could be a martyr."

"A martyr would not leave the White Fang."

"Maybe he hasn't. He could be a spy!"

"Peter and Bart are in the forest, Glynda. It will be fine."

Her fingers gripped the scroll so tight it flexed. Ozpin wasn't normally so blasé but he'd always been a risk taker – it came with the eternal war. She was less of one and gnawed on her lower lip as she watched the two dots come parallel with one another, less than an inch apart, even if that inch would have translated to some two hundred metres and plenty of trees.

_Don't partner with him. I can't even imagine a way to explain this to Atlas…_

Another blip approached. Two, in fact, though they weren't close enough to be together. One of those came close to the one with Weiss Schnee, paused and then looped back. Her sigh contained all the relief in the world.

"It looks like Miss Schnee has found her partner," Ozpin said. "Hmm. Taiyang's daughter."

"Miss Rose?" Glynda looked. "No. Miss Xiao-Long. I'd say that's an unfortunate match after their spat last night, but honestly, I prefer it to her coming anywhere close to Taurus. That's a relief."

"You know, we're supposed to treat all our students equally…"

"That's ridiculous. If a student is suffering and needs more help, I'll provide it. If one breaks the rules, I'll punish them. If one is a murderous terrorist with a criminal record longer than my arm, I'll act accordingly. He's a danger to every other student and I won't pretend otherwise for your charity project."

"Hmm." Ozpin sipped from his mug. "I'll leave it to you then. I do believe he's looking for his partner."

"Miss Belladonna has already found her partner in Mr Arc," Glynda said smugly. Found was a rather large misnomer in this case, since the girl had purposely sought out and essentially _captured_ her partner. It was a reckless decision but for once she found herself agreeing. The girl had a good head on her shoulders, even if she was also from the White Fang. "I'll keep an eye on her as well, though her record isn't nearly so long and at least she sounds repentant. I feel sorry for whomever ends up partnered with Taurus. Leaving aside his views, he's not going to be pleased at being denied."

It would take someone with a strong will, a confidant demeanour and plenty of grit, someone with a skin thick enough to stand up to him and the guts to push back.

"Oh dear…" Ozpin murmured.

Curious, Glynda looked down at her scroll. She caught his meaning immediately and said the only thing she could. "Oh dear…"

/-/

Adam heard the approaching disaster long before it arrived. Hard not to, given how much damn noise she was making crashing her way through the underbrush. Blake wouldn't be caught dead doing that, so he cursed and closed his one good eye, preventing any contact and waiting.

While running was tempting, surely a simple conversation could fix this?

"Adam!"

Or not. Adam bit back a sigh.

"Ruby." He recognised the irritating voice easily. Too friendly. Too squeaky. If a White Fang member had ever existed with a voice like hers, Adam would have suggested they stay silent so as not to erode any hope of intimidation.

"I found someone – and it's you!" She didn't seem to see anything wrong with what she'd just said. "I was looking for Yang but I guess it's not so bad if it's you. So, how's it going, partner?"

"We are not partners."

"O-Oh…" He heard Ruby kick at the ground. In his head he imagined a puppy rolling over onto its back and whimpering. "I… I just… Oh, is that because we haven't made eye contact? We can fix that!"

Adam knew he wasn't what one would call a good man. That was fine. He'd long ago accepted that history wouldn't remember him fondly, but that was fine so long as he achieved his goals. For a while he'd convinced himself just having Blake remember would be worth it, but now, taking a more selfish route, he wasn't sure what he was meant to be.

What he'd never been, however – or at least he liked to think he wasn't – was a needlessly cruel person. He killed, but not for pleasure. Deaths were quick and sudden. He didn't torture or cripple or leave people to slowly bleed out. It wasn't much of a mercy, but it was one. None of that was applicable here, but he still sighed at the hopeful tone of Ruby's voice.

_Ruthlessness serves no purpose here. Perhaps she can be of use if I soften the blow._ Knowing how and when to get people to do what you wanted them to was an important part of leadership, and he was used to controlling a large number of people from a wide array of backgrounds. Not all could be cowed through force.

"Ruby, do you remember how I told you I came here looking for someone?"

Silence.

More silence.

"Ruby…"

"I nodded!"

"I can't _see_, Ruby." He sighed again. Patience. He needed it. All the patience. "I'm trying to partner with that person. That's why I can't partner with you."

"Oh…" Ruby sounded dejected.

"There's nothing to say we can't be on a team, however."

Why had he said that? Why bother? Adam groaned in his own head, already knowing that even if he got Blake as a partner, having Ruby on a team would be an exercise in patience. _At least I know she isn't racist. Small bonus._

"Yeah!" The idea appeared to cheer Ruby up. "So, it's not me that's the problem?"

"No." That, at least, was honest. There was no one other than Blake he wanted on his team, but Ruby was perhaps the lesser of a whole lot of evil. "It's not you, Ruby. I just want – I need to be on her team. How about an agreement? We shall work together, I to find her and you to locate your sister. Then we can partner up as we originally wanted to. Our goals align here."

"Is that allowed…?"

"As long as we don't make eye contact, I don't see a problem."

"I guess you're right." The grass under Ruby's feet shifted and Adam tensed, unbearably stiff as she walked behind him. It was not something he liked at all. "I guess I should stay out of your sight, then?"

"Yes." Deep breaths. Ruby was being accommodating, she just didn't realise how difficult it was to not be able to see her.

_Not an enemy, Adam. Just a girl. A young and naïve girl._

"How about you lead?" he suggested, gripping Wilt tightly. "Just don't look back. We'll head toward the ruins and hope to meet with our partners there."

"Oh. Okay." Ruby skipped ahead and Adam released a long breath, relaxing. That she'd trust her back to him was… he wanted to say reckless, but to be fair she didn't know who or what he was. To her, he was the man who'd helped her in a robbery so a little trust was expected. "What should we do if we see Grimm?"

"You're a huntress, aren't you? I'm sure you'll be fine."

For some reason, Ruby looked positively _elated_ at his snappy response, like he'd just praised her to the heavens at large. "Yep!" she said, gripping her monstrous weapon. "You can rely on me, Adam. I'll show you just how awesome I am!"

"I'm sure you will." She didn't see how he rolled his eyes. "Let's get going. The longer we wait, the more chances we have to be disappointed."

/-/

It was said that no plan survives contact with the enemy.

Adam usually considered himself adept enough at planning and knowing that to have contingencies in place, and he'd indeed planned for other teams to spot them, new potential partners to get in their way and also for Ruby to turn like an idiot and make eye contact - something he was pleased to note she hadn't done without closing her eyes first.

What he _hadn't_ planned for, was a giant Nevermore to come tearing through a canopy in pursuit of two figures running in a panic in their direction. Yang and the _Schnee_ charged toward them, each screaming something he couldn't make out but clearly wanting help with the giant monster barrelling down on them with talons extended.

He made a snapshot decision.

And did nothing.

Grimm hunted on negativity and would usually prioritise people who panicked more. That wouldn't stop them killing you if you were close enough, but as focused as it was on the two running away, it wouldn't really notice him stood silently to the side. The decision was motivated in no small part by the utter tragic thought of the Schnee heiress sadly perishing in the forest.

None at all.

"Yang!" Ruby yelped, rushing in.

That idiot! Adam scowled but made no attempt to follow. Ruby was a huntress in training, so she should have been capable, and if not, then she might as well learn that now. He wouldn't coddle a weakling. The Schnee should have been too, though he wouldn't put it past her to have bought her way into Beacon. It would be just like them.

Ruby leapt up and fired once to give herself some air, twisted and slashed down with her scythe. It was a clever manoeuvre, he was forced to admit. Small and sleight as she was, the cutting power with a smaller blade wouldn't have done much against the Grimm's thick hide and muscles, but by using a top-heavy weapon and reinforcing her striking power using dust, Ruby had found a way to compensate.

_Clever. A sharp mind can be worth as much as a strong body._

His experienced eyes caught the danger, however. As Ruby cut through the meat of its upper wing, she hurtled by with her back to her enemy. The Grimm was too slow and distracted to take immediate advantage, but the point remained, Ruby's swings carried through and left her dangerously exposed.

If she didn't get out of there quickly-

Ruby blurred away before the Nevermore could turn.

A speed Semblance? Hmph. Perhaps she wasn't as incompetent as she let on. Adam crossed his arms and watched to see what she would do next. The Nevermore came to a halt and screeched loudly, bending branches back. It scanned its surroundings, beady eyes aligning on him and beak lowering, the hulking monster coming on both taloned feet in a headlong charge.

"Really," he murmured, drawing Wilt halfway out of her sheathe. "You hope to challenge _me_!?"

"Adam!" Ruby yelled.

"Pathetic!" he roared.

The beak slammed into Wilt, pushing him back, feet skidding across the grass. The blade, half drawn, bore the brunt of the attack with a resounding clang, the Nevermore's burning red eyes glaring hatefully at him from beyond it.

Slamming his hand down, he punched the beak toward the floor, deflecting it down and sheathing Wilt in the same motion. Aura flared, his hair briefly burning red as he looked into the monster's eyes and smirked cruelly.

Wilt tore free in a wave of red, slicing through its neck and shoulder. The wave of red energy exploded outward, carving through flesh, muscle and bone before splashing out the back with a mighty _crack_ of wind. Adam reversed the motion and sheathed Wilt a moment later, his body shaking with adrenaline.

Unleashing his Semblance had always been an addicting feeling.

With a gurgle, the Nevermore crashed down, heaving its final breath. Wilt clicked back into Blush as it finished, Adam snorting and walking past its head, ignoring the light that dimmed from its eyes and the hissing of its body decomposing into smoke.

"Eeeeee!" a voice squealed. "That was so cool!"

And of course, Ruby. Talk about ruining the mood. Adam closed his eye instinctively.

"That was so cool. Was that your Semblance? Was that dust? No way, it had to be your Semblance." He listened to her voice come from every direction, like she was running circles around him. Sighing, he peeled his fingers from Wilt's hilt. The desire to rip and tear was still there, a constant catharsis from his darker thoughts.

He stamped it down. The bloodlust had always been a way to relieve the stress and tension, but it wasn't a healthy one, especially not now when he was trying to get into Beacon. His hand kept shaking, but it could have been mistaken as nerves.

"That was so cool!" Ruby cheered. "We're an awesome team!"

"Hmph. You did… adequately yourself."

Not exceptionally, but well enough. Credit was due where it was earned.

"Ruby!"

Yang's voice came from behind, along with two pairs of feet stomping through the underbrush. There was panting too, but it didn't sound like it came from Ruby's sister. He was half tempted to look just for the amusing image of the Schnee exhausted after being made to do a little exercise.

_I bet this is the first time she's ever had to walk on anything other than marble or a red carpet._

"Yang!" Ruby cheered. Her joy faded quickly. "And the mean girl…"

"E-Excuse me!?"

"Well I didn't remember your name so…"

"Forget that." Yang stomped up and past him, close enough to rustle his clothing. He heard her sweep Ruby up, more from how Ruby yelped and protested than anything else. "Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"Yang! I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm adequate!"

"Uh… That's… nice?"

"Adam helped kill the Nevermore."

"He did? Guess I owe him a-" Yang paused. "Is… Is he asleep?"

"No." As amusing as it may have been to let her think that, he didn't want her intruding on his personal space. Bad enough Ruby had no concept of it. "I'm not."

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Adam wants to partner with someone else," Ruby explained quickly. "We found each other and came up with this so I can be with you and Adam can be with the person he's looking for. We were heading to the ruins before you led a huge Nevermore to us."

"Hah. I guess this was a lucky coincidence then."

"Lucky? Yang, you led a Nevermore to us!"

"Lucky coincidence," Yang repeated, clearly having decided that was her story and she'd die with it. "Wait, so you've come this far _without_ making eye contact?"

"So far, yes," he replied.

"That's… impressive? I guess…?"

"It's logical, more like," the Schnee growled. "I wouldn't want to be partnered with an annoying brat like her either, especially not when she's a constant annoyance that won't take a hint. She can't even tell he doesn't want to partner with her-"

"Silence, Schnee!" Adam whirled on her with a snarl, eyes snapping open. Under his eyepatch, his scar felt like it was burning hot and bright, as brightly as it had been when they pressed the metal to his face. "No one asked for your worthless opinion."

"W – What…?"

"To belittle Ruby when she stood up to the Nevermore _you_ fled from. Is that all you're worth? Running away like a _coward_ and leaving someone two years your junior, someone you dismissed as worthless, to pick up the pieces?" He spat at her feet, watching her stumble back with wide eyes. "You're pathetic."

"Hey Adam." Ruby's hands tugged at his elbow. "It's okay. I didn't take it personally."

He let her pull him away because he was worried that if she didn't, his anger would boil over. Ruby wasn't even the cause of it – he couldn't have cared less what Weiss thought of Ruby as a person – but she made a convenient excuse for him to lash out. It was instinct to take every excuse offered to rip a Schnee to shreds.

Ruby just provided a convenient excuse.

She clearly misunderstood if her small blush was anything to go by. She held him back but didn't look nearly as frightened by his threats as she should have. Meanwhile, her sister was giving him strange looks. He dreaded to think what thoughts passed through that mind.

Probably not _much_ thought.

"W-Well…" Yang laughed nervously. "That was a thing. To be fair, Weiss and I were looking for a more open environment, you know? Somewhere to fight it with a little more space. It caught us flat-footed."

Adam stared at her, watching her become increasingly nervous. He wasn't really sure why – did she expect a response when she hadn't asked a question? He crossed his arms, vaguely aware that Ruby was still hanging onto one arm.

"Anyway, I guess all's well that ends well? C'mon Ruby. Let's go."

Ruby nodded and let go of him.

Adam's hand snapped out, gripping her shoulder. "Go where?"

"To get one of those relic thingies. You said you were teaming up so Ruby could find me, right? Well, mission accomplished." Yang laughed. "Thanks for the help. Guess we'll go off and be partners now. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Adam's eyes slid to the fourth wheel. "You're with the Schnee."

"Yeah, but who'll know," she said, laughing and tugging on Ruby's other arm. "Just let me take Ruby and I'll go."

Adam held onto Ruby's arm before she could be yanked away.

If Yang left, he'd be stuck with the Schnee. Well, he wouldn't, she would be _dead_ in the forest and then he'd be stuck being hunted down by Beacon, Vale and Atlas. If he couldn't keep from wanting to kill her after this brief interaction, there was simply no way he could manage it for any longer.

And with Ozpin allegedly "always watching", there was a very real chance he'd force this now that he and Weiss had made eye contact. It would be a test of his commitment; one he would surely fail. It was an immediate choice. He either took Ruby or he took the Schnee. Neither was Blake, but one of them was a Schnee! A bloody, arrogant, slaving and scum ridden Schnee. The other was a slightly annoying girl with a squeaky voice, no concept of personal space and an enthusiasm so sugary he could feel onset diabetes setting in.

He took the diabetes.

It was an easy choice.

"You saw her first," he told Yang, hauling Ruby back by one arm. "Therefore, she is your partner."

"You didn't want to partner with Ruby," Yang growled, dragging Ruby back the other way. "I do. Let's trade."

"That's not what I said!" He took hold with both hands. "Don't put words in my mouth, human!"

"She's _my_ sister!"

"I found her first!"

"Give her!"

Adam snarled. "Never!"

"Wahhhh!" Ruby yelled, stretched out between the two and being yanked one way and the next like a rope in a game of tug-o-war. Her feet had been lifted off the floor and kicked helplessly, suspended by both arms, each held by a different person. "You're going to rip me in two! Share me! Share me!"

"How dare you!" Weiss shrieked, throwing her arms down. "I'm right here and being _ignored_ by you! Any of you should be _thrilled_ to be my partner!"

"I'll take you!" Ruby wailed. "Save meeee!"

"Except you. I refuse to have a child as my partner."

/-/

Ruby kept working her arm in a loop, rubbing her shoulder with the other as she tried to regain full feeling. Things has gotten… kinda weird ever since Beacon started. So much for knees being her biggest problem, she was now flanked by Yang and Adam, each standing close enough to smother her, each glaring at the other as though they were two parents fighting over a child during a messy divorce.

The only reason she still had arms was because Weiss pointed out that if they didn't get to the ruins and find a relic, it'd all be moot anyway because they'd fail. She'd then said the best way to sort this was to just get the relic, leave and let Ozpin decide.

_Never thought I'd be this popular. Heh…_

Ruby eyed Adam from under her lashes, trying to keep her glances hidden. He was tall beside her, stern faced and scowling badly, staring out ahead. That was him in a nutshell, and she'd have normally been scared stiff around someone like him. Not afraid per se, but more nervous of how hard talking to someone like that would be.

He wasn't bad, though.

Adam didn't talk much, sure, but he didn't mind sitting there while she filled the silence, and since he never started talking to anyone else, it sort of felt like they were two loners sitting together rather than her being the odd one out. That wasn't the best way to make friends, but eh, if it worked, it worked, right?

_He defended me against Weiss. He got really angry on my behalf._ Ruby's eyes flickered down and she smiled at the grass, fighting down the giggle that threatened to bubble up. Normally, it was Yang who got like that when someone insulted her. It was nice to have someone else. _It means he cares. It means I'm not a bother like Weiss says. _The only reason he didn't want her was because he wanted someone else, not because he hated her.

Did she want to be on a team with Adam? Yeah, kind of. If she could be on one with Yang and Adam both, then that meant she only had to try and make friends with one more person. She wished that wasn't Weiss, but it was looking like they'd be stuck either way. If they could avoid Adam and Weiss killing one another in the meanwhile, that was.

"So," Ruby began, awkwardly breaking the silence. "How did you meet Weiss, Yang?"

"Saw someone small fighting the Grimm," Yang grumbled. "Thought it was you."

"Are you calling me short?" Weiss snapped.

"Am I _wrong_ to?"

"I am petite."

Adam snorted.

"And you," Weiss snapped. "I don't know what your problem is with me-"

"Your family has disgusting working practices toward the faunus, slave-like conditions and commits atrocities against my people on a regular basis. Your name represents the greatest anti-faunus support in Remnant."

Weiss' mouth hung open. "I… I… That's not the point I was making!"

"You said you didn't know what my problem with you is," Adam said snidely. "Now you do. Congratulations, Schnee. You're learning."

"Heh heh…" Ruby's laughter died an ugly death. "So, how about this weather?"

"I won't stand here while you insult me and my family!"

Adam drew Wilt a few inches. "Would you like to lay down instead? I can accommodate that."

"No. She's fine!" Ruby snapped a hand atop Wilt's pommel, forcing it back down. Adam glared her way and she swallowed but managed to match his stare. "No fighting, Adam. Or we'll fail initiation and you'll never find that person you're looking for."

Scowling fiercely, he let her push the blade down. Okay, so that worked as a way to make him calm down. Sort of. It was more like a threat, but she'd take it right now. Anything to prevent the bloodshed.

"I see something ahead!" Yang blurted out, all too eager to get out of the situation. "Looks manmade. You think it's the ruin?"

"Unless it's Beacon and we did a full circle, I'd assume so," Weiss sniped.

They all ignored her, hurrying forward to see a stone ruin. That was the only way to describe it. It may once have been a building, but it was impossible to tell what its function had been when only sparse patches of wall and pillars remained. The ground around it was churned up, evidence of a fight of some sort.

"Do you think someone here got attacked by Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Possibly," Weiss said. "They might have been followed here. I hope they're okay."

"They're fine."

All eyes turned to Adam. Ruby posed the question on all their minds. "How do you know?"

"No bodies, blood or missing limbs," he replied factually, ignoring the way Weiss and Yang grimaced. "The torn up ground suggests a big Grimm – no normal person is going to do that without an excavator. Since there's no blood in those grooves, the people under attack dodged. It's possible someone died and their body was removed by an ally, but I doubt it. You'd at least expect them to have left a discarded weapon if that was the case."

"Wow." Ruby grinned. "You're really smart, Adam. I didn't know you could track stuff."

He shrugged. "I have experience."

"_I have experience,"_ Yang mumbled quietly. _"Look at me, I'm so edgy and cool."_

"I also have good hearing."

Yang froze. "Fuck."

"Not if you paid me all the money in the world." Adam walked by, ignoring Yang as she slapped herself in the face. Ruby giggled and followed, watching as Adam hopped over a small furrow and knelt, brushing a hand through the grass.

"What is it?"

"Metal." He grunted and removed his weapon, digging the butt of the sheath down into the mud to push it away. It took a few swings, but he came up with something glinting in gold. "A chess piece. This must be the relic."

"Or it's a piece of trash," Weiss said.

"Or that." Adam stood and hooked Blush and Wilt back into place, tossing the piece to Ruby. "You're welcome to assume that, Schnee. Perhaps you can explain to Ozpin why you're too rich and famous to fail initiation. Who knows, he may even let you in if you throw enough money at him. I doubt anyone here would be surprised at you doing it. Wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty, would we?"

Angrily, the girl in white stomped past and started to kick around in the grass looking for her own. The central pedestal Ruby could imagine them all having rested upon had been broken and tossed aside, scattering the pieces here and there.

"You know, you don't have to be _that _mean to her," Ruby whispered.

"Hmm." Adam ignored her.

Ugh.

"So," Yang said, strolling up. "Now what? Do we wait for your mystery girlfriend? I'm not against it if it means getting to partner with Rubes, but we're a little low on time and it's obvious other people have been here before us. If we're late…"

"Found one!" Weiss crowed.

They all ignored her. "Yang has a point." Ruby shrugged. "Maybe your friend already came here? We might have wasted time arguing earlier." She ducked her head. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." Adam had his one eye closed. His hands clenched so tight she could hear his gloves creaking. "Damn it."

"M-Maybe it's still okay." His eye snapped onto her, burning brightly. She flinched but pushed on. "I-I mean, you obviously wanted to partner with her, but this isn't the end of that, is it? You can find her in class. But you can't if you don't pass initiation…"

Adam's nostrils flared. It'd occurred to her earlier, but now he really did look several years older than her, and he had the look of someone ignoring the advice of a child. Ruby flinched and shied away.

"O-Or never mind. Ignore me."

"No."

Ruby froze, thinking it a demand for her to stop moving.

"You're right."

"I-I am…?"

"Becoming Blake's partner would have made things simple, but the world does not end just because that failed. We will still be in Beacon and I'll have time to corner and speak with her." He released his weapon, deflating as he sighed. "This isn't ideal, but a single battle doesn't determine the outcome of a war. Wasting any more time just increases the odds we fail and are kicked out of Beacon." He turned away, back toward the spires in the distance. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Yang laned a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Let's go, _partner_."

Adam's hand grabbed her other. "I have already claimed her."

_Ugh._ Ruby's head fell to the side as they argued, ignoring Weiss as she loudly proclaimed her success in finding a relic and tried to muster them to action. _Is this my life now? Why couldn't I just have normal knees?"_

"Finders keepers, human."

"I called dibbs the day she was born, buster!"

"I really think we should-"

"Shut up, Schnee!"

"Shut up, Weiss!"

"Why, you!" Weiss stomped her foot. "I am _sick_ of you both already! Enough." Weiss, to Ruby's absolute horror, snatched hold of her cloak. "_I'll_ take Ruby. You two can have each other."

Yang gasped and snagged Ruby's arm. "Over my dead body."

"Just like you, Schnee," Adam snarled, securing the other. "Always stealing that which doesn't belong to you."

/-/

"-regard Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, who will make up Team ABRN or Team Auburn. Your leader is Jaune Arc."

Ruby winced as Adam began snarling like a wild animal next to her. So, this was the girl Adam was looking for? She'd assumed that was because they were good friends separated by adversity or something, but she wasn't quite so sure now. The Blake girl pointedly didn't look their way, though that could have been because she didn't see them.

Somehow, Ruby wasn't so sure.

_Let my team be normal. Let my team be normal. Please let my team be normal._

"And our final team," Ozpin announced. "Will Ruby Rose, Adam Taurus, Yang Xiao-Long and Weiss Schnee step up onto the stage."

It was on autopilot that she walked up, dumb smile frozen on her face as Yang, Adam and Weiss _glared bloody murder_ at one another. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone and whispers quickly sprung up.

Ozpin ignored them all. "Team RYST, or Team Rust, led by Ruby Rose."

The audience applauded, the headmaster stepping back to do the same, everyone watching her, judging her, waiting to see how she, as team leader, would bring the four of them together and mould them into a functioning team of huntsmen and huntresses.

Ruby's internal screams were deafening.

/-/

_Have I condoned an innocent girl to death?_

Blake watched Team Rust walk down from the stage, none of them looking overly pleased but Adam even less so. Adam Taurus and Weiss Schnee. They weren't partners but they'd be sharing a dorm for the next four years, or however long it took for Adam to kill her, more likely four minutes. Were the teachers here insane? They couldn't let that stand!

"Blake. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered automatically, favouring her `partner` with a distracted smile. Jaune Arc. Everything she'd seen of him so far in the forest screamed below average, but he wasn't Adam and that made him safe. The other two were unknowns, but at least friendly enough. "I'm just thinking about lessons. That's all."

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe I'm here in Beacon."

"Hmm. Me neither." Adam was keeping as far away from the Schnee girl as humanly possible, with the shorter one, their team leader, keeping herself between them and trying to talk all of them down. That wasn't going to work where Adam was concerned. He'd been a reasonable man once, a good man, but he'd become nothing more than a walking thirst for vengeance.

He wasn't going to last. This was going to be a disaster.

/-/

Blake was watching him. Judging him.

He could feel her eyes on him and see her out the corner of his. It could have been their first eye contact but he refused to grant it. The way she looked at him – it was like she was looking through the bars of a zoo at some wild animal! His blood boiled, and the Schnee whinging about not being made team leader was hardly helping.

A quick slap across the face would silence her. His hand itched for the contact.

No. He wouldn't. To give in was to prove her right, and that was something he wouldn't allow.

_You think you're so special, Blake. You think you're the only person on Remnant who can make the most of a second chance._ He bit back a sneer. _I'll show you. I'll prove just how wrong you are, and then we'll see who was in the right._

Weiss pulled away and stomped off, muttering how she'd find their rooms alone. Yang followed with a quick excuse of trying to calm her down, leaving Adam and Ruby behind, with many of the other teams, Blake's included, filtering out. Ruby looked dejected, as might be expected given the circumstances. He was hardly going to say she should be pleased to have him on her team.

She shouldn't be. He didn't have time for idiots.

"Ruby." The address came out clipped and she – his new partner – flinched briefly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're our team leader now. Don't let the Schnee challenge that."

"Adam…?"

"Whether or not you deserve the position is immaterial. You've been granted it. Leadership means taking control, and that means establishing your authority. You can't lead while she fights your every word. Don't allow it."

"Are you… Are you trying to comfort me…?"

His brow furrowed. "I'm offering advice."

Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened at the contact and she wisely let go, though that didn't stop her smiling brightly. Maybe she was a faunus after all – a lemming faunus. That would explain the frankly reckless tendencies.

_If this becomes a recurring theme, I may have to re-evaluate my decision not to go on a murderous rampage. I did not sign up to become a teddy bear!_ He dusted himself down, stepping back with a scowl in case she decided to try another attack like that again.

"Thanks, Adam. That was nice of you." Ruby giggled. "Even if I'm pretty sure half the reason you're saying it is because you want to see me knock Weiss down a peg or two."

He didn't deny it.

Ah, the joyful image of the Schnee brought low by a girl two years her junior. How shameful. How pathetic. He'd make sure that image found its way across the faunus message boards, perhaps even back to Jacques Schnee himself. The arrogant snit thought the whole world belonged to her, the position of leadership also.

He was no fool. If anyone should be leader, it ought to have been him. The teachers knew that – but they also knew they couldn't give him power over any students, for once his name got out, and it would eventually, there would be uproar. Similarly, and for the same reason, they couldn't give a Schnee authority over him, and while Yang may have worked, she hadn't done anything worthy of the position.

Ruby hadn't don't much either, but at least she'd made the effort. That was likely what Ozpin had gone off of, simply tossing the position at the first person not him or Weiss who showed any aptitude. It was a stupid way to decide it, but he could respect that there'd been no other choice. Whether Ruby would prove up to the task was another matter.

One for her to figure out. It wasn't his job to help.

"Come on," Ruby said, tugging him along toward the doors. He allowed it, yanking his arm free once they were in the corridor. She didn't seem to mind, either deciding it was a quirk of his or blindly missing every anti-social action he took. "We need to drop our weapons off at the lockers and find our new dorm. Preferably before Yang turns it into some boyband paradise."

"I'd feel more comfortable keeping Wilt and Blush with me."

"Aaand I'd feel more comfortable if you _didn't_ have weapons around Weiss. Just saying."

"That's… probably for the best."

* * *

**Still sick but managed a longer chapter here because half of this was pre-written. Yay for me. Initiation is always a pain to write, so I kept it different here and simply implied they **_**missed**_** the canon fight at the ruins. Just so you know, Pyrrha **_**is**_** going to be in the story. I haven't written her out, she's just on a different team because Jaune didn't happen to meet her and Blake saved/hunted him down because even if he's useless, he's not Adam. **

**The next chapter of this will come out in three weeks because next week is our stupid event that even if I end up unable to attend due to sickness, I have to plan, organise and do all the specifics for it. Also still have to work from home and create slides for it, etc. Might even have to do my speech from home and stream it in. Sheesh. Still can't believe it's going ahead, but I guess the events industry can't just "close down" or they all instantly go out of business. As such, no updates from 23rd - 29th March.**

**Looking forward to writing the next few chapters. Writing Adam bashing Weiss is fun, but it'll also be fun to throw in his face the fact that she's not nearly as spoiled as he assumes and force him to try and come to terms with that. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 7****th**** April (THREE WEEKS)**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	4. Chapter 4

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing ****_my_**** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"We should make bunk beds!"

Adam paid little attention to the resulting argument to what, he felt, was a rather simple solution. Bunk beds were the obvious way to make the most of a limited amount of space and were commonly used in White Fang barracks in Menagerie. The only dangerous part of Ruby's statement was the _making_ part, since he was fairly sure neither Ruby, Yang nor the Schnee would have any idea how to build a safe bunk, but to hear the Schnee go on, one would have thought Ruby had suggested genocide.

"Let's put it to a vote. All in favour of bunk beds?"

Yang and Ruby held their hands in the air.

"All against?" Weiss chimed.

Only her hand went up.

"Adam!" Ruby wailed. "You didn't vote."

"I abstained."

"You can't abstain. This is a democracy!"

It wasn't, and he felt the urge to point out forcing him to vote kind of went against what she just said. "Which way did the Schnee vote?"

"I voted against."

"Then I vote for."

Yang sniggered and the Schnee shouted something – he didn't listen, but it was probably about how rich she was and how a faunus didn't deserve a vote anyway. The usual. He kept his eyes closed as he sat cross-legged on his bed.

"We need to do some decorating as well," Yang said. "Liven this place up. How's that gonna work? Shall we split the walls up or what? I've got a few posters."

"Of scantily clad men, no doubt," Weiss snarled.

"I'm sorry. I can get some of scantily clad women if you prefer?"

"What? No, I-"

He heard Ruby slide over to him while the others descended into an argument. Or the Schnee seemed to believe it was an argument; Yang was just mocking her – something he could get behind. Sensing Ruby near but not hearing her speak, he cracked his eye open. She was stood before him, nervously poking the floor with one foot.

Adam sighed. He wasn't used to dealing with someone so shy. "Ruby…"

"Heh. I thought you were asleep…"

"Sitting up?" he asked. "And after just speaking…?" When her face became redder still, he sighed a second time. "I was resting. What is it you wanted to ask? I won't snap."

"I thought we could do this without the fight." She nodded back to the other two. "So, do you want to split up the wall space? For posters, I mean."

"Take it all."

"Ah? R-Really? That doesn't seem fair."

"Ruby, I don't _have_ any posters."

"Oh." She giggled and relaxed a little. "I guess that makes sense. Well, what about wardrobe space? I only have comics, so do you want the bookshelf? We can trade for the wall space."

"I don't have any books either."

"Ugh. Um." Her silver eyes darted around the room. "The drawers? For your clothes…?"

_She's trying to be fair,_ he reminded himself as his temper rose. All they'd ever fought for was for humans to treat them like other people, so he couldn't snap at Ruby for doing just that. He took a deep breath and let it go. Smiling at her was too much and would probably just frighten her. He managed a shake of the head instead.

"I don't need the room, Ruby. You can take what you want."

"B-But then where will you put all your belongings?"

"What belongings?"

Somehow in the brief interaction, Weiss and Yang had stopped fighting and started listening. He couldn't say he appreciated it, especially the almost pitying look from Yang.

"You don't have anything…?" Ruby whispered.

"I own my clothes, my weapon and my pride. That's all I need."

There'd hardly been time among the Fang to drag luggage around. Blake had always made an exception for her books, but he could respect that. They were small, easy to transport and could occupy her for hours or even days. Beyond that, they'd had nothing but one another. _And now, I have nothing at all. Tch._

"How can you not have any luggage?" the Schnee asked incredulously.

"I know it must come as a shock to you – but not everyone can snap their finger and have everything they've ever wanted delivered to them on a silver platter." He peered at her stacked bags, easily four times as much as Ruby _and_ Yang had combined. Skincare, haircare and make-up from the sounds of it, not to mention more sets of clothing than he'd ever owned.

"Hmph. I was only asking."

"Yeah, well, maybe Adam doesn't want you sticking your nose into what's obviously a touchy subject," Yang said. She was wrong – it wasn't touchy at all – but he nodded anyway, happy to take the easy way out.

As a bonus, it further riled the Schnee.

"Hey Adam…" Ruby was still watching him, still nervous and still painfully earnest despite all that. "If you… If you ever want to use some of my stuff, you can. I can share my comics and my game system."

"Ruby…"

"I'm just saying you can! You don't have to. I just want you to know."

How irritating could she be? Sweetness was nice in moderation, but she was so sugary he could feel diabetes oncoming. All the more irritating because he couldn't muster any of his characteristic anger when dealing with her. _There's such a thing as too nice, Ruby. People will eat you alive for that. _Luckily for her, he wouldn't stoop to their level.

"I appreciate the thought."

Ruby managed to look even more like a wounded puppy.

Adam sighed. "And I'll read your comics if I get bored…"

"Good! We're teammates now. Partners. That means what's mine is yours!"

Partners. That _was_ what it meant, and that was what it _had_ meant between him and Blake. Sharing everything, food, laughter and even a bed. Adam let his eye close and was grateful for Ruby going off to unpack her things. He didn't cry, he wasn't sure he had that in him, but the long sigh that slid forth carried just a little sorrow.

Laying down, he pulled the covers up and over him, tuning out the noise with the experience of one used to sleeping among large crowds of often rowdy companions. If the other members of Team Rust thought anything of it, he didn't hear it.

/-/

He'd gone to bed already.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Ruby watched her partner to see if he was faking it, but his soft breathing said he really was asleep. Her game console sat on her bed next to a carefully wrapped picture of her family – one taken back when their mom was still alive. Next to that were a stack of weapons magazines, a few spare changes of clothes, a weapon maintenance kit, some video games, a thick book on engineering and a few other assorted bits and pieces.

None of it was too expensive or too over the top, but with what Adam had said, she felt awful.

Was he upset at her for pointing it out? Had he wanted to keep it secret and now hated her for dragging the fact out in front of Weiss and Yang? Biting her lip, she stored her things away on what should have been his _and_ her shelf, the one sat between their beds. It didn't feel right to take up all that, but when she laid it out so her stuff only took up half, it looked even worse! The empty spaces where his things should have been were conspicuously bare.

She slid her things to the middle, taking the space up but in a way that her things could be pushed aside if he wanted to. It was the best solution she could think up, even if it still felt horrible that the bedside table had a picture of the Xiao-Long – Rose family on it and nothing from her partner.

_I wonder if there's anything I can do for him. Maybe get him something? Or would that annoy him even more? If he thinks I'm feeling sorry for him, he might throw it away. Ugh. Why is this so hard?_

"Why do you even need all this anyway? There's more skin cream here than I'd use in a lifetime!"

And on the other end of the scale…

Weiss and Yang's situation was probably a lot more normal. Honestly, she'd have preferred that with Adam. Yang didn't have a lot of stuff, but she still had her things. Boots, trainers, shoes, clothes, repair kits and beauty products – especially shampoo. That paled in comparison to Weiss' belongings, which only contrasted with Adam even further.

As much as she wouldn't admit it, Adam might have been right when he called her spoiled.

"I need all of this!"

"You can't possibly _need_ all that. Look, we're going to have to work out a compromise. Can't you keep the cases under your bed and draw things out as you use them?"

"They're expensive. They'll get damaged."

"Your problem, not mine." Yang walked to the shelf case between their beds and laid a finger on it. "Half and half. That's the rule. My side, your side. You can put as much of your stuff as you can fit on here and no more."

"That's not fair. I have more than you!"

"So what, you think you automatically get more space? Nuh-uh. Ruby?"

"Ah. Uh." Ruby jumped as both stared her way. Her first instinct was to shy away and say it wasn't her place, but then she remembered she was team leader. _Leadership means taking control,_ she remembered Adam saying.

This was that time.

"You should split the space in half."

"Ugh." Weiss tossed her head. "You're only agreeing with her because she's your sister."

"N-No. It's fair this way."

"Well, can't I use the shelf space _he_ isn't using?"

"No! That's Adam's!"

Weiss flinched, surprised by the sudden outburst. To be honest, so was she – and Yang by the looks of it, though she nodded, supportive. "W-Well he doesn't want or need the space. Why is it such a problem if I take it?"

"Because even if he doesn't need it, it's still his. Taking it from him would be stealing!" Ruby put her foot down. Literally. "I'm team leader and I've decided."

Weiss muttered angrily about empty space going unused and how pointless that was but eventually gave in, opening her cases and tightly packing as much as she could onto her limited space, soon filling it with several times the quantity – and the value – of Yang's. It felt kind of petty even to Ruby, but Yang shrugged over Weiss' shoulders and made a `what can you do` gesture.

Ruby giggled quietly back.

"We need to work out how all this is going to work," Yang said. "Sharing a room with a guy, I mean. We'll probably need to get dressed while he's in the shower but we might as well talk it over as a team so everyone is okay with things."

"Hm. That's a good idea. Can it wait til the morning, though? I don't want to wake Adam up."

"Yeah. Course." Yang ruffled her hair and winked. "Look at you being all responsible and looking after your partner. I'm so proud."

"Yaaang!"

"I'm serious. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

The worst part was she could tell Yang _was_ being serious there, proud of her for stepping up to defend her partner. Ruby blushed and kicked at the floor. It was just what she was supposed to do, and as harsh and sharp and unfriendly as he could be, Adam was still her partner. Plus, he'd not been mean to her.

"Do you think he's okay…?"

"Ruby." Yang petted her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Even if he doesn't have anything now, that just means we'll need to get him stuff, right? I'm sure he'll be fine an-" Yang's eyes narrowed. Pushing down on Ruby's head, she stalked away. "I _saw_ that! You moved the dividing line. I said half, Weiss. You get half the space!"

Watching them argue, she couldn't help but sigh and look back to Adam, who was somehow able to sleep through all that noise. The two of them got on better than Weiss and Yang did. If nothing else, they had that.

Ruby crawled into her own bed. "Goodnight Adam."

/-/

Adam's eyes snapped open. The sounds of people snoring around him came as no surprise – he was used to bunking or camping with other White Fang members. Rising quietly so as not to disturb anyone, he took stock of the situation.

Beacon. Huntresses. Blake. The reminder brought forth a sigh. No wonder they hadn't so much as twitched for him getting out of bed. They probably never had to worry about an ambush in the middle of the night. Ruby was curled up on her side, face toward him, eyes closed and blanket drawn up to her mouth with two small hands. Trapped amid a pleasant dream she giggled and drew the blankets up.

Beyond her lay the Schnee. Unawares. Unguarded. Vulnerable.

He didn't have Wilt but what fight could she put up? A pillow over her face or his hands around her neck. If he dug his thumbs into her windpipe, she'd be dead before she could wake up to realise what was happening. It would be a message sent straight to the SDC, shattering the strength of the Schnee family and warning them the White Fang would find them wherever they hid.

Grunting, he turned away, picking up the male uniform left in their rooms and making his way to the shower. A quick check of his scroll said it was four-thirty. Time to be up before the shift changed and the sun rose.

By the time he'd finished his shower and changed into the overly tight and frankly far too formal school uniform, Team Rust were _not in fact_ awake as he'd expected. It was five now, time for early morning training in his book. Ruby seemed to disagree, curling tightly into a ball on her bed while Yang lay flopped on her back one arm hanging out and over the bed's side, her mouth open wide like she was trying to catch flies.

He didn't see the point in waking them and instead made his way out, stepping into his shoes, unlocking the door and leaving without any of them waking up. The corridors outside were still new to him, more the reason to explore. Their room was on an upper floor – third, he recalled – so finding a staircase down was the order of the day.

Luckily, Beacon had prepared for the new students and paper signs were taped to the corridors labelling public bathrooms, staircases and where they could find the cafeteria. Good of them to put the effort in, he supposed. Or maybe they were sick of lost students on their first days failing to find classrooms and turning up late.

The sun was up by the time he'd visited his locker, collected Wilt and made his way outside. It only occurred to him then that training in his uniform before lessons was a bad idea, at which point he was too far gone to care. Stepping into a kata, he drew Wilt and flourished, slashed and sheathed, spreading his feet wide and stretching muscles. His body warmed up, fortunate in the cool air, and soon he was lost in the dance, twisting and turning, cutting his way across the open field with Wilt flashing red.

He kept the workout light for now. No use doing a full day of lessons with his sweaty uniform stuck to him. An hour at most, all of it gentle, just enough to warm himself up and prevent his muscles falling into bad habits. Coming to a stop, he sheathed Wilt with a soft click. Around this time, members of the White Fang would be watching. The younger ones especially liked to watch him, dreaming of the day they could be as skilled as he.

Though he'd always hated it, he often took the time to tell them they could be if they trained hard enough. Sienna's influence, and lessons on the importance of keeping morale high. He wondered how low that might be now with his betrayal.

No one had come to watch him. Adam left the training field alone, entering an academy only just beginning to rise for the day, and even then with only a few teams showing up. The cafeteria was mostly empty, a relief on his part. He ate alone in a corner, a simple meal of eggs scrambled on toast with an apple, a banana and a pomegranate to wash it down.

Fuel for the day. The bacon, hash browns and other fatty foods on offer wouldn't provide enough, and he silently scoffed at a rabbit faunus who ordered nothing more than a fruit salad. It wouldn't provide the carbs required for heavy training or combat. He almost stopped her, ready to force more food on her plate and give her a stern lesson.

He stopped himself at the last second. This wasn't the White Fang; she wasn't his responsibility and he was meant to be blending in. Finishing his meal and depositing the tray by the door on the way out. A walk would help clear his head and freshen him up, then lessons for the day – a chance to see what it was the most famous Academy on Remnant taught its students.

/-/

Team Rust were late.

_He_ wasn't, but apparently being a part of their team meant he had to take the blame with them, or so Yang appeared to believe. Professor Port thought otherwise but had chosen mercy seeing as it was their first day. Or he phrased it as that, but Adam wasn't so sure. The man was a pleaser – the type who wanted to be popular with his students. There'd been people like that in the White Fang and he despised each and every one of them.

Hard knocks were needed. So was discipline, and had a newcomer shown up late to a training session with him, he'd have had them running until exhaustion to drive the point home. That his team were late because they couldn't wake up on time was no excuse. Alarms existed for a reason.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Ruby asked as she sat down next to him. He'd not exactly saved seats for them, but no one had elected to sit near him.

"I thought it best to let you sleep."

"Let us get in trouble, you mean," Weiss hissed. "Would it have killed you to warn us it was time for lessons?"

"I was up a little before that…"

"How early?" Yang asked.

"Half four."

"FOUR!"

"Miss Rose!" The teacher's voice made Ruby flinch. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I must ask you to wait until I'm finished with the story. And it was not four Goliaths, it was five. Do pay attention now."

"Y-Yes professor! Sorry professor!" Once his attention was away, she whispered. "You were up at four? Why?"

"Because that's when I woke up." Wasn't it obvious? Did she expect some long and convoluted explanation, like he had a rare condition that meant he died if he woke up after five? "I showered, trained and had breakfast, then came here."

"Why didn't you come back to the dorm?"

"Why would I have…?"

Ruby looked upset by his answer, almost distraught. He didn't understand it – or her! Their room was for sleeping in. That was its purpose. Sleep, shower and to store their belongings, assuming they had them. Once he was up and ready to start the day, what was the point of returning? Or did she mean that he should have come and woken them up? He wasn't their butler.

"Why are you upset?" he asked gruffly.

"Do – Do you not see us as teammates?"

He noticed Yang looking over warningly but ignored her. "What are you talking about? What does being teammates have to do with me going straight to lessons? I already had a shower. I already did everything in there I needed to. I assumed you would be meeting me here."

"So… you're not angry…?"

Adam sighed, rolled his eyes and surrendered. "No, Ruby. I'm not angry. Nor do I understand why you think I _should_ be."

"I'm not! I don't!"

Idiots, all of them. He caught Yang sending him a grateful smile and raised his eyes toward the heavens. Things were so much easier in the Fang. He led, others followed and everyone knew their place. It couldn't have been an age thing because Blake had never been this asinine. Speaking of Blake, he could make her out on the other side of the classroom, sat between a blonde boy and an orange-haired girl with a textbook open before her. He suspected there might be something else behind it.

His finger twitched, circling on the table as his eyes fixed on hers. Blake didn't return the cypher, or rather, she refused to look in his direction. Growling under his breath, he gave up and turned back to the fat teacher.

_You can't ignore me forever, Blake. I won't allow it._

"Who here believes they have what it takes to be a huntsman or huntress?" Port boomed. It woke up those napping and caught his attention. "Who believes they have what it takes?"

He did, but he'd be damned if he was going to show off for children. Who needed to? If you felt the need to prove your worth, that only mean you might believe deep inside that you _weren't_ worthy of being a huntsman in the first place.

"I do!"

And then there was the Schnee, who might just be volunteering as a chance to show off.

They were forced to wait for a solid five minutes as Weiss went to fetch her weapon, further proving his theory that this teacher hadn't really planned the lesson at all. When she came back, Port had brought out a large, covered cage, and Adam was forced to reassess his theory.

_Killing a Grimm is one thing but capturing one? It's much harder to take one alive without harming it. Did this man do that…?_ He was reluctant to admit it, but it was possible Port was just a bad teacher, not a bad huntsman.

He wouldn't feel comfortable trying to catch a Grimm himself. He could do it, but it'd be a needless risk he wouldn't take but for the most extreme of circumstances. If Port felt the need to do that for a lesson, he was either insane, reckless or more skilled than he let on.

"Well, this just got a lot more interesting…"

"You saying that because we're gonna see some action or because Weiss might get mauled?" Yang grinned at first, though the lack of an answer from him made it falter a little. "Hey, she'll be okay, won't she? We may not get on, but I don't want to see her hurt."

"The teacher will step in if she's in trouble," he said. More was the pity. "They can't afford to upset the Schnee family by letting her get hurt. Beacon will bend over backwards to please her."

"You know, she isn't _that_ bad."

He shrugged. "It doesn't change the fact Beacon can't afford to displease the SDC."

"I just think you're being a little unfair putting all that on her shoulders." Yang looked back as Weiss returned. "Let's cheer her on. Hey, Weiss! Team RYST represent!"

"Whooo!" Ruby cheered. "Go Weiss!"

"Grimm! Grimm! Grimm!"

"ADAM!"

"I am a man who roots for the underdog."

Weiss ignored their bickering, and Ruby's attempts to get him to show `team spirit`. Marching to the centre of the classroom, she flourished and flicked her rapier to loosen up her muscles. That she didn't squat, jog or stretch bothered him, but perhaps she'd done that outside. Going into a fight prepared wasn't always possible but it certainly was here.

"Are you ready, Miss Schnee?" Port asked it with his usual grandiose tone, but Adam could tell even he was trying to give Weiss a chance to get, as he said it, ready.

"I am."

_You're not,_ Adam thought. Port must have thought it too for he looked back to his own weapon, no doubt judging the distance should he need to intervene. Honestly, if he did, then the Schnee was undeserving of her place in Beacon.

When the cage opened, a Boarbatusk rolled out. An interesting choice – but also a good one. They were fast but telegraphed, requiring some time to get rolling. A Beowolf could have jumped into the audience or run out the door, but a Boarbatusk was much more limited. Port must have had that in mind when he went after it. Perhaps he'd baited it into charging at him while he stood before the cage.

On seeing Weiss, it curled into a ball and charged forward.

Adam expected dust. The Schnee were famous for it and he'd had the pleasure – or displeasure – of facing off against Winter Schnee once. Not in a real fight, but a brief skirmish in the middle of a far larger engagement. Their battle had been inconclusive, but she'd been skilled. Very skilled. Had it gone on further, he might well have perished, for her control with dust and the Schnee Semblance was downright terrifying.

It came as a surprise then that Weiss lunged with her rapier.

"What…?"

The tip impacted armour – because really, what else was it going to impact when the thing was rolling around like that? – and deflected off. Her footwork took her to the side and out its path, but it turned without stopping, sweeping around before the raised desks and coming in for a second assault.

"Go for the underbelly!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby! Stop distracting me!"

Now that was just unfair. If the Schnee was going to receive coaching, wasn't it only fair the Boarbatusk did as well? He wasn't sure Yang or Ruby would appreciate him shouting, "Go for the throat" however.

The fight, if one could call the casual execution of a Grimm, was over soon after. Weiss made a few half-hearted attempts to fence with the thing before realising it was a Grimm, it wasn't interested, and using a glyph to stop its charge. The Boarbatusk flew onto its back and Weiss leapt up, stopping herself on a second glyph in the air before lunging forward to dispatch it, sagging to her knees after.

Adam was conflicted.

On one part, being so exhausted after fighting a single Grimm was downright _pathetic_. She was a Schnee who got by on wealth instead of merit so being so useless was expected, but still, she was a part of their team and that looked ridiculous.

On the other, those glyphs were potentially the most powerful thing he'd ever seen – and he didn't make the comparison lightly. _Why didn't she use those from the start? The one in the air cancelled her momentum and acted as a solid platform for her to kick off of. Could she use those to fly? That degree of control would make her more dangerous than Winter if she mastered it._

All the potential in the world with so little of it realised. The drill sergeant in him ached to make something of it.

Tch. As if he'd help a Schnee.

"Excellent. Truly an inspiring display." Port was another he had to reconsider, because the man was apparently a fanof sarcasm. "If all our students here today can fight with your skill, I dare say our borders will be safe.

A _master_ of sarcasm.

The bell went off soon after. "Ah. Is it that time already? My, time runs fast when we're having fun. Off you go now, I do believe you have Glynda's lesson next. You don't want to keep her waiting, believe me."

Adam stood quickly, eyes on Blake. She and her team were making their way down off the stands and toward the door and he moved to intercept, only to be stopped by Yang.

"Not so fast, buster. You already ditched us this morning, you can walk with us to our next lesson as an apology."

"An apology for what, letting you sleep?"

"For letting us make fools of ourselves on the first day."

Adam tore his arm free from her and whirled around, cursing under his breath as he realised Blake had slipped out while he'd been distracted. His chest burned but he forced it down as he had been ever since coming here. He had time. Patience was something he could afford.

"What are we waiting for exactly?"

Yang pointed. "Weiss ran after the prof to ask something. As good teammates, we should wait."

Hm. She was probably going off to whine or complain about something. It wasn't anything he wanted to be a part of, but Ruby and Yang seemed determined to do this team spirit thing. Rather than argue, he tried a different tack. "That's true, but we could be in trouble if our team arrived late to two lessons, especially Goodwitch's."

They shared nervous looks.

"Ruby and I could go ahead," he offered. "Make our presence known and inform her as to why you're late while you wait for Weiss."

"Adam has a point," Ruby said.

"Hm. She _did_ look like the sort to throw you in detention at the drop of a hat. Especially you," Yang added toward him. "Alright. Better safe than sorry and I guess Weiss is my partner. Go on then, but make sure to cover for me!"

/-/

Despite being awkward, Ruby wasn't dumb.

Holding a conversation was one thing but telling when someone was upset with you was another. Given how severe Adam was, he probably should have been the one she meant there, but yet again, he wasn't.

"Hey Adam. Do you think I was wrong to shout out advice for Weiss?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Her head fell.

"You should have let her get mauled."

"Not that!" She giggled despite herself and punched his arm. He probably didn't mean to make a joke to lift her spirits – chances were, he meant every word he said – but it worked all the same. "I meant with how angry she got. You know, because I was distracting her."

"Almost anything can be a distraction in a fight, Ruby. Some things are less forgivable than others. I'd say shouting pertinent advice to help an ally isn't something to be ashamed of." Adam rolled his eyes. "And if she let herself be distracted by it, that's more her fault than yours. Does she expect every fight to be done in complete silence, no one making noise or getting in her way?" He scoffed. "Ridiculous. She may as well tell you off for warning her a car is speeding toward her back."

The example was a little extreme but Ruby nodded, already feeling a little better. He was right. If they were out facing Grimm, she might have to shout orders or warn Weiss about stuff, and if she was going to complain about it being a distraction, well, that was silly, wasn't it?

"You're right. Weiss is the one being unfair. I don't know what's bothering her so much…"

"You as team leader."

"Wha-? How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's a Schnee, Ruby."

He picked his way through some older students, Ruby jogging along to keep up with his pace. Adam didn't run but he walked with the kind of stride of a man determined not to waste a second he didn't have to. If it were anyone else, she'd have said they were power walking to get away from her, but she had the strangest feeling this was just an Adam thing.

"Is it really that big a deal?"

"For Yang or me? No. The Schnee is determined to make a name for herself, however."

"Her name is Weiss. You could stand to call her that…" Adam only grunted, and Ruby decided to leave it there. "What about you?" she asked. "You always have good advice. Maybe _you_ should be team leader."

"There are reasons I can't be."

Now _that_ was interesting. "Reasons…?"

"If you don't know them, you don't know them. Ozpin chose you for a reason. Leave it at that. Instead of trying to find ways to change who is team leader, you should focus on becoming a good one before we have to go out into the field."

Adam always sounded like that – so much older than her. To be fair, he was. Everyone else was seventeen to her fifteen, but she was certain he was a few years older than that as well. Maybe nineteen or twenty, maybe even twenty-one. He looked about as old as some of the students they passed, those being third and fourth years.

"Look ahead," he said, nodding. "We're here – and you'd best talk to Goodwitch. I don't think she'll want to speak with me." He made for the changing rooms. "I'll get changed and see you at the back of the crowd."

"Oh. Okay!" While she felt a little miffed being left to talk to the teacher alone, she liked that he said where she could find him. Yang would have just ditched her and left her to search through the crowd for her.

Miss Goodwitch was busy monitoring something on her scroll and looking at the combat rings when she approached. The teacher noticed or sensed her before she had to say anything, turning with a raised eyebrow.

The moment she saw her, something flashed through her eyes.

"Miss Rose," she said quickly. "Is something the matter!?"

"Ah, No." Ruby backed away, surprised by the intensity. "I was just… My teammates Weiss and Yang stayed behind to talk to Mr Port. They asked me to let you know they might be late because of it, so you didn't think… yeah…"

"Oh. I see." Standing up tall, the teacher straightened her glasses. "For a moment I… No, forgive me. Yes, that's fine. Please get changed and I'll be sure to grant them time to do the same when they arrive. Thank you for informing me."

Ruby took the dismissal for what it was, wondering why Miss Goodwitch had been so weird about it. Or did she think something had happened? The question plagued her in the changing rooms but soon vanished when Yang and Weiss arrived, actually managing to make it so they weren't late at all.

"Hey guys! How did it go?"

"Hmph." Yang slammed her shoulder into Weiss, knocking her bodily aside and storming over to Ruby. "It went fine," she gritted out, making it clear it very much wasn't that `fine` thing. "Where's Adam?"

"Uh. _Not_ in the girl's changing room? What did Mr Port say?"

"Nothing you need worry about, sis. Nothing that's _your_ problem."

"O-kaaay." Ruby's eyes slid to the door. "I'mma talk to Adam?"

"Yeah sure. See you there."

Ruby fled. How was it that out of the two partnerships in her team, _hers_ was the less dysfunctional. She was a socially awkward fifteen-year-old team leader partnered with a maybe-twenty guy who knew far more than her, hated talking and was about as unfriendly as they came. And yet somehow, _somehow_, they got on better than Weiss and Yang.

Better still, Adam was waiting exactly where he'd said he would be.

"Hey!"

He raised a single eyebrow. He might have done both but the white patch over his other eye hid everything. She would have asked if it bothered him in a fight except he'd done fine against the Nevermore, so why worry.

"Weiss and Yang are back."

He hummed.

"Aaand they're arguing."

"Is Yang winning? I'm willing to hold the Schnee down if she needs me to."

"They're arguing, not fighting – and no, none of that."

"Shame." He looked back to the stage. "And here I was trying to be a good teammate and all that."

Ruby pouted and poked his side again. He glared at her like he always did and while he _did_ look genuinely angry whenever she touched him, she oddly enough didn't feel all that threatened. Maybe that was a mistake on her part, but she needed someone to talk to. "Looking forward to fighting?"

"A little. If they let me…"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Adam didn't answer. "How about you? Everyone here is older than you."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I'll give it my all – and I've got my baby with me this time." She hefted Crescent Rose. "I'll show you what I'm made of."

He frowned down at her. "I already saw you against the Nevermore."

"Ah, well, I meant…"

"You were passable then. I doubt you've gotten any worse."

Her face lit up. Passable! Passable. That was good, right? A pass was better than a fail. Weiss wouldn't have called her passable; she'd have called her reckless and stupid and stubborn and a whole lot of other mean words. And Yang's analysis didn't count either because Yang was her sister and always sided with her.

_He's saying I don't need to prove myself to him. Yeah! He knows how awesome I am._

Maybe she was paraphrasing a little there, but she'd take it.

When Yang and Weiss came through, still not talking, Miss Goodwitch got up onto the arena and called for silence. No one dared break it as she went through the rules of the spars, which weren't all that much different from Signal. The level of competition would be higher, though. Yang was the best in her year at Signal, Ruby the best in her own, but she'd seen Pyrrha Nikos in the crowd, not to mention Adam, who she'd honestly thought was a professional huntsman the first time she'd seen him.

They weren't going to make partners fight, were they? Adam probably wouldn't hurt her too bad, but she had the feeling he didn't do `holding back`.

"You will stop when the aura meter reaches red or I say stop. I repeat," she said, staring straight at her for some reason! "You will stop immediately, or I shall step in and STOP YOU."

_W-Why is she saying that like I'm the problem…?_

Beside her, Adam chuffed, amused at something – probably her panic.

"For the first bout…" Miss Goodwitch closed her eyes and gritted out, "Adam Taurus."

"First, huh?" He chuckled. "Looking to make an example? How unexpected…" Without explaining what _that_ strange comment meant, he pushed away from them and toward the ring. The other students got out the way, though more out of politeness than anything. He stepped up and into the ring, cracking his neck and winding his arm around to loosen muscles.

"To reiterate, you will stop the very _second_ the opponent's aura touches the red. Failure to do so will result in immediate action by myself, and a quick trip to the headmaster."

Why was she saying that straight to Adam? Ruby frowned and puffed her cheeks out. That didn't seem fair. Yang had said it was like she hated Adam before, but Ruby had thought that a joke. It really wasn't looking like one.

"Not ominous at all," Yang muttered.

"Am I understood?" Miss Goodwitch asked.

Adam snorted. "I heard you the first time." He lunged, dropping to one knee as he warmed himself up. "Do I get to select my opponent."

"_Absolutely not!"_ Miss Goodwitch all but blurted that out, _horrified_ at the very thought. She coughed a second later, catching herself. "I'm afraid not. I shall select opponents based on who I believe will offer either a fair fight or will help a student focus on fixing a weakness. It helps no one to be put through a one-sided bout."

That sounded fair but how would she know who was stronger than who when she hadn't seen them fight? Unless she was doing it based on grades – but that didn't make sense. Both she and Yang were top-ranked students, but a fight between them was going to have Yang knock her around like a ping-pong ball. It also kind of meant you could tell what she thought of your skill by what opponent she chose.

"Hm. And my opponent…?"

"Pyrrha Nikos. Please come up to the ring."

* * *

**Glynda had two options here really, give Adam a weak opponent as a "test" of his control but risk that person genuinely being hurt if he fails the test, or pick the strongest person in the hopes they can hold Adam off and prevent lasting damage.**

**Considering the first would essentially mean taking a sacrificial attitude to a student, I'd say Pyrrha makes for the most obvious choice. And Glynda obviously assumed he wanted to pick Weiss for his fight, when Adam would have chosen Blake.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 21****st**** April**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	5. Chapter 5

**Troll in Reviews**

**As has been noted, there is a troll in reviews spamming guest reviews and trying to frame people by writing their name in the name slot. Just ignore it. It's not worth the effort of paying attention to and I'm only writing this message so people are aware.**

**He's also pretending to be me by writing **_**my**_** name in guest review slots. I would only ever review something from this (logged-in) account.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, huh?

He knew the name. Watching tournaments was above him but not necessarily everyone under his control. People had hobbies and keeping up with them was a good way to wind down in the White Fang. The name had been thrown around a few times and a cursory question had yielded what little he knew. She was a tournament fighter on the young circuit, though at seventeen now she wouldn't qualify for that anymore.

It was a clever move on Goodwitch's part. Choosing an opponent for him was never going to be easy and while she could have picked someone weak to test his resolve, she'd clearly decided on the opposite and picked the person who had the best odds of surviving an assault if he turned violent.

_Presumably, she's one of the strongest combatants here,_ he thought, looking her up and down. The redhead stepped up onto the stage already taking long steps and dipping at the hips. Stretching, but hiding it as motion. Good. At least someone knew the importance of it. His estimation of the girl rose a notch. Only that, though. She was still only human.

Goodwitch called out the rules a _third time_ and Adam nodded without listening. She really expected the worst of him – or rather, she expected the dumbest of him. Even if he wanted to go on a rampage and kill as many people as he could, he wouldn't do it in training class when his opponents were armed and a teacher was close by to intervene, would he? Killing Team RYST in their dorm would have been far easier.

He didn't think she'd find that commentary all too calming.

_I wonder if I should throw the fight just to panic her._ The thought amused him for a fraction of a second but only that. He'd not once in his life thrown a fight to a human and he wasn't about to start now. He was the only faunus of their year. No. There was Blake, but she hid her features like a coward, so as the only visible faunus, he had to prove their worth.

"I hope we have a good fight," Pyrrha said to him with a smile.

"Hn," he fired back. Was there a point for anything more? _He_ hoped for a good fight from her as well but saying that wouldn't change anything. It was up to her to match him, not him to wish for her to do so.

Goodwitch sighed, muttered something under her breath and shook her head. "Begin!"

Wilt sang free and slashed toward the girl's neck.

/-/

"Wheeee! Look how _fast_ he is! Yang! Yang!"

"I see him, Rubes." Yang chuckled at her sister's antics but didn't take her eyes off the fight. All too many times had she and dad been forced to sit through Ruby's renditions of the fight between her, Adam and Torchwick, and each telling got more and more exaggerated. One thing always remained consistent though – that Adam was `awesome` and `super quick`.

Yang had assumed that meant when not compared to Ruby or quick in general, but it looked like Ruby had been spot on. Adam was speedy! His sword was a beautiful flash of red, streaking in to ricochet off Pyrrha's shield. There was no reaction on Adam's face. Not much of anything really. He wasn't the most expressive of guys full stop, and it hadn't changed here.

_He's good,_ she was forced to admit. _Real good._ Adam was older than them by a couple of years and she'd kind of assumed that meant a small skill gap, but the way he moved in and out of Pyrrha's reach made it look like night and day. Pyrrha was holding, but she was also a championship fighter. While she hadn't had a chance to test herself against Pyrrha yet, she felt safe assuming she was in the top one per cent of people their age, if not the top tenth of a per cent. And sure, _she_ was holding her own against Adam, but who else in class could?

A fire lit in her stomach and yer eyes flickered. She wasn't sure if she could, but she wanted to find out!

"Go Adam!" Ruby yelled. "Go Adam! Go!"

"Ruby," Weiss hissed. "You'll distr-" Weiss cut off at a warning dig of an elbow from Yang. Their eyes met and Weiss huffed and turned away.

Bitch. Yang looked back to the fight, content to ignore her ass of a partner until the end of days if needs be. They'd worried and waited after class for her, only for Yang to overhear the bitch talking to Port about how she should _replace_ Ruby as team leader! Inexcusable. Weiss then had the gall to try and convince _her_ why she should accept Ruby being replaced.

Fat chance. Even if she might have accepted Ruby not being a perfect fit for the spot, the fact Weiss was gunning for it now had her digging her heels in. Ruby would be team leader or there would _be_ no Team RYST.

Adam slammed a foot down and slid under a quick thrust from Pyrrha. He chambered his blade, twisted his hips, and lunged across the mat, slicing horizontally over Nikos' stomach. The sound of his blade _scraping_ over her shield was deafening. He didn't stop after. Sheathing Wilt, he lunged in and drew, using his _pommel_ to deflect the short stabbing sword away in the same action, then completing the draw and cutting through a solid chunk of Pyrrha's aura.

First blood – though only for a second. Champions didn't go down easy it seemed and even before Adam had completed his swing, she transformed her sword into a gun, fired upwards and used the recoil to slam the butt down on his shoulder.

Adam grunted and held, but his arm was naturally forced out of position. Pyrrha slammed the flat of her shield into his face, twisted and swept her legs at his feet. Ruby gasped but Adam was faster, hopping over and kicking back the moment he landed. All in all, the exchange had taken barely a few seconds, but both their auras were chipped.

Still green though.

"Now _this_ is a fight!" Yang cheered.

"It's Pyrrha Nikos," a nearby guy said. "What do you expect?"

"That guy has her on the ropes though, doesn't he?"

"Ha." A tall man in bulky silver armour scoffed. "That what it looks like? He's charging in. Nothing but aggression. Then again, maybe it's the hair." He elbowed his partner in the side. "You know what they say about bulls and seeing red."

The four cackled. "Wonder if she'll put him down at the end of it," another said.

"Adam won't lose!" Ruby yelled at them competitively. Her poor innocent sister hadn't cottoned on to what they meant. Bastards. Yang held onto Ruby's shoulder and pulled her back, shooting a dirty glare at the laughing jock.

"You should watch out as well. That red cloak is gonna drive him crazy."

"My fist is gonna drive you crazy if you don't watch it," she threatened. They laughed again, elbowing one another, and making snarky comments. All except Sky, who'd studied at Signal and so knew she was more than capable of rearranging their faces. The others didn't have the experience and were full of themselves. They'd learn.

"It takes all sorts," Weiss said, for once agreeing with her. "Adam's aggression makes sense. Pyrrha Nikos is a championship fighter and would control the fight from start to finish if he let her. He likely knows that and decided his only chance would be to put her off balance."

_I dunno. Looks to me like he's handling himself perfectly well._

"Is he smiling…?" Ruby marvelled.

"Huh? Is he- oh hell." Yang grinned. "He is! Hah! I didn't think he had a smile in him!"

/-/

The girl was good!

He'd known they said it, but humans said a lot of things and what did tournaments between children count for really? Holding your blows, measuring your pace, all that was useless in the field, and for the first few seconds of the fight, he'd been furious to find her trying to do the same with him! Nikos soon learned.

The shock on her face as he not only kept up with but surpassed her was satisfying in itself, but not nearly as much as the elation that followed – then the sudden rush as she moved faster, struck harder and stopped pussyfooting around. Her probing thrusts became powerful lunges. Her shield became a weapon and not just defence. Higher and higher, she ramped up until he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was giving it her all.

Pyrrha was smiling like a madwoman.

He had to admit, he probably was as well. There was something so deliciously cathartic about being able to let go. All his frustration over Blake, all the guilt over abandoning his comrades for her and the repressed impulses to strangle Weiss while he had the chance were unleashed on someone who could for once take it. Wilt became a blur that sought blood, and Nikos couldn't hope to deflect every strike. Bit by bit, her aura was shredded down.

His was as well. As the fight progressed, she became more assertive but also trickier. Leg sweeps, grapples, knees, and elbows found him at the oddest of times, sometimes just to interrupt his attack but at other times to knock him back. Her sword became a spear became a gun and a sword again, shifting forms as fast as she did styles.

It was something he couldn't do. His entire focus was on his swordplay to the point that he was significantly weaker without it. The fact was a flaw in his style but one that couldn't be helped as he'd not had the benefit of expert instructors or a peaceful upbringing with which to master more.

Were it anyone other than him, it might have granted her the win. _I've fought against swords. I've fought against spears._ He ducked, tipped Blush forward, unloaded buckshot into her shield and drove a knee up into the bottom of it, forcing it out the way as Wilt lunged in. _I've also fought guns, shields, cannons, whips and more!_

Wilt sliced along the line of her ribs, cutting between her arm and her flank as she shifted aside. It was a killing blow for someone without aura, for the blade would have slid between ribs. It still caused sparks to fly now, tearing a chunk off her aura far greater than any before, enough to push her down into the yellow.

The simulated kill seemed to excite more than bother her – though the same couldn't be said for Goodwitch clutching her crop like a lifeline nearby. Pyrrha leapt in, twisted mid-air, parried his warding strike away and ducked low, this time slashing her shield at his legs. Adam was up and over before it could connect but she'd expected that and kicked up with one leg, catching his hip. A glancing blow at best, it still forced him to correct his landing and that gave her the time to squeeze off three shots. He knew he couldn't dodge and made no effort to, blocking each with aura. Not yellow, but close, right on the edge.

She was better than most of the grunts he trained. No, she was more than that. Nikos was _good_. Exceptional even, especially for her age. If the White Fang had people like her, they might have achieved more.

_Let's see if she can go further._

His attacks grew faster still, streaking in like bolts of lightning. Pyrrha's smile wavered and then turned grim, determination settling in. Gone was any superiority. Gone was the pity, the nerves, and the notion of holding back. His blows rained down and she parried and blocked each, but it was with extreme effort that made her break out in sweats. He drove her back toward the edge of the ring, cornering her to a point where she could no longer retreat.

Above, under, slash and thrust, no attack was launched without another chambered. He repeated the motions to lull her into a pattern, but she didn't fall for it. He stopped trying, respecting her enough not to offer the insult.

Better than Blake. Practically on his level. The arena was wrong for her, he knew, because she'd have preferred to make distance and use her spear and rifle properly while the tiny arena they fought in prevented either. Maybe he'd ask her for a spar later. The thought surprised him. It wouldn't go away, however. Their fight could be a liberating one.

For now, this was just a bad territory for her. Adam drove her sword aside, slashed her shield down the other way and left her open. In the same motion he dipped one foot forward, sheathed Wilt with a practiced motion and lunged in for a drawing slash to end this once and for all.

Pyrrha saw it coming. Her eyes widened, the absolute realisation of her defeat setting in. There was shock too. Awe, surprise and perhaps a flash of something else. Adam cared little, slamming his foot down and drawing Wilt free.

It stuck.

The blade drew out five inches and then stopped.

_What!?_

The impossibility of it stunned him. Wilt was jammed. No, he could feel the blade rattle as it tried to draw free but couldn't, as though someone had placed their hand on the pommel and was pushing against him. His hand wrapped around the hilt tugged harder still, but it was like fighting against a river and the blade slid back down against his control, sheathing itself.

A knee struck his stomach. He was off-balance, mid-lunge and with the intent of following through with his left foot after the attack. Since the attack never happened, his balance was all forwards and into the slash, leaving him vulnerable. Pyrrha struck in that moment, bending him over her knee and kicking up, rolling him over and down. Adam landed hard but rolled, pushing off with one hand back onto his feet and whipping Wilt free with a single cut. The resistance was gone now, but it had been there. He knew he hadn't mistaken it.

"Match over! Pyrrha Nikos is the winner!"

"What!?" he roared.

"Need I repeat myself, Taurus?" Glynda stood above him, and that was because of the raised arena that he was no longer on. The bar above it showed him having barely dipped into the yellow, about equal to Pyrrha. "You have been knocked out of the ring. Therefore you have forfeited the match. Congratulations to Miss Nikos."

Loss by ring out. He couldn't believe it.

Wilt remained bared, thirsting for blood, and his chest rose and fell as he tried to rationalise what the teacher had just said. Ring out? What even was that? In what twisted parallel universe did a battle end because someone stepped out of a pre-determined area? He was still flush with aura, as was his opponent. And yet it was over. The students cheered. Others clapped.

With a snarl, he slammed his sword back into its sheathe.

"Excellent awareness of your surroundings, Miss Nikos, and an impressive display of defence. My advice would be to focus on your footwork, the better to put distance between your opponent and you if you need to."

Pyrrha nodded, but her eyes were on him and she looked surprised or even confused. Her weapon was also out, and she kept it in guard position, ready to continue the fight.

"And you, Mr Taurus, while your combat skill is without question, you should work more on strategy. Brute force isn't going to win you any points. There is always someone stronger than you, no matter how unlikely you may believe that to be."

Adam turned away with a scowl, marching into the crowd.

/-/

"Ha! Haaa!" A burly boy wafted his burgundy towel off to Adam's left, holding it out next to him. "Not tempted, Taurus?"

Adam ignored them, drying his hair with a towel, and making sure not to catch his horns in the fabric. They tended to get stuck in things if he was too quick, hence why he preferred shirts to tee-shirts. No chances of ripping it when he pulled it on over his head.

"Maybe you're in his blindside," another said.

"Oh right. I guess Nikos must have been as well. Or maybe he didn't see at all, charging in like a wild animal!" His jibe earned a chorus of laughter from his three allies, all huddled close in that way small prey animals did in the presence of a predator. Proof that instincts remained even in those lacking the intelligence to recognise them.

Adam buttoned his shirt and pushed away, brushing his hair back with one hand. The final instance with Nikos had felt like an age from their point of view but had likely been a mere two seconds in real time. He doubted anyone had seen Wilt jam uncharacteristically - impossible - and him lose balance because of it. Instead, they'd seen him lunge, trip over her leg and be thrown out the ring like a chump. Shaking his head, he stood and made his way to the door.

A meaty fist stopped him, held out before his chest. "Nothing to say, Taurus?"

"Unlike you, I prefer to let my actions do the talking." He fixed the taller boy with a piercing glare from his single eye. "I've marked your face. When _we_ are called up to fight in class, I'll be sure to give you my response. Until then, you're in my way." He took the hand, squeezing his thumb into the wrist to make the boy wince, and tossed it aside. "Don't waste my time in the future, weakling."

Not even Beacon was free of the racists, it seemed.

He wasn't in the mind to deal with them.

"Hey Adam." Ruby was waiting outside, and if he were being honest, he wasn't in the right mind to deal with her either, but he was even less inclined to deal with a dejected version of said girl if he ignored her. As such, he grunted back what might have been generously called a greeting. "Your fight was super cool. I wish I got to fight today. Stupid Yang taking my slot."

"You'll have your chance, sis." Yang petted her head. "To be honest, I'm hoping I'll have a chance against our resident brood lord as well. That fight looked like fun." She smiled when he scowled. "Oh come on, don't pretend you weren't enjoying yourself. I saw that smile!"

"I _was_ enjoying myself," he said. "Until the ending."

"Sore loser?" Weiss sniped. "Can't handle being bested, Taurus?"

"Coming from you, little miss not team leader?" Yang fired back, saving him the effort. Weiss scowled harder still. "Losing to Pyrrha Nikos is hardly a big deal. You're probably second strongest in class right now, though I guess we haven't seen everyone fight yet so it's a little early to call it."

Second best? Strongest? Silly labels for schoolchildren. He'd watched Blake fight and almost thrown up. Hiding her ears was one thing, but she'd fought like a skittish mouse. That might have had something to do with the way he'd been watching her, he supposed, but she ought to have been used to that. If nothing else, at least the fact she was keeping her heritage hidden meant the embarrassing display didn't make their kind look incompetent. No, he'd done that enough himself! Damn it.

"Forget it," he said. "It's lunch. Let's eat."

"Sheesh. That was a compliment, you know. Don't have to be such a grouch about it."

Adam ignored her with ease, closing his eye as he moved on and around Ruby. He hadn't made it past the girl's changing room before a voice called out, "Please wait! I need to speak with you!"

It wasn't one of his teammates. It wasn't Blake either, as much as he might have wished otherwise. Running up toward him with her hair still wet was none other than Pyrrha Nikos herself, top button undone as though she'd rushed her way through changing. Her face was red, and she came to a stop behind him, the three surprised – except Yang, who looked delighted – teammates of his behind her.

Adam turned, lips dipping into a frown. "Nikos." His flat tone made her cringe. She knew. Or she could guess. Her hands fidgeted for a moment, eyes not quite meeting his own. The bashful act may have sent the hearts of others aflutter, but it only made his eyes harden. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Adam!" Weiss blurted out. "Stop being such a sore loser and-"

"I – I wanted to apologise."

"Eh!?" Weiss froze, wide eyed. "W-What?"

"I wanted to apologise," Pyrrha said again, bowing her head and looking genuinely frustrated with herself. There was regret there, but not the kind of sorrow for an action taken – more a detached dissatisfaction, as though she wished she could take something back. "I wished us a good fight and… well, it wasn't a good fight. Or rather, it wasn't a good ending."

"No," he agreed, crossing his arms. "It was not."

"I'm sorry again. It's been a long time since I faced someone who could match me, and I let my competitiveness take over. I was enjoying myself, but I don't feel proud of how it ended. The second it did, I wished I could take it back. We could have fought longer. I robbed us both of that."

"You used your Semblance on me."

Her eyes widened. "You noticed…?" His only answer was a raised eyebrow. "Of course you did. You're right, and I'm sorry. I notice you didn't use yours."

"Too destructive."

"Ah." Pyrrha winced further. It was one thing to say he hadn't thought to but another to know he could have launched a far more powerful attack but chose not to. It wasn't against the stated rules to use Semblances and plenty of students had, but she knew as well as he that it had interrupted their fight. Ended it. That might have been acceptable for someone who sought the win and nothing more, but he'd been enjoying himself and the way it ended soured the experience.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"I'd like to ask you to spar with me," Pyrrha said hopefully. "A proper spar with no Semblances and no interruptions. No ring outs either."

A human asking him for a spar. For fun, no less. Oh, it was training at the end of the day and they were in Beacon so this was expected, but they both knew the real reason was because they enjoyed the rush and thrill of combat. He'd seen it in her face, at least he had once she realised she didn't need to hold back against him. He was here for Blake and Blake only, but what was the harm? He had more than enough anger to burn and he wasn't going to find anyone else capable of burning it off on. Not unless he sought them in the upper years.

"I train in the mornings," he said, watching as her eyes widened and then her smile grew. "Five until seven in the grounds out front." Adam ignored the way Yang and Ruby retched at the idea of waking up so early. "If you want to join me, you can."

"I'll be there!" she promised. "Thank you."

"Hmph." He turned away. "Congratulations on your victory."

"No. This is my loss. I took a ring out when you pushed me. I won't consider that a win."

"That's still a victory," Weiss pointed out. "The rules were established-"

"Then it was a draw," Pyrrha argued, never taking her eyes off him. The fact seemed to irritate Weiss all the more. "I class our fight as a draw and want to have a second chance to finish it. Thank you for granting me that, Adam. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With a happy smile and a skip, she turned and went back into the changing rooms, looking just that little lighter on her feet. As she did, she pushed past Weiss, who was still gobsmacked at what had just occurred, too stunned to speak.

If only the same could be said for Yang.

"Oooh." Her arm coiled around his neck like a snake. "Does tall, dark and mysterious have a date with the lovely Pyrrha Nikos already? You move fast, lover boy."

"Call me that again and I'll cut your hair into a bob."

Yang was suddenly tense. "You wouldn't dare!"

He let his silence do the talking for him, and Yang backed away nervously. Calling it a date was absurd, not least of all because neither were interested that way in the other. The strong gravitated to one another, driven by that need to test themselves. Aside from a commander and often thorn in her side, he'd also been Sienna Khan's primary sparring partner. It benefited them both. The same could be said for Blake, who had only grown as strong as she had thanks to his tuition.

Maybe the class hadn't been a total loss. He drew a deep breath and let it go, nostrils flaring. The way it ended was still a frustration, but at least now he'd have a chance to rectify it.

"Is that a smile I see…?"

Adam killed it. "No."

"Aww, come on. You were totally smiling."

"I can't believe this," Weiss muttered. "You've been invited to spar by _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, and you demand she wakes up early to come to you? Do you have no idea how much of an honour it was to have her seek you out?"

Did the Schnee have any idea how much an honour it was for Adam Taurus of the White Fang to acknowledge Nikos' ability? Obviously not. Had she recognise his name, she'd have already been screaming at the top of her lungs. He saw the bait however, and there was no stopping himself for lunging for it.

"Jealous, Schnee?"

Her shoulders became stiff, her expression indignant. "N-Not at all!"

"It's alright if you are. Clearly, she saw your bout against the Boarbatusk and decided I'd be a better sparring partner. Don't beat yourself up over it. If you ask nicely, I'm sure Ruby will lower herself to tutor you."

Weiss bristled. He expected Yang to come to her defence but the blonde grinned savagely and said nothing. Apparently, her own spat with the Schnee went deep. Their eyes met and they shared an imperceptible nod. It was open season.

"Guys! Guys!" Ruby waved her hands between them. "No fighting. As team leader, I command it!"

They all grumbled but eventually complied. Adam chalked it up as his win, having gained not only the final insult but also leaving Weiss a growling and grumbling mess all through lunch. It wasn't running her through, but it was satisfying in its own way.

/-/

"So, that fight today was pretty cool, huh?"

"Hm?" Yang looked up from her scroll, dressed in her pyjamas and laid out atop the sheets. Adam was in the shower, having taken it after Weiss, and she couldn't help but think the timing for Ruby was a little too convenient. If she wanted to fan over Adam, she could have talked _to_ Adam. "What's up?"

"Does something have to be up…?" Ruby quailed under her eyebrow. "I was just thinking… it me or did Miss Goodwitch seem really off with Adam?"

"It wasn't just you," Yang said, putting her scroll down. It wasn't just Ruby, or them imagining it. She'd been irritated about it all day as well. "I mean, hell, she practically ripped him apart in her assessment. That was less advice and more insults. Not to mention how she dragged him up first and threw him at the strongest person in class."

"He did well!" Ruby defended loyally.

"Sure, but did Goodwitch know he would? Seems a little unfair. What do you think, Weiss?"

There was no pretending she hadn't hear them in their small room. Weiss put down her book and brushed her hair back. Unlike them, she was already under her covers. She did that the night before as well, only changing into her nightclothes at the last possible second when Adam was busy, then going to bed straight after.

If Weiss was worried Adam might peek, she was barking up the wrong tree.

"I wouldn't want to say anything ill about the staff here. However…" Yang's eyes widened. Even Weiss…? "I _did_ think it a little unprofessional how she acted around him." Wow. Okay, that had to make it official. If even _Weiss_ was going to defend Adam – albeit out his hearing – then it had to be serious. "Miss Goodwitch seemed a little too pleased with his loss."

"You notice how she was watching that fight more closely than any other too?"

"Was she?" Ruby asked.

"No one expected _you_ to see it, sis. Too busy drooling over the weapons."

"I was not!"

"But you see it, Weiss? She was tense as anything."

"I did notice," Weiss confirmed. "I thought it just because it was the first fight. You know how it is, the first is more likely to have people break the rules because they don't know them. I was less sure after. Winchester acted like he wanted to actually kill that blonde boy and she only intervened at the last second, but she looked ready to leap into Adam and Pyrrha's fight."

"And it can't be that Adam and Pyrrha knew one another before or had issues," Yang pointed out.

"No. I'd say he might have been an ex-competitor with his level of skill but Pyrrha had clearly never fought him before, or she would have known from the start what he was capable of. Do you think we should speak to another teacher about this?"

Maybe, but Yang wasn't inclined to think that'd go anywhere without proof. "My dad's a teacher at Signal," she said. "Maybe I can ask him what we should do. Less likely to get us in trouble."

"Hmm. That seems wise."

"Do you think it'll be an issue?" Ruby asked nervously. "What if Adam feels upset…?"

"That brute? Ruby, I doubt he would be upset even if Miss Goodwitch launched a table at him!"

"Got to agree, sis. Adam is thick skinned enough to look after himself. We'll keep an eye out as good teammates should, but I think dealing with the problem is the main thing."

"Exactly." Weiss laid down and yanked the covers up angrily. "Now be quiet. I need to get to sleep if I'm waking up early."

"And _why_ are you waking early...?" Yang asked. "Not to intrude on Adam and Pyrrha's date by any chance?"

"Not at all. I just happen to think early morning training would be valuable for my development as a huntress."

Tch. Yeah right. Adam had hit the nail on the head when he accused Weiss of being jealous of the attention he was receiving. And all that about sparring with Pyrrha being an honour, it looked like Weiss wanted to worm her way into a similar arrangement. It was a little petty, she personally thought, but none of her business. As long as Weiss could sneak out the room without waking her like Adam did. If not, it'd soon become her business, and something Weiss might live to regret.

"Whatever. As long as you're not a homewrecker."

"I don't care who Adam dates!"

"As long as it's you, right?"

"NO!"

Adam chose that moment to step out the shower, hair damp, white bandage over his eye, other eyebrow raised dangerously. It was clear he'd heard everything. Ruby giggled, while Weiss managed to pale so much she looked like snow.

"Five," he said, heading to his bed. "I'm not waiting up for you, Schnee."

/-/

"He was really good with the sword. You think he could give me any pointers?"

Such was the innocent question that had Blake's heart racing. "WHAT!?"

Nora, Ren and Jaune looked over toward her, surprised that the normally quiet member of the team – quiet compared to Jaune and Nora anyway – had spoken out, and so violently. Her partner blinked and answered honestly. "That guy. Adam, was it? He was really good."

"Really good," Nora said, bobbing her head. "I wanna fight him!"

_No you don't,_ she thought. Swallowing at the thought of Adam interacting with her team, she sought an excuse they might believe. "I don't think he's the approachable type."

"You can tell that without speaking with him?" Ren asked.

"It's intuition. I mean, did you see the way he interacted with his team? And he was always frowning and scowling. Trust me Jaune, he's probably not the kind of person who would help you. He was _furious_ he lost that match."

For a moment, she'd thought he might ignore the teacher and cut Pyrrha down. Adam didn't take defeat well. He never had.

"And how about the way the teacher was acting around him?" The teachers knew of course and were giving Adam the wary attention he deserved. Not the imprisonment, however. Letting him into Beacon was bad enough, caution or not. "Don't you think it was telling how the teacher was always on his back? Maybe she knows something we don't – like he's a violent person who always takes things too far. Or someone who likes to hurt people."

"Like Cardin?" Jaune asked glumly.

"Yes, like – oh." Blake winced, suddenly aware of the frown from Nora and the glum look Jaune wore. He'd not taken his loss well either, which she considered fairer on his side since his opponent had been so antagonising about it. Winning was one thing, but Winchester had taken too much pleasure in it. "I know you want to get better than him but if you need training, how about _I_ train you?"

"Would you…?"

"Of course." If she had to. If she _really_ had to. It would eat into her free time and be a complete pain in the behind, but she'd carry Jaune up a mountain on her back if it meant avoiding Adam. "Gambol Shroud is a sword as well as a gun. I know enough to help you improve and _I'm_ your partner. If he was going to help anyone, it would be his team."

Nora nodded, apparently pleased with what she must have thought was Blake apologising for bringing Cardin up. It was in a way, but only that. Her teammates were weird but friendly. Nora and Ren had a thing going on no matter how much they denied it and Jaune, well, he was an under-achiever. There was nothing wrong with that. The law of averages meant that for every exceptional student there would be someone less able. He was still in Beacon and would improve in time.

_They're better than Adam. Nora is annoying and way too excited in the mornings, but none of them want to kill people. _Suddenly, _she_ was the moodiest member of her team, and frankly, she was okay with that.

"I guess I kinda felt sorry for him too," Jaune said. "And guilty…"

Blake's confused showed in an explosive "Bleurgh?"

"He was getting bullied in the changing rooms…"

Adam? Her – well, not _her_, but the Adam she knew? Adam Taurus? White Fang Adam Taurus was being bullied in a changing room. "D-Did anyone get hurt?"

"I don't know. He hid it well if he did." Not quite what she'd meant but Jaune didn't notice. "It was Cardin again. He was talking about bulls and how Adam was like a wild animal." Jaune's fists bunched in his sheets, drawing the material up. "I just stood there. I was so relieved it was someone else and not me that I kept my head down and didn't do anything."

"Neither did anyone else," Ren pointed out.

"Still, I… Argh. I guess I just wished I had the guts to step in, you know?"

"I know." Nora rubbed his back. "That's what makes you our super-cool and super-sweet team leader. And soon you'll be super-strong as well when Blake trains you. Then BAM! You break Cardin's legs!"

Jaune laughed.

Blake laughed with them, but more out of a desire to fit in than anything. People were showing racism to Adam. That was bad. She'd known the same racism that existed everywhere would persist in Beacon; it was part of the reason she hid her ears, the other being to evade any pursuers from the White Fang.

_For all that worked. Adam found me instantly!_

If those bullies kept pushing, Adam was going to snap.

Was that… Would that be a bad thing? They were in school so Adam would be surrounded by people. He was good, but he wasn't good enough to beat everyone. The teachers would stop him if he lost his temper, then he'd be expelled or even jailed.

Possibly at the risk of a person's life.

But if said person was a racist and a bully… no. That didn't mean they deserved to die! She'd left the White Fang to avoid that cavalier attitude. Maybe training Jaune up was just the best way to handle it. If he were strong enough to handle Cardin, he could do what he wanted, step in and save Adam the trouble. And if Adam snapped before that point, well, that was out of her hands, wasn't it?

"Should we train in the mornings?"

"No!" Her panic surprised him, but she recovered quickly. Adam trained early. He always had. "A-At night," she said. "In the evenings. How about at eight? We can come back, shower and sleep after. We'll do it on the roof, so people don't come gawk and make it awkward."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan!" Jaune laughed. "Thanks Blake. I appreciate this, really! You're the best partner I could have ever asked for."

"Y-Yeah." She turned over, hiding her face and the guilt there. "No problem, partner."

* * *

**Adam makes a friend…? Question mark? **

**Sort of.**

**Cardin is also rearing his ugly head into things with the typical disregard for his own safety he showed in the show. This not really being a comedy, even if it has funny moments, I'd just like to assure that I'm definitely not pushing for the misconception that Blake is racist toward Adam here, either to her team or Team RYST. That's a joke in Rabbit Among Wolves because that story is more slapstick.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 5****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

This wasn't how Beacon was supposed to go.

Weiss lay flat on her back and stared up at the sky, face smudged with dirt and sweat, combat dress sticky and streaked with grass stains. Her scroll lay by her ear, merrily beeping that her aura was in the red. Myrtenaster stood discarded beside her shoulder, thrown to the floor with a lack of care the graceful blade didn't deserve.

Steel clashed to her right. Her head fell, cheek touching the grass as she took in the sight of Adam and Pyrrha going at their _second_ spar of the morning, the two redheads tearing up their chosen training field with blurred movements, chambered blocks and strikes so hard it was a wonder their weapons didn't shatter.

Weiss was used to sparring. This wasn't a spar. This was a fight to the death.

Pyrrha slid under a piercing thrust that no one had any right taking in a friendly training match. Her left foot stamped down and twisted, powering her up into a slash at the back of Adam's knee. Aura or not, the force behind it could have broken a bone, to say nothing of deadening the limb for hours. His response? To hop, grapple and roll himself over Pyrrha's shoulder, land on both feet and jump away before she could complete the turn and cut him in two. He barely got Wilt back around and in the way. Their blades struck with such force that Weiss' teeth ached.

This wasn't how Beacon was supposed to go!

Everything had been meticulously planned. She would arrive, locate suitable teammates, wow them with her hard-earned abilities and form a team around them. Naturally, she would be the leader, though when she realised Pyrrha Nikos was here, she accepted she would not be averse to a second-in-command role. Either way, their team would be the best in Beacon. If her teammates were deficient, she might even lower herself to help train with them. Such had been the theory.

Reality was not so kind.

As it was, she may as well have been the _weakest_ on the team. Oh, she could probably beat Ruby in a one on one – her glyphs could mess with her Semblance – but what would that prove? Ruby was two years younger than her and had already gotten one-up by becoming their team leader. Worse, by being _accepted_ as team leader by Yang and Adam despite them being far stronger.

The degree of difference between their strength, the delta, had never been more apparent than when she invited herself along to this morning training session. In her head, she'd thought to impress Pyrrha Nikos and offer herself as a much more `friendly` sparring partner. After all, Adam may do well in the ring, but no one could say his social skills were the best.

Pyrrha had been surprised to see her; not upset, however. That granted some hope. Waking up at five in the morning would have been far too painful otherwise. Or four-thirty in reality, since she'd still needed time to wash, prepare and make sure her hair and combat dress were in acceptable condition. Presentable, prepared and proper, Weiss had flourished Myrtenaster, looked them both in the eyes as an equal and politely asked how they were going to do this.

Then Adam tore her to shreds.

Not verbally for once. No, his acid tongue had been reduced to a raised eyebrow instead, the damnable brute managing to convey all too much disdain with that. As if he needed to. There were times she thought he might hate the Schnee family more than the White Fang did! So no, no caustic words today in front of Pyrrha. He'd had them both warm up, brought her to a position by which they could fight, calmly stated the rules…

And then killed her.

Metaphorically, that was. He'd strike blows that would kill if this weren't a spar, disarmed her, knocked her around like a ping-pong ball, dropped her to her knees and ultimately _defeated her_ about ten times in the space of thirty minutes.

The experience had been galling. Glyphs? Useless. He attacked the _second_ she started to summon one. Dust? Useless. He was too fast and would close the distance, forcing her to stop or be swatted down by Wilt. Swordplay? That was a damning choice and no mistake. She knew her skills were top notch, but his were a level beyond.

Outclassed. That was the only way to put it. She was outclassed as badly as the average person was against Pyrrha, and watching those two go at it afterwards, with barely any rest for Adam, only further drove the sobering experience home. As far as Team RYST went, she was the worst performing member. Weaker than Adam and Yang, ranked subordinate to Ruby. About the only thing she might have was book smarts, and it was too early in the year for those to show.

Painful as it was to watch Adam and Pyrrha go at it, she couldn't take her eyes away. It wasn't beautiful; Adam was too vicious for that. It was more… exciting? Like watching two predators fight in the wild, a Beowolf and an Ursa. Pyrrha was quick and graceful, seamlessly switching between three weapon forms for any range and situation. Adam was direct and to the point. No wasted movement. Perfect awareness. Constant aggression. It had to be terrifying having that bearing down on you, and she could attest to how small it had made her feel.

Which was why it was yet another blow to her pride to see Pyrrha Nikos smiling vibrantly.

Not only because it drove home the differences between them, but because it showed without a shred of doubt that the smile that had been given to _her_ before initiation when she'd tried to convince Pyrrha to join her team had been fake.

_This wasn't how Beacon was supposed to go…_

A bell tolled out the hour's warning before first classes. Pyrrha and Adam came to a stop almost in synchronisation, their weapons inches from flesh. "It's that time already?" Pyrrha almost despaired. "It didn't feel like we were fighting all that long."

_The two of you have been fighting for almost half an hour!_ Weiss wanted to scream.

"Hmph." Adam drew back and sheathed Wilt, brushing a hand through red locks damp with sweat. The only visible sign that he was, in fact, not a robot incapable of feeling fatigue. "I suppose we should stop here. Will you be joining me tomorrow?"

"If I may?"

"I could use the exercise."

Would it have _killed_ him to show a little more emotion? Maybe say `yes, I'd like that` or somehow show some degree of gratitude for the spar? Apparently so. The worst part was that instead of being justifiably upset at the downright frosty response, Pyrrha appeared pleased _because_ of it.

"Thank you! I enjoyed myself as well. I suppose since we didn't finish, that marks this bout as a draw as well." If it meant a chance to do it again and seek that ending, she would accept it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Adam." Pyrrha turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh, and you as well, Weiss!"

Yes, of course. It would be a shame to forget her existence, wouldn't it? Weiss scowled at the sky once more, grumbling under her breath. It would have been less galling if Pyrrha really had forgotten her. At least then she wouldn't need to lay here like she'd been left for dead. Weiss closed her eyes against the sunlight, the exhaustion and life in general.

And spluttered when cold water trickled down onto her nose. "Bwah- Spff! Stop that!"

Adam stood next to her with his one eye looking emotionlessly down on her. The bottle he'd been tipping onto her face drew back and he took a long drink of it before screwing the cap back on. He tossed a different bottle on her stomach, some vending machine bought mineral water infused with so-called `sport energy`. She wasn't familiar with the brand but couldn't stop herself popping the lid and taking a greedy swig. It tasted sweet on her tongue and she eagerly guzzled at it.

"You should know better than to dehydrate after training."

It was amazing how he managed to sound dismissive and judgmental even when doing what some might have called a nice gesture. No, he wasn't worried she might dehydrate – he was criticising her stupidity for failing to account for that herself. He did that with Ruby as well, and it was at times impossible to tell if he liked and indulged her or was just a critic of life in general. Even Yang didn't seem to know whether she should defend her sister or let him handle it.

"I was tired."

"You'll develop cramps if you stop moving after exercise. I'd have thought the best instructors money could buy might have imparted that knowledge."

"Are you physically incapable of empathy, or is it a life choice?" He didn't dignify that with an answer, nor did he offer a hand to help her back to her feet. Weiss pushed her own down, scrambling up in an undignified manner while that _brute_ watched with a smirk he didn't hide quite as well as he thought he did. "I shall be returning to the dorm for a shower and a change of clothes," she said, dusting herself down. "Thank you for the spar."

He could have left it there, could have accepted that, but he wouldn't have been Adam Taurus if he didn't chase her away with a final barb.

"More of a warmup…"

/-/

A morning together apparently hadn't resulted in Weiss and Adam becoming best friends forever, Yang noted without any real surprise. They ate together in the cafeteria and Weiss took the seat behind her – probably a lesser of two evils thing more than enjoying her company – put her breakfast down and proceeded to ignore Adam's existence. In turn, he hadn't bothered to signal any awareness of Weiss' arrival in the first place.

Just another Team RYST morning.

"-and I was thinking of making some modifications to Crescent Rose. Maybe a better non-lethal option because it was kinda hard to fight those thugs in the robbery when I have a scythe or a sniper rifle. Sure, I can hit them with the haft but it's not all that useful."

And as usual, Ruby was the only person immune to the mood, chatting animatedly away with her silent, broody and downright oppressive partner.

Yang had _no idea_ what to think about that. On the one hand, Ruby was making friends and coming out her shell. Great. Wonderful. Everything she'd hoped for. On the other, it was one-sided at best and weirdly misplaced. It wasn't wrong, just… too far. Like teaching your child to ride a bike then pushing them onto a dirt motocross track. Ruby was meant to take baby steps and talk to friendly and dorky people first, not whet her teeth on someone less friendly than a Beowolf.

"You're too weak to make that work," Adam grunted back. Yang winced, ready to offer sympathy when Ruby inevitably took that the wrong way.

Ruby blinked. "Weak?"

"Thin arms. Little muscle, height or weight." He eyed her critically, and Yang thought that if it had been any of her friends from Signal in her place, he'd have sent them away in tears. "You're never going to be able to overpower someone bigger than you."

"Hey," Yang said, stepping in. "Ruby is plenty-"

"Then I should add something that can disable people that doesn't use brute force!" Adam grunted his approval, nodding once. "Thanks Adam!" Ruby practically squealed. "Ooh, I have so many ideas."

Yang sat back down again.

That. That was things in a nutshell. Adam wasn't patient or indulgent with Ruby – he was brutally honest and a downright asshole at times – most times, actually – and yet instead of taking it for what it was, Ruby _liked_ it. Was her sister an M? Was this something she was supposed to step in and stop? Was that something she dared get involved in at all? Why was their team simultaneously the most and least dysfunctional thing she'd ever seen?

Adam and Weiss hated one another. It wasn't just bickering; she'd _seen_ the way Adam looked at Weiss, and honestly, Weiss hadn't failed to notice either. There was genuine hate there. Something like that should have ripped the team in two as her and Ruby had to dance with keeping their teammates apart, preventing fights and mediating.

And yet it never happened.

It was like Adam and Weiss had, without any communication, agreed to keep their hatred professional. They walked to lessons together, ate together, shared a room and took every chance to snipe, bait and put the other down.

All without any team friction.

Which shouldn't have been possible.

_Our team should be a mess,_ Yang thought. _Weiss and Adam should be incapable of even looking at one another, Ruby should be at wits end trying to bring them back together and I should be torn between loyalty to my partner or my sister._ Meanwhile, their dorm should be some awkward warzone neither she nor Ruby felt any comfort returning to.

And yet – nope! Their team operated perfectly well, like a flash flood that had somehow avoided killing any innocent people and had, at the same time, prevented several muggings, run for Government and fixed world hunger.

It shouldn't have worked…

But it just did.

Maybe the less she thought about it the better. It was almost a relief when lessons were called because she could do just that. Team RYST filed into Doctor Oobleck's history classroom and took their seats by the door. Adam often did that. Why, she wasn't sure, but if he had the choice, he wanted those seats. Not that it bothered her any – first out, which was always a bonus. Adam took the seat closest to the edge with Ruby next to him. Yang and Weiss took the two in front and a step lower down. The rest filed in soon after, expanding out and spreading across the classroom.

"Hey Weiss," she whispered. "You okay?"

Her partner raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there a reason I wouldn't be?"

"Just concerned. You and Adam-"

Weiss huffed and turned away, signalling the conversation over the moment his name was uttered. Sighing, Yang balanced her elbows on the desk and waited for the teacher to arrive. It was hard to even know if she should do something about her team. If they hated one another but didn't cause any issues with it, was she meant to step in? It would have been nice to have someone she could ask that to.

/-/

The faunus war and the White Fang.

Adam wasn't sure if the teacher chose that on purpose to bait him or if it had been planned in advance, but the topic could not have been more designed to annoy either way. The worst part wasn't the _ignorance_ the rest of the class showed. He expected them to be forgetful of the Battle of Fort Castle. After all, it wouldn't do for them to be taught humans could lose to faunus.

It was the misrepresentation of the White Fang that really stung.

What had he expected? Of course a school for huntsmen in a Kingdom closely allied with Atlas would portray them as violent sociopaths. Can't consider the White Fang's views or why they'd been pushed to what they had. No one wanted to blame Atlas for allowing constant abuse, ignoring and attacking peaceful rallies or instilling labour laws that benefited the SDC. No, it was clear the faunus had totally overreacted to being victimised, abused and attacked, and were completely out of line for fighting back against their oppressors.

"Who here has experienced some degree of discrimination?"

Adam held his hand up, as did one other person in the classroom. That person was not Blake and he shook with barely restrained anger. _Are you hiding from this as well now, Blake? Are you going to dance to their tune, saying what we went through wasn't racism?_

That was the usual human excuse. _It's not racism – we're just stopping the White Fang because they're bad! _Strange how no one cared to stop the SDC even when they were branding their initials into people's faces. It was all too easy for faunus to feel pressured into believing that as well, into convincing themselves the person insulting them was just having a bad day, that they'd done something to invite it or that it wasn't as bad as they thought it was.

Something wet hit the back of his head. His hand came up to his hair and came back with a wadded piece of paper scrunched up and damp. Behind him, someone laughed quietly. Judging the sound and its position, he launched the spit ball back over his shoulder. It didn't hit but he heard a scrape as the person moved their chair out the way.

"Terrible," Oobleck said, oblivious to it. "Simply terrible. The racism felt toward the faunus since the advent of the faunus wars hasn't departed, and some may well ask what lessons we've learned from this tragedy at all? That is why I aim to teach. History is a useful tool not only for looking back at the past but for _learning_ from it so that we don't make the same mistakes."

Another spit ball struck and splatted onto his head. More laughter, this time not nearly as quiet. Ruby turned her head to look but couldn't see without being obvious. Instead, she looked to him, concerned. He waved it off, this time flicking the thing under the table and out the way.

"Mr Winchester," the teacher said, looking their way. "Does something about the subject amuse you? Perhaps you'd like to share with the class."

"No, prof-"

"Doctor, please. I did not study my doctorate for nothing."

"Doctor, then," Cardin said. "I thought what you said was spot on. People got to learn from the mistakes they make, right? I bet everyone learned from the mistake General Lagune made. They won't make that mistake again."

Adam sucked in a sharp breath, as did a few others who caught what he meant. Yang turned in her seat, elbow on Adam's desk, to glare back and up. Doctor Oobleck didn't come quite so close but he did watch carefully. His eyes also slid to Adam a seat down. _Wondering whether I'll snap and kill your student? _

There was no need. Mouth off like that to the wrong people or in the wrong places and Cardin would get himself killed.

"I'm not sure I like the choice of your words, Mr Winchester. The greatest mistake made in the faunus wars was not its conclusion but its inception. There is no need for prejudice between faunus and humans, especially when it has been shown without a shred of doubt that both can co-exist side by side."

"What about the White Fang? They're not exactly co-existing."

Oobleck tensed. Again, his eyes slid to Adam. Make it obvious, why didn't he? If Goodwitch was there, she'd have likely already dragged Winchester out. They both expected him to fly off the handle at the smallest of insults, didn't they? Laughable. This was _nothing_ compared to what he'd experienced. Some asshat running their mouth wasn't worth the effort.

"You're not very open-minded, are you?" Pyrrha stepped in to defend him.

Pyrrha. A girl he'd met and sparred with.

Blake didn't so much as look at him.

"I'm just calling it as it is. The White Fang are perfect examples why this so-called prejudice still exists. You can't blame people being afraid when they see a faunus walking down the street. No way to know if they won't become a monster the moment they put on a mask."

Adam chuckled loudly. "Do I frighten you that much, Winchester?"

"Shut it, cyclops."

Ruby gasped and stood. "You can't say-"

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck barked. "Please sit. Mr Winchester, see me after class. Mr Taurus, if you could also stay-"

"No fair, teach!" Yang shouted. "He didn't do anything!"

"Mr Taurus is not in trouble. I only wish a word." Oobleck paused as the bell rang. "And I still wanted to say a few things to finish our first lesson. Everyone, I expect you to read up on the faunus wars. It _will_ be on your midterm exams. Mr Winchester, Mr Taurus, to me please."

The class was already funnelling out and Adam swore, forced to slump back in his seat as Blake mingled with the crowd and escaped a _second_ time. How many times was he going to lose the chance to corner her after a class? This was fast becoming ridiculous.

Winchester's teammates did their best to jostle him as they walked past his seat. Adam rocked in his chair but otherwise ignored them, closing his eyes and feigning a yawn as they stormed out. Eventually, it was just the two of them and Oobleck summoned Cardin down first, engaging in a heated and fast-paced tirade. It ended with a threat of detention and Cardin sent away with a scowl.

"Mr Taurus, if I may?" Adam stood and walked down. The teacher looked tired and just a little upset but not, he noticed, at him. "You're not in trouble as I told your teammate. I simply wished to make it clear that I know of your unique circumstances and how difficult certain discussions may be. I apologise for not stepping in sooner with Mr Winchester."

Adam crossed his arms. "Is that all?"

"Not all. I also want you to know that not everyone is against you. I happen to believe that the White Fang was formed on the best of intentions and that those intentions were not returned by our kind. That sparked the conflict and later the violent arm of the White Fang. Though I cannot extinguish it, I will not put up with racism within my sight so please do come to me should you experience any, especially if it happens in my very classroom!"

"Will do. Am I dismissed, Doctor?"

The bespectacled man nodded. "You are. I'm sorry to have kept you."

His _teammates_ were waiting outside the door for him. Yang and Ruby had obviously been trying to eavesdrop from how defensively they jumped away, but he knew they couldn't have heard by their reactions. They'd not be this calm. Adam eyed the rest of the corridor, spotting Winchester and his cronies storming away but no one else. The fact was no longer a surprise.

Yang stepped up. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"No."

"Good." She relaxed. "What was that all about then?"

"The usual. Authority figure telling you they'll stand up for and not accept racism."

Weiss looked bothered by what he'd said. "Usual…? Does that happen often…?"

"All the time."

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Ruby asked, all innocent naivety.

Talk was cheap. Everyone who could ever speak said those words. Teachers, judges, politicians and anyone else asked. Not on their watch, not in their classroom, not in front of their eyes, but when push came to shove, how many of them followed through? Call it shock, the moment being harder or something else, but it all came to a great bit pile of nothing in the end.

Oobleck might have had the best intentions but racism was still here, still in front of his eyes and the only thing he could say was "Terrible. Simply terrible." The faunus didn't need his sympathy; they needed action. Oobleck wasn't part of the problem but he wasn't part of the solution either. Just another bystander watching on and chipping in if he saw it right in front of his face. It must have been nice to live in a world with such narrow vision.

"Adam?" Ruby chimed, looking up at him nervously. "Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's fine." He pushed those dark thoughts aside. "And it was good of him to say what he did. You three didn't need to wait up for me-" He saw Weiss narrow her eyes and open her mouth. "But thank you for doing so."

"Y-Yes. Well." Weiss huffed as the wind was stolen from her sails. "No trouble at all. Speaking of trouble, Ruby tells us Winchester and his lot were throwing things at you. Is that right?" Weiss crossed her arms and stood in front of him, and Yang followed suit in a rare show of solidarity. He wasn't sure if the wall of two girls mismatched by height was supposed to be intimidating. If so, they failed spectacularly.

Ruby didn't join it and shied away from his eyes. So, she _had_ noticed. Noticed and gone running to her team for advice, no doubt. It was technically the right thing to do. Teamwork, camaraderie and looking out for your allies were all things he'd drilled into the White Fang, so he couldn't even fault her for it now, much as he wished he could.

_If Blake can be hypocritical, why can't I? Damn it, Ruby. _

"Adam! Stop spacing out!"

"It's called `thinking`, Yang. You may wish to employ it once in your lifetime." His automatic response drew a snort from Weiss for once. No weakening of the united front of concerned teammates, however. "Yes, he threw something at me. Some balls of paper. They deeply wounded my head and my heart, and I'm prepared to cry my eyes out to you."

It was rather intriguing how Yang and Weiss managed to adopt the exact same expression, one eyebrow raised, frowning, the kind of `unimpressed girlfriend` expression Blake had sometimes given him, except without the promise of a fun make up session after. Adam's entire brain flinched. Not, for once, at the recollection of Blake, but at the very suggestion he and a _Schnee_ might be that close. Nauseating.

"It was a wad of paper," he grumbled. "I gave it the attention it deserved – absolutely none. If Winchester wants to try and take out his insecurities on me by acting like we're ten years old, let him."

"You can come to us if you're in trouble, you know," Yang said. "Or me or Ruby anyway. Weiss might cheer the other party on."

"I would not!"

"If I am ever in trouble I cannot deal with on my own, I shall." It wasn't a difficult promise to make seeing as the worst trouble he'd likely end up with in a school was getting stuck in a faulty toilet cubicle. "Cardin Winchester is not that trouble. In fact, if he ever has the misfortune of going up against me in one of Goodwitch's classes, he'll learn just how beneath me he is."

"After what I saw this morning, I can well believe it," Weiss said. "Well, I suppose that's over then. Come on, we have to get to Miss Goodwitch's class. If we're late twice in a row, I don't think she'll be merciful."

Adam frowned. "The only reason we might be late is because you're all trying to interrogate me…"

"No time to point fingers," Weiss growled. "Let's go!"

He didn't get to fight Cardin in class. In fact, he didn't get to fight at all. Goodwitch decided to focus on the students who had missed out the day before, leaving him to sit and watch in boredom as inconsequential idiots fought one another. Some of them were okay – in all fairness even the worst of them was better than the average White Fang recruit – but they were all so dramatic with it. Flashy moves, over the top weapons and wasted movement.

The few good examples earned his grudging approval. The Ren boy was skilled and calm. He had a good head on his shoulders. One of Blake's teammates, he noted, watching without trying to be caught. That might be a point of contact if he could wing it. Blake was obviously avoiding him, but he doubted she'd told her team that or why, so it might be possible to worm his way in with one of them.

It would have to be the dark haired one. The other girl looked far too excitable, while the blond was downright useless. He'd watched that fight in awe, impressed that there was someone who actually _was_ on the level of the average recruit. _How he made it into Beacon I have no idea. And to lose to Winchester as well. _

By the time the lesson ended, he'd done nothing but stand in the crowd and spectate. He hoped not every lesson would be like that; drawing people up in pairs to fight didn't seem an efficient method of training. It might have been the teacher wanting to judge them all first or work out sparring partners. Given that Oobleck believed he might have reason to wish Winchester ill, Adam somehow doubted he'd end up matched against the racist anytime soon.

Yet more people added to the list of those the teachers wouldn't pit him against.

"We shall cut lessons there for today," Goodwitch announced. "However, I've been asked to advise you all that there shall be a combat-related field trip after the weekend." This naturally brought out more than a few whispers and excited chattering, which she waited to die out before continuing. "The journey will be via Bullheads to Forever Fall, which is Grimm territory. Make no mistake, this will be a live combat mission, so any ammunition or supplies should be prepared before Tuesday."

"What will we be doing?" someone asked.

"The specifics shall be discussed within Forever Fall."

Within? That was a foolish way of doing things. Ah, it was to be a test then? That was the only reason you would intentionally deprive your people of important information. The spars were clearly to test and get a handle on individual performance. Forever Fall must have been for judging teamwork. Initiation didn't really do enough of that since it was to form partnerships more than teams.

This would mark the first time Team RYST had to fight together as a four-person unit. It wouldn't be a challenge. Leaving aside his own skills, his teammates were in the upper half of their year mates from what he'd seen, and their teamwork wasn't as bad as their arguments suggested. There was good reason for that. The White Fang was full of faunus from all ideologies, locales and of many different personalities. Friction was to be expected, but he'd always made sure the recruits knew that once the mask was on, they were allies. Nothing less, nothing more.

He hated the Schnee and didn't consider Weiss as having fallen far from that tree but hating someone didn't mean he couldn't work with them. More of a surprise was that she acted the same way. That was interesting. He'd assumed the Schnee would just get rid of anyone who didn't worship the ground they walked on.

"Not even two weeks into Beacon and we're already going out on a mission," Yang said. "That's kinda cool."

"I'm not sure being stuck in the wilderness will count as `cool`, Yang." Weiss tossed her hair back. "There's no telling how long we'll be out there either. Initiation was one thing but I'm sure they had teachers watching us. We will be at real risk here."

"Scared?"

"Not at all. I'm simply pointing out that this is no joking matter. People could well die out there."

Tempting. If it were just Team RYST alone, there would be ample opportunity to kill Weiss and leave. Adam frowned. The thought didn't bring the thrill he expected it to. In fact, he felt sickened by it. That realisation had him squaring his shoulders. Was this what it meant to go native? Too easy. All too easy. He touched his fingers to his face instead, pushing against the white medical bandage covering half his face. The letters burned beneath, reminding him why he hated them.

"Is your eye acting up?" Yang asked tactlessly. Ruby elbowed her in the gut.

"My eye is fine."

"You never did tell us how that happened." Ruby elbowed her again – and even Weiss shot her a scandalised expression. Yang almost buckled under the pressure, wincing and rubbing her hair. "And you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I'm just sayin' that if it hurts, there's always the infirmary. And shouldn't we know what it is so we can help you if anything ever goes wrong?"

"Yang. Oh my- just _stop talking_ already!" Ruby's indignant yell brought the tiniest of smiles. Or maybe it was seeing her wail and beat on her apparently `tactless, idiot, airhead sister`. Ruby's words. Not his.

They had a point, though.

"I have both my eyes."

Ruby paused mid blow on Yang. "Eh? They both work?"

"Yes." He watched the confusion show on their faces. They knew a blindfold as a fashion statement would never fly with the teachers, and that he _had_ to have medical reasons to be allowed to wear it. As such, they didn't accuse him of anything untoward. Fortunate for them on that front. Still, if he kept it a mystery for too long, they'd only grow more curious. "My retina is scarred," he said. It wasn't untrue. "There was an incident when I was younger. I was burned badly, and the damage affected both my skin and my left eye."

"O-Oh." Ruby looked down. Even Weiss looked uncomfortable, while Yang just looked like she was kicking herself. "C-Can you still see out that eye?"

"If I open it, yes. Doing so is painful, however. The eye is sensitive. I've grown used to fighting like this." His White Fang mask had specialised lenses in it to darken light that came in, letting him see normally without being blinded. Perhaps glasses would have been easier here as well, but then the scar would have been visible. "There's no reason it should ever cause a problem any of you need to deal with. There's no lingering condition or disease involved. It's just scar damage."

"You know, we're not gonna judge you if you have a burn on your face." Yang said it softly. "I mean, Weiss has a big scar on her face and no one cares. Hell, it even looks badass."

"I prefer the term dashing myself," Weiss chimed in. "But Yang has the right idea. If you don't feel comfortable showing it to everyone, you can at least take off the blindfold in our dorm. We're not going to stop and stare."

Really? With her family name branded across his filthy faunus face? Adam scowled and turned away. "I'm fine as is. Leave it alone. All of you." His piece said, he marched away, pushing through the crowds leaving the lesson and out of sight, on his way to the cafeteria. For once, his team didn't chase to catch up with him.

"Shit," Yang said, watching him go. "You think I shouldn't have brought it up?"

"YES!"

"OBVIOUSLY, YOU DOLT!"

* * *

**I had to go look closely at pictures to find out whether Adam still had his eye. Hard to remember from the scene because all I could think was "This should be a hugely defining character moment for Blake and Yang, and instead it's ruined because Adam has been turned into a cartoon villain". Hard to see his eye when I had my face in my hands.**

**Well, Pyrrha and Adam have become friends of a sort, with Pyrrha even stepping in to defend her sparring partner in class. To be fair, I **_**like**_** Oobleck, but I wanted Adam to be quite dismissive of him here. I think he'd take the view that anyone who **_**says**_** they want to help the faunus is a liar unless they get up and do it. I figure that's why he joined the violent White Fang, because he felt the peaceful one led by Ghira and Kali was too much talk, not enough action.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 19****th**** May**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes - Sorry, this was uploaded to wrong story! My bad and thank you all 20 PM's I got very quickly xD**

**Just a small warning here for this Thursday, even if I know this story is less read. My elderly dog is going in for an operation tomorrow and his chances aren't great. I don't want to sour the mood straight out, but there is a chance of no update to Professor Arc this Thursday. If that happens and you see nothing, please understand why. I'm obviously not going to be in any state to write it in advance tomorrow either, as I'll be taking him into the vet early and then glued to the phone all day stressing out about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"How are you finding Beacon thus far?"

"Do you invite every student up to ask that question," Adam drawled sarcastically. "Or am I special?"

Ozpin didn't miss a beat. "The latter."

Adam snorted, leaning forward in his chair. The small action didn't go unnoticed and drew a sharp breath from Goodwitch. He let his hands be seen, smirking at the fact even that small action could elicit such a response.

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get to the point. I've not done anything worth being called up over and last I checked my teammates were still breathing, so this must be a warning. Forever Fall, I assume. The timing is too convenient for it to be anything else."

Headmaster Ozpin dropped the kindly smile he'd chosen for their early morning meeting. Goodwitch hadn't even bothered to try, stood nearby with a scowl. Both were obnoxious but Adam preferred her reaction. At least it was honest. "Very well. I shall be frank. The trip to Forever Fall will take you outside of Beacon with various teams of students. It is dangerous territory away from the safety of Vale and we would very much be averse to any accidents happening."

"I'll be sure to wear a safety helmet."

"_You_ are the accident," Goodwitch spat.

"Glynda. I'm sure Mr Taurus knows exactly what I am talking about. There's no need to spell it out for him." The rebuke had Goodwitch looking away angrily. Trouble in paradise already. "I'm sure you can understand our concern, Adam. We even considered holding you back on a pretence and letting your team go without you."

"Why not stay with that? I've no interest in Forever Fall."

"If I had my way, we would," Glynda said.

"It's not so simple," Ozpin countered, shooting her another small look. "As Glynda well knows. If we keep you back from your team, we set a bad example, one that might be misconstrued unfavourably by the students."

"A little late for that. They already know you don't trust me." He eyed Glynda. "Or that _she_ doesn't."

"Our concern is more that they might believe that mistrust comes from your race as opposed to the crimes you have committed. Glynda is _correct_ not to trust you. At the same time, we don't want to send the message that Beacon is unfair toward faunus."

"Like I said, it's a little late for that."

Goodwitch's eyes hardened. "What? No one could possibly think me prejudiced!"

"If that's what you believe. Then again, those harbouring such thoughts always defend them the loudest. I can't be racist, they say. I have a faunus friend. That completely invalidates my ability to subconsciously favour humans over faunus."

"I'm favouring the innocent over the guilty!" she snapped. "You're a monster!"

"I know that." His admission stunned her, and Adam took the lead, fixing her with his good eye before she could recover. "But we're not talking about what I know, are we? We're talking about what the students might believe. What they might see and think with their limited information." He enjoyed the play of emotions over her face. "It doesn't paint the best of pictures, does it?"

The teacher spluttered furiously, fingers digging into her clipboard. "That – No. I don't accept that."

"Whether you accept it or not doesn't matter. It is what it is."

"It most certainly is not! No student could think that of me, and I won't be swayed into thinking so by someone like you!" Tossing her head, she turned away from him. "Ozpin, I believe it best I leave this matter to you. I have preparations to make for the journey. Good day." Storming away a moment later, she all but punched the elevator buttons to close the doors and take it down. They both watched and waited in silence, Adam bored and Ozpin with a heavy sigh.

"Mr Taurus, please do refrain from antagonising my deputy. Glynda is a good teacher concerned for her students' wellbeing and you are – no matter your intentions – an extremely dangerous man. While our constant attention may seem unfair to you, know it will not go away anytime soon."

"I don't care to antagonise anyone," he lied. Weiss was an exception and a guilty pleasure. "I spoke nothing but the truth."

"Glynda isn't racist. I can assure you of this."

"I never said she was. What I _said_ was that her actions could be misconstrued as such." He met the headmaster's eyes, saying, "Have been misconstrued."

Ozpin appeared troubled, eyes widening behind his lenses. "I see. In that case, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I shall investigate it. If it _is _true, there's even more reason not to withhold you from Forever Fall. That said, we cannot in good faith allow you out with so many innocent children."

"With the Schnee, you mean."

"All our students are important."

"Sure. Just that some are more important than others."

"I won't argue this with you, Mr Taurus. Our terms are simple." He pushed something across the table, a wristwatch. It had a leather strap, a silver surface and no discernible latch by which it could be opened or closed. "You shall wear this on your trip and whenever you are given tasks outside the city. It will transmit your location in real time to the scrolls of every teacher in Beacon."

"How small is the bomb?"

"There is no bomb…"

"Come now, you're not even trying." Adam laid his left hand out, palm upward. Ozpin leaned over to apply it on him, touching his own scroll to the leather, which folded back to reveal a tiny catch that he unclasped. It fit snugly, not too heavy or obstructing.

"I understand you have no reason to trust us-"

Adam stood, scraping his chair back. "Save us both the wasted effort. You don't trust me – you'd be fools to. Absolute idiots. You also don't care about my so-called redemption. The reason you're doing this is on the off-chance I'll stop being a threat, and the more realistic chance you'll catch me in the act and have reason to arrest me." Ozpin didn't deny it. Good. "Let's not waste each other's time any further."

"Do you believe I'm doing that, Adam?"

"Clearly. I don't see you summoning Blake up here day after day, nor watching her every move."

"Miss Belladonna is a different case."

"How is she?" he snapped. "We're the same. Identical. The only difference is our rank, but beyond that we joined the White Fang at the same time, carried the same ideals and left it on the same day. The only difference I see is that she gets offered her chance at redemption without strings attached, while I'm watching night and day, tested to breaking."

"Are those the only differences you see, young man?" Ozpin asked indulgently. "I see one more. One that is rather important."

"And that is?"

"Miss Belladonna came here wishing to redeem herself; she came desperate to cut ties and leave the past behind. Your goals aren't to become a better person, start afresh or have a new lease on life. You only want the validation of proving her wrong about you." His eyes sparkled knowingly. Obnoxiously. "Isn't that right?"

Adam snarled and tossed the chair back, rising without a word. He stormed to the elevator, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Have a pleasant day, Mr Taurus," Ozpin called after him. "I hear Forever Fall is lovely this time of year."

/-/

"Why were you called up to the headmaster's office?" Ruby asked, trying her hardest not to sound too demanding or too indignant. It was hard, especially when she'd been with Adam all last night and all morning and knew for a fact he hadn't done anything to deserve being told off. The only moment he'd been out her sight was in his morning spars, and Weiss was with him then. She knew because the normally snappy girl had come back looking like death warmed over.

Adam didn't respond to her query. It didn't bother her like it probably should have since he almost always ignored whenever Yang or Weiss asked him something.

"You didn't get in trouble, did you? You did nothing wrong!"

"I didn't get in trouble…"

Progress! Words! Ruby smiled, both for what she'd dragged out of him and the news. "Good. What was it, then?"

"I lost something in the Emerald Forest." He flashed his arm and a small wristwatch on it.

"Oh! And they wanted to give it back? That was nice of them."

He flashed her a rare smile. "Did you think it something more?"

"No," she said, knowing he'd caught her lie from how he scoffed. It was part scoff, part laugh, and it felt more like he was amused than mocking her. That was Adam in a nutshell. Either in a terrible mood or laughing at the world in general. "Okay, maybe. You have to admit Miss Goodwitch doesn't like you very much."

"I don't like her either, so it doesn't bother me."

_It bothers me._ He was her partner, her teammates, and her friend. There'd been bullies in Signal but never among the teachers, but then she'd never had a faunus as a friend either. There were a few in Signal but they'd always stuck together and well, it wasn't like she'd been a social butterfly either.

Ruby followed her partner to the lockers. She already had Crescent Rose and her kit ready, but he'd been called up from breakfast and missed out on the mad rush. Adam stepped up to his and touched his fingers to the keypad, frowned and drew them away. He inspected his digit.

"What's wrong?"

"The number pad is sticky." He slapped her hand away when she instantly reached to test. "Are you a dog that has to touch things with your nose to know if it's real?"

Ruby grinned. "Woof!"

Shaking his head, Adam dialled in his password in front of her, either trusting her not to misuse it or not caring at all. Even if it was almost certainly the latter, Ruby clung to the former, rocking on her heels with a smile. He wrenched the locker door open but was forced back as a deluge of liquid splashed out onto the floor and his boots.

"Ah!" she squeaked, hopping back. Liquid pooled on the floor and spread out, bubbly and purple. His locker _reeked_ of… fruit. "Is that fruit juice!?"

"Soda," he replied, reaching in and taking Wilt off a hook in the back. He grimaced and took out a cleaning kit as well, ignoring the sticky mess on the lower shelf. He handed the kit to her, which she held for him as he opened it and took out a rag, giving Blush a rubdown of her sheathe, removing some sticky trails of glinting fizzy drink.

"Did you keep some drink in your locker? Why did it explode?"

"I didn't." Adam finished the cleaning, placed the cleaning kit back inside – this time on an upper shelf – and kicked the door shut. "Shall we go?" he asked, securing Wilt and Blush on his left hip.

Ruby looked back to the locker and then him. "A-Aren't we going to talk about that?"

The single raised eyebrow he gave her suggested they weren't. "We'll be late for the excursion if we delay further. I'm not sure I want to give Goodwitch any more reason than she already has to throw me in detention."

"Ah! R-Right. Let's go!"

/-/

Their job was to collect sap.

They – huntsmen and huntresses in training; the defenders of the next generation – were to fill a single jar each with sap tapped from a tree.

What was wrong with this school?

_This is why I hate the Kingdoms,_ he thought, stabbing his tap into the bark and hammering it home with Blush. It cut through the flesh and caused a thick river of pinkish ichor too ooze out into the bottle he held under. _The Grimm roam all over Remnant, the faunus suffer and villages are destroyed, and meanwhile we're out here collecting sap._

"What a waste of time…"

"You say something, broody pants?" Yang quipped.

"I said this is a waste of our time." He punched the tree when it refused to give up any more sap, wrenching the tap free and trudging over to another. "We're not improving, and this skillset isn't remotely applicable to our lives as huntsmen. Why are we here?"

"There's Grimm out here."

"As there are in the Emerald Forest."

"True." Yang held up her jar, grimacing at the fact it was still two thirds empty. "If they wanted us to fight Grimm, they could just have initiation again. Make it a training exercise." Sighing, she added, "It'd be more interesting than this."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Weiss asked. "You've already trained this morning. Any more and you'll pull a muscle."

"It bothers me, Schnee, because I _despise_ those who sit back and do nothing."

"Eh!? How is that my fault?"

"It's not." For once. "It's Beacon's."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "We're learning to be huntresses."

"For what purpose?"

"To save lives, obviously."

"Yes." He stabbed another tree, driving the tap home with all his rage. "We're meant to be the next defenders of Remnant against the Grimm. Every day villages are destroyed, families are torn apart and people suffer." The faunus suffered. "Every second is precious and we're meant to be the ones who defend that. And what are we doing?"

"Nothing." Ruby lowered her jar guiltily. "We're doing nothing."

"Exactly. It's not our fault – not yours or anyone's here – but it annoys me that our time is being wasted on something like this. And out there somewhere, someone is in danger hoping for a huntsman to save them and we could be doing that."

"Instead, we're tapping trees," Yang said, now as frustrated as he. "Fuck's sake."

"Way to kill the mood," Weiss whispered.

"I don't see anything wrong with thinking that way." Ruby defended him. "Adam just has a strong sense of right and wrong."

Some would have said too strong, especially of what his sense of justice propelled him to. That had always been an issue of his, that he couldn't sit back and do nothing – and that he _hated_ those who did. What was the point of having wealth, strength or power if you weren't going to use it to change the world? Ghira and Kali had influence, but they wasted it on protests that had proven time and time again to be fruitless. And after that failed, what did they do? Retreat to Menagerie and give up!

They'd _tried_ the peaceful approach.

Atlas responded with violence.

"I don't like my time being wasted," he admitted. "I'm not here to master my skills working in an orchard. None of us are."

"There has to be _some_ relaxation," Weiss argued. "We can't train all day every day..." Before he could respond, she was already sighing. "But that comes after class, doesn't it? We could be doing combat class now and getting better as a team. You're right. We could – should – be doing more with our time."

But they couldn't.

Beacon dictated what they were to do, and if Beacon thought this was important then flawed or not, they'd be doing it. Team RYST worked in silence after, the boisterous chatter of the last half hour replaced with the _thunk_ of taps being driven into wood and the _glug-glug_ of the jars being filled.

It hit Ruby the hardest. Crouching by a new tree, she watched the sap seep out like blood and couldn't help but think someone out there might be bleeding out as well. Maybe that wasn't her responsibility to fix just yet, but mom and dad always told her huntsmen were heroes. When she became a huntress, she'd make sure no more families ended up like hers.

That'd be possible in four years, but what if it could be done in three If not for the little things that wasted time? Port's lessons for one. They were handy for catching your sleep, but that time could have been spent getting better. Beacon was supposed to be the best huntsman academy on Remnant. Why was their time being wasted like this?

If the teachers wanted them to do chores, they could at least be helping in hospitals or delivering food to refugees streaming in from destroyed villages. Heck, they could be shipped out to help rebuild homes damaged by Grimm. That way they could both help _and_ get a heavy workout with all the lifting.

"Heavy words, huh?" Yang slid in to take the tree next to hers, driving the tap home. "I'd call him a buzzkill, but I'd feel like a cow for saying that now. Guessing you're the same."

Ruby smiled weakly. "Yeah. Do you think he's right?"

"Not much of a question is it? Course he's right. Sure, it's Grimm territory, but we're not actively hunting them. We're just out here tending the trees." Yang glowered down at her sap. "Maybe this'll go to medicine or something."

"You think?"

"Dunno. I feel like Miss Goodwitch would have told us that if it were true, though. I saw someone drinking it earlier." Yang's face fell, eyes closing. "I had a drink as well. It tasted good. Now, it's weighing in my stomach like a lead weight."

Ruby let the rebuke fall from her lips. Yang had obviously felt it bad enough. "I won't tell Adam," she promised, earning a grateful smile. "And you didn't know. Plus, we're stuck here anyway until Miss Goodwitch calls it over. We should train tonight."

"Hm?"

"All of us," she said, raising her voice so Weiss and Adam could hear. "I'm calling team training tonight! Full team manoeuvres and stuff." The `and stuff` had Adam and Weiss raising eyebrows her way but she pushed through it with a blush. "If we're going to lose hours training because of this, we're going to make it up in our free time. That's an order from your team leader!"

"F-Fine!" Weiss said. "I have no issue with that."

Adam held Ruby's gaze for three long seconds and nodded once. That was all she got, but it was all she needed, letting her regain some of her earlier cheer. They could treat this like time to relax if they earned back the time later. This way, it wouldn't feel like they were doing nothing while people were out there counting on them to train as hard as they could.

"And maybe we should join Adam in the mornings…"

"Ruby, no!" Yang cried. "He gets up at five! I'll die!"

/-/

A couple of Grimm appeared to harass teams but there hadn't been any injuries or a call for the retreat. Team RYST didn't get to see any action at all and returned to the Bullheads when their scroll alarms went off. The aircraft were parked in a clearing with Miss Goodwitch before them, a large set of wooden crates open before her with padded sections. They'd taken the empty jars from them and would be putting the full ones back in.

"Form an orderly queue. Your name will be taken as you hand it in. Do not leave without writing your name down. Every student must be accounted for before we leave, and I'll personally have anyone responsible for causing a panic put in detention for the rest of the week."

That wasn't a threat made likely, even a single missing person enough to spark a manhunt. Naturally, his team surged forward to push into the queue while he hung back, content to be patient if it meant not having to deal with the mass of sweaty bodies. He'd always hated crowds, unable to trust them after the protests. Too many cases of being knocked down, trampled or squashed by the press of bodies.

He wasn't the only one to feel that way. A couple of other more patient students hung back, among them a familiar face set in shock, yellow eyes widely meeting his own.

It was so sudden he didn't know what to say. All the times he'd tried to corner and catch her alone, and now suddenly they were face to face, each hanging back as their teams rushed forward with no regard for personal space. She'd always been like him that way, always a much more private individual. He wanted to shout at her, accuse her, but more than anything he wanted to stride forward and pull her against him, press his face into her soft hair. The weakness clogged his throat and had his words come out choked.

"Blake…"

A hand slipped under his elbow from the left and touched the top of his sealed jar, slapping it down and out his weakened grip. Adam heard a mocking "whoops" from over his shoulder a second before glass shattered and sap splashed out over his shoes. The sound startled everyone, turning every set of eyes in Forever Fall their way. Blake flinched back.

"What was that!?" Goodwitch demanded. She pushed through the crowd toward them, expecting chaos and jumping into the fray before it could escalate. On seeing him, her eyes narrowed. "Taurus. What's the meaning of this?"

"I saw him drop his jar, miss," a boy said. It wasn't Cardin or anyone from his team, but the mocking smile was all the same.

"Mr Taurus. Is this true?"

Too shaken from being before Blake, he answered without thinking. "Someone knocked it out my hands."

"Did they?" Her eyes roamed over the nearby students, most of whom backed away. They'd have had their eyes to the front of the queue and not back to them. Only one person could be confirmed as watching. "Miss Belladonna, did you see anyone knock the jar from Mr Taurus' hands?"

"I… I…" Just as shaken as he, Blake tore her eyes away. "I didn't see anything."

Adam's eyes closed angrily.

"Mr Taurus, I'll thank you to own up to your mistakes in future. I shall let this go without a detention, but you shall make up for the sap you lost by helping Professor Peach with the crates when we return. Am I understood?"

His eyes remained on Blake, watching her merge into the crowd, into the humans – some of whom even went so far as to pat her back for her seeming playing along with their prank. He didn't feel angry; he didn't feel surprised; he didn't feel betrayed. He didn't know what to feel. "Yes," he muttered.

"Yes, _what_, Mr Taurus?"

"Yes Miss Goodwitch. I understand."

As the teacher turned back and the crowd did the same, Ruby ran over. "Adam. What happened!?"

"I dropped it. I was clumsy."

"Bull and shit." Yang poked his chest.

"I have to agree," Weiss said. "There are many unflattering words I'd use to describe you, but clumsy isn't on the list."

Adam sighed. "Don't you think it's a little gauche to accuse a bull faunus of bullshit?"

"Why would-?" Yang's eyes bulged. "Oh crap, I didn't mean-"

"It was a joke." He had to stop her before she took it seriously. Those ones always fell flat, but then no one had ever accused him of having a good sense of humour. "I know what you meant. As for this," he eyes the remains of three hours' wasted time splattered across the grass. "Ignore it. It's all of it worthless in the long run. Better spilt sap than blood."

"But you'll not be there for team training," Ruby whined.

"I train in the mornings." It failed to change how upset she looked. "And I can make it up tomorrow?"

"Yep! We'll do more team training tomorrow as well."

How demanding of her. Adam nodded anyway. Training was always valuable, and she was doing the right thing as team leader in mandating it. They needed it more than him, but the point of team training was to test cohesion, not individual ability. That dictated his participation, and he supposed he did owe them it. If nothing else, it would be a chance to burn out some frustration in a productive manner. Ruby looked too fragile to take a good hit, but Yang was hardy. He might even get a good fight out of it.

"Is this happening because you're a faunus?" Weiss asked quietly.

In comparison, he didn't bother to whisper. "Probably. Why so surprised? First time you've seen it?"

"Yes!"

It was his turn to call the bullshit but he didn't. Weiss would only defend her argument and maintain she'd never witnessed discrimination before, which was about as ironic as you could get given her name. Even if she hadn't seen the mines, she had to have witnessed the protests, the way Atlas dispersed them, the labour laws her father pushed and the constant wave of faunus forced out of the Kingdom, either leaving as things got worse or forced out of house and home. It wasn't worth the argument, though. Or rather, he wasn't in the mood. Not after Blake.

"Hmm. It happens. This is fairly tame compared to most of the time."

"And that doesn't bother you!?"

"Of course it does. If it didn't, I wouldn't have-" His teeth clicked together. Idiot! He'd been close to just blurting out how he joined the White Fang. Adam centred himself, closing his eyes. Meeting Blake had affected him worse than he thought!

"Wouldn't have what?"

"I wouldn't have tried to defend myself. In the end, it was my word against theirs and I didn't see who did it. That's why I'm saying to leave it. I'm all for taking action against those that wrong me, but I don't know who that was."

"It wasn't Cardin and his lot," Yang said. "I saw them at the front."

He felt like saying Cardin wasn't even the outlier among the students but decided against it. That would only upset his team further, and while he enjoyed baiting the Schnee, that was more satisfying when it was at her expense, not his. "There you have it. I can't lash out at just anyone."

"That's a mature attitude to take," Weiss said, sending him a surprised but also respectful smile. "If more faunus acted as you do, those cretins in the White Fang wouldn't exist."

Weiss' head snapped to the side, neck twisted and broken, eyes wide and mouth open as she slumped to the floor.

"Hmm." Adam banished the sudden image and the burning temptation that had his hands itching to settle on her neck with a soft and agreeing him. Just a little twist; that was all it'd take. And yet to do so would prevent him confronting Blake. He nodded instead, turning away so she couldn't see his eye burning. "The world might be better if more faunus were like me. If nothing else, there'd be little conflict left."

His team groaned. "You have such an ego!" Yang laughed. "If every faunus was like you, the world would be out of hair gel and black overcoats. I think the world would crumble to dust under the force of your collective brooding. Even the Grimm would avoid you."

"This is what I get for feeding your big head, isn't it?" Weiss sighed. "You say _one_ nice thing…"

/-/

Professor Peach was a wiry woman with blonde hair and no time for him, only instructing he stack the crates out the Bullhead into a larger one waiting nearby, which she would take away on an industrial trolley. She didn't care for the reasons why he'd been assigned the task, nor did she care to explain the sap they'd spent a day collecting would be for. Adam didn't ask, certain the answer would only annoy him further.

_Why, Blake? Why didn't you say something?_

The more he thought about it the more he was sure she'd seen something. Maybe not the one responsible, but the act itself. It wouldn't have cost her ten words to say so, if not for the sake of what they once had then at least for the truth.

Was she that afraid of being discovered? Aid the faunus and you became a sympathiser; he'd seen that happen enough times when he was young. Schools were worse because of cliques and bullies and friendship groups, but adult life could be the same with promotions passed up, business deals falling through and the ever-present observation of nosey neighbours. If she'd supported him, she might have opened herself up to mockery in turn, which might have drawn attention to her bow and behind it her ears. From a purely selfish perspective, she made the right choice.

That was the problem. Since when had Blake been that kind of person? The Blake he knew was passionate, driven and always wanted to do the right thing. Be that saving the faunus or even limiting casualties when she was in the White Fang. Where everyone else wanted vengeance, she'd been a constant voice that revenge wasn't the answer. Justice was.

"So much for justice now," he whispered, stooping to lift another crate. They weren't heavy but there were a lot of them, and the contents were too fragile not to take his time with. It wasn't the worst of tasks he'd ever done, especially not in the White Fang. It was just like carrying stolen dust, really. That came in jars too and you got a lot more than detention if you dropped one and set off a chemical reaction.

He set the crate down and slid it along the one above, securing it in place before turning back to the open hatch on the Bullhead where, to his surprise, another person had their hands in the hold. They huffed and pulled out a crate, back bending as they hefted it up and brought it over, struggling far more than they really should have for how heavy it was. The wood clacked down, and the boy puffed, grinning as he pushed it along to align next to Adam's.

"What are you doing?"

The boy smiled. "Helping."

"No one asked you to."

"I know. I thought I'd lend a hand anyway." Adam frowned. The boy was familiar, but only in the sense that he'd seen him in class somewhere. An under-achiever for sure, that much was obvious from how tired he was lifting a single crate. "I'm Jaune by the way," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"I didn't ask your name."

"Oh." The smile faltered. "Sorry…" The silence dragged on until he couldn't help but sigh.

"Adam." He ignored how the boy's face lit up, grunting and turning back to the Bullhead. "I won't stop you if you want to help. Come. There's more to be done." They trudged back together, Peach raising an eyebrow but not protesting the additional helper. Working in silence, they moved crate by crate, slowly whittling down the Bullhead's hold until Adam carried the last one over and placed it down.

The work was done in half the time.

* * *

**Good guy Jaune to the rescue. I wanted to introduce the idea that Cardin isn't just the token racist of Beacon with this chapter. He's too easy a scapegoat for literally everything bad you need to happen, and I'm guilty of using him as that as well. Thing is, if it's always Cardin being the shitter then it's easy to say that it's not a problem in the school at all; it's just Cardin. I want to avoid that.**

**Also, you know, Ozpin is absolutely on the money. As much as I've intentionally written this to highlight the unfairness levelled at Adam, it is all completely justified. The big difference between Adam and Blake isn't in action, but in intent.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 2****nd**** June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	8. Chapter 8

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because **_**obviously**_** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Yang wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"It's your own fault," Adam said, calmly eating his hefty porridge stocked with fruit and yoghurt. "Blaming me won't change that."

"Makes me feel better. I hate you by the way. Utterly hate you."

Her hatred washed off him just as easily as that of the recruits he'd trained in his time, although it was insulting to lump her in with those lot. As much as he hated to admit it, she, Weiss and Ruby were far stronger than most of the White Fang grunts. Then again, that wasn't his fault; he couldn't make huntsmen out of civilians in under six months. They'd done the best they could with the tools they'd been given.

"You still have no one to blame but yourself," he pointed out. "It's you who decided to join Weiss, Pyrrha and I."

Bleary eyed, grouchy and make sure everyone knew it, Yang growled something feral and stabbed her breakfast with a fork, savaging it with more force than was strictly necessary. Ruby and Weiss weren't much better, but Weiss was used to it and knew to keep quiet. She was busily eating a larger breakfast than she usually did. Good. Those pathetic portions she'd eaten before couldn't have had enough calories to sustain such exertion.

_No doubt some foolish effort to maintain her figure._ That might have been acceptable for a civilian, but as a huntress she ought to be burning thousands of calories in a good day. They were _supposed_ to eat a lot of food. Though not all of it had to be quite so unhealthy as what Ruby ate. Adam's lips pinched as he watched yet another cookie vanish into the depths. Mannerisms aside, they all looked to be in a state, and not wholly from their training.

"You could always go to sleep earlier."

"Adam. Shut up." Ruby glowered at him. "Just… shut up."

Should he be insulted or amused that Ruby Rose of all people was trying to intimidate him? His body answered for him, cracking the tiniest of smiles. Ruby was about as threatening as a chihuahua.

Pyrrha had been even more surprised to see a full team waiting for her this morning, though again she'd accepted it with the kind of politeness he knew had to be forced. It wasn't his problem what she thought of it. She could stay or go as she pleased, and he fulfilled his side of the bargain, sparring with her, this morning to his victory. Pyrrha had seemed happier after that, agreeing to meet again tomorrow to get her own back. A simple arrangement. He liked it that way. Easier than figuring Blake out at any rate.

"I thought it'd be fun team training," Ruby mourned.

"Wasn't it?" he asked.

Three sets of deathly glares answered that one. _Girls_, he thought with a roll of his eye. He didn't mean women either, but girls – children. The women and men of the White Fang had been prepared to do anything, even to die, so waking up at early hours was nothing. They were still young though. For them, Beacon wasn't life or death but more of what they'd had before at preparatory schools.

They'd have to do more of this once they graduated, but for them that moment must have felt so far away. Four years must have felt like an incredibly long time for someone like Ruby. It was more than a quarter of the time she'd been alive. Blake and he had grown up faster, essentially adults from the age of thirteen and prepared to give their lives for the cause.

_I wonder if we would have been like this were circumstances different._

It was difficult to imagine himself coming down, shirt untucked, yawning with two eyes, no scar, and a dopey smile on his face. The image alone brought a shiver.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts!"

Team RYST paused as one at the sudden cry, turning in their seats to look back. Several rows down, Cardin had a long faunus ear in hand, gripped tightly between his fingers and tilted at an unnatural angle.

"Ha! Look at this. Feels just like an animal."

"Ow!" the older girl cried, hunched under his arm. "L-Let go. It hurts."

Weiss' hand grabbed his sleeve before he could fully stand. She tried to yank him back down but just ended up pulling herself almost out her seat as well. "What are you doing!?" she hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You can't!"

"Watch me-" A second pair of hands gripped his arm, Ruby holding on tight. He growled at her. "Ruby…"

"It's fine," Yang said. "Look. Her teammates are on it."

One teammate was. A huge man who dwarfed even Cardin, and who gently pried the boy's hand off his teammate's ear before not so gently tossing him back. Cardin slammed into his friends, who broke his fall. He managed to stay standing and snap some insult off, but the giant turned the faunus away with a hand on her shoulder and escorted her to a table further away. Adam allowed himself to be drawn back down.

"I guess it's not just you that has it tough being a faunus," Ruby said.

"Did you think I was a special case?" he snapped. Ruby flinched and Yang sent him a quick warning stare. Sighing, Adam relented. "I'm not angry at you." Picking up his tea, Adam downed it in one to centre himself. He'd been close to losing himself, because he'd intended to go over there and do much more than save that girl. He'd wanted to see Cardin bleed. "Yes. Faunus have it bad, though it's better here than in Atlas."

"My family isn't responsible for that!"

Adam raised a single eyebrow. "Did I say it was, Schnee?"

"I… You were implying it." Her cheeks flushed but she held her ground. "We don't keep faunus as slaves. They're employees. All that tripe the White Fang spouts is just that. Of course they want to paint us in a bad light."

"Weiss!" Yang kicked her under the table. "Not now. Adam didn't even mention them."

"I-I'm sorry. I just…" Weiss glowered. "I wanted to make it clear why I held him back. I'm not condoning what happened but going over there would only have gotten Adam in trouble. Really, she's a second year, isn't she? I'm surprised she couldn't handle it herself."

"Are you that ignorant?"

Weiss' eyes blazed. "What?"

"Adam. Weiss." Ruby smiled and tried to lean over between them. "Don't fight."

"Of course she could have fought back," he said, staring past Ruby. "But what has `fighting back` ever won the faunus? The White Fang tried that in Atlas with their protests and all they got for it was ridicule and rocks. Those that fought back against that were arrested and charged with trumped up charges, then threatened with exile."

"Most faunus don't fight back because they're afraid of the consequences for doing so," he continued. "In Atlas, that might be the SDC hurting your family, criminal charges preventing you ever getting the job you want or even jail time. Here, she's probably more worried about the racists in _her year_. Or older. Ones who will be watching and who'll decide to take justice into their own hands if she fights back against Winchester."

"Bullies look after their own," Yang growled. "About the only `honourable` thing about them. The cowards."

"The SDC has nothing to do with any of that!" Weiss snapped. Ruby tried to shush her to no avail. "And fighting back against a school bully isn't like joining the White Fang. One is in school, the other is a disgusting terrorist movement!"

"Doesn't change the fact she won't fight back. They might even say she _is_ White Fang if she does. Winchester is a well-known family, isn't it?" He knew exactly what they were. "Fought in the Great War. Famous for hating faunus. If she injured its heir, people might think her a sleeper agent getting her own back."

"But she's not," Ruby said. "I mean, not if she didn't even figh-" Her hands clapped over her mouth, eyes wide.

"My point exactly. The only way she can definitively prove her innocence is to take the abuse. That's the only thing someone from the White Fang wouldn't allow. Letting a human protect her also works." Adam sighed and hunched his shoulders. "Even an accusation of being part of the White Fang could see her in trouble. The teachers might not believe it, but they'd be forced to do an investigation. Her room would be turned upside down, her scroll checked, every contact she has questioned. If there was any doubt, it could even lose her the spot she has in Beacon."

"That's not fair!" Ruby griped.

"It's not."

"T-They're being cautious." Weiss wilted under Ruby's heated glare. "I agree it's unfair, especially to her, but you need to keep in mind the White Fang _are_ terrorists. They've killed a lot of people and wouldn't think twice to put bombs in a school like this."

Trust a Schnee to exaggerate their so-called crimes. Bombing a huntsman academy was the last thing they'd willingly do. Huntsmen protected faunus as well as humans and were respected, even if they all too often sided against and harmed the White Fang. _Unlike you, we try and keep our attacks on the correct targets. We attacked the SDC, not schools._

Most of them anyway. There were always the extreme cases. The nutjobs. Those who let hate overpower their thinking and became nothing more than the Grimm their masks denoted them as. They were few and far between, however.

"Be careful, Schnee. Your bias is showing."

"And yours isn't? You've had issues with my family since the day we met!"

"Don't flatter yourself. My issues with your family go much further back." His eyepatch itched against raw and scarred flesh. "And I wasn't the one to insult you. I was only explaining why she wouldn't fight back."

"Adam is right." Yang stepped in to diffuse, bodily pushing him back while Ruby did the same for Weiss. "We're _all_ disgusted at Winchester, right?" He nodded, as did Weiss. "See? We're all in agreement and all on the same side, so why are we arguing?"

"I… Yes." Weiss let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right. This, perhaps I got too involved in this debate."

A debate suggested there were two sides and that he was wrong. Adam opened his mouth, but Yang jostled him and knocked the wind out his lungs. He glared at her, but she glared back, clearly telling him to drop whatever issues he had. Grudgingly, he looked away. There was no point pushing it. The issue was resolved.

"We're all just grouchy from the early morning," Ruby said with a little giggle. "Team RYST is the most awesome team in Beacon, so save the fighting for the Grimm."

"Or for Winchester," Yang quipped. "As long as we're on the same side. While we're on that, does all that shit you said apply to you as well?" Adam suddenly found himself the centre of attention. "Is that why you keep letting him get away with insulting you?"

"It applies."

"Adam…" Ruby sounded like she'd been stabbed through the heart.

"It's not the reason I do nothing however." Goodwitch was. The watchers and all the threats of throwing him out for the slightest of indiscretions. He couldn't say that, but he could phrase it carefully. "I have my goals for joining Beacon. I consider those more important than my pride." No matter what Ozpin said. "I can put up with insults just the same as you can put up with losing spars or being given detention."

Ruby didn't look satisfied. "I guess…"

"What if he tries something like he did here?" Weiss asked. "What if he…" Her eyes rose to his horns, but she clearly didn't know how to say it. "What if he gets physical?"

"Then I'll get physical back. It's different if he makes the first move."

Yang laughed. "Law of the schoolyard. He who throws the first punch gets the biggest detention."

Pretty much just that, though in his case it was more plausible deniability in case he really lost his temper and did something that couldn't be explained away. That rabbit faunus was lucky, not only that her teammate saved her from Cardin, but that he'd saved her from him. Adam would have had words for a faunus who lay back and let the humans do whatever they wanted.

/-/

Adam grunted and slid back on his heels, a sharp wince slipping past his iron control. He brought his forearms up in time to block the next attack, aura sparking and pain shooting down his limbs. Yang's knee came up from below and he pushed both hands down onto it, blocking the kick and using the force to vault over and aim a roundhouse kick for the side of her head.

She danced back, blocked it with one hand and chambered a mighty punch he couldn't quite avoid thanks to his vulnerable position. Adam crossed his arms over his chest before it hit, dampening the damage even if he was still launched back. His shoulder hit the mat and he rolled with it, kicking back up onto his feet and coming up into a vague boxer's stance.

"Match over," Goodwitch called. "Due to aura entering the red, Adam Taurus forfeits the match. The victor is Yang Xiao-Long."

The familiar frustration bubbled up inside, but he pushed it back down. It was easier than it would have been normally thanks to the nature of today's spars. Unarmed combat drills. Easily his worst performance to date.

"Mr Taurus, you seem to have the barest basics of boxing down, with a little kickboxing thrown in, but it's rudimentary at best and you've obviously not put much time into it. Focus on improving that. Miss Xiao-Long, I have no criticisms but do not let that go to your head. You know full well you have an advantage here. Let this be something you all remember," she said to the class at large. "Too many of you rely solely on your weapons and are next to useless without them. This will not stand. Beacon will not accept its graduates being so limited."

If it weren't for the way she said that he might have thought the day's lesson was just to humiliate him. It seemed like something she'd do. Or maybe they wanted to test him for weaknesses, in which case they'd certainly found one today. As skilled and experienced as he was, he faced the same problems many in the White Fang did. They weren't huntsmen trained.

He was better than most huntsmen his age, but that was solely due to his brutal training and an unyielding determination. The only way he'd been able to advance so far however had been to specialise. Unlike others here, he hadn't had the luxury of tutors and years of varied training. With Wilt and Blush, he was on par with Pyrrha at the top of the class. No one could dispute it and every combat lesson spar still had him against her.

Unarmed, however, he was lesser. Not by much – he still ranked in the top third of class – but that was more due to everyone else being so utterly awful at it, and didn't reflect any better on him since he was both older than they and a leader of the White Fang.

Weiss and Ruby had excuses for being so small and light, but it didn't change the fact that take their weapons away and they were helpless. He didn't have those excuses. It was even more obvious because just like in his normal spars, Goodwitch had planned ahead and set him up with the toughest opponent he could have.

One of the lucky bastards who already fought unarmed. Yang Xiao-long was currently the biggest bastard of the lot, grinning like she'd won the lottery as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sauntered off the stage with him. "Ooh. Bad luck, Adam. Guess this means I'm the top dog on Team RYST now."

"You bark like a dog, so that fits…"

"What's that? I couldn't hear over the sound of your whining."

Tch. He'd let her have the win this time. Partly because he couldn't stop her but also because she was right, and he _was_ letting it get to him. How stupid. This was just a spar, and a spar with him at an unfair handicap. He'd set the record straight tomorrow morning by leaving Yang a quaking mess. They came back to Weiss and Ruby, who looked about as thrilled with the day's performance as him. Weiss had a nasty bruise under her left eye, though Nora Valkyrie hadn't hit her that hard. The Schnee's pale skin wasn't just for show. It bruised if she so much as brushed up against someone.

"Team RYST feeling less awesome than it did at breakfast," Ruby whined.

"Dunno what you're talking about, sis. I feel _alive_!"

"Cherish it," Weiss snapped. "You're not even top five when everyone is armed."

"Ahh. The sounds of sore losers. Music to my ears."

_I'll have to train more on this like Goodwitch says. I never realised I was so limited._ It wasn't that he'd never tried it before, but again, there weren't many good sparring partners in the Fang. Even when he _had_ tried unarmed combat, he could only spar with Blake. _Maybe learning here won't be entirely useless after all._

"I guess this is how Miss Goodwitch plans to keep lessons varied," Weiss said. On the stage, Sky Lark was up against Jaune Arc, both clumsy and uneven – to be fair, like half the class were – but giving it their all in an amateur boxing match. "I did wonder. As much as sparring makes sense for our training, having us fight one on one every day for four years was bound to get stale. And this is Beacon. They have a reputation for producing the best huntsmen."

"Makes you wonder what will come next," he said. It wasn't everyday he agreed with Weiss, but she had a point here. "Using other weapons?"

"You don't think they'll make us trade weapons, do you?" Ruby asked anxiously. "I don't know who I'd trust with Crescent Rose." Nervously, she bit her fingernails. At least until Yang slapped her hands away and told her off for the bad habit.

"I feel the same with Myrtenaster. I don't think they'd go that far. Some of our weapons are too expensive and possibly even dangerous if used poorly. She might have us use other weapons from the school stockpile, though. Maybe forcing us to have a melee and a ranged option?"

"Doesn't everyone already?" he quipped, thinking of Blush.

"Not him." Weiss pointed up to the stage, where Jaune Arc was trapped in a headlock on the floor. The match had turned to wrestling, which Goodwitch didn't seem upset about. It was all applicable in the end. If grappling worked, it worked. "He has a sword and a shield. That's it."

The boy who'd helped him the other day. Adam hummed, unsure what he should think or say. He had no reason to like the boy – in fact, having realised whose partner he was, he had every reason to hate him – but at the same time, he'd helped for no other reason than that he thought it the right thing to do. Adam considered himself many things, but ungrateful wasn't one of them.

_He's worse than Ruby,_ Adam thought. That was no insult to Ruby given she was fifteen and a full foot shorter than Jaune was. _It's not just his form either. He has no idea what he's doing._ That could have just been since they were all unarmed right now, but he hadn't looked much better with his sword and shield either.

"Match over. Sky Lark is the winner. Mr Lark, while you defeated Mr Arc here by using your weight against him, you are not the heaviest or biggest man in class. I would suggest you look into a faster style to prioritise your reach and speed. Mr Arc, I find I am repeating myself. Think your attacks through and stop attacking recklessly. Be it with sword or fist, every attack causes you to over-extend. It is better _not_ to attack at all than it is to attack and miss. Also, stop giving ground. You cannot run backwards faster than your opponent can run forward. The moment you give ground, you enable your enemy to run you down, and you will be off balance."

The advice was all valid and specific, but Jaune looked humiliated. It was hard not to notice how his advice was greater than anyone else's in class. "Y-Yes Miss Goodwitch."

Adam watched the boy skulk off and down. He might have felt the faintest stirrings of pity until he saw Blake appear and say some words, then the boy smile. Red hot fury coursed through him and he had to rip his eyes away.

"Guess we're not the only ones sucking," Ruby chirped happily. "I just wish _he_ wasn't doing quite so well."

He being Winchester. The brute had tackled his opponent to the floor and settled himself over their stomach, raining blows down on his foe. Cardin was huge and bulky, and his armour only made him more so. Heavy armour was rare amongst huntsmen for good reason, but it worked wonders here, letting him take punches and kicks at will. Only someone like Yang or Pyrrha would have been able to deliver the force necessary to hurt him through it.

Cardin linked both hands above his head and brought them down in a hammer blow. The match was called, his opponent allowed to groggily crawl to his feet. Cardin offered no help and instead held his arms up high, walking around the ring like a professional wrestler accepting the adoration of thousands. He wasn't good; he was big. That helped when it came to this kind of combat.

"Can't wait for the day I get to fight him," Yang quipped. "How about you, Adam?"

"I'd enjoy it as well," he said, knowing it wouldn't happen. Goodwitch wouldn't be so stupid as to put him in the ring with a racist, armed or not. If she had any sense, and he knew she did, she'd be keeping him and Cardin far away from one another. A shame. He'd have liked to wipe the smirk off the brute's face. "If you get the chance before I do, make it slow."

"Adam!" Ruby gasped.

"Will do."

"Yang! No! Bad!"

He allowed a sarcastic smirk to settle on his features, watching Ruby try in vain to convince them not to plot the humiliation of their classmates with the Schnee uncharacteristically joining in, suggesting ever more convoluted ways that had Ruby panicking further, never quite realising they were all teasing her.

It was strangely comfortable.

/-/

Comfort couldn't last. It never did. Adam supposed he ought to be grateful it wasn't the Schnee who broke it. Even after another history lesson with Oobleck where the faunus rights were being covered, she'd managed to keep her opinions to herself and him likewise, and that was despite Ruby looking like she expected them to catch fire at any moment. They managed to surprise her, even if only out of spite, finishing the lesson without so much as a sharp word exchanged.

After, Weiss left with Ruby to perform maintenance on their weapons. He knew from Weiss' expression that it was less by choice and more Ruby dragged her along. That left him and Yang behind, and she obviously didn't feel as confident around him alone as Ruby did.

"Spar?" he offered. "Might as well put Goodwitch's advice to the test."

Yang cheered up immediately. "Unarmed?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "You get to knock me around. Exciting, isn't it?"

"It's good for the ego," she laughed, rubbing her head with some embarrassment. "I was kinda used to being top of class in Signal. Didn't feel so great coming here and having so many people ahead of me. Sure, I'll help. I can teach you a bit more about boxing if you like?"

It was a generous offer. He treated it as such. "Thank you."

"We'll do it outside. Too stuffy to be stuck in."

"Agreed. Let me just change out my uniform and I'll meet you there. End of the hour?"

"Sure. Don't be late!" she teased. "You wouldn't leave a girl hanging on her first date."

"It's not-" Yang was already gone. "Does she _try_ to be that annoying, or does it come naturally?"

He had a suspicion it was the former. Ruby was awkward and Yang seemed the opposite, but he had to wonder if maybe she didn't put some of that confidence on, especially around him. In her defence, Adam would freely admit he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. All things considered, Team RYST was managing fine. Really, it was a miracle he and the Schnee hadn't torn one another's eyes out. _See Blake. I can be moderate too. You act like you're the only one deserving of another chance, the only one who could accomplish it. _

Ozpin's face flashed before his mind.

"_You only want the validation of proving her wrong about you."_

Adam's smile fell. Did it matter? Redemption earned by either way was the same, and it still meant he'd joined the so-called `good side`. Blake didn't want a fresh start either, did she? All she wanted was to avoid the guilt. To hide away from the consequences of their actions. Wasn't that worse? At least he accepted the things he'd done. Questioning those decisions would be the same as spitting on the bodies of those he'd killed and those who had died fighting on his side.

"L-Leave me alone. Please!"

His feet brought him to a halt, eyes glancing down the side corridor toward the rocket lockers. Wilt and Blush were inside but he didn't need them for a spar with Yang. Further in he spotted the same girl from the cafeteria, this time without her teammate. She was pinned against the lockers by a boy and three girls who looked a little older than the faunus but younger than him.

_If she isn't going to fight, I shouldn't intervene._

Thinking it didn't stop him stalking their way. The brain was funny like that; it suggested things that served no purpose because you weren't ever going to follow them, like the time it pointed out terrorism was bad as he accepted his mask. He _should_ have let the weakling faunus handle herself. He _should_ have killed the Schnee, cornered Blake, knocked her out and dragged her out of Beacon already.

Instead, he strode toward the _humans_ with a sneer on his face. "Four humans to corner a single faunus in a dark corridor." Their attention turned his way, shoulders tensing before they realised he wasn't a teacher.

"Who's this?" the lead girl asked. "Your new boyfriend, Velvet? I guess he must be since you're both sporting headwear."

"No one." Velvet said. "He's no one."

"Not seen him around," the single boy said. "Must be a first year. Run along, freshie." He waved a hand dismissively. "Before I make you leave."

Adam squared his feet and crossed his arms. "I'd love to see you try."

It looked for a moment like they would. He wasn't tall or burly like Cardin and the bandage over his eye made him look wounded instead of dangerous. The difference in age wasn't apparent, even if they should have noticed something off by how eager he was for this. In the face of four huntsmen in training, the first year didn't run. He brought both hands up, baring teeth and thirsting for blood.

One of the other girls stopped them. "Cass, don't." She drew the apparent leader back. "You know Oobleck has his eye on you after the last time. He's baiting you. Knock him around and he'll run right to Oobleck. You know how that guy will look on you roughing up a first year."

Cass – perhaps Cassie or Cassandra, he'd have to look it up – bristled angrily but backed down. Her eyes closed and she huffed, pushing Velvet back into the lockers. The faunus crashed into them and slid down a bit before catching herself.

"See you in class, Vel," Cass grated, walking off with her posse in tow. The single guy, no doubt desperate to show off for his teammates, waved a fist threateningly in Adam's direction. He received nothing more than a raised eyebrow in return.

"Lovely people."

"I don't need your help."

"Hm?" Adam turned to the crumpled faunus, who was in the process of dragged herself up. Pale face, burning red cheeks, rumpled blouse and eyes rimmed with moisture. He rolled his eyes. "A `thank you` is usually the best place to start."

"I'm not thanking _you_ for anything, you – you monster…"

The air stilled. Adam did too. Slowly, his eyes sharpened. "What was that?"

Velvet Scarlatina pushed herself further back against the lockers, trapped somewhere between terror and defiance. "Y-You heard me," she stammered. "I know who you are. I know _what_ you are." Her ears stood up rigidly, a sign of fear or anger. Maybe both.

"I just helped you."

"You didn't help anyone! You never do! You just wanted to hurt them. It's obvious! You didn't want to stop a fight happening, you wanted to start one."

"And you wanted to roll over," he fired back. "Interesting tactic."

"I'm not a violent maniac like you."

"No. You're a victim."

Velvet flinched.

"You play the victim and wait for someone else to come save you," Adam said. "Be it your teammate or a teacher. You outsource the responsibility to them, and force them to be the violent one, all so you can sit in an ivory tower. And I guess you've made it my turn today." He scoffed at her. "Maybe if you'd taken care of it yourself, this `_violent maniac_` wouldn't have had to step in."

"I didn't ask you to…"

"No. You didn't. And if it were just you, I'd have left you to suffer for rolling on your back like a damned dog!" His voice rose at the end. "But it's not just you, is it? It's every other faunus those four ever meet, because you're teaching them that faunus won't do shit in return. Teaching them they won't be punished for this."

"So what?" she hissed. "I should throw everything away and become a terrorist?" Her finger stabbed into his chest. "Take hostages and kill them like you do, _Adam Taurus_? You didn't even change your name!"

His hand curled around her finger and bent it back. "Because I'm not afraid," he whispered. "Unlike you. If they want to come after me, let them. I'll stand up for the faunus where you won't."

Her eyes watered but she still managed to force the hate out. "You stand up for no one. You've done nothing but make life harder for us."

"At least I tried." Adam pushed his face close to hers. Eye to eyes. Nose to nose. "Tell me, _Velvet_. What have _you_ done for the faunus? How far have _you_ pushed faunus rights by cowering away from every human who looks at you the wrong way?"

None. He knew it. She knew it.

Her eyes watered and tears ran free. It didn't stop her spitting in his face unexpectedly. Pinned against the lockers as she was and shaking like a leaf, knowing exactly who he was and how dangerous, she managed to find the defiance to do it. If only she could have shown that kind of backbone against the humans.

"Maybe I am a monster," he whispered to her. "But I will _never_ be a bystander like you. I won't sit back and watch as a faunus is beaten down. If that makes me worse than you then so be it. It's a price I'll gladly pay."

Fingers dug into his shoulder from behind. "Then pay it, you fuck!" a furious voice yelled, spinning him around to face a brown-haired girl in black glasses and the fist rushing into his face. Adam barely had the time to register it before the world was spinning and his head hit the floor.

His skull cracked loudly on the tiles, but he'd managed to get his aura online to prevent it splitting open. The same couldn't be said for beforehand and he felt thick liquid pooling down his face. His hand came up to his chin and came away stained red.

"That's what you get!" the brunette roared. "You fucks stay away from my partner or I'll dish it out worse!"

Velvet stood flat against the lockers, staring at him in horror. Not for what had been done or that her teammate had clocked a first year, but because her teammate had just punched Adam Taurus in the face. The most dangerous terrorist this side of Vale, and someone who by all rights had bested, captured, and executed people better than Coco. It must have surprised her that instead of rising to his feet and slaughtering his attacker, Adam threw his head back and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Coco demanded.

"I guess this proves it," he replied. "Doesn't it, Velvet? You did nothing and now your teammate steps in, bloodying her hands in your stead." He saw the realisation dawn, the flicker of Velvet's eyes to Coco and then the moment she saw what he meant.

Coco's knuckles dripped blood onto the tiles.

Snidely, Adam said, "But at least _you're_ not a violent maniac like me, right?"

"C-Coco." Velvet took her teammate's hand and pulled her away, never once taking her eyes from his. "L-Let's go. It's fine. He's… He's not someone to worry about. He won't do anything again. Let's…" Her voice cut off, wretched and weak. "Let's just go."

"Come near her again and I'll do worse," Coco threatened, spitting at him as she was hauled back. "You've been warned!"

Adam watched them go, spitting blood that had dribbled down his lip away. He snorted a second after, spraying blood down between his legs like a shotgun blast. Broken nose by the feel of it. Not the first he'd ever had. He had to smile at that – the first had been a newcomer half his age who Adam hadn't taken seriously and been caught in the face with during training. The kid had been beside himself with fear, but Adam had laughed it off, clapped his back and used him as an example on how you shouldn't let your guard down. The boy died two months later in a raid on an SDC convoy.

Let his guard down…

Adam sucked in a breath and tasted iron as he touched his nostrils. They were oozing bad, all facial injuries did, and there was little chance of hiding it before Yang noticed, seeing as she was waiting for him outside. _Knowing her, she'll be on my case for the names of who did this._ _Heh. And now I'm the one with a human wanting to step up to defend me. Ironic._

He fished out his scroll and sent her a quick message calling the spar off. No details. She'd hound him and find out later – there'd be no hiding a broken nose – but at least he'd have a little time beforehand to make up an excuse. Try to help a faunus, get cussed out by said faunus, smacked by said faunus' _human_ friend trying to defend her, then left to drag himself to the infirmary.

"This has been a day and a half…"

* * *

**As ever, Adam is weirdly fun to write. I like it because it challenges me to find realistic ways to defend what is, in reality, a lot of heinous acts. It's like in school when you were in debate class and you were told to debate from the point of view of the obviously amoral choice. It's harder, but kind of more stimulating because you need to really dig deep for it, whereas arguing the other side is super easy because you can just say "yeah, terrorism is obviously bad" and that's it.**

**I love the challenge he poses, and the best part is when you really dig into it and start to find ways to phrase it so it not only makes sense to the character in their own twisted world view, but even hits other characters with more traditional ones.**

**You don't get that writing Ruby as a main character. She's just too `good`. **

**Adam and Weiss actually managing to debate sensitive topics without clawing one another's faces off is also a good sign. He even called her "Weiss" a few times instead of Schnee.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 16th ****June**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	9. Chapter 9

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because ****_obviously_**** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"It always amazes me just how depraved people can be."

Adam hummed, paradoxically enjoying the feeling of a fingernail tracing around the letters `SDC` branded into his face. The scars were hard and itchy, and the touch was gentle, fingertip soft and cold. Perhaps it was just nice to be able to air it at all. Aside from mornings in the shower, it was always wrapped tightly behind several layers of white bandage.

"How depraved humans can be," he countered, cracking his bloody eye open. After so long seeing through one, it took time to focus with both. His vision had never been impaired by his injury, but opening the eye always felt difficult. The lid might have been damaged by the branding, or maybe the nerves behind it. The act was akin to peeling skin back that wanted to stick shut, and his eye always felt dry and scratchy on contact with open air.

The fox faunus leaning over him smiled indulgently. Brown hair and eyes, smooth skin and bright pink lips curled up into a perpetual and almost sarcastic smile. Her sharp ears perked up from her hair, while a bushy brown tail with a white tip swung lazily behind. He'd been surprised to find Beacon's chief, and sole, medical of staff was a faunus. No faunus teachers, however. He couldn't tell if it was the only choice or a case of ticking boxes.

The finger slid from his scar to his nose and tapped once. Adam hissed, flinching.

"Now, now," she warned. "Humans don't have the monopoly on depravity. You know that."

"I must have forgotten how many humans we branded like cattle…"

"I'll admit, I've never seen nor heard of things like this. I'd say it's cruel but that would be an understatement, wouldn't it?" Her thumb brushed some of his red hair away and she leaned in, humming as doctors did as she stretched the skin around the brand to inspect it. "It's healed well, I suppose. That's a miracle itself since I doubt the SDC gave you any medical attention. I really would like to meet the person who did this."

"Want to compare notes?" he grunted.

Her big brown eyes blinked once before crinkling, a happy smile appearing on her face. "Oh yes. We'd compare notes and then I could try it on them to see if I'd mastered the technique. It looks hard though, so I might have to brand them a few times just to be sure."

Adam laughed. The sound was a little nasal and raw thanks to his nose. "Sorry. They died."

"Oh dear. Was it violent?"

"Natural causes."

"Is that the sword to the throat kind of natural causes or something else?"

"The latter, sadly. By the time I was strong enough to enact my revenge, the bastard had passed on." His teeth gritted as he scrunched his eyes shut. "Surrounded by his friends and family, I'm told. There was even a nice little obituary in the paper talking about how he was a kind man who always cared about the happiness of those around him. Real pillar of the community." The familiar bile rose in his throat, threatening to overwhelm him. "I wasn't the only one he branded either. He liked to do that; said it worked as a reminder to those thinking of acting out-"

The cool hand on his cheek silenced him. What was he doing, spilling his life story to some random faunus? Cutting off with a click of his teeth, he leaned his head back and released an angry breath. It must have been his broken nose. The rush of adrenaline slipping away mingling with the anxiety that always came when you were sat on a doctor's bed. It made even the quietest of people turn into babbling idiots.

"How is my nose?" he prompted. "I didn't come to have my scar checked."

"Broken."

He snorted. It was a _bad idea_ as blood sprayed out over his chest. It also ached like nothing else. Lurching up, he would have pushed out of bed if not for a hand on his chest guiding him back down. He glared at the grinning doctor balefully. "Gah. T-That was your fault."

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. You're the one who laughed at it." A white cloth dabbed at his nose and chin. Her finger and thumb pinched his nose gently and tilted his head back. "It's a clean break and you came quickly enough that I can set it straight without too much trouble. You wouldn't believe how many muscle brained idiots decide to only come here _after_ it's healed crooked. I have some bridging tape to hold it in place. Think of it as a thicker and tighter plaster. It'll make sure your nose is kept still. Luckily, it hasn't set, so I won't have to break and reset it."

"That's a relief. Though a plaster will act like a neon sign for my teammates. Is there any chance of something less obvious?"

"I'm afraid not. And believe me, a plaster is the least of your worries in that regard. The bridge of your nose is swollen, and your face is bright red." So, it was going to show. Great. He hadn't expected to get away without the others figuring out what happened, but a man could dream. "How is your team?" she asked. "Are you getting on with them?"

"Did Goodwitch tell you to ask me that?"

"No. Glynda only ever complains about you." He was surprised by her candour, though maybe he shouldn't have been. Faunus tended to stick together whether they were White Fang or not. "I'm curious for myself. As a faunus."

Grunting, he laid back. All this talk was just to keep him distracted while she checked him over, but he indulged her either way. It kept his mind off the sound and feeling of the little bones in his nose crunching around.

"The team isn't as bad as I feared it might be. I still think it's reckless to put a Schnee on my team, whether that was an accident or some sick test. I'm able to keep my temper in check despite what Goodwitch might think, and Weiss is oblivious to my past. As for the others, they're sisters and annoying, but in a well-intentioned way. I don't think the younger is as ready for this as Ozpin seemingly thinks. She has confidence issues."

"Maybe the headmaster thinks you'll help her through them."

"If so, he's a fool and it's insulting to her. If Ruby cannot get over her issues herself, she won't grow."

"There's no harm in having the support of friends."

"I didn't say that. What I said was that if Ozpin believes _I_ will fix her issues for her, he is wrong. Ruby may use be as support if she wishes it, but I will only be a crutch. Not a prosthetic. It's up to her to grow past her problems."

"But overall?"

"Not a disagreeable team. I've certainly seen worse."

"Well, well, I never thought I'd hear the day that the infamous Adam Taurus said that about a team of humans."

"Infamous? I wouldn't call myself that. I'm using my real name and even the Schnee hasn't noticed. Barely anyone has."

"The humans wouldn't," Tsune said. "Far be it for them to remember a faunus' name. We teach lessons on General Lagune and his failure at the battle of Fort Castle, but the name of the faunus commander isn't even documented. To say nothing of the fact it's remembered as a human's failure and not a faunus' success."

"As though if he'd not messed up, human victory was inevitable," Adam finished for her. It was a common theme across a lot of things. History, movies, books and more. It wasn't the faunus' victory but humanity's loss. It was as petty as it was insidious, and something so subtle even most faunus didn't notice. "Careful, doctor. Your sympathy to the White Fang is showi-" Her fingers pinched, and he gasped for air. "Ah!"

"I'll thank you not to test me, Adam," she said sweetly. "Remnant has race problems. There's no denying that. Not being blind to them doesn't mean I believe your way of doing things to be the right choice. I strongly disapprove of you and your people, at least on a political level. Of course, I'll be treating you like any other student so long as you're here." She released him and he panted, wincing at the pain. "I tend to provide an ear for faunus who have been mistreated, if they feel they can't go to other teachers. Believe me. I'm aware of how Beacon isn't as friendly to the faunus as we would wish it to be."

Adam was too busy nursing his nose to care. "Do you mistreat all your students like this?"

"Oh yes." Her grin widened. "You can ask any of them."

"Wonderful. And for what it's worth, this wasn't done by a racist."

"Oh?"

"Someone looking out for their faunus friend," he admitted. "Saw me arguing with her, jumped to the wrong conclusion. I should have had my aura up, but I was distracted and angry. I'm more annoyed at myself for the lapse to be honest. I'd have never let myself get distracted like that before. I'm going soft already."

"That doesn't really make it better." Sighing, she took the bloody cloth away and brought a small plastic box forward, pulling out a roll of plasters and setting it down on his chest. "Does the fact it was done to protect a faunus make you feel better?" she asked. "Knowing some humans care?"

"Not really." He closed his eyes so she could easier apply the adhesive. Her fingers brushed strands of hair away and he could feel her dragging his skin back, probably so the plaster didn't pull on his scar. "There's always been humans who weren't racist. That doesn't change much so long as it's the minority, and the one that did this isn't really changing anything."

"How so?"

"Punching everyone who bullies her friend doesn't stop them doing it. Just means they'll do it away from her or take it out harder on the victim. It's not even approaching the root of the problem. All she's doing is making it worse."

"And what is the root?"

"The racist bullies," he answered easily, feeling the cool adhesive applied. It was tight, just as she'd promised, but he could feel how it would keep his nose in place. "Unless they're permanently dealt with, knocking them around just makes them angrier. Even if it does get them off her friend's back, it won't stop them hurting other faunus."

"I hope you're not talking about murder."

"It fits," he said, "But it's not the only option. You could find a way to convince them to no longer be racist, find some blackmail to keep them away from her or even orchestrate their expulsion. There are plenty of options for dealing with them that would _prevent_ those bullies going after her again. Punching them and walking away isn't one of them."

"I'd have thought you of all people would be all for violence."

"Violence with a cause," he said, grumbling an old argument. "Violence is only useful if it's done with an objective in mind. If by knocking some guy out she could magically make him stop being racist, that'd be violence for a purpose. If you kill a Schnee branding faunus, _that's_ violence for a purpose. It removes the problem of that Schnee and their branding. All _she's_ doing is riling them up and walking away. They're still here. They're still racist. They're even angrier. And for what? So she can bask in the satisfaction of having avenged her teammate? Pathetic."

"That's an interesting philosophy."

"It's the same for huntsmen, isn't it? A huntsman killing Grimm protecting a settlement is using violence for good. A huntsmen wandering off to kill Grimm in the middle of nowhere is wasting his time. They're wasting their gift. Sure, you _can_ take your anger out on every Grimm you see, but it's not efficient. Better to use your skills where you can make a difference."

"Applied force then," she said, smiling once again. "I can see your point there and I do happen to agree that Miss Adel could stand to channel her anger in other ways."

Adam went still. "I didn't say it was her."

"You don't have to. Miss Scarlatina is the single biggest…" She sighed. "I don't want to say _victim_, but it fits here, it really does. Other faunus band together to defend themselves and give as good as they get. They have to or people walk all over them. Velvet shies away. I've lost count of how many times I had to patch her up in her first year, and time and time again she told me that she didn't want to make it worse by fighting back."

"I hate that attitude."

"It's learned behaviour. Miss Scarlatina grew up in the city, and the city teaches that faunus are best served being compliant and cooperative. I'd tell you not to blame her, but I imagine it won't make a bit of difference. There." Pulling back, she smiled. "You should be alright now. I'd advise not exercising today or tomorrow. I'll put a note in the system for Glynda's class and speak to her personally on the matter."

Saving him the annoyance of having to deal with her. It was as close an apology as Tsune could give, he supposed. Not that it was her place to apologise at all. "Thank you. What you said earlier, though. About me being famous…"

"Fishing for compliments?"

"Curious," he argued. "On whether I should expect people to know my past."

"The faunus will. Officially, your name was kept out of all but the earliest broadcasts. They didn't want to give the White Fang any fame by suggesting names and believed doing so with yours would only bolster your reputation. You were referred to as `commander of the White Fang` and nothing more."

"Tch. And unofficially?"

"There isn't a faunus in Beacon who won't recognise you. Be it from word of mouth, underground channels or even those sympathetic to your cause, your name and face are well-known. They will be watching you. Waiting. You're a powder keg ready to off and every faunus here knows it, and they also know how hard life will be for them when you do." Sighing sadly, the doctor shook her head. "They'll stay quiet, however. It's never been in our best interests to speak out."

Didn't he know it. Even if you were law-abiding, it was best to stay quiet and play along. Join the humans in decrying faunus who complained against the status quo, whether they did so peacefully or not. What was branding and slavery in the face of a good economy? Not much, apparently. As long as people got to go home with a good salary, they could ignore the injustice. It simply wasn't their problem.

Adam sat up and looked down at himself. Though his nose had stopped bleeding, the front of his shirt was dyed red. So much for getting out of this without Team RYST jumping on him. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or not. In fact, what he really felt was more like amusement. It reminded him of some of the younger recruits fawning over the elders.

"Would you like a fresh shirt?"

"You have some?"

"I run an infirmary for huntsmen in training. I have a small budget for shirts and blouses in different sizes. All but necessary given how many people come here bloody." Tsune opened a cupboard to reveal rows of them. All white and all the school's uniform shirts. "Help yourself. You can take yours back in a bag to wash or give it to me to dispose of."

"Thank you again." He unbuttoned his shirt without care for the woman in the room. As a doctor, she'd seen more. His chest and back were scarred but not quite as pitted as one might have imagined. There was a nasty scar on the back of his hip and three small marks over his left shoulder where a Beowolf had caught him. None were overly large. Dropping the bloody shirt, he picked and changed into a fresh one. "If we're in the mood for sharing things, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Sitting down by her desk, she turned to look at him curiously. "Sure. Go ahead."

"I thought faunus were only supposed to have one faunus feature. You have two."

Tsune smiled and made a show of flipping her tail around her front and into her lap. She stroked it, sat on a stool by her desk. At the same time, her ears perked and flicked forward. "Are you suggesting one is fake? Which is it, a headband or…" She winked. "Is it a plug?"

"Do you always try and embarrass your patients."

"Yes." Laughing, she let the coy smile go. "And to answer your question it _is_ almost always the case that faunus have one feature, but in the same way that some people can be born different, be that disability or deformity, _freaks_ among the faunus exist as well, though we're rare. I'm the only one with two features I've met as well."

Adam frowned. "I didn't call you a freak."

"I know." Her smile grew, and it grew faker. "It's what the humans who took me from my parents referred to me as. They thought my dual features made me quite exotic, and potentially quite valuable in ah… certain markets. They named me Kitsune to appeal to that kind of clientele." Giggling, she tilted her head to the side. "Or did you anyone would really call a fox faunus `fox` like that?"

The infirmary felt cold. Kitsune continued to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Even so, she didn't look afraid or defeated. Quite the opposite. Adam sucked in a deep breath and let it go. Stories like this were ten lien a dozen. "And what happened to them?"

"They died. Natural causes."

"Old age?"

"Oh, no. More of the butter knife trapped in a throat variety." Giggling, she cupped her cheek like she was remembering an old lover. "That was a long time ago, though. I've matured. Nowadays I prefer to stick needles in children and watch them squirm. And even if I hadn't, I won't let a small number of bad eggs influence how I treat the rest of humanity. Enjoy your day, Adam, and do try to take it easy on those poor girls. If they swarm you, it's only because they're worried."

Chuckling, Adam buttoned his shirt up and turned away.

"I'll try my best. Thank you for your help, doctor."

/-/

"Adam!"

Ruby's face was a kaleidoscope. First, there was happiness on seeing him, then there was the moment where she saw his face and her eyes widened. He got to witness her throat jumping as her words of greeting got stuck, then the sudden inhale that puffed her chest out. Her eyes bulged wider still. Blood drained from her face turning it as pale as a Schnee. The moment seemed to last for forever, but nothing ever could. It gave way eventually.

"Adam!" Now, it was a shriek. Ruby hit him like a missile, all but straddling his chest as she pinned him back to the door. "What _happened_ to you!?"

"I sneezed."

Ruby's jaw hung low. It was probably the sheer absurdity of the excuse that did it. That had been his intent and he took the moment of shock to slip out her grasp and around, moving quickly to his bed. It didn't let him escape the narrowed eyes of Weiss and Yang, however.

"That's a broken nose if I've ever seen one," Yang said.

"Why am I not surprised you know what that looks like?" Weiss griped. "And I'll bet it's because you dished them out, not because you experienced one."

"Well yeah, obviously. I thought we were going to spar," she accused. "I thought you were just getting rid of me when you texted to cancel, but this? Who did this?"

Adam laid back on his bed, arms above his head. "Who says it was a person? I might have tripped."

"You're about to trip right now," she warned. "Trip right into pissing me off if you don't tell me who did this, why, and where I can find them." Yang was up off her bed and looming over him. It might have been threatening to someone else, but he couldn't help but note she was in her tiny pyjama shorts and a tight tank top.

"It's not worth it."

"You want to let them get away with it?" Weiss asked. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Trust me, Schnee. I'm not letting anyone get away with anything." In a way, the damage he'd done was worse than trading blows. He wondered if Scarlatina would be thinking about this now. If nothing else, he'd make sure to meet her eyes tomorrow in the cafeteria. To Yang he said, "You don't need to get involved. I can handle this."

"What if I _want_ to get involved?"

Her teeth were gritted, eyes flickering red. He'd seen her Semblance in action and knew it was a sign of her rage. He knew what that meant too, and it probably should have been a warm and fuzzy feeling to know she'd get this worked up over him. It was hard to feel anything when his nose felt like it was being constantly pinched tight, however.

Even so, he remembered Tsune's words, more of a request, and after hearing what she'd shared… Sighing, he bit back on the instinctive anger. It wasn't really aimed at Yang anyway – more Velvet and Coco – but it was just _so easy_ to lash out at Yang for challenging him like this. Easy, but not right. If he wanted to argue violence was fine so long as it served a purpose, he should hold true to that here as well.

"Yang." He spoke with closed eyes, reigning in his temper. "I _appreciate_ you trying to help. I really do. I'm not in the right state to talk about it now, though. My nose hurts. My face feels like it's on fire. The bandages itch." His lips twisted into a scowl. "I'm going to snap."

"Ah." Yang sounded defeated, deflated. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. We can do it in the morning."

"Thank you."

"You okay, though?" she asked. "Not the pain and all, but what happened. You're not in any trouble, right? You'd tell us if you were?"

He managed a wan smile. "I'm not in any trouble." Not unless Velvet Scarlatina of all people decided to hunt him down. The thought alone was laughable. "And _this_ isn't the worst injury I've ever had. And no, it wasn't caused by someone going after me for being faunus."

"Good. Well, not good but-"

"I get it." He sighed. "Thanks for worrying."

"Sheesh." Yang laughed suddenly. "You can't even say that without sounding like it's pulling teeth. Don't thank me if you're pissed off inside. Just makes it look like you think I'm an idiot who can't take a hint."

Adam smiled back with his eyes still closed. "Maybe you are."

"Ass." A fist hit his shoulder. It was overly gentle. "Glad you're okay. We're still having our fist-to-fist spar once you're recovered though. Maybe it'll help you out next time you `trip` and break your nose."

"Maybe it will."

"You two." Weiss shook her head and despaired. "Adam, if your bandages itch that much you can take them off. We're not going to judge you on any injury. Certainly not myself with this scar I have."

He cracked an eye open to see her tracing the thin line over her left eye. It was small and sharp, but still a scar that marred her otherwise smooth skin. It probably meant a lot more to her than it would have to him, and even more to Jacques Schnee, to have his daughter `damaged` in such a way.

"I'm fine." He sighed again. "And my scar is a little uglier than yours."

"Even so, we're mature enough not to say anything!"

"Leave it, Schnee. I'm not interested."

"I was trying to be nice!" Weiss huffed and turned away, cross-legged on her bed with an indignant expression. "And will you ever share what happened with us, or is that to be a mystery kept until death?"

"For your own sake, you should hope it's the latter."

"Ominous and edgy. That's our Adam." Yang strolled over to her bed and collapsed down on it. "I guess the whole blow to the head changing your personality thing is a myth. Shame. And here I was hoping it might turn you more likeable."

"If that were true," Weiss snarked, "I'd have smashed a plate over your head on day one."

"Oi! Whaaat!?"

Yang and Weiss dove into another one of their spats, but it felt forced. They were only doing it to distract themselves from him, and he supposed that was kind enough of them. He really would have snapped if Yang pushed, and maybe being frank about it was the best way. It could have easily turned ugly.

He heard a rustle next to him and turned over, blinking as he came literally face to face with Ruby, who was crouching on the floor beside his bed, fingers atop the mattress and face half hidden; eyes over it and mouth below. Adam blinked back with one eye, unsure why she was so close or what he'd done to have her looking like a wounded puppy.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No…" He blinked again. "Why would I be?"

"You're in a mood."

"I've got a broken nose. I feel like that's fairly good justification…"

"You're not angry at me then?"

"No." He let out a quiet and guilty sigh. Tsune's words had been as good as prophecy. "If I made it look that way, it's because I'm angry at the situation and lashing out. You and the rest of the team haven't done anything wrong."

"We're still partners?"

"Yes. Why would that have changed?"

"It shouldn't. Hasn't!" Ruby popped up, a little happier but still staring pointedly at his nose. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," he admitted, "But not as much as it did. You've never had a broken nose?"

"Mhmhm." Her head shook from side to side. "I broke my arm once and I've had a few concussions." A common injury for huntsmen and huntresses in training. "But I'm too quick for most people to hit."

"Lucky you."

"Hmm." Lowering her voice, she whispered. "Hey Adam?"

"Yes?"

"If you were in real trouble – and I'm not saying you are!" she hurried to add when his eye narrowed. "B-But if you were, if it were something you couldn't handle, you'd come to us, right? You'd let us help?"

In the event it was something he couldn't deal with then he sincerely doubted these three would be able to help. They were three years younger than him in most cases and five with Ruby, but he supposed specifics wasn't what she was after. Just a promise, whether that promise was empty or not. It reminded him of when faunus would make their White Fang family members promise to come back. They didn't always, but it helped them sleep easier. Ruby really was a young child in some ways.

"I'll come to you if I need it, Ruby. I promise."

/-/

Adam thought she was an idiot.

Sadly, Ruby was used to that. It wasn't always him – most of the time it was Yang – but she was used to people thinking she wasn't quite as observant as she could be. Just because she was younger than them too. It was so annoying! More annoying was Adam blowing off a broken nose, though, and Yang and Weiss just going along with it, especially when it was clear Adam had zero intention of coming clean on how it happened or asking them for help.

Waking up early was easy when she barely got any sleep. Ruby climbed out of bed the very second Adam did, let him take the shower and then went in herself. Yang and Weiss were slower to wake up as usual, and twice as grudging to get out of bed and go outside where it was bitterly cold. It only took Adam suggesting they stay behind that finally did it. Weiss was too proud to let the implication stand, and Yang was worried in her own way. Ruby could recognise it.

Adam didn't do any training – doctor's orders, and Ruby was secretly happy and surprised he cared enough to follow them. He went for Pyrrha's sake, even if he couldn't spar with her. Today it was Weiss and Yang against Pyrrha, and she wiped the floor with the both of them. Viciously. Again, Ruby saw how it came after Pyrrha's eyes settled on Adam's face and her excited smile dropped like a Nevermore in Crescent Rose's sights.

Pyrrha didn't like what she saw. Ruby knew she had an ally.

"He won't say who did it," she told the redhead later, while Adam was giving his usual after-fight advice (more like brutal judgment) of Weiss and Yang's performance. "He came back last night with it after challenging Yang to a spar but not showing up."

"After lessons?" Pyrrha asked. "I saw him in the corridors when Yang left. I didn't even think to talk to him." She brought a hand up to her face as though his state was her own fault. "I know for a fact he didn't go my way, though. He must have been caught in the corridor with the lockers."

"I think it's because he's a faunus."

"It might be," Pyrrha acknowledged with an angry scowl. "Sentiment in Mistral is… well, I'd like to say it's better than most places, but I'm not sure if that's fact or idealism speaking. Most of the people I was close to wouldn't have cared, but I suppose those types stick together." Sighing, she shook her head. "You're going to try and find out what happened?"

"Yeah. I'm not letting this go."

"Good." Pyrrha brought out her scroll and they traded numbers. "I'll keep my eye out as well. Keep me posted. And can you tell your teammates sorry for me? I took my anger out on them when they really didn't deserve it."

Ruby giggled. "It's fine. I think Yang liked it. She's in a mood over this as well."

"And Weiss?"

"No idea. She's upset, obviously, but I'm not sure if she's upset on his behalf or because he won't share what happened with the team." Ruby sighed dramatically. "Weiss is weird. Adam is weird too, but he _kind of_ makes sense. Argh, my whole team is stupid."

Pyrrha laughed. "It sounds like you're all getting along though. That's good."

"What about you?"

"Passable." Her smile was there, but not quite all there, weird as that sounded. "They're friendly and we don't fight, which I suppose is all you can ask for. I wouldn't say we're friends, but I think we have the potential to become it."

"_We're_ friends, right?" Ruby asked.

"We are-? I mean, if you'll have me then yes, I'd like that!" Pyrrha beamed. "I suppose we do have a common interest in hunting down the one responsible for your partner's state." Her eyes roamed above Ruby to Adam. "I have to go. I _will_ keep an eye out, though."

"Me too. Thanks, Pyrrha!"

With sparring over, Team RYST made their way to breakfast, Yang and Weiss sniping with one another over who had the best showing against Pyrrha. The rest of Beacon was up and about, and the cafeteria was busy when they arrived. Normally, Ruby would have gone and claimed a table, but she chose to stay by Adam and wait in the queue with a tray instead. It didn't take long for someone to prod at her partner.

"Well hey now." Cardin had been walking by with a tray of food, but he paused on seeing them, grinning as his teammates gathered behind. "You're looking different today, Taurus. Did you do something? New haircut? I can't quite place it."

"Not interested," Adam spat. "Take your flirting elsewhere."

A few people in the queue snorted, Ruby among them, and Cardin sneered back, rolling his eyes and leaving with his team. As far as bullying went, Cardin was about as successful with Adam as ever, which was to say not much at all. _There's no way Cardin was the one to do this. Adam could take him._

Just as she wasn't blind to the way he tried to deflect attention, Ruby wasn't blind to the looks and muttered comments of some people that walked by. To be fair, they weren't being very subtle. They were doing just enough that it couldn't be explicitly said to be insulting Adam if they were dragged in front of a teacher, but only that. Complimenting his new look seemed to be a favourite. It took her a second to realise they were implying Adam looked better injured.

Ruby glared at the girl who'd said that, a bleached blonde a year or two older with bright blue eyes and a pretty sneer. The girl noticed and laughed. "What's this, Taurus? Your attack chihuahua? Or is she your girlfriend?"

"Jealous?" Ruby accused.

"Not at all." Flicking her hair over one shoulder, she walked on by. "I'm not interested in animals."

Bitch. Ruby would have yelled it if she wasn't sure Yang would have words to say. Didn't stop her thinking it. Adam didn't even care, just turning back ahead to pick out some food once they reached the buffet. Why didn't he care? It bothered her that people thought they could talk about him like that, and she wasn't even the one being the target. Not even the smell of freshly baked bacon could get rid of it. Ruby heaped a relatively small breakfast out and followed Adam back to the table, calling out in alarm when someone stuck a foot out.

Adam stepped on it, driving his heel deep. The boy yelped and almost dropped off the chair himself, with Adam walking by with a muttered "sorry" that was about as insincere as Ruby's sympathy. Okay, so Adam wasn't letting them get away with it. That was good. He must have been playing for the teachers. It was the same in Signal. You could get away with a certain amount of meanness if you masked it as accidental. It wasn't fair, but teachers weren't everywhere and let you get away with stuff all the time.

"Excuse me," Ruby said, walking over the cringing student and accidentally bumping her knee into his back. "Oops. Sorry!" She darted away before he could call her out, catching up to Adam and taking the spot on the bench next to him and opposite Yang.

"Everything alright back there?" Yang asked.

"Hm." Adam set his tray down and picked up a knife and fork. "Someone had an accident. Nothing to worry about."

"Yep," Ruby agreed. "He's fine."

Yang didn't look convinced; she never had been good at lying to her. Ah well, not like Yang would be upset with her getting her own back. _I swear, the faunus never had it this bad at Signal. Or did they and I never noticed because I wasn't friends with any? _The fact she couldn't answer definitively bothered her more than she cared to admit. It felt like she was letting them down.

"Don't look," Yang teased, "But you might have an admirer, Adam."

"Hm?" He looked up but didn't react overmuch. "Black hair?"

"No. Brown." Ruby wondered why he looked so disappointed. "Faunus with long hair and-"

"Rabbit ears," he finished, almost sneering. "Where is she?"

"Behind and to the left. Four rows back, but-"

Adam turned before Yang could finish what she was saying, leaning back to stare straight at the girl. Ruby looked too, catching the widening of brown eyes as the rabbit faunus who had been bullied by Cardin the day before suddenly picked up her tray and walked quickly away, eyes on the floor.

"Aww," Yang groaned. "You scared her off. Come on, Adam, you don't stare down a girl who's looking at you. Probably embarrassed her."

"I doubt it." Scoffing, he turned back to his meal. He looked… satisfied. Pleased with himself. There was a smug tug to his lips she wasn't sure what to make of. "Forget about it. I'm not interested in her. I don't think she's worth the effort at all."

"Ouch. You know, she's not ugly."

"Not on the outside."

"Yikes." Yang winced for the sake of the other girl. "I almost dread to ask where I stand on this critical scale of yours. Don't tell me," she begged. "I don't think my fragile heart could handle the pain."

"Better than her," he grunted. "That goes for all of you."

"On second thought! Tell me more!"

"You _would_ be like that," Weiss complained. Despite that, she wore a tiny smile and was sat just a little taller. "Though thank you, it's nice of you to say that, Adam."

"It wasn't-" Adam sighed. "Never mind. Even at your worst you at least believe in how you act. That makes you better than someone like her."

Weiss looked conflicted, like she was trying to figure out whether that was a compliment or if she should be offended. Ruby honestly had no idea. It sounded like it could be both, but given how Adam rarely complimented people, she took it as that.

"What's your ideal woman then?" Yang asked. "Asking for a friend."

"That question was far less awkward without adding that last bit…"

Yang grinned. "That's the Yang Xiao-Long promise. Awkwardness for all. Come on, I'm curious."

"I'm not looking. And no, I'm not just saying that to get you off my back." Adam put his knife and fork down and wiped his lips. "I just came out of a relationship. Not interested in stepping into another, but if I did, it would only be with someone who can be true to themselves. I _hate_ people who spend their time sitting in ivory towers, or who ignore the consequences of their actions for the sake of maintaining the moral high ground."

"Is that an insult towards me?" Weiss had to ask.

"Not this time. You're wrong about many things, especially what your father does." He pushed on before Weiss could argue. "But you don't lie to yourself. You believe what you say. You're misinformed, not cruel. There's a difference there."

"And I think _you're_ buying into hearsay about my father's company." Weiss, to her credit, managed to say it nicely for once. Maybe her and Adam were finally starting to get on. "I'll admit we've not got the best of reputations, but a lot of that is exaggerated."

"That's what you believe, Schnee."

"It is." Huffing, she crossed her arms. "And unless you can provide credible proof suggesting otherwise, it's what I'll continue to believe."

"Guys," Ruby moaned. "Again? Can we have _one breakfast_ without talking about politics?"

"Adam started it!"

"I was talking about preferences in women," he argued. "How is that political?"

"I- well…" Weiss' face flushed pink. "Then Yang-"

"Naa-naa." Yang made a buzzer sound. "No way, girl. You're the one who wanted to pick out whether Adam was complimenting you or not." Leaning an elbow on the table, she grinned and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were curious whether Adam likes you."

Both Weiss _and_ Adam looked ill.

"Luckily, you know better! When I and my family are unjustly being attacked, I'm not going to-"

Potter crashed and milk exploded all over Ruby's face. Yelping, she reeled back, almost falling out her seat in panic. Yang yelled too, shock and alarm writ on her face as she pushed up onto her feet and hopped back from the damage with Weiss doing the same. Only Adam remained seated, eye closed and wet bangs hanging down over his face, dripping milk and scrambled egg.

"Sorry!" a girl called, looking just a little _too satisfied_ to Ruby. She wiped it off a second later. Blonde hair and blue eyes. _It's the one from before! _Ruby's eyes widened. "I tripped over someone's foot. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You did that on purpose!" Ruby shrieked, finger pointing.

Adam's hands slammed down on the table. The bench grated back. Lips drawn into a thin line and dripping with egg and ketchup, her partner stood, murder in his eyes.

/-/

His chest heaved. The bones in his hands creaked and popped as they clenched tightly into fists, fingernails digging into his palms. Milk and egg splatted down on his nose, dampening the bandage, and running down his chin. The smell of tomato ketchup clung to him, as did the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria. The humans watched on knowingly, or some of them did. Intellectually, he knew they weren't all like that, but here and now, in the moment, rational thought was nowhere to be found.

Ruby had called the woman out as lying. Her eyes were good. He hadn't recognised her at first but did now. Cass, or whatever her name was, had been the leader of those he'd interrupted harassing Scarlatina. Yet again, that girl's passivity had landed another faunus in trouble, this time him. More proof she wasn't making a bit of difference.

Cass looked up at him from the floor, nervous but not _too_ nervous. She thought she could take him. It was written all over her face. He was a first year and she was older, meaning she fully believed she had the edge. This whip of a girl had _no idea_ who she was fucking with.

The faunus, however, did.

It was their eyes Adam felt the hardest. Staring. Watching. Waiting. His eyes scanned the cafeteria and picked them out, all of them expectant of violence and bloodshed. All of them looking to him like he was a mad animal about to savage someone.

He picked out Blake among them too, sat beside her blond partner, him frowning in obvious sympathy but her alarmed. No, _knowing_. Blake looked like she'd expected this all along, like his mind was already made up. She'd already decided he'd attack this girl. Already decided what it was he'd do, just as all the faunus here had. Adam Taurus, the monster, would strike down this fool of a human.

"_There isn't a faunus in Beacon who won't recognise you. They will be watching you. Waiting. You're a powder keg ready to off and every faunus here knows it, and they also know how hard life will be for them when you do."_

Everyone was judging him. Everyone expected him to crack.

Gritting his teeth so hard it hurt, Adam raised a shaking hand to flick egg off his face and onto the girl's below. Not trusting himself to speak, he stalked away, brushing past her without throwing the punch she so desperately wanted him to.

The shock on Blake's face should have been satisfying to see. The pleasure of proving her wrong, of proving she wasn't the only one who could redeem themselves. It wasn't satisfying. It didn't do a thing to diminish his anger.

All it did was drive home how little she thought of him.

* * *

**Yep. This seems like a perfectly good and not at all bastard spot to end the chapter. **

**Yet again, Adam arguably does the right thing, but for the wrong reasons. It's all about proving people wrong for him. He wants to prove Blake wrong, prove the faunus wrong, prove Weiss wrong. Prove Glynda wrong. But it's not satisfying him as much as he thinks it should. Ahh, the internal dilemma, Adam. The constant internal strife. **

**It's delicious.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **30th June

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	10. Chapter 10

**The troll is back and imitating me and others in the reviews, this time trying to make it look like I'd attack my own reviewers because **_**obviously**_** that's a thing I'd randomly do from a guest account. Ignore the nonsense.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Victory had never felt so worthless.

Adam stormed down the halls, uniform slick with milk, making his way back to the Team RYST dorm to dry off and change. Behind and around him, people laughed, mocking the faunus walking back in defeat. This was his victory? This was what defying their expectations and holding back earned him? It wasn't worth it. He wanted to turn on his heel, storm back and _murder_ that human just to see their faces turn to shock and disgust.

It was not an idle threat. Being the bigger man hadn't worked yet and was only getting him targeted. He should have known, really. Despite his conviction in the face of that _victim_, Scarlatina, he'd let her words get to him. Tsune's too, and her story. Much like he had Blake, he'd felt a desire – no, a need – to prove them wrong.

It really wasn't worth it. Their disappointed expressions would have been small price to pay for the pleasure of seeing those idiots scream and piss themselves. The immediate arrest and incarceration by Ozpin and Glynda less so.

Barging through his team's door, he ripped his wet shirt off and tossed it on the floor by his bed. Topless, he walked into the bathroom and took a towel to run over his hair. Unlike a human, he had to take care not to snag or pull on his horns, twisting the fluffy towel around them and the base. Once that was done, he threw it back on the radiator, stomped to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh uniform shirt. His face reflected on the mirror attached to the inside of the cupboard door, eyes burning, and features twisted with rage.

_What am I doing here? Why am I trying to fit in? _The answer, as always, was to prove Blake wrong and win her back, but it didn't light the fire in him as it usually did. He wasn't sure why. Blake was still the same woman he loved with all his heart, and yet he felt nothing but bitter anger when he looked at her. Frustrated, he slammed the cupboard door shut and buttoned his fresh shirt up. The clock by Ruby's bed told him he had twenty minutes before class. Enough time.

Enough time for what? To go to class, act like nothing had happened and watch this happen again? Unlike Scarlatina, he wasn't idiot enough to think they'd stop because they'd gotten bored of his or her lack of a reaction. Holding back as he had fulfilled one purpose and one purpose only; it didn't get him arrested. It defied expectations; showed the faunus that Adam Taurus could respond with more than just blind rage. What it didn't and wouldn't do was address the root cause of the problem. He'd said as much to Tsune in the infirmary.

Action without a goal was nothing more than wasted time. Lashing out at the racist there would have done little more than get him dragged up before the headmaster and her made a martyr to her kind. They'd look at him attacking her and twist the truth until no one could remember if she intentionally doused him with breakfast or tripped. Naturally, the narrative would favour the latter. Her the unfortunate victim to a faunus' uncontrollable outburst.

From there, it was only a short trip to branding all faunus dangerous. The usual angle was something about their animal parts, throw in some pseudo-science about hormones and testosterone levels, and then wham, you had the darker side of the argument where twisted fucks even the SDC would balk at were suggesting male faunus should be gelded.

Well, he wasn't walking into that one. Scarlatina may have been content to play victim and hope the world changed, but he wasn't. Action without purpose may have been wastage but doing nothing was no better. Eschewing his tie, Adam rounded and pushed out the room.

It was time to prove a point.

/-/

"We have to do something."

"That goes without saying," Yang said, rolling her eyes at Ruby's epiphany. "But what? They acted like it was an accident. Not much Adam could do."

"Are we sure it wasn't an accident?" Weiss asked. The angry glares from Ruby and Yang had her raising her hands defensively. "Okay. Okay. I was just saying. If you think it's not, it's not."

"It's not," Ruby repeated. Weiss was bad at noticing these things, she told herself. It wasn't that Weiss was racist too. Just not good at noticing. "That girl came up to insult him in the queue as well. Kept talking about how he looked better with a broken nose. When I told her to stop, she said I was his girlfriend."

"Maybe she was just mistaken-"

"And said she would never date an animal." Weiss' teeth clicked shut. It was more satisfying than Ruby thought it would be. "Yeah. She called him an animal. This wasn't an accident, Weiss."

"Then we should tell the teachers immediately. This is against school rules."

"We'd need proof for that," Yang said. "You really think they're just going to believe us when we say she threw breakfast on him?"

"I don't see why not. We wouldn't lie."

"The fact you're home schooled is showing. When it's your word against someone else's, teachers will do one thing and one thing only – nothing. Doesn't matter that you're Weiss Schnee and they're random people. Your wealth won't buy any favour with this."

Weiss bristled. "I'm not trying to!"

"No, that's a bad thing. I _wish_ it would help here."

"What about everyone else here?" Weiss asked, gesturing to those around them. "We have hundreds of witnesses."

"Didn't you hear how many people were laughing?"

"I… well…"

"Not saying they're all in on this, but most people aren't gonna stick up for a stranger, Weiss. Not if it means getting on the wrong side of certain people. You saw how few people stood up for that other faunus, right?"

"I did." Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe this. You'd think something like this wouldn't stand in an academy as famous as Beacon."

"All schools are the same, Weiss. Not like the teachers can be everywhere. We'd need witnesses if we wanted to get them in trouble." Yang flicked a finger. "That or undeniable proof."

"That girl!" Ruby crowed. Yang and Weiss looked at her uncomprehendingly. "The one that was bullied before," she explained. "If it's just one team accusing someone of abusing students, it's our word against theirs, but if it's two teams…"

"It'll be worth more," Yang finished. "Might even know of a third." She stood without warning. "It's worth a shot. You coming?"

Ruby and Weiss nodded and abandoned their food without hesitation. Argue as they might, especially Weiss and Adam, she didn't doubt for a second that they'd unite over something like this. Picking their way through the tables with Yang in the lead, they approached one at the far side, spotting the girl not by her face but by her long rabbit ears poking up above the crowd. It helped that Yang had caught her looking at Adam earlier.

The rabbit faunus was sat between a brunette girl with sunglasses and a giant of a man with dark skin and short black hair. The man noticed them first, speaking quietly to his teammates who looked up curiously. The faunus appeared a little nervous, but the one with the glasses grinned cockily.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"I hope so." Weiss took the lead and stepped forward. "I'm Weiss Schnee and these are my teammates Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose. We were hoping we could speak with your teammate, Velvet."

"Oh really?" The girl looked to her faunus friend and shrugged. "Up to her, I guess. I'm Coco. The giant is Yatsuhashi and silent and brooding over there is Fox. Vel, you know these three…?"

"I know of them…" the faunus whispered.

"Well yeah, duh." Coco laughed. "Everyone knows _of_ Weiss Schnee."

"That's not the one I…" Velvet looked away. "Never mind." Her brown eyes turned to Weiss, inquisitive but, Weiss noticed, a little nervous.

Was it because she was a Schnee? Her family weren't that bad! Pushing down the urge to argue on behalf of the SDC, Weiss smiled winningly and said, "Thank you. We were hoping to talk about those people who were bullying you the other day. Our teammate is getting the same treatment and we wanted to present a united front to the headmaster when we tell him-"

"No."

Weiss wasn't sure she heard that right. "What?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to get involved."

"Aren't you involved already?" Yang asked, arms crossed. "They already went after you once. Don't you want to stick up for yourself?"

Some strange expression flashed over Velvet's face. It was gone a moment later. She pushed her plate down, stood, and stepped out from the bench, refusing to meet their eyes. "Please excuse me."

"Wait!" Ruby cried, reaching out for her. "We need your help."

A hand snatched Ruby's wrist before she could get close. Coco stood slowly. "Velvet said no. Take a hint." The interruption gave the faunus time to escape the tables and hurry out the cafeteria, running away again.

"You're about to let go of my sister," Yang warned. "Or we'll have trouble."

"Sure thing, hot stuff." Coco smiled and did so, Ruby yanking her arm back. "I mean no harm. You've got your answer," she said to Weiss. "Velvet doesn't want to get involved. That means you leave her be, got it? I don't want you forcing her to do something she doesn't want to."

"Even if that means letting her be abused?" Weiss asked.

"Won't happen. She has her team to look out for her."

"Will she always? Is that enough for you? Do you want to see her reduced to a damsel in distress forever waiting for her teammates to save her?" Weiss frowned. "I thought she was training to be a huntress."

"Watch yourself, girl. You're treading dangerous waters insulting my teammate."

"We can switch to you instead if you like," Yang said with narrowed eyes. "How about the fact you're being a selfish bitch right now? It's okay if someone else's teammate gets bullied as long as yours is safe, yeah? That's nice."

"I didn't say that!"

"No. You showed it. What's that old saying?"

"Show, don't tell," Weiss answered. "And I agree. You may talk the talk, but you're clearly not willing to put any effort into walking it. What do you think will happen if Velvet keeps pretending everything is okay? Do you think they'll magically stop bullying her?"

Coco punched the table hard enough to make the nearby plates rattle and a glass fall over. Her hand snatched out and Weiss' eyes widened. Yang was fast enough to yank her out the way before the angry girl could reach her collar. "Fuck you!" Coco snapped. "I step in every time my girl is in trouble! You don't know what you're talking about. Vel said no. That's it. You don't want to help her; you only care about your teammate too. So, don't pull the high ground on me."

"Should we pull it on her instead then?" Yang fired back. "Velvet Scarlatina, happy to accept help when it's _her_ in trouble, but too much of a coward to offer it when it's someone else." Yang sneered in Coco's face. "I guess it's outside her comfort zone. I'd hate to imagine her having to break her back taking an elevator to the headmaster's office!"

"You got a problem? Cuz we can throw down right here!"

Ruby was already struggling to hold Yang back. There was very much a problem, and not only from her. Weiss' fist shook at her side, clenched so tight she wouldn't have been surprised if blood leaked free.

"There's no problem," Weiss seethed. "Don't bother getting angry, Yang. She isn't worth the effort." Coco scowled at that, but sat down, downing her fruit juice, and determined to ignore them. Weiss wouldn't let her. "Neither is Velvet apparently. I was under the impression she wanted to become a huntress. Clearly, I was wrong. She'd much rather pick and choose her battles – and if it doesn't involve her directly? Well, I guess it's none of her business."

Coco swept her hand as though to brush them away. Weiss joined Ruby in pulling Yang back, sparing one small look to Coco's teammates. The scarred one with red hair was staring down at his plate with a frown, while the much larger man sat with eyes closed and head dipped. Useless. All of them. Ruby stood up to a wanted criminal at the age of fifteen to stop a dust store robbery.

They wouldn't stand up to schoolyard bullies.

"You shouldn't have held me back," Yang growled, pulling away from Ruby and her. "I could have taken her."

"I meant what I said, Yang. They're not worth it."

"I don't get it," Ruby said. "We offered to help stop her being bullied. Even if she didn't like Adam, why say no to that?"

"Probably afraid she'll stir up trouble. If it doesn't work out, those bullies might come after her for tattling. They could make her life miserable."

"I'd accept that if this were a business," Weiss said. "Velvet might feel her superiors could cause problems for her. It's not, though. This is a combat school. If she won't defend herself in a school where we're pitted against one another, then when will she? Will she ever?"

"Will Adam?" Ruby asked.

"He will," Yang said. "You didn't see his eyes. He didn't rush off because he was about to cry, Ruby. He ran because he was about to go ape shit. Kinda wish he did." Sticking her hands in her pockets, Yang said, "What do we do now? We're not giving up, are we?"

"I'm not. Weiss…?"

"Of course not. This is a minor snag. If we can't rely on Velvet and her team for help, we'll just have to figure out a way to do this ourselves. There must be others who have been bothered by them. Not all will be so passive, surely."

"Good idea. We should ask around during the lunch hour." The bell had already begun to ring. "Looks like it's lessons for now. Keep quiet on this around Adam, kay? He'd only tell us not to bother if he knew."

/-/

Something was up with his team. They tried to hide it, but it was painfully obvious the second they didn't badger him about what happened that morning. Also, Ruby was apparently terrible at keeping a poker face. Everything about her was forced. Added to that the fact they excused themselves for a homework session after class that didn't involve him and to which he knew there was no homework set, and the writing was on the wall.

Adam let them go. It worked to his benefit as well. He had a war to win.

Beacon was a warzone he wasn't familiar with, and that meant adapting. His enemies knew the terrain better than he, as evidenced by their ability to keep striking at him without exposing themselves. If he ever fought back, he'd come out the bad guy. Translating that into terms he was used to helped. They were fighting guerrilla warfare with a sprinkle of state propaganda thrown in, relying on the rules of the school to protect them.

Not all that different from Atlas really, except even Atlas knew better than to antagonise the White Fang for nothing. You only attacked when you knew it was worth it, because win or lose, there'd be retaliation sooner or later. That was what these idiots didn't realise. Or maybe it was Scarlatina and her ilk teaching them the wrong lessons.

"You want to know an older team?" Tsune hummed and sat back behind her desk. "You'll understand why I'm less than eager to give that out. What do you want them for?"

"They're causing problems for me," he said honestly. "Racist attacks and prodding. It's going to keep happening unless I do something about it, but they're too cautious. They won't do anything in front of the teachers."

"You intend to strike at them directly."

"I do."

Tsune cupped her face. "You can't possibly think I'll be giving you their details after hearing that."

"I do, actually." Information gathering was an important step. Know your enemy. In this case, know how to get to your enemy as well. "I'm going to take them down within the laws of the school. I can only do that if you help me here. You're within your right not to," he pointed out, "But if they keep pushing me time and time again, well, it's like you said. I'm a powder keg just waiting to go off."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"The only ones who will suffer that explosion are me, them, and perhaps the other faunus. You will be fine. In fact, people would say you made the right decision to refuse me. You're more than welcome to refuse me, so no, no blackmail."

Except that, by inaction, she'd be damning a whole load of people. He'd lose it sooner or later. What he was offering her was a way out, so long as she broke her own code of honour. Was it fair? Not really. Life wasn't fair and he'd given up on making it so years ago.

"Team Carmine. Cassandra, Rachel, Michael, and Nicola. Cassandra Stripe is the team leader and the instigator." Tsune brought up the girl's face on her monitor. Adam recognised the bleached blonde hair immediately.

"That's them. They known problems?"

"They have black marks on their records. Doctor Oobleck has caught them once or twice bullying faunus and stepped in. In response, they've taken to avoiding him like the plague. From what I've heard from faunus they've bothered, Cassandra is the brains and Michael the brawn. He does whatever they say, likely out of some attraction to one or maybe all of them." The doctor shrugged. "There's not much I can do unless I see something directly. Even then, they may say I'm biased as a faunus myself. They're not stupid enough to act out in my line of sight."

"Aren't you biased by telling me this?"

"No. The only reason I'm doing this is because it will be bloodshed if you can't sort this out." Tsune said with a glare. "Try to handle this in a manner that doesn't make life impossible for the other faunus here."

"Don't worry. I'll be sorting this out on my own. I need another favour, though. You'll be more inclined to fulfil this one."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I want you to tell Goodwitch I'm gunning for them."

Tsune blinked. "You… You want me to tell her…? As in, tell her all of this…?"

"As much or as little as you want. Tell her I came to you for information about them. Go wild. I just want it to be clear I did nothing against the rules. She can be my alibi. Isn't that better for you as well? It'll ensure I can't harm any of these poor, misguided, children."

"Misguided is an excuse used by parents and politicians; we both know what this is. Fine. I'll do it. Don't think Glynda will go easy on you, however. If you step even a foot out of line, she's going to come down on you like a house of bricks. I won't stop her. I do what I can to help the faunus here, but I'm not going to risk them assisting a known terrorist, _especially_ if you cause grievous harm to a student. Racist or not."

Chuckling, Adam stood. "That won't be a problem."

"I'm serious. You'll be suspect number one if _anything_ happens to them. This isn't the White Fang anymore. This is a school."

"Then I'd best play by the rules, hadn't I?"

"If you're banking on Glynda catching them in the act, don't. Even if she wouldn't ignore that kind of thing happening, Team Carmine aren't going to be stupid enough to act out in front of her."

"I know."

/-/

"Look, it's not like I don't want to help. It's just… It's not a good idea for me to help someone like him." The dog eared faunus looked around nervously. Ruby's already low spirits fell even further.

"But why? What they're doing isn't right."

"It's not. I'm not saying it is either, just…" He sighed. "You wouldn't get it."

"Because I'm not a faunus…?"

"It's not just that. It's him. I can't say more." The older student smiled awkwardly. "You're a good girl and all, but there's more here than you know. And before you ask, I can't tell you. Not my secret and not worth my life to risk it."

"Oh. Okay." Ruby stared at the door as it clicked shut in her face. At least he hadn't slammed it on her like the last person she'd spoken to. The very second he heard her partner's name, the smile had gone and it was all she could do to jump back before the door caught her nose.

"No luck?" Yang asked. "None on my end either. It's like none of them care."

"They care," Weiss said, approaching from the side. Like them, she had no one with her. "Most of the ones I spoke to clearly wanted to do something, but they were being held back. I can't tell if that's fear of the ones doing the bullying or something else. One of them said something that got me thinking."

"Yeah?"

"The last girl I spoke to. She said, and I quote, we're all being watched. A human standing up to bullying is a hero; a faunus standing up to bullying is a sympathiser."

Yang frowned. "Sympathiser? You mean for the White Fang?"

"That's what I assume. I imagine it's a case of profiling. Like how humans wearing masks are fancy dress, but a faunus in a mask might be searched for weapons by a police officer. Different rules for different people."

"Well, shit. This is all doomed then, ain't it? Hell." Yang turned and kicked at the floor, scuffing her boot across the carpet. "You really think the teachers are this bad? I mean, Goodwitch is always glaring at Adam, but you don't like to think it."

"It might not be the teachers," Weiss reasoned. "I think they meant more society as a whole."

"Doesn't change anything for us, does it? I thought this'd be easy."

"It should have been…"

Ruby listened to them sadly. This much inaction bothered her more than she thought it would. Huntresses were meant to help people. That was what Beacon was all about. How could they expected to save everyone from the Grimm if they couldn't even save their teammate from some racist bullies?

"Maybe I should just go straight to Ozpin," she said. "He'll have to look into it if I report it."

"He will, but what about them? They'll just act nice when Ozpin is watching."

"We can't do nothing!"

"No one is saying to give up, Ruby." Weiss said. "We just need a better plan. Maybe we can catch them in the act. Keep our scrolls on record and take evidence. We just need _something_ to show the headmaster."

"Will that be enough?"

"I don't see why not. This is a school, not a legal battle. We don't need `beyond all reasonable doubt` to get them in trouble. If the evidence is in our favour, they'll at least get detentions and be watched from here on out."

"I guess that's all we can do," Yang said. "I'm just amazed everyone's so bloody passive about this. Where's the action? This is a combat school and there are plenty of faunus here. You'd think they'd fight back."

"You would." Weiss sighed. "It's… concerning. I'm also worried that by being the only one prepared to do so, Adam is painting a huge target on his back."

"I'll fight if I have to," Ruby said.

"Nah, sis. We'll all fight. Right, Weiss?"

"Hmph. Of course. Adam may be a constant irritant but he's still a member of Team RYST."

/-/

Adam set his tray down and took a seat, staring into the pale blue eyes of Cassandra Stripe. She sat frozen with a burger in hand, eyes widening imperceptibly before sharping once again. Finishing the final bite, she wiped her fingers on a napkin and placed it down, all the while her team watched him silently.

"I hope you're not waiting to lick my plate clean like a dog."

"Animal insults," Adam remarked. "As classy as they are imaginative. You really are pathetic at this."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Constantly throwing out the same line doesn't make it any more intelligent. Not that the word comes to mind when I look at you."

"The fuck you say-?" the only boy on the team growled.

"Don't, Michael." One of the other girls held him back.

"Yes," Adam said snidely. "Down, boy. No one here is impressed by your grandstanding, least of all the three you're trying so desperately to impress." The boy's face turned an ugly shade of red. "Oh, did I hit a sore spot?" Chuckling, Adam balanced his chin on one hand. "Or did you really think you'd get them to like you if you backed up their every word and followed them like a loyal dog? I'm not sure whether I should pity you or just laugh."

"You son of a-"

"Michael." Cassandra barked his name. "He's goading you. Look by the doors." She jerked her head to the side without taking her eyes off Adam. "Miss Goodwitch is there."

"Strange," another girl said. "She doesn't normally eat with us at this time."

Cassandra smiled sweetly at Adam. "Of course she doesn't. Unless someone tipped her off that something was about to go down. Isn't that right, Adam? Really, do you think we're that stupid? You can sit there and insult us all you want." She leaned in. "Not that I'd expect anything more from someone like you."

"I think you misunderstand something."

"What's that?"

"Your place in the world." Adam sneered. "Human."

"Big talk, faunus. Can you back it up?"

"We're about to find out, aren't we? Unless you're all cowards." Standing suddenly, Adam shouted out, "I accept your challenge. We'll sort this out with a bout. Unless you're afraid to put your weapon where your mouth is."

The entire cafeteria fell silent. Team CRMN recoiled under the attention, not sure where any of it was coming from. Luckily, he didn't need Cassandra to do his work for him. Michael slammed his hands down and stood.

"Fine! I accept."

"Michael, no!" Cassandra hissed.

"Mr Taurus. Team Carmine." Glynda was on them almost immediately, eyes flashing behind her glasses and crop in hand. Bringing a weapon to a raised voice? Only for him, it seemed. "Would you care to explain this disturbance? I hope I didn't hear something about an unsanctioned fight between teams."

"Not a fight," Adam said quickly. "A spar. This _is_ a combat school after all. I'm just asking a more experienced team to show me a few pointers. That's all." He looked back down to them with a wicked smile. "Cassandra was busy telling me how strong she and her team is, after all."

The challenge hung in the air. Even if Glynda couldn't know the full story, plenty of other people did. The year groups tended to stick to their own tables, meaning many of those closest to them now were friends or classmates of Cassandra and her team, and close enough to have heard and to know what was going on.

If she refused him now, she'd be branded a coward. But the fact was, why refuse? They were a third-year team. He'd been in Beacon for less than a month and a half. There was simply no reason for them to believe they couldn't take him in a fight.

And not a one of them had a faunus to call friend who might warn her exactly who Adam Taurus was.

"No." Glynda, knowing better, shook her head. "I won't allow-"

"I accept." Cassandra stood. "It's not a bother, Miss Goodwitch, and we're not _really fighting_. Adam was just confident he could take on a more experienced huntress. Aren't you always saying it's a good idea to fight outside our comfort zone? I think this is a perfect opportunity for him to learn something."

Trapped, Glynda's eyes flicked between him and Cassandra, and the faces of all those watching. With them both having professed it a `friendly spar` she couldn't claim otherwise without having a good explanation. And since Tsune had warned her, she knew it was anything but.

"If Miss Goodwitch is so concerned," Adam said, "Then why not have her adjudicate the fight? That way she can be there to step in if anything goes wrong." His eyes met Cassandra's. "We wouldn't want any suggestions either of us taking this _personally_ after all. It's just a friendly competition."

A get out of jail free card. Or rather a chance to beat down the uppity faunus in front of a bunch of people _and_ get away with it. He could practically _taste_ her satisfaction.

"Perfect idea, Taurus. With a teacher there, there's no risk of him being harmed too much. What do you say, Miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes, Glynda." Cockily, he turned to face her, not even trying to hide how smug he was. "What do you say…?"

Hook, line, and sinker. Adam watched the teacher struggle with her own excuses, fighting oh so hard to find a reason to stop this._ This trap was never for Team Carmine, Goodwitch. It was for you. And you walked straight into it._ Adam's lips curled up. _I didn't become a leader in the White Fang for being a wild animal._

One battlefield was the same as any other. He'd just needed time to find the right approach. And if Goodwitch couldn't say no to this, she certainly couldn't afford not to be there in person to witness it. Not if she didn't want to allow a bloodbath to take place. Better still, she couldn't punish him in any way.

"I will allow this," she gritted out. "And I _will_ be officiating this spar. Miss Cassandra Stripe against Adam Taur-"

"No." Adam stopped her. "Not just her."

Cassandra looked surprised. "You want to involve our teams in this? Four on four?"

"You misunderstand." He used the same words he had before, implying the same response. Cassandra bristled, as did her team. "I'm not going to be sparring only against you. It's me against _all four _of you."

"Pft." The human laughed. Her friends did too. The faunus in the cafeteria, however, did not. They watched with keen interest, several beginning to smile. "You can't be serious. How stupid are you to think you can beat a team of third years on your own?"

Miss Goodwitch was stone faced. "Team Carmine will face Adam Taurus."

/-/

Ruby almost jumped when her scroll went off without warning. Yang and Weiss looked back as she fished it out, spotting Pyrrha's name on the caller ID before she held a hand up to her teammates and answered. "Hello? Hey Pyrrha, yeah, it's me- what? Whoah, whoah. What!?"

Weiss and Yang exchanged shrugs.

Ruby's eyes bulged.

"ADAM DID WHAT!?"

* * *

**So, for any reading this and wondering why it's this fic instead of the other, I made a mistake on Rabbit Among Wolves and put the update date as the 30****th**** (today). ****I went back and changed it after several reviews pointed it out for me, but naturally some people may not have seen that change since they already read it. My bad.**

**Man, it really does seem like I'm Velvet hating in this fic. Then again, Velvet gets a lot of love in all my others so… yeah, it balances. I'm told she'd a bit weird in the book where Team CFVY goes to Vacuo. I won't give any spoilers because I haven't read it, but several people have told me I actually have her slightly hypocritical attitude down right. **

**Of course, that might be their opinion of it. Like I said, I haven't bothered to read the book, so don't take anything I say for gospel.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 14****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ignore the troll as usual**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ruby saw the crowd outside in one of the training fields and didn't doubt for a second who it was about. Her normal reaction facing crowds of people was to clam up and dither on the outside, but this time she slammed into the back of them and fought her way through like a wild animal, jamming elbows and knees forward to push people out the way. She got her fair share of complaints and nasty names for it and might have apologised normally.

None of this was normal.

Yang and Weiss were somewhere behind her but less able to squirm through as her – Weiss was too polite and Yang was too big. Ruby reached the front alone, pushing through the final people to break into the small opening between the ring and the spectators. It wasn't a raised platform like the indoor arenas Adam was stood upon, but a stretch of grassy field clearly marked with white paint. He stood on one end with a hand on the pommel of his sword, while opposite him stood _four people_ with weapons drawn.

"Adam, no!" she cried out. "You can't!"

Something prevented her running onto the arena. A solid force that wrapped around her midriff and chest like an invisible band. Forward momentum became backward as she was yanked off the arena and back to a tall, blonde woman.

"There will be no interference in the match, Miss Rose." Glynda Goodwitch increased the force of her Semblance when Ruby tried to struggle free. "This is irritating enough without turning it into a four on four brawl. The same goes for you, Miss Xiao-Long and Miss Schnee."

Ruby barely listened. She only had eyes for Adam, but _he_ didn't have eyes for her. Her stupid partner didn't even turn to look at her, nor even to tell her it'd be okay. She knew he'd heard her, which meant he was ignoring her.

"M-Miss Goodwitch!" Weiss panted, finally breaking through the crowd. "Four on one? And they're older students. This is ridiculous and not something-"

"Mr Taurus enforced these terms. Team CRMN accepted them."

"At least let one of us go up there and help," Yang pleaded.

"I will not. Combat while outnumbered is an important skill to learn-"

"In our first month in Beacon!?" Ruby shrieked. "Against a team two years older than us!?"

"-and _if you will let me finish, Miss Rose_, so is knowing one's limits. Mr Taurus insisted on this. I am here to make sure nothing untoward happens during the bout. You will remain silent or you will be serving detention with me-"

"You hate him!"

"E-Excuse me?" Miss Goodwitch turned on her. "What was that?"

Yang was hissing in her ear to be quiet, but Ruby wasn't having it. Mom always said to stick up for what you believed in, so she squared her shoulders, forced down her fear and met the woman's gaze head on.

"I said, you hate him! A-And you never gave him a chance. You've hated him from the start and-"

"Miss Rose, you will be silent. You know _nothing_ of what you're talking about."

"I know my partner is being bullied by his teach-"

"Detention." Miss Goodwitch closed her eyes and turned back to the fight. With a wave of her hand, she was dismissed. "You, Miss Rose, will be serving detention with me tomorrow evening. Speak of this further and I'll take your whole team in with you."

That had her lips sealing shut, even if she didn't stop glaring at the horrible woman. Punishing her was fine but getting everyone else punished if she talked wasn't the same. Ruby made sure her opinion was known with an angry scowl. If the teacher wanted an apology, she'd be waiting a long while for it.

"This spar is between Adam Taurus of Team RYST and the four members of Team CRMN," she announced for the audience. "You will retire once your aura touches the red, when you step out of the arena or when I call for you to do so. Continuing after that fact _will_ result in my intervention and quite possibly your suspension or even expulsion."

Miss Goodwitch was _still_ directing that more at Adam than the bullies!

All around her, Ruby could hear people muttering how Adam was going to have his ass handed to him. First year against third years. One against four. Rookie. Arrogant. Stupid. Faunus. The words tumbled out in a jumble of nouns and adjectives that had her teeth grinding together. Yang had to take hold of her shoulders and pull her back against her chest. Both she and Weiss looked as upset as she felt, but they controlled it better.

It wasn't _their_ partner being put through all this.

"Combatants," the teacher called. "Am I understood?"

/-/

Adam kept his eyes away from his team, nodding his head once to Goodwitch's question. The ire of his teammates was something he was prepared to accept for the sake of dealing with this once and for all. He could survive that. There was a good chance he couldn't survive continuing to allow these morons to test him. His temper would snap sooner or later, and then Goodwitch and Ozpin would have their excuses to kill him.

His hand drifted down Wilt's hilt, fingers curling into position as he inspected his foes. Four on one was bad odds even with a skill gap – and he was confident of the individual skill gap being in his favour. They may have been three years older than his team, but he was a full year older than they were, and he'd spent that time fighting. Still, the White Fang espoused teamwork for a reason. Together, a coordinated force could defeat a superior foe.

The battle was by no means settled and was in fact in their favour. If this were life or death, he might be able to take a hostage, break them apart, force one to disengage to attend a teammate bleeding out, but all that was off the table here. Simulated combat always was like that – too sanitised and fixed. It favoured those who could end the fight quickest or, if that weren't possible, those that could last the longest, at which point the ability for them to trade off in fighting and wearing down his stamina was just as valuable as skill and experience.

_Fighting them normally is a recipe for defeat._

Losing here wouldn't change the status quo. It might even give them the confidence to keep coming at him. No. This could only end one way – and that meant he'd need to take this beyond the boundaries of a schoolyard spar.

And Adam knew just how to do that.

Across from him Team CRMN were standing ready. Cocky – as might have been expected given the odds being stacked so far against him. Cassandra was whispering instructions to her team as a leader ought to, and the two girls, Rachel and Nicole, were listening intently. Their remaining member, Michael, was not, and instead wasted his time glaring hatefully Adam's way. He carried an assault rifle-axe combo reminiscent of Professor Port.

Adam's eyes rose to meet those of the boy. He snorted dismissively, pretending to look away and watching out the corner of one eye as Michael bristled. There was the weak point he needed. Men trying to impress women often were. _Perhaps I'm no better there,_ he thought, resisting the urge to check if Blake was in attendance.

"Team CRMN is ready!" Cassandra Stripe called.

"I'm ready," Adam echoed. "Let's get this pathetic show over with."

"Pathetic?" Cassandra asked slyly. "Don't you think you're just a little too big for your boots?"

No faunus insults. They were holding back for the sake of the audience. Not all of those would be as forgiving of her slurring and swearing. Despite her waspish nature, Cassandra was at least smart enough to know that.

"Comparing myself to you? I think not."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to Cass like that!"

Cassandra frowned. "Michael…"

"Silence, mutt." Adam leered at him. "Mommy and Daddy are speaking."

Goodwitch had apparently had enough of the pre-fight banter. "BEGIN!"

Nicole and Rachel spread left and right to flank him – a clever, if obvious, use of their superior numbers. It showed they weren't going to take this stupidly and get upset because of overconfidence. At least, three of them weren't. The very second the fight began, Michael dropped to one knee and brought Adam into his sights. His rifle was loaded with dust ammunition to give it that extra, explosive kick.

Cockily, Adam didn't even draw Wilt. He spread his arms instead, smiling in as mocking a manner as he could.

"Get fucked, Taurus!" Michael shouted, opening fire.

Perfect.

The rounds came screaming in and Wilt slashed up, taking the brunt of the blast and glowing red. His aura surged down his arms to the blade, one foot sliding forward as he angled down and unleashed a crimson wave not _at_ his opponents, but at the ground five or so metres in front of them. Michael and Cassandra didn't know that, however. They scrambled left and right to get out the way.

The red beam struck the ground and caused it to explode upward. Mud, grass and more importantly a vast amount of dirt was kicked up as smoke, blanketing the field in a large V-shape originating from where the attack hit. It cut a vertical line through the battlefield, dividing Team CRMN in two while also leaving Cassandra coughing smoke and covering her eyes.

Four against one was bad odds. Two against one was so much more manageable.

"Cass, look out!" Nicole's warning came just in time for the blonde to get her sabre up. Wilt screeched off the metal. The force of his assault knocked her back, and the girl's footing was already uneven from escaping the explosion. She managed to work a second hand on the flat of her sabre and buckled to one knee rather than tripping.

It honestly wasn't bad - but she was no Winter Schnee.

Twisting Wilt to the left, Adam drove his knee into the side of her head. The girl toppled with a grunt and he had to lean back from a spear thrust. Nicole stabbed for his head and warded him back with a sweep. The moment he built distance, she smirked and pressed a button further down the haft, launching the spear – or harpoon's – head with a chain attached.

Hidden weapons like that were rare nowadays. Most people relied on brute force. Still, it meant little when he'd convinced Tsune to show him their records. Side-stepping the spike, Adam stabbed Wilt through a link in the chain to pin it down, then stamped on the chain to keep it there. Running back along it, he forced Nicole to abandon her weapon and dive to the side. The instant she did, he kicked her weapon up into one hand and _hurled_ it out the ring.

In a real battle, that'd buy him five, maybe ten seconds tops. Here, it was a crippling blow.

The exchange had only taken a few seconds but that was enough for Cassandra to get back up and swing at him from behind. Darting forward and out of reach, he turned and slapped her blade aside, eyes tracking Nicole as she ran into the smoke in search of her allies or potentially a spare weapon off one of them. It wasn't the worst move Team CRMN could have made. Team leaders were usually the strongest on the team, so holding him off while her friend fetched reinforcements was a viable strategy.

If this were anyone else.

There wasn't the time to take this slow and enjoy himself. As a team of four they could still beat him. Parrying her next attack, Adam pushed it aside and stepped in to slam his pommel up and into her chin. He'd done the same to Winter Schnee and could remember her clever parry with the dagger concealed in the hilt of her weapon. He had a scar on his inner bicep because of it.

Cassandra lacked the experience for that and the humbleness to know she couldn't rely on a single weapon. Gripping her right wrist with his left, he pinned her sword back and slashed Wilt up and down, striking hard on her shoulder and causing aura to spark out.

"Arghhhh!"

"Cass!"

Michael came charging through the smoke and screaming at the top of his lungs. Spying Adam, he brought his rifle up and snapped off two quick shots, no doubt expecting to drive him away from his beloved team leader.

Adam tanked both. The rounds exploded on his chest and shoulder and the pain was enough to have him gritting his teeth. His aura dropped by a good fifteen per cent, but he managed to grab Cassandra's arm before she fell from his first attack. Twisting her body against his, he twisted her wrist until she was forced to let go of her weapon and spun her into the path of Michael's frantic follow-up shots, planting a foot on the small of her back and kicking her forward.

Cassandra looked up into the explosive rounds that struck her face and neck, detonating all over her. The girl was launched back and came to a smoking heap behind him, curled up on her side and moaning in pain.

"C-Cass!? I didn't…"

The two remaining girls came out the smoke. Rachel had twin knives and looked like she knew how to use them, while either her or Michael had produced a spare handgun for Nicole. _One down but three remain, and they'll not be split up like they were the first time. _He'd caught them by surprise and dealt with Cassandra before they could regroup. Now, they would be much more cautious about sticking together. _This is where the real fight begins._

If he let it.

"I don't hear a yield," Adam taunted, turning and running back to Cassandra's downed body. Her aura was close to red but not quite – and really, it was only a good idea to make sure a downed enemy couldn't get up behind you.

"Cass! No!"

"Michael, don't!" one of the girls shouted. "He's baiting you-"

Too late. More shots exploded off Adam's back as the man threw caution to the wind and charged right in, racing him to his downed leader's side. He was picking his shots a lot more carefully and driving Adam to the right. He let himself be, feigning a stumble and letting Michael outpace him and take a defensive stance before his downed leader. It also meant Adam was trapped in a pincer, locked between Michael and Cassandra on one side and Rachel and Nicole on the other. Or, as he saw it, Michael and Cassandra were split off from any support.

_If you're engaged in a pincer, that means your enemy has divided his forces. Your best bet is to attack one side and overwhelm them before the pincer can close._

Adam heard the two girls rushing in to do just that, but he reached Michael first – and this time the brat couldn't run without leaving his `beloved team leader`, which he clearly wasn't prepared to do. That was fine by him. Deflecting two shots with Wilt but missing a lot more, Adam's aura dripped down as he charged through the barrage and swept Wilt up into the barrel of the gun.

His role on the team was obviously that of long-range support. He must have been the type to stand back and pin enemies down, provide recon and tip the scales where he needed to. A teammate like that was worth their weight in gold if they had a cool head and could stay back. They were the worst liability in the world if they couldn't.

Adam's sword drove into the man's shoulder. It would have pierced through without aura, but instead slid over with an agonised screech of metal on aura. The force knocked Michael back, toppling him over Cassandra's body and leaving them in a heap on the floor. Adam stamped on Michael's wrist and ground the bones down.

"Arghhh!" he cried. "Gahhhh!"

"Michael!"

The man's hand opened reflexively as his muscles and bones were pinched together. Using the tip of Wilt, Adam flicked the rifle up and caught it in his free hand, pointing it back behind him and turning halfway to aim.

"Look out!" Michael cried a warning to his teammates.

It was much too late for that.

The rifle barked and bucked in his hands, spraying inaccurately with his aim not helped by the fact he was firing an automatic weapon with one hand. The accuracy was frankly appalling and the only one good hit he got on Nicole was because he was covering a wide area with dust rounds. Most, he angled down, causing the explosive dust to churn up great holes and rents in the grass, while also kicking up more and more smoke. Adam kept firing until the magazine clicked empty, at which point he threw the weapon out the arena and stepped off his downed foe.

Two down. Two remaining. One of those was disarmed, the terrain was a mess and they were struggling through the smoke, their plans shattered and their teamwork nowhere to be seen. All of that and it was at best two minutes into the fight. Shock and awe, he believed Atlas called it. Strike hard and fast with overwhelming force before your opponents could adapt a plan to the changing circumstances.

Together and as four, they could have beaten him, but he'd shown such overwhelming dominance that their morale was in tatters. It didn't help that he'd prioritised and taken out their leader, the best chance for them regrouping. That was the thing about leaders who tried to take too much control – the authoritarians, as bullies so often were – they fell apart the second the head of the snake was cut off.

"All you had to do was stick together and fight me as a team," Adam said. "You would have beaten me soundly. Instead, you spread out and let me dictate the pace of the fight. There hasn't been a proactive move you've made since this started."

"Shut up!" Nicole raged. "It's still two on one. You're toast."

"It must be a surprise to face a faunus willing to fight back. You're so used to cowards playing the victim that you've forgotten what to do if one fights back."

"Nic. Calm. Don't get wound up like Michael did." Rachel was by far the calmer, stepping around a pothole to draw his attention. "Cass is down. It's up to us to bring this home."

A quiet whisper was shared that he didn't catch, but Nicole nodded and started to flank left, keeping far enough away that he couldn't engage her without being intercepted. Those two were partners themselves, and obviously ready to take him seriously. Rather than try to outpace them, Adam stepped in toward Rachel, bringing Wilt up to his shoulder with the blade angled outward. He had the range advantage over knives.

Their blades clashed with a furious charge from her. She had to be the one to make the first move or he'd keep her at blade's length and chip her aura down. Even so, he gave ground, content to prevent her closing into that sweet spot where knife would be more viable than swordplay. The one time she did threaten to get in close, he opened fire with Blush, catching her off guard and scoring a weak hit on her aura but knocking her back a little.

Nicole didn't open fire. Instead, she circumnavigated the fight entirely and closed in on her downed teammates. Really? Did they think he couldn't handle one person on his own?

"You're underestimating me again. Shocking after everything you've seen so far."

"Attacking while our guards are down doesn't equate to skill." Rachel gritted her teeth and deflected the tip of Wilt from her sternum. "You got lucky."

"Really? Then allow me to show you just how far my `luck` extends."

Slashing into her guard, Adam watched the girl's eyes widen as she realised just how much strength he'd been holding back. His first attack forced her knife back and she was hit on the arm. The second, she had to use both blades to block, and even then she was almost borne to the ground. Understanding dawned on her face and it was _delicious_ to witness.

Between Wilt and Blush, he forced her back toward the smoke – back through potholes her ally's weapon had left that she had to navigate in reverse with her eyes on him. It was only a matter of time until her foot stepped back, and she gasped, not finding the even ground she expected. Her ankle twisted so that she was leaning on that instead, and she staggered back, hands waving for balance unevenly and guard dropping.

Wilt slammed into the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. It would have been a beheading strike without aura, but even with it the shock ripping through her body all but paralysed her left arm. Drawing back, he drove his hilt into her face, stepped in and planted Blush right before her startled eyes, barrel outward.

"I yie-"

Buckshot smashed her head back. Screaming, she fell back, both hands covering her face.

"RACHEL!"

"And then there was one," Adam mocked. "You know, it's ironic. Here I was expecting to face a team of four and all I've really fought are a series of disconnected one on ones. Is this what Beacon's vaunted teamwork amounts to? No wonder you spend your time cornering faunus in corridors. It's to make up for having no ability in the field."

"Shut up!" Nicole came in with Cassandra's sabre. So, _that_ had been her target. If she couldn't get her spear, she'd gone for another melee weapon. It didn't look like she knew how to use it. The first swing was done with two hands like she was wielding an axe. Adam stepped back and diverted it with a gentle tap.

"That's not how you use a sabre."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"I'd say that's not how you fight either, but you've probably figured that out." He slid under a horizontal swing but didn't bother to attack her exposed flank. "You know, when I looked into your team, I expected Michael to be the exploitable one. Didn't realise it'd be you."

Swinging the precision weapon like a cleaver, Nichole activated her Semblance, unleashing a wave of wind that _would_ have sent him flying had he not known all about it. Holding Wilt up vertically, he let the wind pass around the blade. It didn't entirely prevent him being hit, but wind, like water, took the path of least resistance. It flowed around him if he didn't fight it.

"I knew about that too. I know all your Semblances. It wasn't hard to ask around." Not the entire truth. He'd only asked Tsune. "I guess you made a lot of enemies with your petty power plays. You wouldn't believe how quick they were to roll on you."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You didn't even bother to look into me, did you?" Of course they hadn't. If they did, they might have found out who he really was. "You just assumed I'm some idiot first year running his mouth. That's why your teammates lost. Well, that and the fact you let them down." Locking his blade with hers, he pushed her into the smoke, leaning in to whisper, "But then, what can I expect of a bunch of pathetic humans like you? Always so weak that you need to belittle faunus to feel powerful."

"Shut up!" Nicole screamed. "You're nothing! You're just some worthless faunus! An animal! You don't deserve to be here! You don't deserve to live!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, she swung Cassandra's sabre down at his throat. "Die!"

_Check and mate._

/-/

"Die!"

Ruby heard the battle cry and shouted out in alarm. She wasn't the only one. Adam and the girl had disappeared into the smoke but the words she said carried even if they couldn't see her. The vitriol and the hatred, the blatant anti-faunus sentiment. Even those who had been cheering for Team CRMN to show the "uppity first year" his place were now silent. Some were even muttered angrily.

"Enough!" Miss Goodwitch roared. "The fight is over. Cease!"

Above the arena, the bar that showed Adam's aura had been hovering in the yellow. Even if the fight was absolute dominance form start to finish, it hadn't been at no cost. Her partner sacrificed aura constantly to tank attacks that would let him finish someone immediately where most fighters would have defended and let the fight drag on.

Before her eyes, Adam's bar chunked down into the red – _all the way into the red_.

Ruby's stomach dropped out. An agonised cry burst past her lips.

"Miss Rose- what? Oh no." Miss Goodwitch charged into the field, sweeping her hand away. Her Semblance lashed out and dispelled the smoke, blasting it away and revealing the horrible scene.

Adam was down on one knee, Wilt flat to the grass and his free arm up in defence of his face. There was a sword lodged in it – a sabre sliced what looked to be at least an inch into his arm. Ruby could see the blood dripping down his white shirt and onto the grass.

"Mr Taurus' aura has entered the red!" Miss Goodwitch yelled. "The spar is over!"

The girl stood over him with a panting and snarling teeth didn't seem to hear her. In fact, it looked like she'd forgotten she had an audience at all. With a grunt, she wrenched the sabre free, spraying blood up into the air. To Ruby's horror, she brought the sword up in both hands, ready to strike down and kill Adam.

Ruby blurred out of Yang's grip.

"Stop!" Miss Goodwitch barked. "Put the weapon down!"

The girl hesitated and that was too much for safety's sake. The sword was ripped out of her hand and sent skittering across the floor, coming to a stop at Pyrrha's feet. Seeing the danger over, Ruby skidded to Adam's side, gripping his shoulders and staring at his arm with panic tearing through her.

"D-Doctor!" she shouted. "He needs a doctor!"

"It's fine," Adam said. "It's just a cut."

That was not a cut! A cut was what you got when you scraped along a doorframe or touched a bit of paper too hard. That was a _wound_! Ruby could see the blood pooling out of it all down his hand and over his fingers, staining them red.

"Miss Rose, take Mr Taurus to the infirmary. Miss Barker," she snapped, making Nicole flinch. "You are coming with me to the headmaster's office. You will be lucky not to be suspended for this, even more so after what you _said_ before breaking the rules."

"I – but I…"

"Save your words for the headmaster, Miss Barker."

/-/

Adam flinched as the needle was pulled through his skin with a little more force than was strictly necessary. Tsune tugged on the thread and sweat beaded across his brow. It was one of those funny little things, how a huntsman could be so unflinching in the face of the Grimm but turn into a coward come a visit to the doctor or a dentist. To be fair, it was because you couldn't kill them for hurting you.

"I hope you're satisfied," Tsune said. "Nicole Barker is facing suspension, perhaps even expulsion, and Team CRMN have been thoroughly humiliated in front of their peers. All because you chose to fake your defeat at their hands."

"I am quite satisfied, actually. Ah!" He winced when she pinched the needle back in. "Could I get some painkillers here?"

"No."

Adam sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Not seeing the treatment didn't make it hurt any less. He had a feeling that wasn't entirely based on the rumours she was a sadist. "Why are you upset? The other option was that I cripple them so badly they break out in tears at the very sight of me. You asked me to deal with this in a manner that didn't involve me making things worse for the faunus. I did just that."

"You followed the rules of the school to the letter," Tsune admitted. "And made sure they didn't. I watched the fight. You were almost disappointed when Michael went down so easily."

"I thought he'd be the one I could goad into spouting racist drivel."

"So did I. Perhaps Miss Barker has a crush on him. Or had. I doubt it will last if she's expelled…"

"Are you waiting for me to feel sorry about that?" Adam asked. His reward was another painful tug that had him pinching his eyes shut. "Damn it. That wasn't even close to the wound! Don't stab me in my hand."

"You deserve this and more," she said, doing just that. Adam made to snatch his arm back, but she held onto it, pinning his wrist down. "You didn't break any rules, Adam. We both know that. It doesn't make what you did much better, though. And do you know who it's really unfair on?"

"The friends I've made along the way?"

"Actually, yes. I was going to say Glynda – but how about your teammates? Miss Rose was in tears when she brought you here. Ah. I see that's garnering a reaction." Tsune smirked at him as he looked away. "You don't like her crying over you."

He didn't. It hadn't been necessary. Leaving aside the fact the wound had been relatively minor, he'd also taken it on purpose. He could have dodged, which meant Ruby's reaction bit all the deeper because it was entirely his fault. He'd tried to calm her down en route, but she kept going on about how it was her fault, how she hadn't gotten there in time.

"I don't understand her," he said. "It wasn't her fault."

"Miss Rose is your team leader. Are you saying you've never blamed yourself for a raid gone wrong?"

"Of course I have. Everyone who died in an operation planned by me is blood on my hands. That doesn't apply here. Ruby had no say in what I did."

"Take it easy on her, Adam. The girl is fifteen."

"I was fifteen when I joined the White Fang."

"You and she are nothing alike."

Didn't he know it. Sighing, he leaned his head back. While his victory over Team CRMN was as sweet as he'd thought it would be, that satisfaction was all but drowned away by the look on his teammate's faces. Weiss looked uncomfortable, Yang lost and Ruby devastated. If he'd known it would be that bad…

What? Would he have changed his plan? Not done it…?

_Ridiculous. I outsmarted Team CRMN. This was a complete victory._

Maybe the problem was that Team RYST didn't understand that. Ruby was only afraid for him because she didn't know better. He could have told them, but the question then was whether they'd let him go through with it. Probably not, but he could have then done it against their wishes. Anger would be easier to deal with than this.

"It's not any easier on Glynda either," Tsune remarked. Adam's sympathy dried up faster than the deserts of Vacuo. "Glynda and Ozpin know full well you threw that fight, but they can't admit as much. What are they to do? If they expel Miss Barker, they deprive a young woman of the chance to become a huntress. If they let her back into Beacon, they face accusations of racism."

"None of which would be a problem is they ran a tighter ship in the first place. This shouldn't have had to happen." He said it looking at his arm but meant the situation in its entirety. "The fact it did and that I of all people had to deal with it is Beacon's fault. If the teachers stepped in to prevent such racism taking hold, we wouldn't be here today. And if certain faunus stood up for themselves, it wouldn't be this bad."

"Victim blaming again?"

"Velvet Scarlatina is no victim; she is a huntress in training."

"Really, with how much you go on about her I'm beginning to think your goal in Beacon is to win her instead of Miss Belladonna."

Adam scoffed. Blake had no relevance here and he'd rather marry Weiss than so much as hold hands with Scarlatina. Yet again, she'd outsourced her protection to someone else. Team CRMN wouldn't be a problem for her anymore and it was all because he stood up and did something.

"Your arm is fine." Tsune disinfected his skin around the sutured wound and snipped the final thread. "I'm sure you've dealt with this enough to know the rules." He opened his mouth, but she beat him to it. "No, you may not stay here tonight."

"I'm injured."

"If you're so content to call people out for cowardice, you should feel no trepidation facing your team. Miss Rose earned detention for defending you, by the way, and if you're wondering then yes that _is_ your fault."

Adam scowled. "I wasn't wondering. I'll make it up to her."

"To all of them, I would hope. The fear of losing a close friend is something all huntsmen and huntresses must deal with sooner or later, but to intentionally put them through it this early is a cruelty I would not even attribute to the White Fang."

"You can stop beating me over the head with it," Adam growled, pushing his sleeve down his arm. "I understand. I'm a terrible teammate for making them worry." Rolling his eyes, he stood up from the seat. "I fully intend to go make it up to them now."

"Do you regret it?" Tsune asked.

"Dealing with Team CRMN?"

"Yes. Misleading everyone. They're bad students but not murderously so. You made them that – you terrified them so badly, refusing to finish off your opponents and forcing them to attack one another. You surrounded the arena in smoke so they'd lose track of the aura bars and the audience, forgetting that they're in a school spar at all. I've seen battlefields, Adam. What you did out there wasn't a spar. It was a war. You put them through all that fully expecting – nay, _planning_ – for them to break. Congratulations, you've exposed them, but you did it by crossing every line imaginable and hurting your team in the process. So…" Her eyes met his. "Do you regret it."

"No." He knew the answer disappointed her by how she sighed. It was probably pointless, but he tried to explain his side. "Like I said before, punching them once won't make them go away, nor will sitting back and letting them get away with it. Oobleck tried, I'll grant, but he's one man and can't be everywhere. Here, I've destroyed their reputation, singled them out to Goodwitch and maybe even ripped their team apart." Adam's eyes flashed as he pulled on the eyepatch, covering the grisly brand once more. "Now, they're dealt with. Permanently. Even if they're not expelled, they'll not dare act out against the faunus again. Maybe my teammates suffered, and I'll deal with that now, but how much worse would it have been if this were allowed to fester?"

"Worse, I expect. You sound so reasonable at times that I wonder if your tongue wasn't your greatest strength as a terrorist leader. It's so _easy_ to listen to you and think you're in the right, even when you're framing people for crimes they haven't committed." Tsune sighed and cupped her face, shaking her head with an air of despair. "You realise this won't change anything for the faunus. Even if you do end up making Team CRMN afraid to bully them anymore, it won't be because you've fixed the animosity between human and faunus. All you've done is made them afraid. You're using fear as a weapon. Terror tactics."

"The Schnee taught us that."

"Even so, you technically lost the battle."

"It was never about the match," he said, walking away. "And I'd be a terrible commander if I wasn't willing to lose a single battle to win a war."

* * *

**Not much of Team RYST in this one.**

**So, yes, Adam won. I don't find that too unrealistic, but you know what, I also think he could have lost to a team that showed more teamwork. Team CFVY would have probably trounced him, as could Team JNPR if it existed here. I tried to show that this wasn't a typical spar. Adam didn't give them a chance to fight him two on one, sacrificing aura to take people out the fight and abusing the rules of the match by throwing their weapons out the ring. Most of the fights in it were actually 1v1. Team CRMN didn't use their numbers properly in part due to arrogance, but also Adam's method of controlling the battlefield and their individual tempers. **

**This is something I honestly think Nora could do for Team JNPR, btw. Her grenade launchers could form big smoke screens, split up teams, isolate members for Pyrrha to go after and annihilate. Heck, if Nora just fires a grenade in the middle of a team and half of them dodge left, the other half right, then she's instantly cut them in two. Keep firing to force one half back while Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha triple-team the stranded two. I do wish we saw a little more teamwork in the show. I loved Team RWBY vs the Nevermore in initiation for that, but much of the Vytal Festival was sporadic 1v1's occasionally interspersed with a last moment bit of teamwork that catches the enemy team off guard as though _no one_ has heard of team strategy before. **

**It's probably also worth nothing – even if this is obvious a protagonist shounen thing – that when the Vytal Festival came around in the show, Team CFVY was the only older team to even be involved. ****Again, I know it's shounen protag power that made this a thing, but if the four teams sent from Beacon are literally, RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and CFVY – then it's a poor sign as to the teamwork or strength of the other students.**

**I mean, three first year teams is one thing but at least JNPR has Pyrrha and RWBY has Weiss – two famous people with good reason to have advantages. CRDL, though? Really? CRDL is just better than most teams in the upper years? We can't even say that maybe the Vytal Festival only allows certain year groups since CFVY were there.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 28****th**** July**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ignore the troll spamming guest reviews**

**We have new cover art thanks to JustFun101. Thank you for that and I love the stylisation and the ripping bandage.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Adam wasn't used to having to explain himself. That was a benefit of having a certain amount of respect within the White Fang; people followed his orders and trusted him to be doing things for the right reason. That wasn't to say he was the type to refuse to answer when pressed – he personally believed troops that understood the reasons for his orders would be better able to adapt to any changes in circumstances – but he'd never had to explain himself after the fact, and in an apologetic manner.

It wasn't an enjoyable experience.

"I put you through unnecessary stress," he said, stone-faced and rigid before his teammates. "I made you believe I was in danger when I was not and forced you to sit in anguish when I could have made it better with an explanation ahead of time." He bowed his head slightly. "I apologise. It was unfair to each of you."

Tsune might have meant for him to be a little more subtle about it, but what was the point? Subtlety only bred misunderstanding, and he was used to having people upset at him. Better to rip the bandage straight off. It wasn't as though he was guilty about his actions anyway, despite what Tsune might have inferred.

His eyes tracked over Team RYST. Their reactions were varied. They all looked surprised to some degree, but Yang's was more the flat-footed shock, while Weiss appeared to be more stunned at his apology than the reasons behind it. Ruby looked angry. He could hazard a guess as to why. There'd been a raid once where he had to fake his own death, and to better sell the story he'd neglected to tell his team about it. Once he came back alive and well, it had been to a grieving and furious Blake. The guilt at the pain he'd caused then still gnawed away inside.

"I'll answer any questions now."

"What is this?" Weiss blurted out. "A sales pitch?"

Adam scoffed. "An ad hoc one."

"You faked it all then?" Yang asked. "Getting hurt…?"

"The injury was real but there wasn't any risk, and it didn't come as a surprise. I hoped to goad them into striking me, but I didn't expect it to be her who did. I thought it would be the boy. He had the look of someone desperate to impress the women on his team."

"Fuck…" Yang breathed out quickly. "So, you planned all of it? Them challenging you, getting angry and spouting racism."

"I planned for numerous eventualities. Racist outbursts were one, but actions speak louder than words. One of my plans was to goad them on and yield at an inopportune time, then let them strike me after. Break the rules. It was clear the teachers weren't going to be able to step in on hearsay alone," he explained. "Oobleck tried, but they'd taken to watching what they said around the faculty. I needed them to lose sight of where they were."

"Hence the smokescreen during the fight," Weiss reasoned. "I see. I thought it was to split their team up and take away the numerical advantage, but it was to disguise the audience."

"A bit of both. They _were_ four to one regardless of my intent. It was much easier to deal with them one at a time than all at once."

"Why didn't you tell us in advance?" Ruby demanded.

"I… didn't think to." He sighed, more than a little upset with himself. Not for what he'd done – he would do so again in an instant – but for making such a rookie error in the first place. "I'm not used to having to explain myself to other people and I fell back into old habits."

It wasn't the best of excuses, but he hoped they could understand it hadn't been done with a lack of faith toward them in mind. Deciding not to risk it, he said as much, and Yang at least looked mollified, nodding back.

"I guess that's better than not trusting us. Still, we were worried. That was a dick move!"

"That's why I'm here apologising."

"To be clear," Weiss said, "You're not sorry for what you did? Only not telling us?"

"Correct."

"You framed someone for an attack they would have otherwise never launched! That girl could be expelled from Beacon. She could lose her chance of ever becoming a huntress! Don't you feel even slightly responsible for that?"

Adam raised his one good eyebrow. "No."

"Why should he?" Yang said. "They were targeting him, and they didn't seem to care about the rules. Taste of their own medicine, I say."

"Embarrassing them would have been that. What Adam did is akin to framing someone for a crime they didn't commit. You realise she could have a criminal record for this? Or a black mark on her huntress record that will haunt her for the rest of her life?"

"Why are you on _her_ side?"

"I'm not!" Weiss argued. "I'm saying this was too much! I expected Adam to humiliate them. Expose them. Get them in trouble or detention. Not destroy their team and ruin their lives. That's much too extreme."

_Efficient, you mean._ Adam kept silent on that. If his methods were harsh it was only because they'd always needed to be. Atlas soldiers and SDC security personnel couldn't be dealt with via tattling to teachers. One of the earliest lessons he'd learned was that if you left a foe alive, you only increased the chance they'd get back up and stab you in the back. Better to deal with people fully. Destroy them so they couldn't retaliate.

"Why are you coming to us with the truth now?" Yang asked. "You could have shrugged it off and let us believe it was all an accident."

Adam sighed and closed his eyes. "I refuse to be a victim."

The girls were silent.

"If I'd let you all think I was the victim of that little show, I'd have been no better than Scarlatina. You would have felt you had to protect me. You would have blamed yourselves every time you _couldn't_ protect me. That kind of unrealistic pressure – when it's not even necessary – would have been yours to bear." He sneered. "I'd rather tell the truth and deal with your ire myself."

"Well…" Yang scratched her cheek and laughed. It was a bit of a hoarse sound. Uncomfortable. His team weren't sure how to act around him now that it was out. Understandable. "I mean, I can see how that's better. We'd have thought we failed you."

"You didn't," he pressed.

"Yeah, because you didn't need us at all."

"I could have used you," he admitted, startling them. "I didn't _need_ you, but then you don't need me either. We're a team, but that doesn't mean we have to need one another for every little thing. I could have – and perhaps should have – included you in this plan, however. For that, I'm sorry." He looked to Weiss. "But not for what I did to them."

"Sheesh. Not a victim. Yeah, that word doesn't suit you." Yang snorted. "And you really hate that Scarlatina girl. Not sure I disagree," she muttered.

"I don't hate victims. Sometimes they're unavoidable. A victim of a hit and run didn't choose to be where they are. It's people who _allow_ themselves to be victims that I despise. Those that could do better, that have the strength to choose, but don't. I wouldn't care if it were only them that suffered, but they force everyone else to step in and protect them. It's pathetic."

"Then we shouldn't have tried to help…?" Ruby asked quietly.

She sounded afraid.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to help someone," he said softly. Or as softly as his gruff and often cold voice could allow. "Teammates should watch each other's backs. All I'm saying is that if I ever need your help, it won't be because I haven't tried my hardest. I'm not going to take it for granted like Scarlatina does."

That hung in the air. It was a heavy topic and one not easy to understand, so he wouldn't blame them the time it took to mull over his words. If they were in trouble, he would help them – and he expected the same assistance in kind. It was what being on a team denoted, and the White Fang had always worked that way.

If anything, it was about respecting that. About not being the boy who cried Beowolf. If you forever relied on your teammates to protect you, you wouldn't grow. Neither would they. They'd be so busy trying to cover for the weakness you provided that their own growth would be stymied. A team was four or more people working together for a shared objective. It wasn't three people carrying dead weight.

"Are you angry at us?" Yang asked.

Adam blinked. "No." He said it short and sweet. "If anything, you should be angry at me…"

"We – I – am," she corrected with a scowl. He waved a hand helplessly. It was a fair reaction. "We felt like shit through this! We went around trying to find out own evidence to help you out, and it sucked being rejected time and time again!"

They had-? He sighed. "I'm sorry. You wouldn't have had to put that effort in if I'd been forthright."

"Gah! You could at least be an arrogant twat about it so I can keep hold of my rage!" Yang punched the pillow between her crossed legs. "Why do you have to be so mature and apologetic? Let me work my anger out on you."

He'd had to grow up fast.

"I'm sorry I'm not an immature child. I still owe you a hand to hand spar," he reminded, knowing it was asking for a beating but that she probably deserved the chance. "You can have your chance to punish me there."

"Heh. You're on. Fine." Yang laid back with a loud huff. "I'm pissed, but all's well that ends well. Long as you're sorry for being such a douche, I'm cool with it."

He'd made a mistake. He wouldn't call himself something like that. Adam rolled his eyes all the same. No point arguing when he still had Weiss and Ruby to deal with. He'd had a suspicion Yang would be the easiest; those with the hottest tempers often were, providing you weathered the storm.

"I disagree with your methods but not the fact something had to be done," Weiss said. The Schnee took the middle ground. What a surprise. "I'll accept your apology if only because it is well thought out and reasoned. You put us through a lot of stress but at least you recognise the fact."

"Better than an idiot claiming he didn't do nothing wrong," Yang said.

"Exactly. As annoyed as I am, you're willing to own up to your mistake." Weiss didn't smile, but her eyes held a certain respect within them. "You are forgiven, Adam."

He bowed his head back. "Thank you."

That left Ruby. She was, he felt, the most complicated. Yang was simple in that she worked off her emotions and had a black and white view on the world. That wasn't to say she was lacking in intelligence; only that she liked to keep things simple.

Weiss was much more into the shades of grey, and almost in a legal sense. That was understandable given who she was. Schnee couldn't live in a black and white world because their business practices spanned the entire spectrum. Also, where Yang wasn't afraid to simplify things, Weiss was someone who couldn't afford to. In her mind, she _had_ to appear the smartest in the room. Simplifying issues wouldn't help with that.

Ruby was complicated. Emotional but inquisitive. Black and white, yet uncertain about it. Where Yang would force the world to comply with her view on it, Ruby lacked the same confidence and would instead try and see things from other people's points of view. That wasn't a bad attitude to have in a person, though it could be said it was bad in a leader. Strange as it sounded, leaders were often better when they lived in a fantasy world. The troops needed the inspiration that could only be gained from a leader who never faltered, who never once believed they could fail. The men took strength from it.

He'd been one such leader. Still was. Where Weiss might have empathy for the other players in his little game, he didn't. He believed absolutely in the cause. The results. In a way, he was closer to Yang than Weiss. He also simplified things. There were those on his side and those against. There was the White Fang and everyone else.

That wasn't to say he was stupid either. It was something he'd embraced willingly, because if he tried to take Weiss' view of the world into that situation, he'd have been forever doubting his own actions. Was he making the right choice? Was he doing the right thing? Was he being fair? What about the people the White Fang hurt?

Those questions could destroy a man.

Ruby felt like one of those people. Someone who would either succeed and become a truly inspiring leader – one of those rare, one in a million, cases – or someone who would be crushed under the weight of her doubts. Here and now, she clearly didn't know what to say. Emotions passed over her face and were hidden away. Lack of confidence prevented her from saying what she no doubt truly wished to, and he wasn't mind reader enough to see them.

_Say what you want to me. If you can't speak your mind to us, who can you to?_

Ruby closed her eyes and released a quick breath. When her eyes snapped back to him, he knew she'd given up on it. There was an indignant pout instead as she said, "I got detention because of you."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. Detention was the least of the problems she had with his actions, but it was the safest she could think to speak on. Maybe she would break and demand more later. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry for that. How can I make it up to you?"

"Go comic shopping with me this weekend."

Oh? Adam raised an eyebrow while Yang snickered. He could guess why – she was seeing it as a date or something equally asinine. No doubt she'd be teasing Ruby about that later. He knew better and could see behind Ruby's little ploy. Get him alone and without his team so she could question him properly and have a better shot at speaking her mind.

It wasn't a terrible ploy. And he guessed he did owe her.

"Alright. I accept."

/-/

"You've put us in quite the unfortunate situation, Mr Taurus."

It wasn't a surprise when Ozpin called him up to his office the following day. What was a surprise was letting him rest this long before the meeting, but then again, he probably had more immediate problems the day before. Adam sat calmly across from the man, legs crossed and hands on his knees.

"Have I…?"

"We both know you orchestrated the battle with Team CRMN to prove a point. We also know you're not so amateur as to be taken by surprise in the smoke by a single member of their team. You also have near perfect control over your aura, so sustaining an injury is rather unbelievable. For those of us who know the truth of who you are, that is. To everyone watching, it must seem Team CRMN are quite the villains."

"Is there a destination in this conversation? I have lessons today."

The headmaster did not laugh. "I'll be frank, then. Team CRMN are _not_ being expelled from the academy."

Adam laughed. "Unsurprising."

"It's not for the reasons you're suggesting, and you know it. We do not condone racism. I have taken what steps I can to fight it. What I also cannot condone is innocent children having their lives ripped apart because you want to make an example of them."

"Are they truly innocent, headmaster?"

"They are innocent of the crimes you would pin on them. I won't pretend they didn't deserve some comeuppance, but I cannot in good spirit allow them to lose their chances to become huntsmen. Remnant needs brave men and women to defend its borders."

"Even those who would pick and choose who to save?"

"Should they try such a thing, I will deal with them myself," the man said sharply. "I am not saying they aren't in the wrong, Mr Taurus. What I am saying is that they are students. Their role here is to learn. Some of that is how to become a better huntsman and some of that is how to become a better person. There's a reason Doctor Oobleck teaches faunus history as well as human. We are trying to take foolish young men and women and turn them into wise and balanced adults. We cannot do that if we cast away those who struggle to learn those lessons. All that achieves is throwing them out there to commit the same mistakes again and again."

Adam scoffed. "You're acting like people change.

"You're acting like they can't," Ozpin countered. "In which case I shouldn't be allowing you or Miss Belladonna here. Fortunately for you both, I am of the opinion that people _can_ change. That doesn't go only for you, Adam. As I believe you have the potential to do good, so too do I believe Team CRMN can grow beyond their petty prejudices."

"People have to want to change."

"Is that so? Do you want to change, Adam…? Or are you just going through the motions?"

Adam bit his lip. Ozpin had him there.

"Team CRMN will be punished. Don't think they are getting off free. I'm also aware how this might reflect on my reputation. That's something I'm willing to accept. If I let fear of people's opinion change how I act between one student and another, I wouldn't be fit for my position."

Ozpin was going to look like a racist.

That was something he hadn't considered when orchestrating his plan. The more you tried to predict people's reactions, the less chance you had, so he'd naturally stuck only to Team CRMN. In truth, he didn't think the man opposite him cared for the differences between faunus and humans. It would have been stupid to think _every human_ was a racist, and this man had allowed him and Blake into his school.

_There could be problems from this. Faunus students might feel less secure if they believe him racist, while students already harbouring those thoughts might feel they've been given free reign to express them._

He'd failed to consider those consequences. "Is that wise?" Adam prodded. "Even rumours of prejudice from you could impact every faunus in the school. It might be best to allow someone else to take the fall."

"Glynda, you mean." Ozpin smiled. "An easy scapegoat given her dislike of you. No. I would never allow it. Worry not, I will let my actions speak for me. Should there be any more incidences of racism within the school, I've instructed the faculty to come down on it most harshly. There may be doubts as to my character from this, but I shall prove those doubts unfounded."

Adam nodded. He hoped so, strange as that may have sounded. He wanted Team CRMN away from him. Expelled would have been preferable, but if the same could be achieved this way then he really didn't care. What he hadn't wanted was to push the headmaster out.

"I'll be asking you to come to me in future if there are any problems," Ozpin said. "I know you may think the teachers aren't perfect and that is fair. We're not omniscient. However, given the risks involved in your being here and the damage you could do, I'd much rather you and I deal with any unpleasantness through diplomacy first. Had you come to me, I would have stamped down on Team CRMN."

"I didn't have any proof."

"I wouldn't have needed it." The admission surprised Adam. "I would not have punished them without proof, but the mere suggestion you felt pushed to confront them would have forced me to act, if only to avoid bloodshed. I do not want you confronting any students if I can help it, Mr Taurus. As unfair as it sounds, I must make allowances for you. To do otherwise is to risk my students' lives."

So, this was the alternative solution Tsune had spoken of. He hadn't thought of it and didn't think he was wrong not to. Any teacher would have required proof of injustice before acting, but perhaps that had been his mistake. He'd thought of Ozpin as any teacher and himself as any other student. Neither of them were. He was a terrorist and killer, and Ozpin was the man allowing him into his school. The rules had already been bent once and could be again.

"Hn." Adam grunted. Nodded.

"I'm glad we understand one another. Come to me the next time anything like this happens and, proof or not, I shall investigate. Extra work on my part is worth it to avoid any more situations like this."

"I'll keep that in mind when the next ones come along."

"Surely you mean if…"

"When. It never changes. It might not be them and it might not be as obvious, but I've made myself a target. I'm the faunus who dared stand up for himself. There will be others."

"I see." Ozpin sighed. "I'm sad to hear that. Well, I don't want to keep you any longer, especially if your team believes I'm cooking you over an open fire. Team CRMN will be in constant detentions, and this is a prime opportunity to send them on sensitivity courses. Miss Nicola will also be under surveillance and I dare say they've all lost face from this. Few teams will trust them and that may haunt them for the rest of their lives. In the field, it could even cost them it. I'll ask you to avoid interacting with any of them, and they have been told to stay away from you. Is that enough?"

"It is for me. I don't care to step over those already beaten." Adam paused and then spoke. "Actually, I need a favour from you."

"Oh? Bold of you to ask considering..."

"You can say no," he said, shrugging. "But I need an excuse to say no."

"Go on, then."

"My team leader wants me to go out into Vale with her this weekend. It's a punishment," he explained. "Or a chance for her to corner and tell me off away from the rest of the team. She's too awkward to do so with them there."

"Miss Rose, isn't it? Yes, I know of her issues. Do you think I chose well in making her the leader?"

"In a word. No." Adam watched the man's eyes narrow. "You chose the worst person – and you put pressure on her she didn't ask for. You're aware of how she doesn't want to stand out. Normal knees, wasn't it? You're forcing her to be more than she wants to be."

"Some would say we need to face our demons if we are to improve ourselves."

"That's not your choice to make for her."

"Hmm. Perhaps so. I can't help but meddle sometimes." Leaning back, the headmaster sighed. "Another question then. Do you believe she has the potential to become a fine leader?"

Adam scoffed. What a stupid question. "You know as well as I do that literally anyone can become a leader. All it takes is a functioning brain. Whether she will or won't is up to her, and it'll depend on the situations she faces. You can't temper steel without giving it the chance to break. No matter how hard you try, there's always the chance it won't survive the process."

"Your thoughts on her?"

"Naïve. Idealistic. Fragile."

He frowned. "Miss Rose is rather resilient, I hear."

"Physically. Ruby could bounce back from any challenge she can face with scythe in hand. Not emotionally. She has her doubts – as well she would given her age and the responsibility thrust on her. There are times she says something and looks to me for confirmation, for assurance she's not made a mistake."

"Perhaps she senses the leader in you."

"Maybe," he admitted, "But that isn't something she can rely on. Not if she wants to grow. You chose someone already dealing with her own problems. Maybe she'll succeed and become the leader she can be, but if she does then it will be because of her will. Not because you planned it." He stared at Ozpin. It would be Ruby's victory if she survived, not Ozpin's.

"You could assist her along the way, Adam."

"I'm the last crutch someone like her should rely on."

"And yet she does. Support her."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Are we done? Do I have permission to go into Vale or not?"

Ozpin closed his eyes. "Will you cause trouble?"

"It's not my intention."

"You will have to sign out and back in again. I will also want you to take a tracker on your scroll. Remove it and we shall mobilise to find you. If we call you back, you are to make your excuses and return to Beacon immediately."

Nothing unexpected then. "Understood."

/-/

"My favourite comic store is down here," Ruby said. "The owner is really nice. He won't care that you're a faunus."

"You don't need to keep reassuring me of that."

Ruby winced and ducked her head. Another muck up on her part. Ugh. She just wanted Adam to have fun and not have to worry about people being mean, but the more she spoke, the more she reminded him of everything.

"How did your detention with Goodwitch go?" Adam asked.

Her lips tugged down. "Ugh. Bad."

"How so?"

"She's so mean!" Ruby whined. Weiss would have told her off for that, but Adam just hummed. He understood. "First she was all `I hope you understand what you've done` and I just said how I stuck up for my teammate since no one else was. Then she threatened me with a second detention!"

"Did she give you it?"

"No." After that, she'd refused to speak it all. Given Miss Goodwitch the cold shoulder and judgmental staring contest. Since there was no rules against that, she'd spent two whole hours making it clear she didn't like the woman. "I just sat there until she let me go. Who cares? Not even Dad would tell me off for this. She didn't care you were in danger."

"I wasn't," he pointed out. "I planned it all. Remember?"

"You knew that! She didn't!" Teachers were meant to be above that. Ruby growled and stopped in front of a glass door, pushing it open. The windows were covered in various comic posters and even some tabletop miniature displays. She was less interested in those. "This is the place. You ever read comics, Adam?"

"When I was younger."

"W-What does that mean? Are you saying I'm a child?"

His smile was just a little too amused. Grrr! Ruby pushed in and waved to the owner, a friendly guy about her dad's age who once turfed out some boys who had tried telling her this wasn't a girl's hobby. His eyes roamed to Adam and Ruby tensed unhappily, only to sigh in relief when he smiled and waved them both in.

_Yes! I was sure he wouldn't care._

"Hello Ruby," he greeted. "So, you're a huntress at last, hm. Is this a teammate of yours?"

"This is my partner, Adam," she introduced proudly. "Adam, this is Mr Grey. He runs Grey's comics and games."

"Nice to meet you." Grey took Adam's hand without issue and gave it a good shake. "You look a little old for a first year, but then Ruby looks a little young." He laughed when Ruby squawked unhappily. "Guess that makes you perfect matches."

D-Did he have to make it sound like that!?

"Nice place," Adam said politely. It was clear he wasn't really interested in comics or games, but he didn't look unhappy to be there either.

"Handed down from my father. Have a look around. Ruby knows the place like the back of her hand. Shout me over if you need anything." Grey winked at her one more time and went back to serving someone else, taking their purchase and ringing it up.

Ruby dragged Adam off to the comics section with a huge grin. Between the aisles, she bounced happily and said, "See! I told you he'd be nice."

"Hmm. And as I said, you don't need to keep worrying about who will and won't be friendly towards me." Adam, yet again, broke down her excitement and left her fidgeting. "Why are you acting like that? Come on. Look at me, Ruby."

Guiltily, she looked up. "M'sorry…"

"Don't be." Adam spoke gruffly, arms crossed. He didn't look upset at her. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate the concern, but this is what I mean about being a victim. You don't need to change your life to try and fit the fact I'm a faunus. Even if you had friends who didn't like me, that's no reason for you to stop being friends with them. It wouldn't have bothered me if Grey hated faunus. I'd have been angry at him, not you."

"But I invited you out," she insisted. "I don't want you to be miserable."

"Trust me to look after myself. I trust you to do the same."

Ruby blinked. "You… You do…?"

"I didn't step in this morning when Weiss was challenging your leadership."

"I thought that was because you agreed with her," she mumbled, eyes on the floor.

"Me? Agree with a Schnee?" He sounded so offended – so utterly affronted – that Ruby giggled. He snorted a little too loudly. He was exaggerating to make her laugh and it worked. "The reason I don't rush to your defence is because I know you can look after yourself." He nodded back toward Beacon. "I saw you in the Emerald Forest. You're not weak."

Ruby felt a proud smile appear. "I'm not!"

"There you have it. I don't see the point wasting my time to help you with something I know you can already do. Wouldn't you be annoyed if I took your spoon off you every morning and tried to feed you?"

Ruby laughed at the image. "I think I'd have a heart attack if you did that."

"Hmph." He didn't smile, but she was pretty sure he was amused all the same. There was just something in him she felt like she was learning to read. "The point remains. I'm not saying you can't be angry on my behalf if someone is judging me, but it's not _your job_ to change things."

"Whose is it, then?" she asked. "Yours?"

"No. Theirs. Why should you and I have to work harder to deal with _their_ stupidity?" It was a good question. "If someone wants to think I'm less of a person because I have horns, I'm not going to wear myself out trying to improve them. They're lost causes. You shouldn't waste your time either."

"Don't feed the trolls?"

Adam's mouth opened and closed. He barked a short laugh. "Yes. I guess that fits."

It kind of did. Team CRMN had come after him and that meant he had to deal with them before they got worse, but Adam had ignored them at first. They'd thought it was because he didn't want to cause trouble, but apparently it wasn't.

"You ignored them because you didn't care?"

"I cared," he admitted, "But if I let it bother me, I'd be letting them win. It was only when they tried to get physical that I bothered to spare them my attention." He sighed. "Another thing I should have explained to you all. It would have saved a lot of stress on your side if I had."

Ruby tried hard not to pounce on that.

He noticed. Of course he did. Adam always noticed.

"You don't have to pretend you're not upset at me."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm not!" she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not fair!"

"Ruby, I made a mistake. I sent you three on a wild goose chase and Yang and Weiss were happy to let me know how annoying that was. You're allowed to be angry with me. If you ever do something to upset me, I'm not going to sit in silence."

"I'm not angry!"

"What are you, then?" he asked. "Don't say nothing because it would be even more concerning if you felt nothing. That would mean our team leader doesn't care for those under her command."

That wasn't true at all! No, no. Adam was tricking her. He thought he was sneaky – and he was, she reminded herself – but she wasn't stupid either. She fell back on what worked and gave him the Goodwitch treatment, sealing her lips shut and glaring.

"Really?" he prodded. "The silent treatment?"

_Glare._

Adam sighed. "I'm trying to sort this out, Ruby. I know I can be intimidating but I'm not going to snap your head off for asking questions. Is it this?" he asked, holding up his wounded arm. It was still bandaged, and she'd felt queasy when she saw the stitches.

"You _let yourself_ be hurt!" she hissed.

"Is that what bothers you…? I said I planned it."

"Planning it doesn't change anything!" she snapped back at him. "What if she was stronger? What if you lost concentration? You could have lost your arm! You could have died!" She jabbed a finger into his chest, eyes burning.

"I said I was sorry-"

"You said you were sorry for wasting our time! Not sorry that you got hurt!"

"Ah." He paused. Understanding dawned, or so she liked to think. He looked down on her, but it wasn't in a patronising way. He then looked away, whispering something under his breath she couldn't catch. "You're upset because you're concerned?"

Finally! Ruby nodded, eyes narrowed.

Adam looked lost. It was the first time she'd ever seen him not have an easy answer for her. He always knew what to say. Or if he didn't, he'd say something else. She didn't agree with half the things he said, but he'd never once been reduced to silence.

Ruby dared to speak. "Is that new to you…?"

"What? No. No." He shook his head quickly. He wore a wry smile. "My life isn't so tragic and dark as to have never had anyone care for my wellbeing. I don't need you and Yang thinking otherwise. I guess I just didn't put enough thought into it. Before, everyone trusted me enough to know I could deal with things."

"I trust you…"

"It wasn't meant like that. Some trust is born of knowing what a person can and can't do. For instance, you may say Yang can drive a motorbike, but I'm not going to trust her to take me anywhere until I've seen it myself."

"She isn't as bad as you'd think, actually." Ruby said. As crazy as her sister could be, she was a safe driver.

"I'm sure she is, but I'd still want to see it. That doesn't mean I don't trust her as a teammate or a person. It's just that I've never seen her drive. Whatever trust we all have as a team is still new. We haven't known each other long enough to instinctively know everyone's strengths and weaknesses. That'll come in time."

"You mean like people silently cover each other's backs?"

"Hm." He nodded. "That kind of silent understanding is forged from years working together. Perhaps you and I will be there one day." The way he said it had Ruby standing taller. "But that will take time. I guess what I'm saying is that I forgot that. Fell back on old habits."

"You're on a team now."

"I know. Intellectually, I know. I just forgot in the heat of the moment. This," he said, removing the bandage on his arm so she could see the scar again. "It really isn't anything to worry yourself about. It looks bad, but I've experienced worse. I'm not saying this to try and push you away or make you think I'm not taking my health seriously. I'm not saying it to earn some stupid brownie points or look macho. I'm telling you because it really is the truth, and because I don't want you fretting over something inconsequential when you don't need to." His single eye stared into hers. "The same way I don't fret when Weiss starts challenging you."

The smallest of smiles played at her lips. "Because you trust I can beat her?"

"Yes."

"Is that because you think I'm awesome or because you'd bet against Weiss even if it was a rock she was fighting?"

It was his turn to smile. "A little bit of both."

Trust. This… Honestly, this wasn't the kind of trust dad and uncle Qrow talked about. They always said you should stick with your team, do everything as a team and look out for one another. But then, if you really trusted someone, then you'd also trust them to do stuff on their own. Adam trusted her to lead the team.

Shouldn't she trust him to know if he was in pain? The scar looked nasty, but he really didn't seem to care. That might have been stupid bravado, but was that really something Adam did? He was more the type to scoff and call people like that idiots. Her eyes rose to his face. That one had to be what he meant, even if she'd never seen it. The simple fact the patch covered so much of his face hinted at its size. Adam was all about being efficient. If his arm were a problem, he'd go to the doctor.

To her surprise, she felt confident saying that. Adam _would_ go to a doctor. He wasn't an idiot who'd pretend it was fine when it wasn't. So, why was she worrying? Hiding an injury was the kind of thing Yang would pull.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I don't want you doing stupid stuff like this again! Injuries are fine only if they're unavoidable. This wasn't. You could have had us up there for a four against four and got her in trouble on what she said. I trust you, but I'm the team leader – so it's an order. You're not allowed to let yourself lose or get hurt on purpose! And if you refuse, that's saying you don't trust me to make good orders."

"I suppose it would. Orders received, glorious leader."

"Good." Ruby bounced on her heels. "In that case, this means we trust one another, right?"

"It does."

"Then I want you to trust me."

Adam looked confused. "What does that mean? I already said I did."

"I want you to trust me with why you dislike Weiss and her family so much."

* * *

**Bit of a cooldown chapter after the last. I did consider writing the Glynda detention scene with Ruby, but there just wasn't enough to go into it. Glynda can't explain why she did what she did, so she wouldn't say anything, and Ruby can't say anything because Glynda can just tell her to be silent in detention.**

**There just wasn't any decent content to go there. **

**Obviously when Adam is saying he ignores racist people toward the end, he is fibbing a little to Ruby. We know he doesn't because he joined the White Fang, but the point he was making is that's what he is doing "now" because he can't just go on a rampage against them.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 11****th**** August**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ignore the troll spamming guest reviews as usual**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Adam's pale blue eye stared down on her, lips drawn into a thin frown and body unnaturally tense – even for him. Ruby wished she could take the request back and quickly tried to do so. "Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

His frown grew. "What happened to that confidence? You said you wanted to know."

It had wilted in the face of his reaction and her instinctive desire not to displease him. She _did_ want to know, especially since she was team leader and they were always at each other's throats, but not if it made their partnership awkward. And yet the way he was looking at her now made her feel even worse for having pushed and then backing down. He was always telling her to be a proper leader and she couldn't do that without knowing what their problem was.

Ruby took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It didn't do much when Adam was a full head and a half taller than her, but it helped her squeak out the words, "I want – I need - to know. I-If I can't then I won't be able to stop you fighting."

Adam raised a single eyebrow. "Is that so? It's a very personal question you're asking."

Her stomach flipped and flopped. Every nerve in her body burned for her to say it didn't matter and go back to talk about comics. It was a deeply ingrained instinct from years of being the quiet one in Patch. _That's not me anymore. I'm a team leader. I'm a huntress – and I'm not going to back down because I'm more scared of nerves than Grimm!_

"Even so!" she pressed. "Y-You can refuse if you like but I'm still asking."

"Hmph." His lips curled up just a little. "Quite the nosey team leader I have."

"I have to be!" she whined, letting out an indignant squark and stamping one foot down. "My team is cool when it comes to fighting but it's like herding cats. If it's not Yang driving you and Weiss up the wall, it's the two of you trying to start the second Great War in the cafeteria. I feel less like a huntress and more a relationship counsellor."

"I wasn't criticising. It's good that you're not afraid to push where needed."

It was depressingly hard not to grin and rock on her heels. As a bit of a nerd and the quiet student she'd always been eager for praise from teachers, and even though Adam was meant to be her teammate and even her subordinate he still had that teacher vibe. His praise was also so rare that it felt like a real victory when she earned it. _Mature. I'm mature. Do. Not. Squeal._

"S-So, are you going to tell me?"

"Not here. Too many eyes." He took her arm and drew her after him, tugging her in the direction to follow him before letting go. Ruby kept pace easily, though she wondered what he'd meant about eyes. He must have meant ears and people listening in.

They left the comic store and stepped down a quiet street that she vaguely knew but only in the sense of walking down it to reach her favourite shop. Vale was busy for a weekend, bustling crowds and milling people talking to one another or their scrolls, wailing children and the constant footfall all around them. Adam walked through it all with such ease, people parting around him like water around a rock. More than a few did so with disturbed expressions, women carrying children away and men stopping to stare after him.

For a few moments she thought it was because he was a faunus and felt unfamiliar rage rise up inside her, but she realised it wasn't when even a faunus woman repeated the action. _It's the bandages,_ she thought. The people weren't reacting to his horns but the white bandages wrapped around half his head. Had they never seen an injury before? Probably not. As stupid as it sounded most of the people here lived safe within the walls of Vale and only knew about Grimm as distant boogeymen. Broken arms and cuts and bruises were common enough, but a disfiguring injury could turn heads. At least they weren't being racist. Ruby wasn't sure their rudeness was any better.

Not like Adam cared. She supposed she shouldn't either since, like he said, their opinions didn't matter. They probably would have thought similar things about her – how a girl her age and size should be playing with dolls and not sniper rifles. How she should leave the fighting to the grizzled veterans and stronger kids. People could be stupid. It really depended on where they were. Patch had enough encounters with Grimm in its forests and hills for the people to know more about the craft and value any huntsman or huntress. Vale was sheltered.

Stepping off the main street and down a smaller one, Adam brought her to a glass-fronted shop with the word `Tukson's Books` above it, along with the slogan `every book under the sun`. The interior showed rows on rows of wooden shelves along with one or two comic racks. It was quiet inside, practically empty. The only person was a man with a bushy beard stood behind the counter who looked up as they entered and then went very, very still on seeing Adam.

"Tukson," Adam greeted.

"A-Adam… I…" His eyes flicked left. "W-What are you doing here-?"

Ruby looked back and forth between them curiously.

"Shopping with my team leader," Adam said casually. "You might not have heard but I joined Beacon. This is Ruby. Ruby, this is Tukson."

"Hello," Ruby said with a shy wave.

"H-Hello there." Tukson smiled nervously back and then looked to Adam. "Are you wanting a word with me in the back, Adam? I have a private room-"

"We're here to shop, like I said. You don't need to worry yourself about us."

Mr Tukson looked more confused than anything. Adam led her down one of the bookshelves at random, away from the counter and the front door. She'd be the first to admit she sometimes missed social cues but that hadn't been so much a cue back there as a song and dance.

"Why was he so afraid of you?" she asked.

"We have history," Adam said evasively. "Not the best kind. It's not important now and I only brought us here because I knew it would be empty. Independent stores like this don't do so well, especially when they're owned and run by faunus."

Ruby's head snapped back. "He's a faunus? I couldn't tell."

"A lot of faunus choose to hide the fact if they're animal traits allow them to. We're not all so obvious as to have horns, ears or tails."

Ruby scowled. "You shouldn't have to hide."

"You're preaching to the choir, Ruby. And I don't hide so there's no need to get upset. You wanted to know about my issues with Weiss' family, didn't you?" He thumbed the bandages over the left side of his face. "We needed somewhere away from prying eyes for that."

Away-? His bandage- She gasped.

"No, no, no! You don't need to show me anything!" He paused, finger under the edge of it. Ruby swallowed. "I don't – I mean, you don't have to show me that if you're not comfortable with it. You hide it for a reason, right? I didn't mean to be _that_ nosey."

Adam's good eye stared down on her and Ruby felt smaller than she ever had before. Would he be angry now? Had she made it sound like she was grossed out by whatever was under there? Was he disappointed that she kept taking things back? Ruby stared at the floor, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly at her sides.

"Ruby." He said her name with a tired little sigh. "If you ask me something I'm not comfortable with I'll say so. Yang may be, but I'm not afraid to say no to your face – no matter how pouty you act." His joke brought an embarrassed giggle from her. "There's a scar under here. It's ugly, I'll admit, but if I let myself be afraid of it then I'd be letting the ones who gave it to me win. I don't care if you see it. I doubt it will change anything..."

A shuffle of cloth reached her ears and then she saw his hand drop, white bandages gripped between his fingers. He'd taken the bandages off. Ruby stared at his hand, eyes wide and heart hammering in her chest. Adam hadn't shown _anyone_ his scar – he wouldn't even talk about it. Yet here they were, just the two of them, and he was revealing it to her. That was… She didn't know what it was. Intimate? Trusting? Frightening? It was a lot of pressure either way and her brain was shrilly telling her that the more she stared at the floor, the more she was spitting on his offer.

Adam's fingers curled under her chin, his thumb on her cheek and by her lips as he gently tugged her head up to look at him. Ruby didn't dare blink, eyes tracking over his chest and his collar, the open white shirt and the taut skin of his collarbone and neck, over his chin and mouth – set in a frown as it always was – up past where the bandages would have begun and to darkened skin that looked like it was patchy and discoloured.

And then she saw it. Bold and red, even after it must have healed. It stood out against his skin and was printed over his eye and a bit of his nose. Up close she could see that his skin blistered up, burned and bubbled before setting like melted iron. Her stomach churned and vomit rushed up her neck. She clasped her hands over her mouth, gagging past the urge to expel her breakfast.

**SDC**

It looked like the most painful thing imaginable, and Adam's second eye was open now, a slightly darker blue though she could see that was because the whites of his eyes had been dyed pink from ruptured blood vessels that she could only assume had exploded when a hot piece of metal was pushed down into his face and held there. And while he'd be thrashing, fighting and screaming for it to stop. Screaming and being ignored - held down. Burning. The smell. Her teeth clenched together so hard they hurt. Her vision grew hazy and watery, washing him out to an indistinct blur entirely.

"Not pretty, is it?"

Ruby's eyes watered and angry tears dripped down her cheeks. She swallowed her own sick, tasting it all the way down – but that didn't matter since she had to say something to stop him thinking that. The scar wasn't all that ugly, not enough to make her sick. It was anger, pure and simple. Ruby felt sick with rage so bad she'd almost thrown up.

"W-Why…?" she choked, cried, sobbed. She wasn't sure which.

"Not everyone sees faunus as people," Adam said simply. "The SDC is a part of that as you can see." He traced his finger over it. "I expect they felt I was property, or that I was a farmyard animal. We brand cattle."

"Stop it! S-Stop acting like this is okay!"

"I'm not." He sighed. "I just hoped that making light of it would make this easier. I won't bother trying, then. Yes, this is what I hide. I'm sure you can understand why I don't think it's a good idea for the team to see this. It would shatter Weiss' worldview."

Ruby's world lurched so hard she had to grab onto the nearby bookshelf for support. "Does she know?" she breathed out. "Does Weiss know about what her family's business does? I-If she does…" Ruby wasn't sure, but she knew Team RYST wouldn't survive. If Weiss knew and still made light of Adam and the racism he faced, Ruby couldn't handle being on the same team as her.

This was too much. Too big.

"Weiss doesn't know. I assumed myself that she didn't care at first but her indignation whenever the SDC is called into question is too honest. And then it hit me. Why would the heiress of the company know everything that goes on in the company? I'd be surprised if Jacques Schnee himself knew my name or what happened to me."

"That doesn't make it okay. All those times Weiss called you a liar-"

"Were times where her greatest crime was ignorance," he interrupted her. Adam rubbed his scar again, playing with the skin. It can't have been comfortable to have it always under a rough bandage, but she could understand now why he never took it off in front of them. "I won't say that fully excuses her but it does make her words more… innocent, I suppose. Acceptable. She doesn't know better. I'll have a different opinion if she ever finds out and still holds to her worldview."

If, not when. "You never intended to show us it, did you?"

"Not really. I'm sure you have scars on you somewhere and I don't see the big deal. This would only make it impossible for the team to operate and it's none of her business. None of Yang's either, even if she isn't involved. I'm only showing it to you because you're right – you need to understand where our issues come from if you're to lead the team effectively."

"Are you angry?" Ruby asked nervously. "You didn't have to show me…"

"I'm not angry at you. As I said before, if I really didn't want to show you I'd have refused or given you the explanation without showing it. This, Ruby." He gestured to his scar. "Doesn't bother me as much as it once did. It's ugly, it's annoying, but it's no longer painful. I don't hide it because I'm afraid of being seen with it but because showing it invites everyone to stare or ask what happened." He huffed. "I don't have the energy to explain it to every single person who asks."

That had to be the single stupidest reaction to something like this she'd ever heard and yet at the same time it was so Adam! Here he was with the logo of a company branded into his face and his biggest concern was how annoying it would be to have people stare at him. Well, she could understand why it would be, but she'd personally go for anger as a first reaction. Maybe the second, third, fourth and fifth, too.

_He's right, though. If Weiss sees this then the whole team is going to go up in flames. Even if she accepts what happened and is sorry for it, he'd be a constant reminder of what her family did._

Ruby couldn't imagine how that might be like, but she tried to imagine finding out that Summer liked beating up innocent faunus on her days off, and while the image really didn't fit with the idyllic memories she had of her mom, it helped put it in perspective. It wouldn't have been enough to make her stop loving Summer, but it would have shaken her to her core. She liked to think she would have tried to change her mom for the better, too.

She was fortunate that Summer Rose had been a wonderful person and that her dad also had no problem with the faunus he taught at Signal. Weiss did, though, and would be forced to pick between her team and her family.

"It doesn't seem fair that you have to hide it."

"It's not," Adam said succinctly. "But I don't care about fairness." He brought the bandage back up and closed his one eye, quickly concealing the hateful brand behind the cloth once again. Part of her felt she should tell him he didn't have to, but a small and cynical part of her she hadn't known existed before meeting Adam knew he really did.

It wasn't fair at all, but Adam had to hide it for the sake of the team.

There were more questions she wanted to ask. When did he get it? How did it happen? Who did it? All those questions burned angry holes in her stomach, yet she didn't put them to words. What would it really achieve other than to satisfy her curiosity at the expense of making her partner go over something he'd fully admitted he didn't like talking about? All she'd be doing would be making him relive it for the sake of her curiosity.

"I hope this explains a few things," he said with a note of exhaustion. This alone had taxed him even if he tried not to let it show. More would only make it worse. "I'd rather not deal with the whole team knowing about it. Weiss and I quarrel, I know, but it's not nearly as bad as it could be and I think we're getting a little bette-"

Adam cut off suddenly, grunting as Ruby walked face-first into his stomach and wrapped her arms around him. With the height difference, it meant her hands slotted under his chest and around his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hug," she mumbled into his shirt. "I'm hugging you. It's when a person-"

"Ruby, I know what a hug is. I'm physically scarred, not emotionally ruined. I meant _why_ are you hugging me."

Because she wanted to make him feel better; because she wanted him to know she was there; because she was afraid of what she'd do if her hands weren't occupied; because she wanted to cry; because she wanted comfort. The reasons weren't the best and felt so stupidly selfish. Why was _she_ the one who needed this when _he_ was the one who'd been branded like cattle? Her arms squeezed, tighter, tears soaking into his shirt.

"Are you crying…?"

"No!"

"I feel wet."

"It's snot. I'm using you to wipe boogers off. Now hug me back!"

"Ruby…"

"Hug me back! That's an order!"

His hands slowly and uncertainly came to her shoulders, and then down to her lower back. Adam obviously wasn't familiar with hugs other than technically knowing what to do. That was fine – she'd have to teach him. Ruby pushed her face into his stomach and sniffled loudly, rubbing her nose on his shirt.

"You realise this is an abuse of authority."

"Shush. Hug now. Complain later."

Adam chuckled. "As you command."

His powerful arms tightened around her cautiously at first but with more confidence when she didn't protest.

It felt good.

/-/

Blake couldn't contain the relieved gasp that slipped out when the bell over the door rang Adam's departure. Her heart thumped in her chest as she slid down with her back to one of the shelves, clasping Ninjas of Love to her chest. That had been too close. If Adam had just looked around for a few seconds he would have seen her. Sweat dripped down her face and she sat at the base of the shelf to catch her breath.

When he'd first cornered her in Tukson's store she'd thought he'd been hunting her through Vale. There was so little Tukson could do to protect her and she'd been ready to fight for her life. She still couldn't believe he hadn't and had instead taken his new partner off to talk to her quietly. The content of that conversation hadn't been audible to her and she certainly hadn't dared get closer, but she'd noticed him showing the girl his scar – and her sad reaction.

_He's manipulating her. Tricking her. He's working his way into her head._

Her stomach flipped as she asked herself what she was meant to do about that. Adam was no longer her problem, nor was the White Fang, and yet he'd come to Beacon in pursuit of her and she couldn't just pretend that wasn't a thing. He'd find her eventually and she couldn't hide behind teachers and other students forever.

"Lucky break, that," Tukson said, coming around his counter unsteadily. "I thought he was going to kill us both. Could hardly believe it when he said he had no business with me." His eyes hardened as he peered down on her. "You didn't warn me he was in the area!"

"I didn't know he'd be following me."

"But you knew he was in Beacon…"

Blake looked away guiltily. "I… I didn't want to think about it." Accepting his hand and help up, she unsteadily found her footing, wobbling to one side and placing a hand on the nearest wall for support. The proximity to him had shaken more than just her mind. "He's at Beacon and I've been avoiding him where I can. What are the teachers thinking letting him in? He's White Fang."

"You're White Fang, too."

"I'm ex-White Fang. He… Adam would still help them if he had the chance. You know that as well as I do. Did you know he fought some people earlier? Got injured and nearly had them expelled. Everyone thinks he was beaten but I know he was faking it. How can everyone else not see that? He could have killed them at any moment."

"Did he?" Tukson asked curiously. He obviously thought it was a very real possibility.

"No. But only because the teachers were there," she added. "If they weren't then I'm sure he would have killed them on the spot."

"Are you sure? He looked fairly chummy with that girl…"

"It's a mask. He can be charming when he wants to be – how else do you think he led people at his age? He knows when to put it on and when to let the monster out. I… I have to do something about this, don't I?" she asked, more to herself than Tukson. "Adam is only here because of me and now he's working his way into that team of his. What if he hurts them on a mission?"

With one of them being a Schnee, it was almost a certainty. He could get rid of her and blame it on the Grimm and no one would know. It'd be her fault if he did, too. Adam was only here for her and that meant she'd lured him straight to Beacon. Anything he did might not be her full responsibility, but she was to blame for anyone caught in the crossfire.

"You're not thinking something reckless now, are you?" Tukson asked. "That's Adam Taurus we're talking about, not some naïve recruit. If he's as close with her as it looked there, I'm not sure you'd be able to convince her he's a danger. Who's she going to believe, her teammate she gets on with or some stranger she doesn't know?"

"I can't not do anything!"

"Why not? It's what I do." Tukson took the book from her hands and rung it up, printing out a receipt and waiting for her to distractedly hand some lien over. He took to bagging it up, speaking in a slow and steady voice. "You chose to leave the White Fang just like I did. That's the long and short of it. If you keep trying to chase after them then it's like you haven't left at all. I know it's not a perfect comparison but think of it like leaving a marriage or a long relationship. The best thing you can do is move on, not stick around to take pot-shots at the other person."

"A terrorist organisation is a little different from a failed marriage!" Blake snapped. "Most exes don't run around bombing busses, attacking convoys and executing prisoners. And I think someone would be justified being nervous if the ex they just left literally _stalks_ them with unknown intentions." Ripping the bag out his hands, she said, "I'll move on when he's nowhere near me. When he's out of Beacon and I'm safe."

"Or you could transfer out," Tukson suggested. "Join another school."

"I'm not running away from him!"

"You kinda are." Tukson held up his hands when she fixed him with a furious glare. "What do you want me to say, Blake? You ran away from him and the Fang – I'm not saying you made the wrong choice, not when I did the same, but call it what it is. We both ran, and now that I know Adam is here in Vale, I'm thinking of skipping here as well. Is it such a big deal to go study in Vacuo or Mistral? I hear those schools are pretty good. Safer than throwing yourself into a confrontation with Adam and the White Fang."

"It's the coward's way out. I can't run forever, especially not if he's going to follow me…"

"You don't know what he will. I doubt he can just up and leave Beacon if you do. At least give it a shot before doing something stupid, lass."

Blake shook her head. This was Tukson in a nutshell – a good man who'd made bad choices joining the White Fang. He was like her in wanting to leave but little else. The word coward felt unfair to him, more… he was too nice. Too nice for this way of life and not afraid to duck his head and toe the line when he had to. He'd made a living hiding his animal parts and was content to live under oppression if it meant staying out of trouble.

If she kept running away, Adam would corner her eventually. Tukson was relatively unimportant in the White Fang's plans but she was Adam's ex and the daughter of the Chieftain of Menagerie. They couldn't afford to let her run free. _Running might work for you, Tukson, but it won't for me. I need to stand my ground._

To him she said, "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Tukson sighed and rubbed his beard, shaking his head as though he'd lost faith in her to make the right choice. It reminded her of her father, though that wouldn't help him any. She'd ignored Ghira's advice, too. "Looks to me like you're a stubborn idiot about to lower her horns and charge right in. Let it go, Blake. Let him be the first to make a move. You can play it safe and let his patience get away from him. He'll crack sooner or later, do something stupid and get himself kicked out of Beacon or thrown in a cell."

"You really don't know Adam like I do," she said, laughing softly. "He's only wild when he's fighting. Outside of that he's smart. Cunning. He isn't the most patient of people, but he knows how to work things to his advantage."

The recent display with Team CRMN proved that. He'd come out looking like a martyr and people were already flocking behind him. It was the White Fang all over again. Adam won his battles with strength, but strength didn't win the hearts of their comrades. Charisma did.

It was so easy to look at the masked killer and wild dog of the White Fang and assume he didn't have any, but it wasn't like he spent all his time like that. He would talk with the men, train with the recruits, work in the medical tents and even eat and drink with everyone else. He _was_ charismatic when he wanted to be – it was why she'd fallen for him. It was why he was having such an easy time winding his teammates around his fingers.

"I need to get him out of Beacon," she said. "The sooner I do the less time he'll have to hurt people. Don't worry, I'm not going to try and fight him. I'm not that stupid. Waiting for him to step out of line isn't an option, though. I need to make him."

"I still say this is a bad idea. Either pack up and leave like I am or keep your head down. There's no need to make things worse than they already are – not with the White Fang already acting out in the city. And what if you're wrong, Blake? What if you have this wrong and all that we just saw is genuine?"

"It's not."

"But what if it is…?"

"It's not!" Blake's heated words came out loud in the empty bookstore. "It's not!" she said again, quieter. "I know Adam. I… I know him better than anyone else does. He might be able to convince everyone else he's reformed – and he might even be able to convince himself! – but not for long. There's too much hate in him. Too much anger. It'll come pouring out sooner or later. I'll make sure it's sooner. That…" Her eyes closed sadly. "I'll have him out of Beacon within the month."

Tukson remained silent.

/-/

"So," Yang was in front of them the second Adam and Ruby entered their dorm. She would have been right up in his face if not for him pushing his hand against her face to ward her away like some ancient spirit.

"Spare us the idiocy."

"How was your date?"

Ruby gasped.

Adam sighed. "I thought I asked you to spare us it."

"It – It wasn't a date!"

"Yang knows that full well, Ruby. She's trying to get a raise out of-"

"It wasn't! It wasn't! It wasn't! Yaaang!"

"_Trying_ to get a raise out of her?" Weiss drawled. "Not like she has to try very hard. You might as well give up," she said, watching Ruby chase Yang around the room, quickly catch her and then try to beat her to death with a pillow. Yang was laughing at the top of her lungs. "It looks like they'll be at it for a while. I assume you _were_ a perfect gentleman."

"You assume correctly. I know how to not offend someone."

"Miss Goodwitch would say otherwise."

Hmph." He brushed by her and to his bed, removing his black jacket and laying it down. "That's an exception and you know it. I wasn't aware you'd be so interested in what Ruby and I do in our spare time. Something I should know?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Can't I be curious?"

Adam opened his mouth and then caught Ruby watching. The anxiety was writ across her face. Even though he and Weiss had argued like this for weeks now, knowing what she did had changed things in ways he hadn't really wanted. Ruby expected the worst. Maybe she'd relax once she realised that wasn't going to happen, but for now all he could think of was the wet patch on his shirt and the thought of her sobbing out like that again. It was too much to bother with.

"No. It's fine." He sighed and let it go. "Didn't mean to snap at you."

Weiss looked startled by the sudden change in tune. "A-Ah, well, perhaps I could have not made it sound so accusing. I only said it because I was sure you were both fine."

"Hmm. Ruby took me to a comic shop, we visited a bookstore and then we had some food in the mall. It was… fun, I suppose."

Ruby beamed.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You suppose…?"

"Shopping trips aren't my usual thing. It was a new experience and not bad. I'd say I enjoyed the company more than I did the shopping, though, hence the `suppose`. I imagine it would have been just as enjoyable if we'd been anywhere and-" His eyes narrowed. "Why are you smiling…? What is that face you're pulling?"

"It-It's called a smile," Weiss lied.

"A smile it is not." He scowled. "You're laughing at me."

"I'm not!" Weiss' lips wobbled. "Snrk." She looked away as his eyes narrowed on her. "I just think it's sweet what you said. It surprised me that it'd come from someone like you."

Someone like him. He almost called her out on that but caught himself at the last second. It was painfully obvious she meant his personality and not his species and he couldn't exactly fault her with that.

"I can relax and have fun when I want to."

"Oh, I _have_ to see this!" Yang crowed. "You ever gone out drinking?"

"Numerous times. Don't think you're going to get me drunk and hear anything embarrassing. It's more likely I'd have to carry you back to Beacon."

"That confident on your prowess, huh?"

"No. That doubtful of yours."

"Hey!" Yang waved a fist over Ruby's head. "I'll have you know I can drink most guys under the table."

"Hm." He flashed her a smirk. "I'll have you know I'm not most guys."

"Whoah. You _are_ in a funny mood today." Yang grinned suddenly. "That's kinda hot." She seemed to realise what she'd said a moment later because she winced and laughed awkwardly. "Not, like, you know. I mean that you look good when you're not being so angsty. You're normally Miser McBroodyPants and…" Seeing a chance to recover, she threw Ruby under the bus. "And I'd never steal my sister's first boyfriend."

"Yang! No! It's not like that!"

Too easy. Yang laughed as Ruby tackled her, letting her much smaller sister overpower her while Adam shook his head, shared a long and despairing roll of the eyes with a heated enemy and made his way to the shower. It was a relief to see that his mistakes around Team CRMN hadn't completely burned his bridges with Team RYST. Maybe he'd been a fool to think so, or perhaps it was the recent loss of Blake that had him assuming the worst.

Adamstood under the shower and ignored the constant wailing and arguing outside the door. By the sounds of it they'd dragged Weiss in, probably by physically yanking her into the fight. Something like this would have never flown in the White Fang, but he couldn't bring himself to see that as a particularly bad thing. Not enough to complain about anyway.

_This isn't so bad. All things considered. I could almost get used to it…_

* * *

**Torturing Ruby on Monday, giving her huggies with Adam on Tuesday. It's a varied week. **

**Also amusing to see the trend of people thinking I hate Blake as a character and always bully her when before this it was how I like Blake too much and always make her the main pairing. To give Blake her fair dues, she's been through terrible times with Adam according to the show. As such, wouldn't it be perfectly reasonable for her to think the worst of him? He hasn't given her much reason to think otherwise in the past.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 25****th**** August**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	14. Chapter 14

**Due to me being ill last Tuesday and not updating "Rabbit Among Wolves" the next chapter of this story has been pushed back a week - to the 15th September. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Adam was faintly aware of the people staring at him during breakfast. Faintly in the sense that they always were but that it felt more pointed now. The tables around Team RYST's had gone curiously silent, and though no one had moved away like he was a leper the reason for the sudden interest eluded him somewhat.

"Yikes." Yang said. "Tough crowd."

"Is this because of my fight with Team CRMN?" Adam wondered.

"It might be." Weiss picked at her breakfast, enjoying the attention as little as he. "If it is then people need to remember this is a huntsman academy. Combat is kind of what's expected here."

"Might be the fact Adam won," Ruby said.

"But I didn't."

The three girls rolled their eyes, entirely unimpressed with his words. Yes, he'd won in terms of completing the objective set out by the fight, but not everyone here knew that. The people staring at him should have been content to believe he'd lost. _It could be that I held my own at all, but they should know better. I'm obviously older than Yang and Weiss._ _Can't they just assume I was held back or delayed in my studies? _It would have made sense if it was just the faunus staring.

"Ahem. Mr Taurus." Glynda stepped up to their table with her perennial frown set firmly in place. Evidently the mere _sight_ of him was enough to set her off. "If you will come with me, the headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Adam set his cutlery down.

Team RYST wasn't quite so accommodating. "Why?" Ruby demanded. "Adam hasn't done anything!"

"Mr Taurus is not himself in trouble. This time…"

"Then why can't we go with him?"

"Because what the headmaster wishes to say does not concern you."

"Adam will just tell us anyway."

"That is a decision Mr Taurus can make after the fact, as his right. Now, if you are done interrupting and glaring at me like a spoiled child, I would like to be off. He will return to you before your first lesson of the day finishes."

"He better," Ruby muttered.

Glynda scowled back, clearly unhappy with what was – even Adam had to admit – some fairly blatant defiance from Ruby. He hadn't realised their detention had gone that badly, not that it was any of his business. He nodded to his teammates and fell in behind Glynda, walking out the cafeteria with every student watching them go. This wasn't going to help his reputation any.

"I would appreciate it if you don't corrupt any other huntresses."

Adam genuinely had to consider that for a second to figure out what she meant, before eventually giving up and asking. "What?"

"Miss Rose. She was an excitable and shy huntress before you joined her team. The first time I met her, she wouldn't have dared speak back to me, let alone so many times in quick succession. Ozpin may be prepared to give you a chance to see if you can change yourself but do try not to change anyone else along the way."

"I don't think it's _me_ that has made Ruby change…"

"Who else can it be? Not her sister or Miss Schnee."

The person who it was might have been walking right in front of him, but she couldn't see it, or couldn't accept it. He wasn't sure it'd be a good idea to point it out or whether she'd accept it if he did. _He_ knew Glynda wasn't racist just as much as she knew it, but whether or not that was the cause of her dislike of him, Ruby was his team leader. It was to be expected that a good leader would stand up for their subordinates, even if he didn't need it. He wasn't about to criticise her for doing the right thing. As for Glynda, well, it really wasn't any of his business to interfere – especially not when he knew his input would be about as welcome as a bullet.

By now, he knew the way to the headmaster's elevator by heart. Glynda pushed him in and followed after, standing as far from him as the confined space reasonably allowed. When the doors dinged open, she practically hurtled out, leaving him to pace toward the waiting headmaster, who was wearing a hefty frown.

"Mr Taurus." he said wearily. "Good morning."

"Is it? The look on your face would suggest otherwise." After a long moment he remembered to add, "Sir."

Ozpin quirked a smile. Either at the impertinent question or even the fact _Adam Taurus_ would call him sir. "No. I suppose it's not. You appear confused. I assume, then, that you haven't seen the morning's news?"

"I don't make it a habit to read city news. Always too biased. It's part of the institution and spouts off whatever the Government wants them to."

"While I'll admit that the news is not always as objective as it could be, this piece should have caught your attention." He slid the newspaper over the desk. Adam made to lean over and take it, but Ozpin summarised before he could. "The White Fang have been spotted within Vale, attacking dust stores and making off with the contents."

Glynda slammed her hands down on the table. "Anything we should know of…?"

"Is that what this is? An interrogation? I left the White Fang. I don't know what their plans are now – or why they'd be wasting their time hitting shopfronts for dust when SDC convoys have to travel through contested land anyway."

"One might think it easier to steal from defenceless civilians."

"If one does then one is not thinking properly," he parroted, earning a harsh scowl from Glynda. "It's less risk, but so is trying to evoke change by whining about inequality online. If you want to get something done you need to go out and do it. How many stores do you think the White Fang would have to attack to equate to even the smallest SDC convoy? Easily over a hundred. That's one hundred raids, one hundred escapes and one hundred chances for huntsmen to come crashing down on you." Adam pushed the paper back. "It's inefficient, stupid and certainly not something _I_ would come up with."

Ozpin and Glynda looked toward one another. Whatever communication passed between them had Glynda stepping back and Ozpin smiling. He turned back to Adam, hands laying calmly on the desk.

"I happen to agree. This is… an unusual direction for the White Fang to take and certainly not mirroring any actions taken while you were in charge. If you would offer your opinion, what would you say might have triggered this?"

"Idiocy." His immediate answer brought a roll of the eyes, and he felt a rare flush of embarrassment. To make up for it, he expanded. "The White Fang would need a new leader to take over my position after this… betrayal." The word annoyed him. "Clearly, they've chosen someone without too much in the way of brains. One of the biggest reasons to ambush dust convoys outside the cities is because smuggling the dust out is the hardest part."

"Unless they don't intend to smuggle the dust out of Vale at all." Adam's silence said enough. "You hadn't considered it?"

"No," he admitted. "There were no plans toward Vale when I left."

"Hm. Thank you for letting us know. It may be that they want vengeance on you and Miss Belladonna, but it may also be something else. Is it possible a new leader might want to impress or validate his position by dealing with you?"

"Possible, but unwise. Not just because I'd rip them in half," he added when Glynda looked like she was about to criticise his ego. "But because it doesn't serve any purpose. It doesn't help the White Fang in any way. I'm not sure what this is. It's… It's amateur, so that makes me think they're using local sympathy elements and not their main forces, but as for why." He shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever this is, it was decided after I left."

"Troubling." Ozpin's fingers drummed on the table. "For what it's worth, I believe you. This does seem unusually blunt for your methods and they've even targeted stores owned by faunus. I see _that_ evokes a reaction," he said as Adam snarled.

"We don't target faunus."

"These White Fang do," Glynda remarked.

"A new leader, then." Ozpin sighed. "One with new goals and a changed agenda. I intend to have an associate of mine look into it for me, but I wanted to ask if you would be prepared to assist him. It would go a long way to cementing your place here and dealing with any… future questions as to your loyalty."

"You want to throw me against the White Fang? Is that wise?"

"No. However, the Vytal Festival is coming up soon and it's foolish to assume no one will recognise your face when it's broadcast across the four kingdoms. There will be questions, especially from General Ironwood. It would help assuage some of those if we had clear evidence of you fighting against the White Fang. I might even be able to swing it that you were a double agent working for me the whole time."

"Hmph. Sounds dishonest. Corrupt."

"It is." Ozpin admitted. "And yet my allowing you and Miss Belladonna to study here at all is the same. By the rule of law I am expected to follow, I should have thrown the both of you in a cell. I prefer to follow the spirit of the law rather than the word. Will you help us? I won't make it contingent on your remaining here. You are free to say no."

Free. Tch. If the White Fang were causing problems in Vale, then they ran the chance of discovering where he'd gone. Like Tsune said, every faunus in Beacon knew his name and it was possible some of those were sympathisers or related to those who knew some. The news could work its way down, and then there would be problems. Not attacks, not straight away, but the White Fang could make his life difficult in other ways. For one, they could just announce his identity. That would cause immediate problems.

He wouldn't put it past them to try and blackmail him either, demand he do something for them against the risk of his name being outed. It wouldn't work; he would spit in the face of anyone who tried that. Still, the threat was a very real one and even if they didn't go that far, keeping his identity secret wouldn't be aided by White Fang running around in front of him.

"Fine. I'll help. There are conditions, though."

"Go on."

"Firstly, I want protection from anything that comes from this. Not diplomatic immunity – I know you can't do that. But if the White Fang reveal my identity as reprisal for fighting them, I want you to suppress it or come in on my side."

"Granted. I wouldn't leave you in the lurch for assisting me. Any others?"

"Yeah. You need to explain this to my team in a way that makes sense, doesn't reveal who I am and doesn't have them giving me the stink eye for the next four years."

"Ah, the far greater challenge. Well, I suppose it's only fair I handle that, isn't it? The easiest method would be to suggest one-on-one training, but then they might ask to join in. Missions aren't possible without making them worry. Perhaps we could manufacture some alleged issue that you need to take time out of Beacon to deal with. This will mostly be on weekends unless we discover something of importance. Leave it to me," he eventually said. "I'll see it done. There is _one other_ thing I needed to speak with you about, however."

Adam scowled. "More?"

"Not related to the White Fang or any criticism on our part." He indicated the newspaper again. "Turn to page six. You may find the story there concerning."

He did so, laying the paper out and growling down at the page. On it was a picture of his face, the bandage thankfully covering his scar, but his red hair and horns clearly visible. The shot had been taken in the cafeteria, though given his arm didn't have the injury from the fight with Team CRMN, it hadn't been recent. The headline at the top was more concerning.

"_Faunus student savages huntress team."_

"I've already arranged a conference to set this straight," Ozpin said. "I'll also be meeting with Miss Lisa Lavender to discuss her use of the term `savage` and express my distaste. You can rest assured that every student here knows this is patently false. They all saw or have heard about the fight."

This explained the staring contests, then. They didn't actually think he was a savage about to go off, but they had been looking to see how angry he was about the news. Or just looking in awe at someone who was in the newspaper that very morning. That wasn't the problem. Neither was the article. It was bullshit and everyone who mattered would know it. The problem was his face – Adam Taurus' face – splashed in full colour.

There were too many people who would recognise it.

/-/

He arrived back late to Port's class and slipped in next to his team who all gave him inquisitive and expectant looks. They had to wait, though, much to Yang's frustration since she kept knocking rolled-up balls of paper into his lap. He had about six over his legs and a forming bruise where she was kicking him incessantly under the table when the bell rang. Outside, he told them about the article.

"So _that's_ why everyone was staring," Weiss said. "Still, this is ridiculous. Savaging? It was a spar."

"Most people know that," Adam said. "It's more the people outside."

"If they knew it was false then why did everyone look at you like you were a wild animal this morning?" Ruby asked.

"Probably wanted to see what my reaction to it would be."

"Civilians don't always understand huntsmen." Yang said. "Least that's what Uncle Qrow says. They see an adult man backhand a young girl across the face and start going crazy with accusations of bad parenting, never realising it might be training. I had a woman once say she'd call social services on dad because he pinned me to a tree and punched me, like, five times." Yang said it with a little shrug. "That was back when I kept thinking my Semblance would get me out of trouble, so it was okay to just take hits and never dodge. Dad wanted to beat that out of me before I got hurt."

Adam honestly hadn't ever considered it. He'd never had parents to rely on and also hadn't grown up in what one would call normal society. He could see the logic, though. One faunus beats up four schoolchildren sounded bad until you kept in mind it was a school all about beating one another up. Someone had to have sent it from Beacon to Lisa Lavender, and they might have exaggerated it. Honestly, it could have been anyone. The racist students hated him and even some of the faunus were worried he'd make lives harder for them. He'd have accused Velvet if he wasn't sure the girl was so passive she'd let a steamroller run her over and then apologise for getting in the way.

_It's not any of the faculty, though. Ozpin and Goodwitch looked bothered by it, Tsune doesn't strike me as the type and Oobleck is an idealist. Port… no. I can't imagine he'd care._ It was almost certainly one of the students.

"What do we do about it?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing."

"What!?" She rounded on him, hands clenched into fists and eyes shining. "Adam, no! You can't just ignore bad things happening to you!"

"I'm not. It's baseless accusations and Ozpin is going to make that clear. The newspapers will be looking for more to slap on me to justify their side of the story, so doing nothing will ruin their chance."

"Leaving them a laughing stock." Weiss finished. "Adam is right. This is one of the rare instances were not acting is the right solution. Besides, what else can he do - storm the editorial offices and demand Lisa Lavender's head on a pike?"

"Yes!" Ruby held her scowl for all of two seconds and then giggled. "Okay. Fine. Do nothing. As long as it's not because you're letting it get to you, that's fine. You could always have Pyrrha speak up for you, though. She's famous."

"I'm not relying on someone else's fame to get me out of this, Ruby."

Weiss nodded, pleased with the answer. If he wanted to take that route, she'd have been an easy way out of it – after all, no faunus on a team with a Schnee could be called anti-human. It would quell even the smallest accusations. It sounded like a good idea, but it really wasn't. If he appeared in newspapers next to Weiss Schnee, the image would travel far. Sienna would lose her mind and there was a good chance Winter Schnee would as well. He'd fought her, after all, and he doubted she'd forgotten what he looked like.

"I guess if people are only staring because you're suddenly famous then it'll have blown over by tomorrow." Yang sounded pleased by that. "And hey, this beats racist assholes tossing breakfast all over you."

"It's a welcome change, yes."

The bell rang, interrupting their chatter. Ruby gave the call and Team RYST headed off to their next lesson, trusting the news would die out before long. True to the expectation, most of the students had gotten over their shock by lunch, and although one or two decided to keep scrolls out and ready to photo or video him if the opportunity arose, he didn't give them the chance to make a quick lien. He ate and spoke with his team, discussing lessons, dust and Grimm until the afternoon bell rang and more lessons commenced.

At four, Weiss pushed her scroll over and showed him the story of Ozpin debunking the claims and fully explaining the nature of a sanctioned spar officiated by Glynda Goodwitch with the express permission and all safety regulations of any other within Beacon. The headmaster hadn't explicitly accused anyone of misrepresenting him because he was a faunus, but the implication dripped form every quote and cheered Ruby up to no end. There were questions – one of which worried him as someone asked _how_ a first year could hold his own against a team higher up – but Ozpin brushed past it with a simple answer of "overconfidence and strategy" and that was it.

The problem was dealt with so quickly he couldn't help but stop worrying.

/-/

A fresh problem came that evening with a knock on Team RYST's door. Ruby was busy on her computer game and the only way he'd gotten out of it was by goading her into challenging Yang. Weiss was laid out on her front reading and though she did make to stand, she looked over to him. Sighing, Adam put down his own book and stood. He was the only one not in his nightclothes, so it only made sense. Weiss mumbled a thank you as he went over and opened the door a crack.

The face of a grown man met him.

"Yes?" Adam asked.

"I guess this must be Team RYST's dorm if _you're_ here."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know of you. Name's Qrow. I'm Ruby and Yang's uncle. Open up."

He didn't. Closing the door, he turned back and called the name out to the two, earning a surprised look from Yang, an "Uncle Qrow?" and then a startled "Hey, no fair! I wasn't looking!" when Ruby took her chance to execute a combo and send Yang's character's head spiralling off into the sky with an improbably powerful uppercut.

Adam opened the door a moment later, letting the man in. He was quickly swarmed by Yang and Ruby even as Weiss ducked her feet under the covers indignantly as though she were some actress in a period drama afraid of letting a man see her ankles.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me." Qrow rubbed his niece's heads. The name was oddly familiar, not enough for Adam to recognise, but enough for him to assume it was a huntsman. The weapon and outfit gave that away, but there was a difference between a huntsman and a huntsman whose name you thought you knew from somewhere. Those were usually the dangerous ones.

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked. "Did something happen to dad?"

"Nothing like that, firecracker. I'm doing some work in Vale for old Ozpin. I'm a huntsman before I'm a teacher. Thought I'd drop by and meet your team while I was around. So, this is Weiss Schnee, huh?" He smirked. "Has your sister mentioned me?"

"Not once."

"Erk." Qrow's face fell, then fell again when Ruby sniggered. He swiped a hand back that his niece dodged. "Guess Winter is just shy. Must not know how to introduce the man who gets her heart pumping and blood rushing."

Weiss practically recoiled. "E-Excuse me!?"

"You're excused. And this is your final member, hm?" The look the huntsman sent him was far more measured. Dangerous, even. He knew. Qrow knew who and what he was and clearly didn't like it. "Heard about him in the news. Hoping that's exaggerated."

"It is," Yang said.

"Excuse me! I must ask what your relation is to my sister."

"Glad to hear it." He jutted out a hand. "Qrow Branwen."

Adam took it. "Adam Taurus."

The man's grip was firm and callused. He didn't try and squeeze or wrench him in – that kind of display would only earn furious howls from Ruby and Yang. Instead, the man gave him one good shake for warning and then let go.

"What work are you doing in Vale, Uncle Qrow?"

"What is your relationship status with my sister, Mr Qrow?"

"Just a little information gathering. Partly to do with that unsavoury man you ran into before Beacon started."

"Torchwick?"

"Hm. Something like that."

Adam could have laughed. Ruby had technically run into him as well in that instance, and Qrow hadn't confirmed _which_ unsavoury character he was referring to. So, this was the man Ozpin would have looking into the White Fang. He supposed it made sense the huntsman would want to meet with him in person.

"So, how is being a team leader going for you, squirt?"

"It's good!" Ruby chirped. "And I'm not a squirt. Adam is helping me learn what it means to be a leader, too. I'm going to be the best team leader in Beacon."

"That so? Well, you'll have to live up to your mother's reputation there. A finer leader there never was. Speaking of your little friend here, you mind having a chat with me outside?"

Adam stood. "That's fine."

"Uncle Qrow, no!" Yang groaned. "Don't do this. None of us are dating him."

"Hey. Hey. Got to get it in his head early." Qrow wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulder and guided him to the door. "I'll bring him back in one piece, promise. You three do whatever it is schoolgirls do when they're alone. Pillow fight. Wet T-shirt contest. I dunno." He ducked a thrown pillow. "Be back soon!"

The camaraderie faded once they were outside and Qrow's arm turned to a steel band threatening to strangle him. The man hauled him aside and a distance away from the door, then pinned him to the wall and snarled.

"Interesting potential boyfriend talk." Adam mocked.

"Don't fuck with me, Taurus. You have no idea how hard it was for me to hold back from running you through back there."

"I'm sensing anger issues."

"You must be a damn psychic, then. Ozpin has told me your little game, Taurus. Personally, I don't believe it but I'm also not the one making the decisions, so I'll have to trust in Ozpin. Not you, though. I know your type."

"Without even knowing me…?"

"Do I need to? It's written all over your face, what little of it I can see. You're not here to change or leave the White Fang behind, you're here to prove a point like some jaded lover stalking a girl. And that fits, doesn't it? Must have been a real shocker when you came here and she wanted nothing to do with you, huh?"

A haze settled over Adam's head and his hands balled into fists so hard his fingers creaked and cracked. The huntsman was leering down on him tauntingly, every word dropping with mockery and his lips curled into a smug shit-eating grin that he longed to wipe off with the edge of his sword. Knocking his teeth out now wouldn't have been hard – Qrow was too close to dodge. His team would accept it too, assuming Qrow pushed him. The perfect crime.

Which was what Qrow wanted.

Gritting his teeth, Adam forced the anger down. It went thrashing and screaming, begging him to lash out, knock this bastard down a peg and then find Blake, demand answers and break her for what she'd done. The visceral hatred was enough to surprise even him, and that helped him force it away for now.

"Nice try," he forced out, as casually as he could. "But I'm not going to lash out just because some asshat pisses me off. If I did, I'd have had to kill at least ten people by now."

The mockery disappeared. He wouldn't call it a test because a test suggested he could pass and Qrow clearly wasn't convinced yet, but it had been a trap. Something to goad him into acting out and proving the man's suspicions true. It didn't look like his seeing past it offered Qrow any reason to relax. If anything, it only made things worse. The huntsman released him and stepped back, allowing Adam to dust his black jacket down.

"Ozpin tells me you've agreed to help with the White Fang." Qrow was all business now, terse and quiet in the hallway. "I'll be leading the search for them but having insider information could help. Problem is, I'd have to be exposing my back to you."

Adam wouldn't insult the man's intelligence by suggesting he trust him. "I don't see a way around that," he said instead. "Unless you only want me as a source of information. That will be outdated, though. Especially now that the media has as good as outed me to every White Fang member in the city."

"Yeah. Codes and whatnot will have changed by now. It's not worth the risk, especially when you're more a frontline fighter anyway from what I'm told. Ozpin has explained what this is for – to give you a chance to `prove` your intent when Ironwood comes rocking up asking what the fuck we're doing letting a monster like you in a school. That's not going to work unless you're right in there taking down the White Fang with me."

"Send me in first, then."

Qrow hummed.

"You can't trust me to cover your back, so keep me in front of you. The Fang have plenty of reason to want me dead now, so they'll take the bait and focus on me. I'm not some first-year rookie, either. You know I can handle myself against the chaff they'll have here. Even your nieces could handle the kind of people they'll be fielding."

"And you're fine playing the bait?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"I guess not." Qrow crossed his arms. "What about fighting your fellow White Fang? We both know you're not here because you disagreed with their methods. Will you be able to fight them if it comes down to it?"

A good question. Fundamentally, he was still loyal to the White Fang. He agreed with their goals and why shouldn't he? He'd given so much of his life to it. In his mind, he'd always imagined he would come here, prove Blake wrong, win her back and then depart to join the White Fang again, either with her at his side or with them having an understanding. That was looking increasingly unlikely considering he'd been here this long and Blake wouldn't even _talk_ to him. Wouldn't even let herself be caught in the same corridor as him without at least ten people between them.

The White Fang would be getting in the way of his goals here, that was undeniable. He had to deal with them in one way or another.

"Their goals here don't make sense," Adam eventually said. "There's nothing to gain from stealing from other faunus and shopkeepers. It's not them who have enslaved and mistreated us, but the SDC. They're better targets for dust, for vengeance _and_ for not being seen to attack civilians who can't fight back. The White Fang actions here are harming the reputation and the mission of the organisation as a whole."

"That's going to be your excuse?" Qrow laughed. "Fine. Whatever you have to tell yourself to make this work out. I've got intel on a recruitment meet going down this Friday – ten at night. You'll need to make your own excuses to leave the girls behind, but I've got permission from Ozpin. Your tracker won't impede you leaving the school grounds. Once you're in Vale, call me and we'll meet up. I'll have the location of the meeting sent to your scroll."

"Is this an assault or information gathering?"

"The latter. We'll fight if it comes down to it, but I doubt whoever is leading this will show. Unless you think they will?"

He shook his head. "Not to a meeting where anyone attending could be a plant. I can think of a few people they might have given command of my unit to, but none that would be so stupid as to come here and talk in front of a crowd. I'll find a way to ditch the team," he said, stepping away. "Just be sure you and Ozpin remember your side of the deal."

"Just be sure you remember whose side you're really on," Qrow said. "Because if it isn't ours, I won't give you the chance to run away and hurt Ruby or Yang."

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry, it's a busy week since my editorial assistant is still on holiday and I'm still behind on copy that the sales team was meant to ensure would be in, oh, last Wednesday. It's not in, so the magazine still hasn't gone, and the printers are demanding to know where it is. Fun times! Soon, the distributors will be asking, too.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 15th ****September - This has been pushed back because I had a week's illness where the other Tuesday story didn't update.**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	15. Chapter 15

**Why has this taken three weeks to upload?**

**For those still asking, I was sick two weeks ago and needed a day or two off, which pushed all Tuesday fics back a week. It was explained on the last chapter that there would be a delay (added a note at the top 2 weeks ago) and I also mentioned it on my profile for a bit. Anyway, we're back to normal now.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Adam knew he was more experienced than his teammates. It showed in everything they did, everything they said and the disparity between his skill level and theirs. In terms of combat, they'd catch up quickly enough, Beacon's quality of education being what it was, but here and now, still in their first year, the gap in experience was large enough to be noticeable.

All that experience meant so little when it came to the aspects of student life he had no history with, no understanding of, including what had seemed like a simple case of sneaking out of Beacon to meet up with Qrow Branwen.

"What are you gonna do in Vale?" Yang asked.

It was a simple question in response to his comment that he needed to head out into the city. The real reason was that he had to meet up with Qrow to investigate a White Fang gathering, but he obviously couldn't say that. Despite its innocence, there was a strange note to Yang's voice that Adam couldn't decipher.

"Stuff."

"Oh right, stuff. Yeah, stuff is important. I like stuff. How about you show me your stuff and I'll show you mine? Not gonna cut it, buster." Grinning, she laid down on her bed, elbows propped on the mattress and chin atop her wrists. "You're doing something in the city, aren't you? Tell."

Not fifteen seconds and Adam was already cursing up a storm in his head. "You're wrong. Completely wrong."

"That's a defensive response." Weiss said, turning in her chair where she and Ruby were doing homework. "You'd normally scoff and roll your eyes if Yang said something you thought was stupid."

"Someone's hiding something! C'mon, you can tell me. Is it a girl? It's a girl, isn't it?"

Ruby gasped. "You've got a date, Adam!?"

What was _with_ these people? He'd never had to explain his movements before; he did what he felt was right and the White Fang accepted that. Even when Blake did ask, and in the rare occasions where he didn't just tell her, she'd have accepted a vague answer as him not wanting to say and leave it be. Team RYST's nosey behaviour wasn't a surprise, certainly not from Yang or Weiss, but the fact he needed to explain himself in the first place was. Still, Yang had given him a convenient excuse.

"It's a girl, yes. May I leave now?"

Weiss hummed. "It's not a girl."

_What?_

"Definitely not." Yang agreed. "I mean, you're not even dressed up, you're obviously in a bad mood and you haven't texted, like, one person all week."

"I was going to say he acknowledged it too easily," Weiss added. "If it was a girl, he'd have denied and tried to deflect it. Probably afraid you'd stalk him and ruin the date trying to spy on his new girlfriend."

"Excuse me? Yang Xiao-Long does not ruin dates."

"I am willing to bet cold, hard cash that you do, and that the ruining involves violence and property damage."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Wei- I see you edging toward the door, Adam. Stay."

Scowling, he crossed his arms by the frame. "I'm no pet dog."

"No. You're my teammate." Yang kicked her feet off the bed and sauntered over to him. That a _human_ would do that dressed in tight shorts and a revealing tank top was ridiculous on so many levels. Did she have no decency? The impish grin said no. "You're also my friend, which means when you're out doing mysterious things and won't tell us what they are, I get justifiably curious. Give me a sec to get changed and I'll come with you."

Qrow would kill him. "Absolutely not."

"Whoah. Super defensive. You realise that just makes this look more suspicious."

Student life wasn't all it was cracked out to be. Adam briefly considered and threw away what sounded like the most realistic excuses. Claiming to be going out clubbing would definitely have Yang tagging along, while going out for drugs would have him frozen to the floor and given a lecture. Humans in fancy schools did drugs, didn't they? He couldn't imagine Weiss Schnee allowing that.

Qrow had made it all sound so easy, just dodge his team and head out, but what team would randomly ignore the fact you were missing late at night? This was a huntsman school. If no one knew where you were, there was a good chance you might be injured and dying in the Emerald Forest.

"I have…" Adam sighed and went with the only thing he could. "I have _business_ in Vale that I have to attend to on my own. It's neither as glamorous nor as interesting as you think it is, and I'd rather do it alone if you don't mind."

Yang scowled. "It dangerous?"

"Not to me."

"Tch. You realise you're sounding pretty arrogant, right?"

"I'm being honest. There's no danger to me. There probably wouldn't be for you either." Vale being a city wouldn't have strong White Fang members within it. Where the law was tightest, their hold was weaker. It would be volunteers for now. Team RYST were huntresses-in-training and more than capable of defending themselves. "There shouldn't even be any fighting. I'm going to meet up with someone I know, and he's going to show me some things."

"You're not very good at this, are you?"

Adam sighed. "Does it show?"

"Kinda." Ruby wore a sympathetic smile. "You're making this sound super sketchy."

"Like some illicit arms deal," Weiss said.

"This guy you're meeting." Yang said. "Is he a creep?"

"Absolutely." Adam couldn't quite hide his grin. "A complete creep, sketchiest man you've ever seen. He likes to think he's clever, though. Probably thinks he has a sense of humour and looks the girls drool over."

"Ha. Sounds like our Uncle Qrow." Adam felt the curious urge to hold his palm up for Yang to slap hers against. They were corrupting him. "Is what you're doing illegal? Is it something we should be worried about?"

"No. On both accounts. It's… It's school business," he finally said. "The headmaster asked me to do it."

Yang blinked. "Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"I'm not repeating myself, Yang."

"Couldn't you have led with that?" Weiss demanded, turning back to her work with a hiss. "Getting us all worked up over nothing. You really are an idiot, Taurus."

"Am I? I'm not the one who got worked up over nothing, Schnee."

"Aw!" Yang wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Weiss _cares_ about you…"

"I DO NOT!"

"Look, Ruby, it's their first lovers spat."

Adam scowled. No one in the White Fang would have mocked him like that or laughed as hard as Yang and Ruby did as he trudged his way out the door, slamming it behind him. Dealing with a team was hard. Or maybe it was just those three who were such a challenge.

/-/

"You're late."

"And you reek of alcohol, you human dumpster!"

"Whoah. Someone's in a bad mood. What happened? Someone wave a red cape at you?"

"Racist jokes." Adam spat. "How funny."

"That wasn't- shit, I guess it was. Ugh." Qrow scratched his head with a one-sided wince. "Okay. Do over. What's got your panties in a twist? It's not my fault you're twenty minutes late."

"It is. If you raised your nieces to be less demanding, they'd have let me leave without an interrogation."

"Ah." Qrow's smirk had him wishing he could cut it off. "Don't tell me the big bad Adam Taurus doesn't know how to handle a couple of girls. I expected better of you."

"Of course I know how to handle them. Cutting the spinal column usually works."

Adam was grimly pleased to see the humour wiped from the huntsman's face. While it wasn't exactly wise to antagonise him, he didn't want his fool to get it in their heads that they were anything other than strangers working together. They were not, and would never be, comrades, friends or anything beyond what they were now.

They both knew it was an empty threat for now anyway, more a reminder. You didn't expect a wild wolf to instantly domesticate itself if it ever could. Pushing past the scowling man, Adam looked out over the city of Vale, or more specifically its ruined industrial quarter.

"This place is a mess."

"Consequence of rising population." Qrow gritted out, still clearly unhappy. "Used to be bustling industry here, but as population rose and people needed space, they started to take away from the infrastructure. After the failure that was Mountain Glenn, the city decided to cannibalise itself for room, closing down and demolishing factories for apartment blocks. That had a knock-on effect that took others down with them as the economy dwindled. Manufacturing was outsourced to Atlas for the most part, and soon Vale's entire sector imploded. Only a few businesses remain now, grimly holding on."

"And as ever, the faunus suffer."

"I didn't even mention faunus, Taurus. You can't assume every little thing is shitting on you lot."

"You don't have to. I saw with my own eyes what you did on coming here. The apartments are run down and mostly occupied by faunus. There hasn't been a single human for the last two blocks. Most low-paid manufacturing jobs are faunus anyway thanks to the wage laws Atlas forces on its allies. Since we have less rights, it's easier to hire and fire us then it is to hire humans in the first place. When those factories fell, I guarantee it was faunus that were laid off."

Qrow looked unhappy but also unable to deny it. "Maybe," he admitted, "But it's not like most humans like that. It's the few in control."

"Of course. That doesn't change `most humans` hating us for `taking their jobs` however, does it? Like I said, businesses prefer to hire faunus for manual labour because of those exploitative laws. The humans passed over for us tend to take that out on the ones they feel are responsible."

He didn't need to say that wasn't the humans in charge.

"The world is messed up." Qrow said. "But the faunus aren't the only ones suffering. I've seen people ruled by a might makes right philosophy. They espouse abandoning your own family as children to see whether they're strong enough to survive on their own. They kill, steal and take what they want, arguing it's okay because the people they take it from are too weak to stop them. They're human _and_ faunus in that lot. They don't differentiate on race."

"Yes." Adam sneered. "Truly we must be terrified of that beast known as equality, lest meritocracy turn us all into bloodthirsty savages. Quickly, let's find and stamp on a faunus before we turn evil."

Qrow groaned. "That's not what I said!"

"What you _said_ is immaterial to me, Branwen. I'm here to prove myself to Ozpin. That's all I care about here. I don't care about you, I certainly don't care to prove myself to you, and I don't care what your thoughts on the psychology of your fellow man. Do you have a job for me or not?"

"Fucking ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

Adam turned on his heel. "I'm leaving. I'll tell Ozpin you wasted my time."

"Wait! Wait!" Qrow gripped his shoulder, and while Adam slapped the hand away easily, it slowed him enough for the gruff man to get his words out. "Fine, we'll go for the White Fang now. I'm just trying to get a feel for you. You can't blame me wanting to make sure you're not a nutcase when you're on a team with my nieces. I don't trust you around them."

"You misunderstand something, human. I _don't_ blame you not trusting me. I don't care about you not trusting me, and I don't care to prove myself to you. You don't have to explain the issues you have with me, because: I. Do. Not. Care. As far as I'm concerned, they're your problem. Get over them or don't. I'm content to ignore you entirely."

"Is that a defence mechanism?"

"No." Adam showed several inches of crimson steel in clear warning. "This is. Stop wasting my time."

Qrow Branwen sighed. "The White Fang are holding recruitment meetings in an abandoned factory several blocks deep. I can get in without being seen easily enough, but the last few haven't been any use to me. They're not giving away valuable intel other than when the next meeting is, yet things are happening over the city. Raids on dust stores and the like."

Wilt was sheathed with a metallic click. "They're receiving orders via scroll."

"You sure? That leaves a pretty obvious way to trace it…"

"Don't forget, Branwen, that these are amateurs. The one in charge is an amateur, too. Likely a volunteer from the city taking orders from someone in Menagerie. They will hold speeches and get more disillusioned faunus signed up, but no one can be trusted. Any of them can be police plants or cowards unable or unwilling to do what is needed." He tried to keep the scorn out his voice. "Rather than risk everyone by revealing their plans out loud, the one in charge will personally contact individuals to give them specific tasks. They might not even know why they're doing what they are or for what purpose. This way, only the one in charge knows what is going on, and even that isn't a certainty. The handler in Menagerie might be feeding them false information in the event of capture."

"So, only the ones in Menagerie will know the plan? Are your lot really that paranoid?"

"It's only paranoia if you're wrong – and considering we're hated by every Kingdom, I wouldn't say it is. Besides, the fact you're here at all shows they're right to think like that."

"The fact _we're_ here. You're in this, too. You're here fighting the White Fang with me."

"I am aware." Betrayal of the highest order, and for what, his feelings for Blake? Disgusting. He would be the first to admit it. That his loyalty could change so easily didn't portray him any better than it did Blake. It was too late to back out now, however. "And I have made my choice."

"Good." Qrow held out a white object.

A White Fang mask.

Adam looked up. "Why?"

"You can wear it to infiltrate the meeting and get close to the one in charge." Qrow frowned when Adam burst out laughing, practically rocking back in his mirth. "That a bad idea? You're a faunus so you can sneak in, can't you?"

"You damn idiot," Adam chuckled, wiping a hand over his one good eye. "I am Adam Taurus. That name is one recognised by you, and yet you expect it won't be by them? After my betrayal of the White Fang, and now with my appearance in the newspapers of Vale, do you really think my name won't be on the tongue of every loyal White Fang member in the Kingdom?"

"Is it really that bad? Most huntsman won't even recognise your name."

Of course they wouldn't. That was how Atlas liked it, and Vale's `alliance` with Atlas was more akin to snivelling subservience than a partnership. "My name will be known to faunus," he said simply. "Trust me on that."

"Then what do we do?" Qrow asked. "You're the one who knows the White Fang."

"We take advantage of their limitations, Branwen. When the man or woman in charge isn't told anything, the lines of communication become safer, but less secure. They are accepting that they know enemies will intercept them or their agents and are banking on the lack of coherent information to protect the greater plan from that. Think of it as a jigsaw puzzle."

"We need to gather all the puzzle pieces."

/-/

Blake spied Team RYST entering the library and tensed. It was only the three female members however, no Adam to be seen. Given that the school was as large as it was, that wasn't too unlikely or impossible, especially on a weekend. When the three girls took a table and pulled out a game of Remnant, Blake almost laughed. Adam would _never_ accept playing a game like that with someone. Instead, it turned out they'd invited a fourth member in the form of Pyrrha Nikos to take his place.

The championship fighter had taken to sparring with Adam in the mornings from what she'd seen. It wasn't as much a surprise to Blake as it probably was to everyone else. For all his faults, even she would agree Adam was a brilliant taskmaster and drill sergeant, not to mention an exceptional combatant.

_This might be a chance to figure out what Adam has been doing on his own time,_ she thought. _Should I ask to play with them?_ It was tempting. If she could ask questions about him under the guise of curiosity, she could have so much answered. _What if they mention my name to Adam, though? No, I can't interact with them._

That didn't mean she couldn't sneak a little closer, though. They didn't even react as she picked up her book and wandered over to take a seat on the table to the left of theirs. It was a public library after all, and the tables were made for reading at.

"You couldn't convince Adam?" Pyrrha asked.

"Didn't have a chance. He had `stuff to do` in Vale."

Blake froze. Panic raced through her, burning hot and bright before turning down to a simmer bubbling away in her stomach. This didn't bode well, especially not if he'd been as evasive as Yang Xiao-Long was implying. Blake's eyes flicked to the door, the idea of charging out and hunting him down passing through her mind before she dismissed it. Whatever he was doing, he'd gotten away with it tonight. There was no way to find or stop him now.

_I'll have to keep an eye on him in the future. Who knows what he's doing? He could still BE with the White Fang! _If he was, that might be all the proof she needed to expose him.

"Not like he'd play anyway," Weiss said. "I'm not even sure why _I_ let you talk me into this."

"Because you promised to if I did all my coursework ahead of time," Ruby said.

"It was a rhetorical question. And I'm here, aren't I?"

"You are! Thanks, Weiss!"

"Yes. Yes." The Schnee looked embarrassed. "Honestly, if you want Adam to play then you probably need to do something similar. I shall play as Atlas, by the way. If you all don't mind."

"Fine with me." Yang said. "I prefer Vacuo anyway. Desert warfare for life. And yeah, you're probably right. Need to find something we can bribe him with, though. Or blackmail. You think he has any spicy secrets we can root out?"

They had no idea…

"Adam?" Ruby laughed. "Even if he did, he'd just cross his arms and refuse to budge if we tried using them." She adopted a gruff tone that didn't sound even remotely like a man, let alone Adam. "Tch. You will have to do better than that to convince me. I claim Vale."

Pyrrha smiled politely. "That does sound like something he'd say."

Blake rolled her eyes. Really, that girl was far too polite. She made sure to turn a page, listening in while also imagining just what Adam must have been like as a teammate. Not easy, that was for sure. He was demanding when he was in a good mood and she couldn't help but think his mood would be anything but when she kept avoiding him. Thankfully, it didn't look like he'd taken it out on his little partner. She'd have felt awful if he did.

_Adam wouldn't throw away his cover like that. At least I hope he wouldn't._

"I suppose I take Mistral, then?" Pyrrha asked. "I'm new to the game, so…"

"Each faction has its own deck of cards," Yang explained quickly. "Atlas cards are super expensive but generally better than everyone else's. Vacuo's are cheaper and weaker with lots of card draw. Vale is the pure middle-ground faction, while Mistral has strong synergy cards that take a little getting used to. Ruby, you mind switching with her?"

"Sure!" Ruby swapped decks with Pyrrha. "Vale is the beginner faction to play, so don't take it too bad. Mistral is super good if you play it well, but it's not for beginners."

Pyrrha didn't look offended at all. "I shall take your word for it. A shame Adam isn't here. He could have played the faunus factions."

"Yeah and get pissed off at it. Their cards are by far the weakest. I don't think I've ever seen someone playing faunus actually win a game. Maybe they can come second or third if everyone else betrays each other, but their cards are just crap. It's like they're not even meant to be balanced…" Yang trailed off into a slow and deathly silence. "No. You don't think…? It's not…"

"Intentional?" Weiss' voice was clipped. Cold. "I did not until you said that."

Blake had to fight hard not to smirk behind her book. If anything, she was afraid the satisfaction would make her look like Adam. Then again, she'd never disagreed with him that the faunus were mistreated or that the world was unfair, only his methods. Team RYST were only just scraping the barrel if they thought this was it. Faunus were usually sidekicks or villains in movies, and even when they were on the side of good, they were portrayed as comedic idiots toeing the line to the brave human. The same occurred in books and plays, while heroic characters – even in video games – were traditionally human.

"I'm playing faunus!" Ruby Rose said doggedly, snatching the deck.

"Let's just give it a shot." Yang said. "It's a good game, Pyrrha, I promise. Right, so your basic goal is to take everything – but we usually play to a set time and rank scores when time runs out, otherwise it goes on forever…"

Blake went back to her book for real as the explanation and the first few turns played out, only really tuning back in when they raised their voices and interrupted her. The first time was when the initial peaceful expansion phase of the game – the one where the players were rolling against neutral Grimm to claim territory and shape their empires – ended, and the borders of each Kingdom met. At that point the game turned from into a pure competitive experience practically designed to end friendships and turn family gatherings into warzones.

"I play invested resources to gather more dust for next turn." Weiss said. To Pyrrha, she added, "Atlas pretty much has to play a turn in advance because my cards are so expensive. You can see that Yang does a lot of things at once, but when I get my card out next turn, I'll basically be eating her land up."

"I see… Then I play reinforced barricades? Is that right? To this border with Ruby?"

"That's a good play. It basically makes her units have one less attack because they have to get over them. The only way to remove them is to have a card or go around. Ruby?" Ruby had her cards fanned out in front of her. She didn't look happy. "Ruby!"

"Huh. What?"

"It's your turn. Do you have a card to get around Pyrrha's barricade?"

"Uh. No."

"Then you'll have to fight through it."

"I can't. All my units have, like, one or two attack. They're as weak as the Grimm. And these cards…"

"They all bad?" Yang asked sympathetically.

"Not _bad_ but… well…" Ruby whined and picked one out. "I play `Terrorist Lines` to make it so Pyrrha can only bring one unit to fight this turn. Then I play `Thievery` to steal one card from Weiss' hand. Blind."

Weiss held her cards out and Ruby picked one. It clearly wasn't an important one to Weiss since she didn't look displeased by its loss.

"And then I play… I play `Faunus Savagery`…" Ruby sighed and put her hand down. "Why did I never think these card names were bad before? The Thievery card is in the faunus deck. Half the cards have `terrorist` or `terrorism` written on them, and it's `Faunus` Savagery. And look at this – Overwhelming Swarm, Dust Bombs, Cull the Meek, Faunus Uprising. All the cards are basically evil."

"They're clearly based on the White Fang. Maybe the deck is meant to represent them."

"Why is it called `Faunus Factions` and now `White Fang` then? And they're not masked on the pictures."

Weiss sighed. "I don't know, Ruby…"

"It's not like faunus only steal stuff either. There are plenty of human criminals."

"I know. The SDC suffers more from its human managers and directors embezzling funds then it does any one faunus. It's just a game, though. I'm sure they don't mean anything by it. Besides, stealing cards from other decks is strong."

"Yeah," Ruby said miserably, "And this middling card I took from you is now the strongest card in my entire deck. My Kingdom is the smallest because even the Grimm were kicking my butt in the first few rounds."

Yang winced. "Well the deck _is_ the hardest to play…"

"It shouldn't be so hard I lost before even meeting another player. I wish Adam was here…"

"I'm glad he isn't!" Weiss said. "Because he would be apoplectic by now!"

Blake snorted. They must have heard because they looked over, but by that point she had her nose in her book, and they assumed it must have been a funny line. Adam _would_ have been furious at the cards, though not entirely surprised. She wasn't. When you asked most people what they knew about the faunus, the words `White Fang` tended to come to mind.

It might not even have been an intentional bias on the part of the game developer; they'd just not known or hired any faunus and likely asked themselves, humans, to define a faction based around them. Without even meaning it, they'd type casted all faunus as terrorists. Naturally, no one saw a problem with that because the only times you heard about faunus in the news was when they were protesting or blowing places up. It was just the way the world was.

Once upon a time, Adam promised her that would change. And he hadn't changed it. Adam continued the death and the misery, and now here they were, with her unable to take anymore of it. Blake tuned out for the rest of the game, though it predictably ended with a faunus loss. More surprising was the Vacuo win, though from the sounds of Ruby Rose, that was more to do with Yang's skill as a player. Atlas second and Pyrrha coming in third, beating Ruby even though she didn't know how to play the game.

"We need a new game." Yang said. "Something we can get Adam into that won't drive him up the wall."

"You're really determined to drag him into this, aren't you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course! Look at the guy, he's always so stressed and wound up tight. He needs to unwind. Honestly, he needs to get laid."

"Yang!"

"Yang, nooo!"

Blake looked up to the heavens for help. Really, Adam was over twenty and it wasn't like she and him hadn't laid together plenty of times. He probably _could_ do with getting some and burning away his temper, but she wasn't going to be any part of that.

"I'm just saying, sheesh. Not like I was offering myself up. We need to find something that he'll like, though."

"I thought he'd like strategy games," Ruby said. "He's always talking to me about what makes a good leader."

He would, Blake thought. Adam was so used to being in charge that he must have chafed at being under someone so young and inexperienced. To be honest, she felt the same under Jaune, though at least he tried his best and listened to her, Nora and Ren. A little too much to Nora, sadly, but you couldn't ask for miracles. Strategy games weren't a bad choice for Adam, provided you didn't try and convince him chess was a substitute for war. He despised that claim and would go off into a rant about how so little of it applied. Maybe it once had, back in the days of ranks, line formations and melee cavalry, but nowadays with guns, dust and aircraft, it really didn't fit.

"He likes sparring," Pyrrha offered.

"We said a `game` Pyrrha, not more work. If I wanted to get my ass kicked, I'd wake up at five in the morning for the privilege. No thanks. Something active might work. How about dancing or karaoke?"

Blake could have choked.

"That's an awful idea, Xiao-Long. Adam would set you on fire with his eyes alone."

"Well, you got any ideas?"

"A few, actually."

/-/

Adam stamped down on the wrist of a middle-aged faunus, forcing him to release the small knife he had gripped onto. He flicked it away with the tip of Blush, having not drawn his weapon for facing so weak a foe.

"Why?" the man cried. "You're faunus like I am. Why are you doing this?"

The pleas dug into his heart. It was vented in the only way he knew how, an angry snarl. He didn't answer, however, instead knocking the man out with a swift blow to the temple. Kneeling, he rummaged through the man's jacket until he found the scroll.

By that point, Qrow had deigned to show himself, an uncomfortable look on his face as he caught the scroll tossed his way and added it to the sack. "That makes twenty now," he said. "I can have someone crack these open and see what messages come through. You think this will be enough to piece together what they're after?"

"I think it will be a start. You and Ozpin can work the rest out from there. I take it this proves my commitment. I wouldn't want your generous headmaster going back on his word."

Qrow looked down at the unconscious faunus sadly. "It does for me."

"You forget, Branwen. I don't care for your approval. Will it be enough for Ozpin?"

"I'll make sure it is."

That would do. It would have to do. Adam breathed out fiercely through his nose, nostrils flaring as he picked at his bandage. It itched. A more poetic person might have said it itched with unshed tears over what he had to do, but that would have been a lie. It itched because his face was twisted into such a furious snarl that his sensitive skin kept rubbing against the fabric. He took it off and aired the wound, itching the edges where blistered skin bubbled up.

"Shitting hell…" Qrow whispered.

"What?" Adam snapped. "Never see a man scarred before? And here I thought you'd seen everything."

"Never seen letters branded into a person's face. Does it hurt?"

"No." He fixed the bandage back over it, closing off half his vision once more. "It feels wonderful. There's nothing quite as nice as feeling your skin pop and burst if you touch it too much. The best part is when it weeps blood if you scratch it-"

"Fuck. I get it. I asked a stupid question. I was _trying_ to be nice."

"Don't. We're not friends, Branwen."

"Are you and Ruby?" he asked suddenly.

"Ruby is my team leader."

"Is that all she is?"

"It's in her best interests to hope so." Angrily, he walked past the man, slamming their shoulders together. "I'm done. I can only handle being pitted against my own people so much in one night. Maybe next time Ozpin wants me to hurt faunus, he'll make sure they deserve it."

/-/

Adam slogged his way back through the halls of Beacon only to come to a stop as he saw someone waiting outside their door. Yang had her back against the wall to the left of the closed doorway, her arms crossed, and one foot balanced on the wallpaper in a way that would have surely earned her a lecture from Goodwitch.

Her eyes moved slowly his way, widening briefly when she saw him. The smile that settled over her face was a little strained for seeing the state he was in, but still there. Adam huffed and marched forward and was unsurprised when she moved to block his path.

"Hey. You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You look pissed," she said. Zero tact, this one. The White Fang knew to get out his way when he was like this. "Everything go alright? You don't look like you're hurt."

"It went as planned. I'm simply annoyed at my time being wasted."

"Ah. Yeah. I get you. We played some games in the library with Pyrrha. Was an eye-opening experience." He wondered what she meant by that, but not enough to ask. "You're really in a mood, aren't you? You realise Ruby is going to jump on you if you walk in like that? It's going to be the concerned puppy trying to make sure you're okay routine, then getting more and more hurt and pathetic when you won't answer her."

That… sounded too much like Ruby. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "I'm not in the mood for that, Yang. I'm really not."

"I can tell. Why I'm warning you."

They stood in the hallway for a long moment. Silent. Him wondering how to get past Ruby and whether his patience would snap at someone who didn't deserve it, and her probably hoping he'd get over himself. It wasn't that easy. As willing as he'd been to do what Ozpin said to get out of trouble, the reality had been painful and infuriating. He'd felt like one of those cowardly faunus who did the human's bidding to avoid punishment.

He felt like Velvet Scarlatina. Pathetic. Weak. Compliant.

"Hey." Yang punched his arm suddenly. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make him take a step back. "Wanna go have a fight?"

"What…?"

"A fight," she said, grinning wildly. "You and me, fist to fist. Nothing serious – no bets. Just two people knocking the crap out of each other until we feel better. Then hit the showers after, work all the kinks out and come back nice and tenderised."

Adam wondered if she knew what it sounded like when she invited him to hit the showers with her. Probably not. The showers at Beacon weren't communal. "If you're trying to cheer me up then I'm not sure letting me beat you to a pulp is the best way."

"I don't see why not. You're not one for all that deep meditation and calming your thoughts crap, are you?"

He snorted. "I am not."

"Neither am I. I _like_ fighting. I _like_ a good scrap. Helps me work out the stress. And to be honest, Adam, you're looking pretty damn stressed right now. So, do you want to unleash it on poor little Rubaby, or work it out with me?"

This was a bad idea.

Yang was right, though. He was about to snap.

"Ruby and the Schnee don't find out. I don't need your sister worrying or Weiss' lectures."

"Trust me, pal. I don't need them either." Yang grinned and hooked an arm around his shoulder. "Let's go beat the snot out of each other."

* * *

**Ah, love at first haymaker.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 29****th**** September**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ignore the troll spamming offensive guest reviews as usual**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The _smack_ of his fist impacting Yang's left cheek was a satisfying and visceral thing. Her head snapped to the side, red eyes glaring at him as she tucked in her chin and rode through the pain, wrapping an elbow over his arm to drag him down and then kicking her knee up into his stomach. Adam got his up in time to block, even if it still hurt, but was left unprepared for Yang to jump and roll over his back in a motion surprisingly acrobatic for her, yanking his arm with her and flipping him in the air. He struck the mat with an explosion of air, slapped a hand down and rolled aside an instant before Yang's heel could smash down on where his neck had been.

She wasn't playing for a ring out or easy surrender; she wasn't even fighting to win. This was a brawl, a blind assault, and they both knew it would only end with them both battered, bruised and exhausted.

He needed that.

With an angry roar, Adam charged back in and flung a fist for her face. Yang dodged the obvious feint but was also able to spot and deflect the follow-up attack, grinning ferally before hammering a one-two blow into his stomach. Spit flew from his lips as he bent over her, but through the pain and the sudden lack of air, he linked his hands above her and brought them down hard in a hammer strike, impacting her spine below the back of her neck. The first blow stunned her. The second forced her onto one knee. The third might have finished her off if she hadn't shrieked like a banshee and flung herself into his stomach, tackling him to the mat.

Aura flashed as their limbs flailed, Yang getting the better and straddling him with her knees under his armpits. Her hair was blazing golden as she snarled and drew a fist back, smashing it down into his jaw and causing stars to explode before his eyes. Another punishing strike hit his cheek and sent his head to the side. His ears started to ring, and his head felt fuzzy. Dimly, he brought his arms up to block the third, only to have his guard broken with pathetic ease.

Pain rained down on him and was translated so easily into anger. Bubbling and simmering rage that didn't so much boil as explode outward, flipping the metaphorical pot off the stove. Adam pushed up and into Yang's fist, deflecting it with his nose and chin and driving his forehead into hers with an almighty crack.

Yang cried out and stumbled back, aided by his legs bucking under her. He chased her down, tackling her so that it was him on top. Even then he was too exhausted to hit her properly, instead ignoring her attacks to grip her head between both hands, lift it up, then slam it down again onto the mat like he was trying to crack an egg. Once, twice, three times. He slammed her head down and down, snarling and spitting past the fists catching his jaw and the knees hitting his back. The mat prevented the satisfying crunch of bone, however. With his final ounce of strength Adam reared his fist back, howled like a beast and sent it crashing down into the centre of Yang's face.

Her head snapped back. Aura cracked. Blood bubbled past his fingers.

The haze lifted from Adam's eyes. He stared down, alarm and panic racing through him.

Yang took full advantage to knock him off her with an elbow to the temple. "What?" she asked nasally, spitting blood. "We stopping?" Her hand wiped her nose, smearing red across her cheek. Despite that, she was grinning madly. "You tired already?"

Adam wasn't sure what to feel. He laughed, though. He laughed hard.

"Whoah. That has to be the first real laugh I've heard out of you. You must have been in a right mood." Wobbling on her feet, Yang came over and thought about offering a hand before pulling it back. "Yeah, I don't think I can pull you up right now. Rain check?"

Rolling over, Adam crawled over to the wall where they'd left their kit, pulled out a water bottle and practically tore the top off. He wasn't prepared for Yang crashing down next to him so close their shoulders and legs were touching, nor was he prepared for her to steal his bottle once he was done, drink, wash her mouth out and then splash water over her face.

"That was mine."

"Lick it off me," she said. "No, wait, that wasn't the invitation it sounded like."

Adam scoffed. "You're not my type."

"I feel like I should ask what your type is, but… I'm too tired to care."

Him too. "Rain check?"

Yang snorted, smiling a bloody grin at him throwing her own words back at her. "Heh. Sure."

"You're bleeding," he pointed out carefully. "Nose and lip."

"Am I?" Yang prodded the aforementioned places and brought her fingertips back red. "Huh. So I am. Meh." Waving her hand, she flung it off. Adam found that it didn't surprise him as much as he felt it should have. While Yang cared too much for her hair, she wasn't someone to shy away from pain, and obviously not from getting hurt, either. "Wouldn't be the first time. So, that feel as good for you as it did for me?"

He wasn't going to answer that loaded question. Adam tilted his head back against the cool wall, letting the adrenaline that had been coursing through him drift away with the wonderfully cool feeling of sweat drying and evaporating off fevered skin. It made him shiver in a good way, like dipping into an ice-cold bath after trekking through the deserts of Vacuo. His every muscle was either beaten into a soft pulp or aching badly, but the physical pain came with… not relief, but an overpowering sense of distraction. He couldn't even remember what anger felt like, let alone grasp onto it. His lips peeled back to show teeth, curved up into an uncharacteristic smile.

"It was good," he said simply.

"Glad to hear it. Most guys don't have the stamina to keep up with me. Okay, I didn't even mean the innuendo that time. I never get to train like this with Ruby; she's helpless without her weapon."

"That's a flaw to be fixed."

"I know. I keep telling her. Mind lending a hand on that sometime? Peer pressure works wonders."

"Hmm. Sure." He was feeling remarkable charitable as it was. "I can't see the Schnee being interested in this either. If she knew what we'd done here, she'd call us brutes or wild beasts."

"Yeah." Yang leaned into him. Adam's eye cracked open but there didn't appear to be any intent to it from her. She was just using him as a post. "Got that in Signal a few times. Don't be so aggressive. Don't be so reckless. You can't solve every problem with violence. It's just, ugh, sometimes you want to let loose a little, you know? It's not like I fight like this normally, but it's fun to work it all out."

"I understand."

"Heh. I have a feeling you do. You were pretty pissed earlier."

"And you?" he asked, dodging the unasked question.

"A little," she admitted. "I needed to work some steam off."

"What happened?"

"Little things adding up. Weiss being bossy, Ruby goofing off, people treating you like shit, you being a twat-"

Adam frowned. "When?"

"Little things," she said as if that explained everything. "Nothing specific, I just mean little bits and pieces driving me up the wall over the last week or two. Come on, it's not like you don't find things about me annoying too."

He had her there. Put like that, so simply and so casually, he couldn't help but shrug and accept it. There were bound to be things he'd done that annoyed her, just as even Ruby had managed to irritate him once or twice without meaning to. "Fair enough. Does this work as an apology?"

"Nah, you don't need to. It's my job to get used to having a team. It's just weird going from having my own room to having to share. Was always going to have some problems to work out. How about you?" she asked. "Did you have your own place?"

"In a sense." Maybe it was the atmosphere or how relaxed he felt, but he didn't really feel like ignoring her. It would end the conversation and then they'd have to walk back to their room. His legs weren't up to that yet. "We travelled around a lot, so it was never a house or an apartment, but I had my tent and my belongings. It wasn't alone, though."

"Family?"

"No. A… I had a partner."

Yang made an inquisitive sound. "Romantic?"

Adam hummed back. He wondered if she would demand more information, either on who it was, what happened or maybe even in the doubt that he'd been with someone. He certainly wouldn't blame the latter since he'd be the first to call himself anti-social.

"Cool." she said instead. "You together long?"

"A few years. We knew each other before that but… well…"

"Friends to lovers?"

"Yes."

"Cool…"

Adam waited, but Yang only yawned. Eventually, he asked, "You're not going to ask?"

"Not any of my business, is it?"

"No," he admitted. "Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He closed his eyes. "No."

"Then we won't. Just let me ask one thing."

"Hm." He smirked. "I'm feeling generous tonight. Go on."

"Was it something Uncle Qrow did that pissed you off?"

Talk about a change of topic. Adam laughed, more surprised she didn't care to poke around his love life than by the question. Then again, Yang wasn't so stupid that she wouldn't have noticed Branwen hauling him out into the corridor. For a huntsman, the idiot hadn't exactly been subtle.

"I'm afraid so."

"Stupid uncle," she muttered. "Forget him. When he's not drunk, he's looking for drink. I love him, but he's definitely not the kind of person I'd want to introduce a friend to, especially not a male friend."

"It's fine, Yang. I… I feel better now." Now that he'd worked it out. He had a feeling Ozpin would have had words about how this wasn't a safe outlet and didn't do his reputation any favours, and even Blake would have said this only proved he was the angry and vicious monster she claimed he was. Despite that, he felt better, and it was thanks to his teammate. "Thank you."

"Hey. It's cool." Yang held a fist up between them. "I was in a funk, too. You've helped Ruby, too. Least I can do is help us knock the shitty moods out of each other. Friends?"

He cracked a single eyebrow higher. "I assumed you'd already decided we were that."

"Yeah, well, this'll make it official. Besides, you're not really friends until you've slept with one another, gotten drunk together or bled all over each other. That's what Uncle Qrow says. I figured we could go for the best of the three."

"I feel like you're underestimating my capability, Yang."

"Whoah now. I'm too tired to respond to any flirting, mister. Save it for tomorrow."

Adam's snort broke into an unexpected laugh. Without thinking, he bumped his fist into hers, and though he refused to say a thing, he had a feeling she knew what he meant. It was much easier that way, even if the stiff walk back to their rooms an hour later or the incessant questions from Ruby and Weiss weren't so simple.

/-/

"So…" Ruby said over breakfast. "I'm just going to say it. Did you and Yang have sex?"

Yang spluttered porridge over her legs, yelped about how hot it was and started to pat herself down. Adam simply raised his one visible eyebrow, more surprised Ruby had dared come out and say it than the content of what she'd said.

"It's just that you've been in a good mood."

"A _really_ good mood," Weiss stressed. "You told me I'd improved drastically in this morning's training."

"You have," Adam remarked.

"You told Pyrrha you appreciate her presence during spars."

"I do."

"You called Ruby a good leader."

Adam sighed. "Is this going somewhere?"

"I don't know!" Ruby blurted. "Is it? A-Am I going to be an Auntie?"

"You're not going to be an aunt!" Yang hissed. "And that's not because we used protection either. Nothing happened. Sheesh. You two sure turned into gossips all of a sudden. Me and Adam just did a little training, alright? We benched some weights and worked off some steam."

"It's true." Yang sounded so used to using that excuse that he followed the small lie without question. She wasn't wrong to say most people would call their outlet a little unhealthy. _No unhealthier than drink or drugs. We're huntsmen. Fighting is natural to us._ "I'm allowed to have a good mood every once in a while, though if you'd prefer, I'll be sure to never compliment you again during morning training."

"What? No, no," Weiss said quickly. "That won't be necessary."

"We could get used to good mood Adam!" Ruby agreed.

They wouldn't be if they kept on like this. Adam tried to scowl but only managed a sarcastic snark instead. He was much too relaxed for anything else, at least until a newspaper was pushed down onto their table by a muscular teen a year or two older than Yang and Weiss. The girls looked at him confusedly, and the boy – still younger than Adam – smiled back.

Adam slowly lowered his spoon. "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping for an autograph."

A few people nearby snickered awkwardly. Adam didn't get the joke. He tugged on the paper and looked down, sighing when he saw the date. The newspaper from the other day, the one that portrayed his so-called savage attack on Team CRMN.

"It's not everyday someone ends up in the newspaper," the boy said snidely. "I thought it might be worth something in the future, knowing the `savage boy` or something."

Ruby bristled, tiny hands balling into fists. Adam snatched the pen and wrote his name down on the paper before she could, signing the article and tossing it back to the boy who had been expecting a much stronger response.

"Frame it and put it on your wall," Adam said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

The boy – and his team that had been lingering close by to help if things got violent – exchanged confused looks and shrugs before slowly departing. As they did, the rest of the cafeteria got back to their own meals and conversations, losing interest once they realised nothing interesting was going to happen.

"Assholes," Yang said. "There's always a few of them around."

"Ignore them," he said. "They're not worth it."

"Complimenting us and now turning the other cheek?" Weiss whispered to Ruby, not so quietly that he couldn't hear her. "Just to ask, if Adam had been kidnapped and brainwashed to suddenly be much nicer, would that be something we'd have to try and fix?"

Adam Taurus rolled his eyes.

/-/

It was said no good thing lasted forever and Adam found his pleasant mood evaporating the second he saw Ozpin's face behind that desk of his. He'd been called up to the office so many times it was starting to feel like he reported to the man, and he wasn't sure what his team must have thought. The glare on his back was familiar, too, Goodwitch stalking out from behind him in the elevator, ushering him forward as the golden doors slid shut behind.

"Mr Taurus. Welcome."

"I feel anything but," he spat. "Get to the point. I did as you asked."

"You did, and I will do as I promised. I've released a press release condemning Lisa Lavender's news story as ill-informed and exaggerated, citing that, as everyone knows, this is a school for huntsmen. Our training may look intense to the average outsider who has no understanding of what we teach our students, but that is all it is. Training."

Adam hummed, sitting in the seat and leaning back. "And you think that will work?"

"It will if you help, Mr Taurus. I'm asking you to stay out of trouble for the coming weeks. Or, if you find that impossible, to solve your problems without resorting to violence. I know Lisa Lavender, and I know that she won't take my rebuttal sitting down. She will be looking for a chance to prove me wrong. I need you to not give her that."

There they went again, talking to him like he enjoyed nothing more than the chance to cut someone in two every morning. He wouldn't be surprised if Goodwitch really did think that. "I'll try my best to hold back."

"Good. On another note, we're going through the scrolls you and Qrow took from the White Fang. It seems they're working with Roman Torchwick." He paused, waiting for something. Adam frowned and tilted his head, clearly confused. "That doesn't alarm you?" Ozpin asked. "The White Fang working with humans-"

"Do you think we haven't before? We don't turn down assistance based on race."

"I see. My mistake." Ozpin shuffled some papers on his desk. "Either way, this bodes poorly for Vale with the festival approaching, and that is another concern to raise. General Ironwood will be arriving within days and I don't expect he will be pleased to see you."

"Is that my problem? You agreed to take care of it if I helped Branwen."

"I did and I shall. I simply wanted to inform you."

"Consider me informed," Adam said. "Can I go now?"

"Do you not want to be kept informed of the White Fang's movements?"

Not really. He'd left them now and they wouldn't welcome him back. More than that, he couldn't go back. There really was no point knowing more if he'd accepted putting it behind him. To intrude any more than he had to would defeat the purpose of leaving in the first place. "The White Fang is done with me. It's no longer any of my business."

"You don't feel a shred of guilt, do you?" Goodwitch snapped, breaking her usual silence to glare at him through her glasses. The clipboard in her hands was gripped so tight it was a wonder there weren't cracks forming.

A wiser man might have stayed silent, but Adam, well, he couldn't resist. "No. Not at all. Should I?"

"The White Fang have killed innocent people."

"And the Kingdoms haven't?"

"No!" she spat.

"Two words. Mountain. Glenn."

Glynda recoiled. "That… That was a tragedy…"

"Aren't they all?" he drawled. "One could say it's a tragedy the White Fang had to exist at all, but then we didn't want it to come to this. If people stopped beating, abusing and enslaving us when we protested peacefully then it wouldn't have been an issue. You reap what you sow." He turned back to Ozpin, done with Goodwitch. "Are we finished here?"

The headmaster sighed. "Yes."

"No we're not!" Glynda snapped. "You should – wait, where are you- don't you dare walk away from me when I'm speaking to you!" Adam felt his legs pull out from under him. It wasn't a pleasant sensation at all, and he grunted in alarm, swinging back as he floated off the floor and rotated to face the irate, but satisfied, woman. "We are not done speaking, Taurus."

"Using force and authority to get what you want," he remarked coolly. "I've never seen _that_ before."

"Glynda. Put Mr Taurus down."

"But sir, he's insinuating that the White Fang's murderous rampages are in any way similar to the tragedy of Mountain Glenn-"

"The world has its fair share of tragic mistakes, Glynda. I know that all too well. Well enough to recognise that you're walking blindly into one right now." He swept his cane up, knocking Glynda's hands aside and causing her control to falter. Adam flipped and landed in a crouch, honestly a little disappointed Ozpin hadn't let Goodwitch dig her own grave. "Forgive her, Mr Taurus. Glynda is under a lot of pressure of late, not all of it related to you."

He didn't have much of a choice. Rather than answer, he turned his back and stepped into the elevator, letting it close behind and take him down. His chest expanded and deflated, air rushing out in a long, tired exhale. He didn't even feel angry enough to get into another fight with Yang now, just annoyed and vaguely disappointed.

As the elevator opened and he stepped out, his eyes narrowed on a tiny flash of black disappearing around the corner, a familiar shock of hair and what he was sure had been a bow. Blake? His foot took a step forward, the other following as he made his way to the corner and looked around it. An empty corridor greeted him, leading down where the main classrooms were, doors shut, lights dimmed.

_I'm sure I saw her, but why would Blake be here watching me being brought up to the headmaster?_

He should just ask her. The thought floated in his head temptingly. If he simply walked to her dorm and knocked on the door, then she'd have no choice but to interact with him. What that interaction might be, he wasn't sure. Shouting, fighting, accusations. Adam sighed and pushed his fingers against his bandage, rubbing his brand through the rough material.

"I really don't feel up for a fight right now."

"Shame. I guess that means we'll have to talk."

It wasn't Blake. You didn't spend years with someone and not recognise their voice. Adam turned and grunted on seeing who it was. Coco Adel stood with arms crossed under her chest, her usual uniform replaced with black leather pants, an orange jumper and far too many belts. A pair of black shades were linked over the loop of one, dangling at her side as her brown eyes bore into his.

There was someone else with her, an absolute giant of a man that dwarfed Adam. His muscular arms were bare and a darker shade, hinting at Vacuan heritage. He had short-cropped black hair and stood behind Coco like a shadow.

Adam sighed. "I'm really not in the mood…"

"Neither am I to be honest, so let's make it quick. You and my teammate, Velvet. I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Happily. I can't stand the sight of her."

Coco scowled and visibly reined in her temper. "That goes for your team, too. They came up to us the other day looking for you."

Had they? He hadn't known. "I can't promise that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because _my teammates_ aren't so pathetic that they need my permission to do something." He enjoyed the colour rising up her face. "I'm happy to stay away from a violent maniac like you and that pathetic teammate of yours, but I don't speak for the rest. They're their own people. Though, if they met you and you made as good an impression on them as you did me, maybe you won't need to worry," he said. "They're smart enough to stay away from a hypocrite like you."

"What did you just call me!?"

In the back of his head Ozpin's request to stay out of trouble came back, but he ignored it. He was unarmed and alone before two people. No one could say he'd started anything, and really, Ozpin only needed him not to make the first move.

"I called you a hypocrite," he said calmly. "You who comes in and punches one guy in the face because he upset your teammate, but who then comes and corners someone else late at night with backup." He eyed the giant. "Looking to intimidate me, or is he here to hold me still while you beat me black and blue?"

The giant shifted, obviously not happy about the situation or what his presence implied. He didn't want to be here. Adam knew how to read morale, especially before a fight. The best fights were the ones you could win without committing any men, breaking the enemy and forcing an early surrender. Honestly, the White Fang had never had the manpower to be wasteful. Atlas could throw troops at their problems and the SDC could throw around money. They had to be more cautious.

"We're not here to start a fight," Coco hissed. "Fuck. You're a real bastard, aren't you? No wonder everyone loves to hate you."

"Hmph. Tell yourself that's the reason. We both know it isn't."

"Are you suggesting _I'm_ racist? Me!? My best friend is a faunus!"

"I'm not. No more than I'd suggest the Scarlatina is, though maybe she does hate faunus. Why else would she let everyone walk all over her like she does?"

Coco stared at him for a long moment and then burst out laughing. "You think-? Ha! Oh man, you're actually trying to say Velvet hates faunus? A faunus hating faunus. That's hilarious. Do you even hear yourself? That's impossible."

It wasn't.

Not racist faunus, but indoctrinated faunus. Those that accepted the abuse and slowly came to believe that it was in some way acceptable. They weren't always aware of it, often subconsciously letting humans walk all over them, but they did exist. It was just one way for people to cope with the constant abuse. You normalised it. You convinced yourself it made sense, that it was some flaw in you and that if you just did your best to meet the standards of the humans, everything would be okay. It was those kind of people that told their children to "rise above it" or "ignore it", that if they just worked hard enough, they could show the cruel people that they deserved to be accepted.

And there was the problem, the flaw with that logic. Deserving. While parents and teachers might have thought it encouragement, all they were really saying was that people were mistreating you because you didn't deserve to be treated better. It was reinforcing the notion that the problem wasn't with the people mistreating you, but with yourself. That if you'd only done better – been born better – those poor people wouldn't be forced to waste their time putting you in your place.

"Look," Coco said. "I'm not here to break your nose a second time-"

"Generous of you."

"-and I'm _trying_ to be polite-"

"Funny way of showing it!" Yang's voice was tense, as was she, when she walked out from the adjoining corridor and strode up to stand next to him. She gave him a quick once up and down to make sure he was unharmed and then looked back to Coco. "And here I was wondering if my pal was out having fun without me. Didn't realise he was going to be cornered by you of all people. Didn't you make it clear you wanted nothing to do with us?"

"Just my luck," Coco complained. "We're not here to start anything-"

"Funny." Yang cracked her knuckles. "Because I just heard you mention something about a broken nose." Her eyes flashed crimson. "You just fucked up."

"Yang." He placed his hand atop hers and pushed her fists down. "Don't. Adel isn't worth it."

"I beg to differ! This is the _cunt_ that broke your nose." Even he winced at the uncharacteristic slur, one that he was sure Ruby would have been horrified to hear. "And then she had the gall to act like we were beneath her when we were looking for you. Where do you get off with that, bitch?"

"Don't _you_ start, blondie."

"Coco," the giant said slowly. "We agreed that there would be no violence."

"You agreed," she spat, but did step back with a quick exhale. "Whatever. Yeah, I broke his nose, but he deserved it for upsetting Velvet. Don't expect me to apologise anytime soon. All I'll say is we're obviously not going to get along, so why don't we agree to just avoid one another. No more glaring at Velvet. No more insulting her. And in return, I won't crack you a new one."

"I would agree," Adam said.

"Well I don't!" Yang growled.

"But she won't," he finished, not even bothering to hide his smirk. "And I doubt Weiss or Ruby will either."

"Damn right they wouldn't! Now are we going to throw down or-"

The elevator dinged open again.

Adam sighed.

"What is going on here now!?" Goodwitch snapped, storming out with eyes burning. She took in the scene in an instant. "Mr Taurus! The headmaster _specifically_ told you to stay out of trouble and I come down here to find you already starting a fight."

"What?" Yang cried. "He isn't-"

"Miss Xiao-Long. Be silent. Miss Adel, Mr Daichi, please move along."

"Uh." Coco looked to Adam to Yang and then to Goodwitch. Even she looked a little confused, though not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yeah, sure. Come on, Yats. Let's get back before Fox and Vel start to wonder what's up."

"They started-"

"Miss Xiao-Long! I _said_ to be silent!" Waving Coco and Yatsuhashi away, Goodwitch took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "This, Mr Taurus, is exactly why you don't deserve the repeated chances Ozpin is giving you. Count yourself fortunate I don't want to repeat the meeting we just had. Return to your room and if I hear about you causing more problems for the students, I _will_ have you brought before the headmaster and if I have my way expelled from this academy! Am I understood?"

Yang opened her mouth.

Adam touched her elbow. "You're understood."

"Good." Brushing past him, Goodwitch glared once at Yang and shook her head, muttering something about apples not falling far from trees. It meant nothing to him, but Yang bristled so hard her hair began to glow pale yellow.

"That stuck-up _bitch_!" she hissed once Goodwitch was gone. "I hate her. I genuinely hate her."

"You and half the student body."

"Forget it. Or don't, but I'm not talking about her now, that shit about Coco. Was that true? She was the one that broke your nose?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you'd go on the warpath and I didn't need that." He nodded Goodwitch's way. "You've seen how eager she is to catch me on things. Do you think she wouldn't hesitate to blame you knocking Adel around on me?"

Yang looked like she wanted to argue but couldn't. Her face twisted between the desire to chase Coco down and break _her_ nose, and the desire to drag Glynda Goodwitch over to make her watch. In the end, she bit her lip and breathed out angrily through her teeth. Seething in silence.

It was… touching. Strangely touching.

"Vytal Festival," she finally said. "They're bound to be competing and we will be too if all this training means anything. When that happens, I want to go against her. You leave her to me, alright? I'll let you smack Velvet around as a trade."

"Sounds fair."

"I'm pissed off again," Yang said.

"I can tell."

"Training room eight?"

Adam considered the proposal and closed his eyes, looking inward. His temper was rolling and raging like a trapped bull desperate to break out, and even if it wasn't healthy, Yang was offering an easy way out of those negative thoughts again. Trapped between Goodwitch, Coco, thoughts of Blake and the promise of General James bloody Ironwood, he couldn't say he didn't need it. Badly. To hell with what people would say, he needed an outlet and Yang was offering.

"I'll meet you there in ten."

Neither noticed the shadow following Yang, scroll in hand.

* * *

**Nothing like a good bit of wanton violence to work the kinks out. At least that's how I imagine some who casually strolls into and wrecks a nightclub would think. What ever happened to that plot thread anyway? "I'm here looking for this woman…" Shows Raven. Trashes bar. Never mentions Raven again.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 13****th**** October**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ignore the troll spamming offensive guest reviews as usual**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Adam's back slammed into the wall for a second time and he slid down until he was sat at its base, panting and covered in sweat. Again, Yang stumbled over to collapse next to him, bleeding from her lip and leaning her head back to take huge gasps of air into her tortured lungs. They were both of them flushed red, shaking like they'd run a marathon and buzzing with adrenaline. It was, Adam reflected, the best drug. After another tough day, he couldn't believe how much he needed this.

"You fight like a bastard," Yang said. From anyone else, he might have taken that as an insult, but the way she laughed straight after undid it. Adam allowed an uncharacteristic smile instead, too tired to be grouchy.

"I've always relied on my weapon before. I have to fight cruel to stand a chance."

"Is that, hah, a compliment?"

"Hmph. Take it as you will."

Blake had always rolled her eyes when he'd refuse to say something nice, but Yang laughed like he was the funniest person in the world. "I'll take it as a compliment then. You know, I'm glad you're up for this. It was so hard to find anyone willing to blow off steam like this in Signal."

The feeling was very much mutual, but he was still curious. "How so?"

"Ungh. People would be weird." Yang reached limply for her water bottle and, when it was out of reach, he kicked it up and passed it over to her. "Thanks. Anyway, I dunno. Some guys jumped at the chance like they thought I was going to make out with them in the training rooms, then they got angry when I wanted to fight…"

"Heavens forbid a training room be used for training."

"I know, right!? It's not like I was speaking in code or something." Unscrewing the cap, Yang took a heavy swig and then offered it to him. Adam shrugged and helped himself. "That's an indirect kiss, you know."

"Please. I trust you don't believe that nonsense."

Yang grinned. "Nah. Just ribbing you. Anyway, once I'd burned through people thinking I was inviting them for make out sessions, I did have a few who kept up, mostly the competitive ones who wanted to get better. Problem is, they started to drop out when I kept winning. I guess their egos couldn't handle losing to me. You don't seem to have a problem with that."

"I'm fighting unarmed," he said with a little shrug. "As I said before, this is new to me, so it's expected I'll lose. If I was going to lose my temper at that, I might as well lose it at every new thing I try."

"Ugh. Where were you four years ago in Signal?"

In Atlas, waging a guerrilla war against the military, blowing up supply depots and trying to push the intestines of his comrades back into their stomachs. Adam shrugged. "Around. Maybe the problem wasn't so much them as their age. Hormones."

"Yeah, maybe. Guess what I'm trying to say is I appreciate you doing this."

"Hmph. I appreciate it as well. This is… relaxing."

"Cool." Yang grinned and leaned on him again. It was hardly romantic, as sweaty and smelly as they both were, and more of a companionable thing he put up with because moving right now sounded like too much hard work. "I was afraid I was taking and not giving. Yang Xiao-Long always puts out."

"Yang Xiao-Long is a virgin," Adam drawled, smirking at her indignant squawk. "And I can tell that despite your best efforts to imply otherwise. For the record, you're trying too hard."

Yang laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah, we can't all be cool like you."

He was the last person someone should consider cool, and thankfully the last person anyone did. There was always that ridiculous fictional trope wherein the quiet asshole would be the most popular, usually showing in those trashy books Blake read, and he was grateful of the fact that it didn't happen in reality. He much preferred being left to his own thoughts.

"Hey. You mind if I ask something maybe personal?"

"If you wish," he said. "I may not answer."

"That's fine. Miss Goodwitch. Is she as big a racist as she lets off, or is there something else there? Because she's a capital grade bitch to you, and Ruby is at the end of her rope. I don't want to imagine the headmaster would hire a racist, though, nor keep them in power if it was this obvious."

Adam sighed. He really had tried to warn Goodwitch she'd be seen this way, and she'd slapped away his commentary with the same anger she did his presence. _I tried to tell her. Even if she dislikes me, that doesn't mean she should ignore everything I say._ It would be easy to let Yang think what she wanted here, watch Goodwitch squirm and take his own vile satisfaction in it. Easy, but pathetic. For someone who had spent his life fighting racism, the thought of falsely laying the accusation on someone for his own benefit would be like fighting for women's rights while abusing your own female employees.

"She isn't racist. There is… a fundamental disagreement between us. Goodwitch has reason to dislike me. Good reason," he added. "While she and I may literally despise one another, I can say with clarity that she is a good person." He scoffed. "Mostly."

"A teacher having beef with a student. What does she think you are, some psycho killer?"

Something like that.

"Ah, whatever. I'll take your word for it, then. Try and rein in Ruby, too."

"I'd appreciate that. Her concern is sweet but… misplaced. I can take care of myself. Not that I'm saying I'll do everything on my own," he added when her lilac eyes pierced into his. What was he saying? Why _not_ do everything alone? It was what he'd been doing for years now. _I can't believe I'm giving in just because she looks my way. Am I going soft, or is it just easier to give up then argue with these stubborn girls?_ Definitely the latter. It just wasn't worth the effort. "I only mean she shouldn't make an enemy of Goodwitch for my sake. Not all battles are worth fighting or need to be fought at all."

"Hm. If she isn't racist then I guess I agree. That'd Ruby for you, though." Hooking her hands behind her head, Yang let out a long breath. "Ever since losing mom, she's been hooked on the idea of filling her shoes. I don't know what to think of it. On the one hand, it's heroic and all, but mom's shoes are empty precisely _because_ she wanted to be the hero. I don't want the same for Ruby."

Why was she confiding this in him? He had to be the worst person… well, their team didn't have many friends, he supposed. Yang really only had him, Weiss or Pyrrha to talk to, and Pyrrha was more a training partner than a companion. He could understand why she'd chose him over Weiss. The Schnee would be too eager to wade in and try to _fix_ things. Being on the foot of offering comfort, though. It was a strange experience, and not one he had much knowledge in.

"I expect your mother would feel the same way," he tried. At least he _hoped_ their mother wouldn't have wanted Ruby to die.

"Yeah. I know. It's just… I wish Ruby could see that. I never know what to say. How can you criticise someone for always wanting to do the right thing?"

"Call her naïve."

Yang laughed. "Alright, smart ass, but Ruby happens to know she's naïve already. She just doesn't care. If there was a burning building then she'd run in, which is heroic and all, but she wouldn't care what state it was in. It could literally be already falling down, and she'd still run in, even if just to die instantly. I worry. What happens when there's some village under attack, no hope of survival, and her training tells her to retreat? We both know she won't if someone is in danger."

They did. Retreating was never easy, especially when adrenaline clouded your judgement. Many a bad decision had a commander made in the heat of the moment, and he was sure Ruby would be no different. What advice could he offer, though? There was no solution to this. Everyone, human and faunus both, was susceptible to the flaws of their own mind. Even him. Especially him. The worst decisions he'd ever made were made in anger, and he fell for it time and time again.

Yang thought Ruby was bad, but he was no better. His only saving grace now was that he no longer had command of anything. Not of a single person. As a grunt, a soldier, a lowly huntsman, such flaws were acceptable. Not in a leader.

"Hey." Yang pushed off the wall. "You thinking that hard about it? You don't have to!" she said, laughing. "I'm just venting, you know. Getting it out there."

He frowned. "You don't want my help?"

"Of course I do," she said quietly, "But it's not your job to fix all my problems anymore than it's mine to fix yours." He wished he could counter with something, preferably with the perfect answer, but Adam's mind was blank. Yang stretched her arms and pushed off the floor. "Welp. That was heavier than I meant it to be. It's weird how you can be so pumped on adrenaline, then when it goes you turn into the most morbid person possible." Laughing, she offered him a hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's hardly a problem." He took it and let her pull him up. "And you hardly have the monopoly on being the depressing one here. What was it you called me when we first met? Mr McBroodypants?"

Rather than be embarrassed, Yang threw her head back and laughed. "You heard that!?"

"I have good ears."

"Meh. Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me I pegged you wrong!"

"I'm introspective, not broody."

"Pft. That's what Mr McBroodypants _would_ say."

At any other time, he might have reacted poorly to that. At a time when he wasn't so pleasantly aching and wonderfully spent. With exhaustion promising the best night's sleep in weeks, and the simple camaraderie of a fight done well, he could only shake his head and walk out the training rooms with her. He'd put some thought into her problem, though. Even if it wasn't his to solve, there was no harm in offering a hand.

/-/

"Another night where the two of you come back hot, sweaty and satisfied," Weiss remarked over breakfast and after another suspiciously pleasant morning training experience with Adam Taurus. "I'm not normally one to jump on the bandwagon but _are_ the two of you dating? You can tell us," she said, earning quick nods from Ruby. "We won't tell."

"For the love of- guys!" Yang laughed. "We're not sneaking off to make out. Sheesh." Her grin grew as she leered his way. "Adam just has a special way of scratching this itch burning deep inside me."

"We're training," he said flatly, killing Yang's efforts before they could begin.

"More training? Do you ever stop?"

He wasn't training right now, he felt like pointing out. Though some would say eating was only a step away from preparing for your next training session. "This is a combat academy," he said simply. "It's expected we train hard."

"Uh. I train hard. I have had some of the best tutors money can buy. Waking up before dawn every day, training through the day _and_ then doing more before bed isn't training, Taurus. It's destruction. Is your body even able to handle such ridiculous extremes?"

It hadn't failed him yet. But, in all fairness, he hadn't trained this hard with the White Fang. The main reason was because even when he hosted his morning drills, it was the recruits who did most of it, relegating him to wandering around fixing mistakes and offering advice. Mentally taxing, but not physically.

_Perhaps she has a point,_ he thought, rubbing a muscle in his arm that really was rebelling against the pace. _I can't keep this up indefinitely. Well, I'd sacrifice our morning sessions to keep burning off steam at night, though I'm not sure Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha would agree._

"I'll try and take it easy." He offered the compromise and Weiss nodded. "I've no interest in burning myself out. If needs be, I'll visit Tsune."

"That's the doctor, isn't it? She's a faunus."

"She is," he said casually. "What of it?"

"No. Nothing. I was just making a statement."

"My apologies." Sighing, he looked away from the Schnee. "I jumped to conclusions."

"Wow." Ruby tilted her head to one side. "Adam is apologising."

"I have apologised before," he said crossly.

"Yeah, when you literally run into someone, drop something or it's a little thing. I don't think I've heard you apologise to Weiss, especially about this. You usually just say she's wrong and blind to what the SDC does."

"Which she is."

"Aaand we're back to normal." Yang said. "Good job, Rubes."

Adam snorted and dug back into his breakfast as Ruby argued it wasn't her fault. For all the confrontation with Coco the night before, he didn't feel in too bad a mood. At the end of the day, Coco was working on incorrect information and he didn't care to correct her. He supposed she was right to assume he hated Velvet, but he certainly wasn't going to go out his way to get back at her for being so passive.

With Team CRMN suitably chastised as well, no one had made to challenge him outside of sparring classes either. No more insults in the cafeteria or snide comments in corridors. They still glared, those that hated faunus, but it could be considered a benefit that they focused their hate on him now and left most others aside. He'd even received a few grudging nods of respect from other faunus at the school. Insulting considering he'd been fighting for them for so long, but still a nice change.

Not every faunus was willing to throw away their comfortable lives and fight for change. Some were afraid or had convinced themselves that if they just tried hard enough, they could prove their worth to their superiors and earn that promotion which kept going to humans less qualified. Poor idiots. Didn't they realise the simple fact they _had_ to prove themselves twice over was indication of the problem? It was a sad state of affairs, and one he couldn't do much about anymore.

_And I'm still no closer to speaking with Blake. Every time I come near her, she runs._ Adam sighed, spooning porridge into his mouth mechanically so that Team RYST wouldn't notice and start to worry.

Was it worth it? Was leaving the White Fang and abandoning his allies worth this chase? The longer he waited, the less sure he was, and that bothered him. He'd committed to this, and in the heat of the moment it had seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.

He loved Blake. She was his everything.

Wasn't she…?

He didn't know. The more time he spent away from her, the more the sharp pain in his chest lessened. It wasn't so raw, and that annoyed him. It was as if his body itself was questioning his love for her. _I do love her. I know I do. Time is just doing its job dulling the pain, but I am still in love with her. I'm sure I am. _Angrily, he stabbed his spoon into the bowl and pushed it aside. He had to be in love with her still, because if he wasn't then it meant he'd thrown away everything he ever achieved to chase after someone he didn't even want.

_The simple fact I'm still here proves I love her. I shouldn't be doubting that._

Fortunately, the ringing of the school bell provided an escape from such troubling thoughts. Adam carried his bowl back to the kitchen counter and departed with Team RYST chattering away comfortably.

/-/

"-and don't forget I want to see a one thousand word piece on why the Vytal Festival is so important to the co-operation of the Kingdoms and the current peace we hold," Oobleck called as the lesson bell rang for lunch. "You have until next Wednesday to get it to me. Dismissed. Team RYST, please stay behind."

Adam sat down again along with his teammates as the rest of the class hurried out like the food would grow legs and run away if they didn't chase it down. Blake was among them, head down and eyes averted, hurrying past without so much as a glance in his direction. Did all the years they'd spent together mean so little? Didn't he at least deserve a polite nod of the head? Some acknowledgement, at least. He'd come all this way and done everything he could to avoid causing trouble.

Wasn't this proof that he wasn't the violent extremist she'd called him?

Once they were alone in the class, Doctor Oobleck addressed them. "I am sorry to keep you behind, but I received a message from Miss Goodwitch partway through the lesson."

"Again?" Weiss groaned.

"Adam hasn't done anything," Ruby complained. "We've been with him since four in the morning!"

Oobleck chuckled. "I'm always pleased to see teammates defending one another, but in this case you needn't worry. It is actually Miss Rose and Xiao-Long that the headmaster wishes to speak with. I simply kept your team behind to prevent any unfortunate rumours spreading had I called you by name."

"Oh." Ruby looked relieved.

Yang didn't. "What have _we_ done wrong?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, but I don't believe it something to worry about. If it was, then Glynda wouldn't have hesitated to come and drag you out of class personally." The teacher smiled. "Take the fact she was patient enough to wait as a good sign. I'm sure you'll be fine."

It was a welcome relief that it wasn't him for once, though Yang obviously disagreed. He could well imagine she didn't have fond memories of being called up to speak to teachers. Ruby looked nervous, too, despite Weiss' assurances. All in all, they were probably fine. They really hadn't done anything worth being punished over, and for all the complaints he would make about Ozpin, the man was fair in his dealings. At least to students who weren't terrorists.

Poor Ruby and Yang trudged off like they were being sent to their execution, however. Adam snorted, while Weiss rolled her eyes at the theatrics and collected her books. "I suppose it's just the two of us, then," she said.

It seemed that way. A Schnee and Adam Taurus; not exactly what most would have expected to be a good combination – and it wasn't – but he could keep the peace, and as long as the conversation was steered away from the SDC, Weiss was manageable.

"I suppose it is. Lunch?"

The heiress nodded primly. "Sure. We may as well save those two seats."

/-/

Yang's foot tapped on the floor of the elevator as they waited for it to take them up. Even if the Doc had told them it'd be okay, she wasn't fully convinced. Too many memories from Signal, though at least here she didn't have a dad who could be called up to give her the disappointed stare. That sucked ass.

Mean as it sounded, she was kinda glad Ruby was there. Not a shared misery sorta thing, but more that Ruby was a goody-two-shoes, so her presence made it less likely they were in trouble. _Unless they want Ruby to give me the disappointed looks,_ she thought in horror. They might have called Ruby up as team leader to give her a talking to. _Oh come on. That's totally unfair!_

Judging from Ruby's panicked expression, she was feeling no better.

When the door did open, Miss Goodwitch was stood on the left of Ozpin's desk, and Uncle Qrow on the right. Instant bad vibes. No teacher called a family member in unless it was bad news. Since dad was in Signal and about as likely to be in danger as her and Ruby, that meant it was something they'd done.

"Ah, crud."

Evidently, Ruby had come to the same conclusion.

"Crud, indeed," she whispered back. Louder, she said, "Oh hi! Uncle Qrow. It's so good to see you. Areweintrouble?"

"That depends, firecracker."

Even though he said that he still smiled. That alone let Yang relax. Uncle Qrow liked to think he was the cool uncle who could tangle with them, but he was ridiculously easy to read, and they'd had a long time to learn his tells. He was sober, which was a bad sign funnily enough, but he was making jokes, and that was an instant tick in the `not in trouble` column.

He was easier to read than Miss Goodwitch anyway, who was still scowling. Honestly, she could have won the lottery and looked displeased. Yang couldn't even imagine what it might be like growing up with someone like that as your mother.

"Come in," Ozpin said. "Take a seat."

"We've done nothing wrong!" Ruby said instantly after sitting down.

Ozpin chuckled. Another good sign. "I'm aware. You're not in any trouble. In fact, I'm hoping that no one will be in trouble today, but I do have to go through the motions to satisfy… certain parties. I can see that I'm confusing you."

No shit. They'd been called up and now he was talking in riddles.

"I'll be frank, then. This morning there has been… something of an uproar surrounding Beacon. You're aware of the spurious newspaper article about your teammate, yes?"

"It's fake!" Ruby yelled.

"That's what _spurious_ means," Qrow commented.

"Oh. Then yes!"

Ozpin laughed again, eyes shining. "I'm glad to hear it. I personally stepped up to defend Mr Taurus' character and see the stories off, and I thought the issue dealt with. Alas, some incriminating and rather worrying footage was shared online this morning, after breakfast and before first class. The media has only just picked it up, but Lisa Lavender is having a field day."

Yang had a bad feeling even before Ozpin clicked play on a video and turned his terminal around so they could see the projected video. When it played, Yang groaned, instantly knowing what it was the second she saw herself and Adam alone in a training room.

It… It looked brutal.

There was sweat, heavy impacts, even blood in some cases. One bit had Adam pinning her down and wailing on her like a man clubbing his wife to death, and the scene cut off after, failing to show her frankly awesome leglock to get him off, and the chokehold she'd used to make him tap out the surrender not seconds after. He was a lucky man to almost suffocate between her thighs, but the video hadn't shown that, and she had a feeling no one would connect the dots.

"Naturally, I was concerned on seeing this," Ozpin said, "But I also wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, and after speaking with Qrow and your father-"

"You showed this to my dad!?" Yang cried.

"Firecracker. Most people in Vale have seen this. Tai had already been notified."

Fuuuuck. Yang sank down in her seat. Her dad had always been on her back about her unhealthy ways of dealing with her temper. It wasn't like she was beating people up, though. Adam gave as good as he got. He liked it!

"Quite." Ozpin said. "Your father and Qrow have assured me this is not atypical for you. We've also seen worse in Beacon. That said, I _am required_ to ask you if this was a consensual sparring practice."

"Of course it is!"

"And Mr Taurus is not forcing you to say that?"

Yang's eyes flashed red. "What are you implying!?"

"I'm implying that I have to ask these questions, Miss Xiao-Long, whether or not I believe them to be nonsense. I personally believe Mr Taurus would not need to beat on you if he wanted relief. There are more than enough people vying to earn his enmity." That was true, and Yang relaxed a little. "Still, I have to ask the question if only to avoid suggestions you've been intimidated into sticking up for him."

"I haven't been. Me and Adam have a thing going on. It's fine."

"It is not fine," Miss Goodwitch said caustically. Yang might have thought it to do with Adam's race if he hadn't assured her the woman wasn't like that. "Some of the comments on this video are calling Beacon into question for allowing such – and I quote – barbarous displays of violence to be committed."

"Fuck that. It's training!"

"Miss Xiao-long! Watch your language."

Yang grumbled and rolled her eyes. Now wasn't the time for caring.

"It is training," Ozpin agreed, "But those outside the academy often struggle with what they believe training is or should be. There are already plenty of people arguing children should not be taught to fight until they are older. Now to see two young people beating one another until blood is spilt is making that worse. One thing that exacerbates the issue is that the footage cuts off, leading me to believe someone is framing the session this way intentionally."

"Yeah! Me and Adam were all buddy-buddy after."

"I believe you. I truly do. That said, I must ask you to put an end to these training sessions for the time being. I know this is not pleasant news," he added when Yang threw her arms up in anger. "You should not have to deal with this. None of you should. However, certain elements who would enjoy seeing faunus portrayed in this manner are using Mr Taurus' actions, and the earlier rumours of his battle with Team CRMN, as ammunition. This is a sensitive time, especially so close to the Vytal Festival, and we can't afford to have it made worse by your late night training sessions."

"Yang will stop," Ruby promised, and what could she do but nod? It wasn't like she had a choice. Fuck, this sucked ass. "But if it's all about Yang and Adam then why was I called up here?"

"So that I could deliver a warning of sorts, Miss Rose. As team leader, you should be made aware of these claims and how they might impact your team. While I am hopeful that no one within our walls will believe this nonsense, I'm sure you are well aware that there are some who would believe Grimm crawl from your partner's nostrils if it suited them."

Ruby scowled. Yang did, too, but she was already out of shits to give at this point. Some _fucker_ had followed her and Adam, recorded them and then shat it out over the internet. That person needed two black eyes, a broken nose and to see what violence really was.

_We had a good thing going. I was happy! Fucking hell…_

Adam was going to be livid. And technically, it was her fault. He probably wouldn't see it that way – as grouchy as he was, he was deadpan on where the blame really laid – but she would. If she hadn't told him about this in the first place, they wouldn't be here.

"Thanks for letting us know," Ruby said. It was all she could say. "What's going to be done?"

"As much as I can do, I shall," the headmaster promised. "I will be addressing this video, I will even be releasing some other videos of our sanctioned spars – some of which are far more violent, and with bladed weaponry and live ammunition. If needs be, I shall remind the city and its populace that we train huntsmen, not stuntmen."

"And the one responsible for the video?"

"We will be looking for them, but there is no evidence to go off and, if you will forgive me saying, Mr Taurus has not been shy in making enemies. I will, however, ask you not to jump to any conclusions of your own. I know full well you'll look into it whether I ask or not, but please bring any suspicions to me before acting on them. If you accuse someone and are wrong, then you may only make the situation worse." He watched them carefully through his glasses. "My door will be open to you. Please trust me enough to come to me before making any rash decisions."

Damn right she was going to look into this. It couldn't be Coco or Velvet. As much as they had the reasons to hate Adam, she'd watched them go the other way after their run-in with Miss Goodwitch. It wasn't Team CRMN either since they were avoiding Adam like the plague. Sadly, that didn't rule a lot of people out. Few were as vocal in disliking Adam as them, but there were plenty who would do this.

"Either way, I'm hopeful we can have this unpleasantness dealt with-" The intercom on Ozpin's desk buzzed angrily. "Sorry, I need to take this. Ozpin here. What is it?"

"_Ozpin!"_ Doctor Oobleck's voice came through, tinged with panic. _"There's a brawl in the cafeteria. I'm on my way there now, but help would be appreciated!"_

"A brawl?" Qrow asked.

"The news and the video were only released recently." Ozpin said, standing up quickly. "I fear people have already jumped to conclusions. Quickly!" He rushed past their chairs, leaving Yang to scramble up and after him. "Before this gets any worse than it already is!"

/-/

This had blown up far more than she thought it would.

Blake watched with wide eyes as Adam buckled over a fist driven into his stomach. He was held by two larger boys, his arms dragged out to the sides and his feet suspended off the floor. In a normal fight he could have bested them both, but unarmed and caught by surprise, there was little he could do against their raw strength.

"You think you own this place?" the boy hitting him roared, slamming a fist into him again. "Think it's okay to beat on people because it makes you feel better? How does it feel now, huh?" Another devastating blow. Adam gasped for air. "How does it feel!?"

"Stop it!" Weiss Schnee all but screamed, held back herself by two female students. Unlike Adam, she bit, screamed and kicked like a wild animal, and had already caused a third person to come up and hold her shoulders. "Stop it!" she howled. "I'll have you expelled for this! I'll have your entire teams expelled! You'll pay! I swear it!"

Why wasn't Adam fighting back? Even if he was overpowered, there had to be something he could do. The fact he was taking it over and over was unusual for him. Ridiculously so. Blake's nails dug into the table and she flinched with every blow.

The flash of a scroll caught her eye, and her realisation. It was because they were recording it. Adam was on thin ice already, and he'd be in trouble if another recording came out of him losing his temper. She doubted that would be enough on its own, but he really couldn't do much against three bigger people without a weapon.

_It wasn't meant to get this bad. I thought he'd just lash out and get in trouble. _

Another blow. Another flinch. The whole cafeteria was on edge, bystander behaviour kicking in full time as people watched in horror but remained too shocked to do anything constructive. Those who tried were being herded away by students blocking their paths. Not fighting them, but just getting in the way and not letting them approach.

"I can't stand this!" Jaune snapped, smashing his knife and fork down. "I'm going to do something!"

"Jaune, wait-"

Blake caught his sleeve, but he ripped it out her fingers and sprinted in. The table almost buckled a second later under the force of Nora's feet as she hurtled herself over and after him. Ren followed, determined to look after his friend, leaving only her to sit behind with their plates and watch the brutal display with her lip caught between her teeth.

_I can't go up there. People will ask why, and if they find out I'm a faunus…_

She'd already seen how they were treated in Beacon. Better than Atlas and Mistral for sure, but still so much worse than she was treated when they thought her a human with a penchant for bows in her hair. If she got into a scuffle here and had her ears revealed, everything would change. The humans would hate her for lying to them, and the faunus would hate her for pretending to be human.

Adam… Adam would be fine. He'd taken worse. It wasn't like Jaune and the rest of her team were getting close, either. They were headed off by about eight people forming a wall of bodies before them. Jaune slammed in, trying to brute force his way through, but they closed ranks like an ancient phalanx and knocked him back.

"You don't belong here!" the attacker yelled between punches. "You filthy, vicious, sub-human trash!"

Blake gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

It wasn't her fight. The White Fang and Adam had proven themselves lost. They were violent, cruel and bloodthirsty. Adam still was. He hadn't come to redeem himself; he hadn't come because he wanted to escape that; he'd come for her. To chase her.

"Now let's see what you're hiding under there."

Her head snapped up. Not his scar! There were lines you didn't cross, and this was one of them. Blake was up on her feet, eyes wide as she tracked the distance and knew she couldn't intervene in time. The man's hand was already reaching for the bandage, and Adam's red bangs had fallen low over his face.

The hand had only just touched Adam's hair when he moved. Adam _cracked_ his horns into the man's hand, piercing unprepared flesh and drawing an agonised cry. The two holding him slackened their grip in shock, giving Adam the chance to kick up and twist his lower body, driving a foot into the face of one, then twisted in a way she'd _never_ seen him manage in the White Fang, lock his legs around the neck of the last and drag them down in a brutal chokehold.

Chaos ensued. The student with the bleeding hand activated his aura and charged in. Those blocking the onlookers turned back, and she couldn't say for sure who threw the first blow, but she knew Jaune was one of them. The line buckled, and people clashed, an outright melee bursting into life in a matter of seconds. Jaune, Nora and Ren were scrapping with a few, Ren blocking, Nora cracking heads and Jaune wrestling someone down as best he could.

Several faunus were involved as well, and almost exclusively on Adam's side. One crashed a plate over the head of one of the girls holding Weiss Schnee, and while it didn't give her the chance to escape, she did stamp a heel down onto the foot of the other and tackle the third back. In the middle of it, Adam was a whirlwind of red. Teeth bared, eye flashing and fists lashing out left and right.

This was Adam. The unrestrained fury, the bloodlust, the wanton violence. Blake swallowed as she saw those same people from before continue to record. This more than anything would prove her point, but at what cost? This was getting dangerous, and it was all her fault.

_It's not my fault. If Adam hadn't followed me then this wouldn't be happening!_

Jaune was knocked back and off his feet, holding his face. Blake felt her own fury raise, but Nora was already there and dropkicking the person who hit Jaune away. There was no method to the combat now. Where before they'd been trying to get to Adam, now it was just pockets of people fighting each other and no one knowing why. The dinner staff were shouting from the kitchen counters, trying their best to bring some semblance of order to things, but they weren't huntsmen. They could be killed if they waded into this mess.

The doors slammed open and Ozpin, Goodwitch and Oobleck entered. The headmaster's cane clacked down as the man looked over the violence, his usual calm countenance shattered for a moment.

Only for a moment. The man slammed his cane down and a _crack_ far louder than should ever have been possible sounded over the cafeteria. Green light shattered out from it, and though it had no discernible effect, the volume was greater than a hundred guns going off at once.

Everyone stilled. Everyone but Adam, panting in the centre, knees bent, head low, eye blazing and blood running down his chin. He looked like a cornered animal, a wolf surrounded by jackals and fighting to the last breath.

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin, the normally calm headmaster of Beacon, roared. "Disappointed does not even begin to describe my feelings right now. All of you, every single student, to their dorms immediately! Except for the injured. Those requiring treatment stay. Mr Taurus, to the infirmary immediately. Bart, Glynda, see to those needing aid. Well?" he shouted when no one moved. "Did I stutter? To your dorms!"

Blake flinched and rose with everyone else, moving slowly toward her team. The headmaster couldn't punish everyone, and she hadn't been involved, but she certainly felt responsible. On the way, she was forced to pass by Adam heading toward the main doors, and though she tried to slide by, he caught sight of her. Blake kept her eyes down, shoulders hunched, walking past without acknowledging him as she had all the time at Beacon so far. Unlike all those times, however, he mumbled something to her as she passed by.

"If you were the one being attacked, no force on Remnant would have stopped me coming to your defence." The words made her freeze. For a moment she thought he might strike her, but he spat blood and wiped his chin clean. "I wouldn't have stood and watched. To think I'd see the day a Schnee would stand up for me where you wouldn't."

Blake swallowed, but forced her own words out. "We're nothing now, Adam. A-As far as I'm concerned, we don't know one another. We're complete strangers."

"Fitting," he sneered, walking by. "I certainly don't know you anymore…"

* * *

**Just so you know, Blake isn't intended to be a beating stick for the whole story. It's just that she **_**is**_** Adam's primary motivation for his being here, so her presence is necessary. In all reality, this is probably the last of Blake's schemes, because what she has set off can run on its own now without her involvement.**

**Fun trivia. I have been involved in one school brawl. It happened in our school's bus stop where about 200-300 students would wait for the buses after school ended. My friend got in trouble with a popular girl (we were about 15) and she got some of her "friends" who were 17-20 from the nearby school, to sneak in and confront him. He was punched in the face by an 18 year old girl wearing loads of rings, and she ripped his lip open and smashed three teeth out.**

**Even to this day, I can't remember who threw the first punch. I just remember we all charged in and it was ridiculous. The police had to come, along with ambulances, and we had anti-violence talks for days after in assembly, and even police speakers coming in, etc. The girl who threw the punch got suspended from her school, but we basically escaped punishment because it was impossible to tell how many or who was involved. **

**I caught a black eye, however, and it swelled up like mad. I also have a scar from it that I've kept to today, which bisects my top lip. It's hard to see the scar, but easy to notice it because I don't grow facial hair on it which means after a day or two of not shaving, I look like an idiot who shaved a diagonal slit into my moustache. It looks ridiculous, lol.**

**I also remember the teachers going on about how ashamed we should be, but my parents saying I did the right thing sticking up for my mate.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 27****th**** October**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back. Still super stressed because my event is this Thursday, but I've managed to bring it from an online conference with only eight people confirmed attending and nothing done, to seventy confirmed guests, two keynote speakers and myself as chair. I also secured two more paying sponsors for the event. It's been such a stupid week in terms of having to take every little responsibility I entrusted to certain people, yank it back and do it all myself. And the worst part is that rather than feel bad for it, most of them are just relieved, like they knew if they slacked bad enough, I'd be forced to do it for them.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Adam listened with half an ear to Ozpin and Glynda talking just outside the infirmary room door. They were loud enough that all of Team RYST could overhear, or at least Ozpin was. For a man normally so calm, Adam found himself a little surprised by the anger. Also a little amused, if morbidly. That must have been the adrenaline speaking.

"I don't care what their justifications are, we teach our students to use their brains!" the headmaster ranted. "I want those responsible found. An example _will_ be made. What's more, schedule a full school speech for tomorrow morning. Mandatory attendance. I will put this rumours nonsense to bed and make sure everyone knows to check the facts before jumping to conclusions. Get in touch with Lisa Lavender's news group as well. I wouldn't put it past her to find out about this and I want it made clear that if so much as a _peep_ of this shows up on the news, I'll drag her through court until there's nothing left."

"This was too fast a response to the video online," Glynda said.

"Agreed. I suspect foul play as much as anyone else, though we can't ignore the simple fact some people would jump at the chance to criticise a faunus. I can't _believe_ this is still a thing, after all this time. How are people not over this yet?" He sounded completely exasperated, which was odd. Faunus rights had been in the tank for a while, but it hadn't been _that_ long since the faunus war. He spoke as if it were eons.

"This sucks," Yang said. Adam wasn't the only one to shoot her a glare; Weiss and Ruby had been shamelessly eavesdropping on the headmaster as much as he had. Yang and Ruby were naturally completely fine, but Weiss sported a lovely purple bruise around her eye, apparently delivered more by accidentally colliding with an elbow than someone punching her. It looks absolutely horrid, far more dramatic than the injury would have suggested. Apparently, Schnee bruised easily. "I can't even understand it. Sure, some people are racist, I get that, but a whole brawl in the middle of the cafeteria over it? Like, why not at least wait until you're alone? This is nuts!"

"They wanted to send a message," Adam grunted.

"Are we in a crime flick now?"

"Oh give it a rest, Yang," Weiss said. "It's obvious enough. There's no other reason they'd start something in so public a place. They wanted to be seen, though I don't imagine they intended to be caught. What is this video everyone has been mentioning anyway?"

Adam made a sound somewhere between a grunt and a mumble, fixing his eyes on Tsune as she dabbed at his face with a cotton bud covered in rubbing alcohol. It didn't sting much, but he was intent on pretending it did so that Yang would have to be the one to answer.

"It's just a thing, okay? Adam and I were doing some late night training and it got to the fun part. Someone took a recording of it though and picked out the worst parts. There's some nonsense online now showing Adam beating me like an abusive husband."

"That's horrible."

"I know! I _won_ the fight, too. I can't believe some fucker took that bit out."

Ruby groaned into her hand. "Priorities, Yang."

"What? Oh right, yeah, the abusive husband bit is bad too." She didn't come across too concerned. "Point is, it was just training. Everyone and their dog is overreacting to it."

"There was blood," Ruby said, earning a gasp from Weiss. "It was the heaviest training I've ever seen."

"It was _fine_!" Yang stressed. "Tell 'em, Adam. You're cool with it, right?"

"It was consensual. I like to train hard."

"See? And it's not like we were really hurting one another. It was just a little hand to hand pushed further than Miss Goodwitch would normally let it. No one was really hurt. And now we're banned from doing anymore," she said, drawing a look from him. Tsune brought his head back with a soft tsk, holding it in place. Banned? This was news to him. "Ozpin said we need to not do anything that can be misconstrued as violent until this blows over."

_Wonderful. And there goes yet another source of peace. Why am I here again?_ For Blake, his heart answered, but it was no longer with the yearning he was used to. It was for Blake that he'd come, but he wasn't sure if that was enough to make him want to stay. _Why? I love her, don't I? I've been in love with her for so long. We were happy together._

Something had changed. He wished it wasn't that he'd found some flaw in her – she had flaws back when they'd been together, and he'd been able to look past them. He loved her despite and in some cases because of them. Loved. Past tense. It didn't seem possible, not after the weight of his feelings had driven him to abandon the White Fang.

The emptiness in his chest ached.

"The rest of you out," Tsune said suddenly. The fox faunus set the stained-pink cotton bud down and drew out another. "I'm going to have to clean under his bandage and my patient deserves privacy for that."

"I've already seen it," Ruby chimed thoughtlessly. Adam sighed and closed his eyes, knowing without looking that the small admission would not have been missed. He could feel Weiss and Yang's gazes on him. They had to be curious.

"You're still leaving. Unless Adam says you can stay." She paused, as did Team RYST, but Adam's silence said it all. "There you have it. Go. I said you could stay to make sure he's healthy and he's fine, as you can see. He won't spontaneously die under my care. Go back to your dorm."

It was with great and obvious reluctance that Team RYST vacated the infirmary, opening the door and reminding the teachers that they weren't alone. Ozpin and Glynda went silent, asking briefly how he was before assuring his teammates their team wasn't in trouble and leaving to hold their discussion in a more private location. The infirmary doors closed behind them, but Tsune waited with her eyes raised skyward, refusing to speak until a minute passed and they heard footsteps trudging away. Adam couldn't help but snort.

"They're adorable," Tsune remarked. "Children often are, especially when one of their own is in trouble. People say you've never seen anything as vicious and thoughtless as a child, but I disagree. I think you and I both know just how cruel adults can be."

"They're far more inventive than children," Adam agreed as his bandage was removed, the SDC brand clear for all to see. "Or perhaps they're just better equipped to cause pain. Those idiots back there tried their hardest, but a beating like that can't compare to the mines." He imagined that Tsune had experience just as bad, if not worse, treatment than he. It often was worse for women. "I held back."

"I can tell by the lack of full beds here. You have the experience to badly hurt them, maybe even kill one and frame it as an accident, and yet you're the only one here before me today. Well, the only one who isn't just sporting bruises and spent aura. Why?"

"Harming them would have fed Goodwitch's assumptions."

"Come now. You don't expect me to believe you care about her opinion. Glynda is a good friend of mine, my best friend, but I know she isn't yours." Impishly, she winked at him, cleaning blood from around his scar tissue. "Try again."

"I'm not sure why I have to tell you at all."

"You don't. I'm just making idle conversation. I _am_ curious, though, and I can be rather inventive when it comes to finding out what I want."

He was experienced in resisting interrogation and even torture if required but challenging her would only drag this out and it wasn't really a secret worth keeping. "I didn't want to make things worse for the other faunus."

"Oh. You remembered my warning?" The woman sighed. "I'd like to say I'm happy, but I didn't mean my words to make you stand there and take a beating. I said not to start any trouble, not to be a punching bag."

"It's not that. The situation was… sudden. They caught me by surprise," he reflected, more annoyed at himself than angry. He'd let his guard down in a way he never had before, all because he'd classified the cafeteria – no, Beacon itself – as a safe haven. How stupid of him. "Before I knew it, they had me held and it wouldn't have been easy to get out. Weiss was also pinned down before she could assist me. The whole cafeteria jumped into action, but no one knew what to do."

"Bystander behaviour?"

"To a degree, but I think it was more no one wanted to escalate. It was one team on one team but if anyone joined in, it might have become an all-out brawl. It did become one," he admitted ruefully. "The beating didn't hurt that much. I have aura and we're all training to be huntsmen. Yang hits harder than they did, so I decided I'd withstand it and plot my revenge later."

Not passive like Scarlatina, but defensive. Sometimes it was all you could do to retreat if the odds were against you, and they'd chosen their timing well. There were far less faunus than humans in Beacon, so they'd felt assured that if a fight happened, he'd be on the losing side. If he risked it, all those faunus who bravely jumped to his defence would be hurt. You didn't take those odds. He couldn't afford to as a commander of faunus.

Later, he could have found the names of his assailants and plotted his counterattack. Something as vicious as Team CRMN to remind them of their place, though this time he would have included his team so as not to get his head bitten off by Weiss and Ruby again. _I wonder if I'll even get the chance now. Ozpin has to make an example of them, or he'll lose all respect. They'll probably be expelled._

"What changed?" Tsune asked. "What made you decide to go all out?"

Adam sighed. "They decided to take a look under my bandage."

"Self-conscious?" she asked without any hint of mockery. A doctor would have seen their fair share of hideous injuries, many of which their owners would be understood for wanting to hide. "It's striking, I admit, but you're still rather handsome despite it. If only you were fifteen years older," she teased. "Unless you want to give it a go?"

"Aren't you dating Port?"

"Oh? Already investigating my love life? I'm flattered."

Hilarious. He thought about asking what would make her be interested in someone like Peter Port but thought better of it. While she was undeniably attractive and Port… well, Port might be considered lacking, there may well be good reasons why Tsune felt safer with a huntsman. It wasn't his place to pry anymore than it had been those humans to look beneath his bandages. He composed his answer while Tsune dabbed a cloth over his face to collect the lingering traces of disinfectant.

"I don't particularly care if someone sees it. The White Fang knew about it. I always saw it as a weapon personally, something to use against the SDC. It worked to shock people out of their arguments that the SDC would never hurt our kind."

"And yet here, you completely lose composure when someone made to reveal it. Yet, I find out your diminutive team leader has already seen it. Very curious." Her smirk grew. "Very telling."

Adam scowled. "Telling how? They crossed a line and I responded in kind."

"Not going to say it, are we? For what it's worth I think it's very sweet of you."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"The reason why you didn't want them to take off your bandage," she said, handing it back to him. He quickly tied it over his face, sealing off his vision through one eye. "If it's not because you're afraid of what people will think, and not because you want to stay hidden, then I think it can only be because you don't want certain people to see it. And if I'm correct, only a single person of any value to you was there, weren't they?"

He answered with a snort, standing and pulling on his black coat, buttoning it up halfway and walking to the door. He didn't need to hear it and didn't want her saying it. Sadly, she didn't give him the kindness, calling out to him as he hauled the door open.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect your teammate, Adam. It's not a crime to care for their feelings. Even if it's a Schnee."

"Stick to medicine, doctor. You make for a poor psychiatrist."

/-/

Team RYST were undoubtedly waiting for him in their room, and it was a conversation he didn't want to have. With his blood rushing through his body and the faint bruises and cuts on his face stinging, he longed for nothing more than to cut a Grimm down. Or a human. Such thoughts were pointless, though. He could do neither, and now the faint relief of his late night sparring with Yang had been taken away from him as well. He had a suspicion, sinking as it was, as to whom was responsible for that. He just didn't want to admit it.

Beacon was locked into what must have been its first curfew in years, and no one dared tread the hallways. Adam assumed it wouldn't apply to him, however, and was proven correct when Professor Port intercepted him in the hallways but didn't send him back to his room or the headmaster's office.

"Your team will be worried about you, lad. Shouldn't you return to them?"

"My mind isn't in the right place. The reunion would be… complicated." Adam closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "I'd prefer to avoid an argument if at all possible."

"Ah. You need time to clear your mind? There's a place I like to visit when I need to think. You know the cliffs over the Emerald Forest? When the sun sets, the canopy sparkles and the distant howls of Grimm and birds is strangely relaxing." The old professor walked by. "Food for thought. And, for what little it's worth, lad, I'm sorry we didn't step in sooner."

"The faculty's response was as quick as it could have been. I'm unharmed."

"Physically, perhaps, but wounds on the soul can be just as harsh."

"Is everyone going to assume I'm an emotional wreck?" Adam demanded. "This isn't the first time I've faced discrimination, as well you know. I'm used to it by now. I'm more annoyed thinking of how dramatic my team is going to be about the whole thing."

"That speaks volumes," the old huntsman said. "A man cares not for the wounds he's taken is a man to watch carefully. Pain is how we know we're still alive, and the worst wounds on the soul aren't the ones that hurt. They're the ones that wear at your energy. That make you feel tired and alone. They sap at you, leaving you worn and wondering if it's all worth it." Unbidden and unasked for, the man placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "But listen to an old man go on. You're still young in body if not soul. Relax a little. Enjoy your youth."

Adam watched the old man go, muttering under his breath. Youth? That was something he'd lost long ago. He hated how melodramatic that sounded even to his own ears. There were some who liked to hype up their harsh upbringing as though it gave them more value. To Adam, it was just a statement of fact, and he was hardly the only faunus to have had or still be going through that.

His feet took him to the clifftops as Port had suggested, however, and though he'd missed the setting sun, he was treated to the sight of the moon rising above the trees and casting a radiant glow upon the leaves. _I have to give the old man credit. He knows a good spot to relax._ Flapping his coattails back, he hunkered down on the edge with his feet dangling off. The fall was no less a danger than it had been in initiation, and part of him wondered if a running battle through the Emerald Forest might not be just what he needed.

The subsequent manhunt when his team found him missing was not.

He couldn't say how long he sat there watching the moon rise up and listening to the last birdsong giving way to chirping crickets and echoing hoots. Every now and then the trees below would rustle as some bird or animal moved about, reminding him there was life all around. With Beacon for once quiet, he could even imagine he was back in the wilds living with the White Fang, standing looking out over Mistral with Blake by his side, hand in his. The image didn't stir him, not his body nor his soul. Adam sighed and cupped his face with one hand.

"Don't jump." Yang said. "You have so much to live for."

His teammate sauntered up with a shit-eating grin on her face to match the sarcastic way she'd appealed to his survival. He couldn't say he was entirely surprised one of them had come after him. There was just as good a chance all three were scouring Beacon. "I've half a mind to jump just to hear you explain to Weiss and Ruby how you startled me."

"Harsh." Yang came up and swung her legs off the edge. "Nice view."

"How did you find me?"

"A certain professor gave me a clue. He's watching by the way." She nodded back without looking. "Probably keeping an eye out just in case you do try and end it all."

"Tch. As if a bunch of idiots trying to rough me up is enough for that."

"It might not be for you, tough guy, but it could be for others. Don't blame him caring. Or us."

He supposed she was right. Comparing everyone to his twisted standards was ridiculous, and concern should be applauded even when it was an inconvenience. It was good to know other faunus in his position, those less hardy, had someone they could rely on. That would have been so much more a comfort if he wasn't so angry. Not at her, Port or even those racists who had tried to harm him. At Blake. At the world. At himself.

"Why didn't you come back? Ruby and Weiss are worried."

"Both of them?"

"Well, Ruby is worried. Weiss won't admit she is, but she's pacing like she wants to dig through the floor with her heels. Why?" she asked again.

"Bad mood," he admitted. "Didn't want to start a fight."

"Ahhh." Yang made an understanding sound, and he had the feeling she might understand. That wasn't to say they had much in common – they didn't – but Yang was the easiest to anger among the team. It wasn't hard to imagine her lashing out at people when she was in a bad mood. "Sucks we can't fight it out like we usually do. Got to admit, I'm kinda in the mood to say screw it and try anyway. Whomever recorded us must be in curfew, right? Who'll know?"

He was tempted. Oh, how he was tempted. As much as he'd have liked to, however, everyone saying it was unhealthy was right. He couldn't temper his anger by beating a friend into a pulp. Friend? Was she-? Yes, he supposed she was, strange as it was for him and a human to be close. Ruby and Weiss, too, the latter admitted with so much reluctance his teeth ached just to say it in his head. Someone in the White Fang having human friends wasn't unheard of as not all humans were racist, some even sympathised and helped the White Fang, but _him_ having human friends was different. It was something Blake would have never expected of him.

Blake…

The name alone made his stomach churn.

"I came to Beacon chasing the woman I loved."

"Eh!?" Yang leaned away from him, completely blown out by what must have seemed so random a comment to her. "Wait, what? Where's this coming from?"

"My mouth," he snapped. "Are you going to listen or not?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah! Course. Ahem. Go on."

Idiot. Yang was about as subtle as an Ursa. He wasn't even sure why he tried, but maybe it was that complete lack of grace that made her seem more suitable. Her response would be more honest where Ruby would try and save his feelings and Weiss would take the diplomatic approach or dig too deep in search of answers.

"We were together in everything, and yes, we were romantically involved. Sexually as well. We did everything together and we were deeply in love. Or so we thought. Things happened." He grimaced, considering each word. "We had a… difference of opinion. A fundamental one. She told me I had become something she couldn't look at anymore, something twisted, angry and bitter." Murderous, too, but he couldn't say that. "In the end, she left me, believing that she could have a new life in Beacon, a place I could neither go to nor fit in with."

"And yet you're here."

"And yet I am here. Understand, I came with no other desire than to prove her wrong. I thought that if I could show her that I, too, could change, that I could thrive here, that she would realise her judgment of me was wrong. I thought she would see that those flaws she highlighted could be changed, that I could change. That if she'd just spoken to me and given me a chance, we could have worked everything out." He leaned back and stared up at the moon, exhausted in a way he couldn't explain. "You could say my feelings for her were as much obsession as romance. I was convinced she was the one, that we were meant to be together."

"I take it things didn't work out."

"I only had a chance to speak to her today." He snorted when Yang looked surprised. They'd been on a team for weeks now. "Every time I tried to interact with her, she fled. I've been ignored and avoided, my every effort to prove I can adapt here worthless in her eyes."

"Yeah." Yang approached the subject hesitantly, like a mouse approaching a cat. "I mean, if she made the choice then it's her choice, you know. You can't force her to feel a certain way."

"I'm aware of that."

He wanted to ask if he wasn't worth at least a few words, if Blake couldn't have at least _acknowledged_ his efforts and made some small effort to admit she'd misjudged him. That felt so entitled, though, even in his own head. A person so brazenly stalking someone shouldn't be encouraged.

"I just…" He trailed off, frustrated at his own inability to form the correct words. "I expected the cold shoulder but… she's changed, and not in ways I understand. You remember Forever Fall; my jar being knocked out my hand at the end?"

"Yeah. Goodwitch let everyone off because there were no witnesses."

"There was a witness."

"The girl!?" Yang's face twisted instantly, anger taking over. "The hell! You telling me she just up and _let you get in trouble_? No, wait." With a lot of effort, she managed to calm down. "How… How _bad_ were the two of you? It wasn't… I don't know how to say it…"

"I didn't abuse her." Not outside of training anyway. Yang sighed, relieved.

"Right. Well in that case I think it's a shit thing to do. Yeah, sure, you broke up and that's awkward, but if she was complaining about you not being a good person then her turning a blind eye on someone in trouble isn't saying much about her either!"

"You don't know anything-" Adam cut himself off. The defence of Blake was an instinctive and automatic thing, but even as he started to tell Yang off, he recognised there was no heat in it. No effort. If anyone in the White Fang had criticised her, he would have come down on them like a tonne of bricks, full of righteous fire and a desire to defend her honour. Here, he just felt tired. Dull. "Sorry. You're right. It doesn't say much good about her. I saw her today as well, in the crowd." He covered his good eye with one hand. "Sitting there. Watching. All the time, even at the end, she didn't do a damn thing."

Yang breathed out harshly. "Fucker."

"Do you know what is truly the funniest part? Her teammates did. Her teammates, who don't know me at all, leapt to my defence, placing themselves in harm's way for a stranger while the woman I loved and spent the last five years with watched without lifting a finger."

"That's not funny, Adam."

"It's not." He couldn't bring himself to laugh either. It just sounded funny in his head, like some stupid joke of a situation he should be laughing at instead of the dull sensation of being dragged underwater and not even wanting to swim to the surface. "It's not funny at all. I gave up my whole life to chase after her, because I loved her, and now… now, I'm no longer sure what I feel for her. I loved her. I really did." Adam was ashamed to hear his voice crack as he asked, "So why don't I feel betrayed? Why don't I feel hurt or angry? Why…?" His hand clenched into a fist. "Why do I feel nothing at all?"

No anger. No sorrow. No grief. No pain. Worst of all, no surprise.

Blake's actions came as no surprise to him.

"People…" Yang trailed off and tried again after a moment's thought. "People change, I guess. They grow and they fall in love and sometimes… sometimes they fall out of love as well. It happened to my mom and dad. I… I guess it's happening to you as well." A long silence grew between them before she quietly added. "It doesn't mean it has to be a bad thing."

"How is it not?"

"Because… Because she sounds like a bitch. Sorry," Yang said quickly, "I'll fully admit I'm biased because you're my teammate and all, and it'd probably be different if she was here instead of you, but she's not and I can't stand the idea of someone like that being around you. Fuck her. Not literally, though. You're better off without."

That was it, then? It was that simple? After all these years of being deeply in love, he just… wasn't. Suddenly, he wasn't. That was it. All those good times, all those moments, gone. It felt so stupid. It felt like such a waste.

"It isn't." Yang insisted. He hadn't even realised he'd spoken out loud. "Those times, they're still a thing. You were happy, right? While it lasted. That's a good thing. You made each other happy. And yeah, sometimes it doesn't work out but that doesn't mean it was a waste."

"Why am I even here if not for her? She's the only reason I have to stay in Beacon."

"Fuck that!" He was surprised by the force of Yang's shout. It sent birds scattering from the trees. "Fuck! That!" she repeated, punching his arm so hard he clutched at it. "Maybe you didn't have any other reasons before, but you've got us! That's reason enough to stay, isn't it?" When he didn't immediately answer, her eyes flashed red. "Don't you _dare_ say it isn't. Don't you _dare say_ me, Ruby and Weiss don't mean anything to you!"

Adam didn't know what to say.

"Ruby looks up to you for advice like a big brother," Yang went on angrily. "Weiss, for all her bitching, got a black eye trying to defend you, and do you think _I'd_ do all this for someone I didn't consider a friend?"

"No…?"

"Exactly! You're staying!" Suddenly, her voice dropped Yang sounded afraid for the first time he'd ever known her. "Aren't you…?"

Was he? He didn't know. Why bother? He'd come for Blake and now felt nothing for her. Nothing at all. The White Fang would welcome him back surely, and his time at Beacon hadn't done much to convince him humans and faunus could coexist. Why not leave? Team RYST could survive without him. They would survive without him.

"Adam…?" Yang's voice cracked.

"I suppose I could stay…" Adam growled under his breath. "At least until I decide what I want to do."

"Y-Yeah. That's better. Ha. I knew you'd stay…"

"Did you? Hmph." He closed his eyes. "I guess I'm just that predictable."

"Yeah." Yang was silent for a long while, before nudging just a little closer. "Thanks," she whispered, so quietly he could almost think he'd imagined it. "Thanks for staying..."

* * *

**Had to write this Monday night after Null because I'll be busy at the office all day today checking lights, microphones and cameras. Mostly since my tech guys were meant to do it but say they're getting lots of noise feedback and have no idea what to do. Some tech guys, huh? Anyway, Adam forced to face big questions about his motivations and his feelings for Blake. I expect this would have happened to Adam in the show for real if they hadn't gone for the "oh, he's suddenly a psychopath" angle because they were intimidated by the thought of maybe writing a sympathetic villain in RWBY. **

* * *

**Next Chapter: 10th November**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	19. Chapter 19

**It's me. Ya chapter.**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 19**

* * *

One speech, two expulsions and six suspensions.

It was more than Adam had expected, and more than he'd ever cared to imagine might be warranted, not only for a faunus but for _him_ specifically. He wasn't sure if it was the recent revelations over his feelings for Blake leaving him in a state of shock or not, but when Ozpin announced it to him in the privacy of his office, Adam's legs wavered.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ozpin asked, visibly confused. The headmaster was particularly ruffled today, his mug settling down just a little harder on the desk and his eyes sharp. Adam and his team hadn't been present for the speech delivered to the school – to hear it from Pyrrha, it had been ripping into everyone for their short-sighted ideals. Doctor Oobleck had told them they didn't need to attend as it would be pointless for them to feel guilty over something they were the victims of.

One thing was clear; the headmaster hadn't pulled any punches. The whole school was quiet and introspective, guiltily moving around through the day with nary a peep. Such indiscriminate lashings felt unfair to the faunus and those who sympathised, but Adam could understand it was as much for them as the racists. They also had to know someone was standing up for them.

Was this Ozpin's way of ensuring his loyalty, by making a show when the tide turned against him and winning him over? His jaded and paranoid heart said yes, but his instincts suggested otherwise. It was hard to fake the kind of indignant rage shown on Ozpin's face.

"Why expel the perpetrators?" Ozpin asked. "An example had to be made. No, that suggests they weren't deserving of the punishment. Once I had the team brought to me in private, one of their members was prepared to confess in exchange for a suspension. What he told me left me so disgusted that I had no option but to expel the perpetrators."

"What was it?"

"I cannot say. Confidentiality. I'm sure you understand why I can't inform a student as to my findings into another. Suffice to say you were not their first faunus victim, only the first to sufficiently fight back."

That didn't feel like enough to generate so visceral a response. Adam could only assume the two had targeted faunus in a far more heinous way than they had him, or that they'd even gone so far as to commit hate crimes.

"I suppose it's a good thing they chose to target me."

"No." Ozpin snapped. "No, it is not."

"I didn't mean it that way. Only that I could fight back."

"Even so, Mr Taurus, I will never celebrate one of my students attacking another with the intent to do harm. When I accepted your position here, I did so against the counsel of my fellow professors. Only Doctor Oobleck spoke up for you. I expected, even accepted, that we were placing the other students at risk with your inclusion. It pains me – nay, it angers me – that the opposite has proven true. That somehow it is not a once terrorist causing problems, but our own students."

"Racism is embedded into people when they're young." Adam said. "You can't spot it easily."

"I know. Believe me, I know. That does not make it any easier." The headmaster sighed and sat back in his chair, making the hinges creak as it rocked back. "I feel that I should thank you."

Adam frowned. Thank him? "For what?"

"You have helped expose things about my school that I, that we had all, overlooked. I genuinely believed I'd created an academy where faunus and humans were seen as equal. I truly believed that. Alas, that is not the case. We can begin to address these issues now."

He sounded so upset, so frustrated, that Adam felt compelled to say, "You tried. That's more than many have."

"Thank you for saying that." Ozpin smiled. It was a happy smile, and Adam wasn't sure what to think of it or why he'd felt he had to say something. "I've lived a long life and made many mistakes. It seems this is but one more."

"Don't be pathetic." Ozpin paused, one eyebrow raising at Adam's sudden outburst. "Everyone makes mistakes," Adam continued with a fierce glower. "Babies touch hot things. Kids steal sweets. Adults lie and cheat on one another. Show me one person who hasn't made `many mistakes` in their life and I'll call you a liar. It's acting on them that counts. Learning from them. Fixing them."

"Mr Taurus. Are you trying to comfort me…?"

"If you need the comfort of someone my age, that doesn't say much good about the school."

"Ha!" Ozpin laughed loudly, rocking back and clutching his chest. "I suppose you're right. Thank you for your words either way, I will not wallow in defeat when there is work to be done, of that I can assure you. Thank you again, however. I would rather be disappointed in myself and able to help than blind to the plight of a portion of my students. There will be changes ahead. Believe me on that."

/-/

If there was one small mercy as the day's lessons ended, it was the fact that Yang had managed to stay quiet on their talk the other day. He knew because there was simply no way Ruby or Weiss could have stayed quiet if they heard he'd considered leaving Beacon. Ruby would have gone off like a bomb, probably hunting Blake down and demanding answers. He was grateful for that not only for avoiding a run in with Blake, but also because as much as he appreciated Yang's advice, he didn't want his sordid personal problems bandied around the team.

Being the centre of attention helped keep them occupied anyway. Since the speech had been because of an attack on him – and everyone in Beacon knew it – Team RYST had become minor celebrities within hours. It'd wear off, he was sure, but the girls couldn't so much as enter a room without everyone in it going dead silent.

It was decided therefore, mostly by Yang but with the support of everyone else once they heard, that they should retreat into Vale for a shopping trip. None of them actually needed anything, but at least the average person in the city wasn't going to recognise them, stop and stare. Beacon was such a pain in the ass that even he was eager to get out. If it wasn't humans giving him a wide berth out of fear they might bump into him and get expelled, it was faunus looking at him like he was the second coming of Ghira Belladonna.

In Vale, no one cared for three teens wandering around with a young adult, except for a few young men who gave him jealous looks because _of course_ a guy walking with a bunch of girls _just had to be dating them all_. Idiots. Somehow still more bearable than panicked students.

"Ahh. Finally." Yang stretched her hands above her head, doing all sorts of interesting things to the guys at the nearby table whose eyes were fixed on her chest. "If I had to deal with one more person clamming up at the sight of me, I'd have gone insane."

"More insane than you already are?"

"Can it, Weiss. Tell me you feel any different."

"You know I don't. Why else would I be here?" Sighing, Weiss prodded at her eye. The bruise had already begun to fade as a result of her strong aura, and the rest had been covered up by makeup she was currently at risk of smearing away with her finger.

"You can't tell," Yang said. "But everyone will if you keep drawing attention to it." Weiss snapped her hand back down. "Better. So, all in favour of camping out here and not going back to Beacon until this all blows over?"

"I wish we could," Ruby said glumly. "I mean, it's _good_ that this is happening…"

"It is good. Definitely good. Guess we just need to put up with the downsides. How long do you think it'll take to blow over?"

"Give it the weekend," Adam said, sipping at his iced tea. The guys were staring again, this time at Yang as she lounged back. If it had been Blake, he might have felt a possessive desire to glare them into submission, but Yang could handle herself. He knew that first-hand. "Everyone is on edge now. One or two days of them realising no one is going to bite their heads off for existing and they'll be back to normal."

"Here's hoping so."

A waiter stepped up and asked if they wanted any more drinks or snacks. The diner was a small one Yang promised served the best ice-creams, and Ruby had certainly shown that with the amount she'd stuffed down. With the hot weather and oncoming festival, they even had a chance to sit outside.

They'd already had their meals; Adam would admit the banana split had been delicious, even if the amount of sugar Ruby and Yang put down would have been enough to induce diabetes.

"Hey…" Yang said suddenly, leering his way with unmistakeable glee. "How about some drinks?"

"I thought we were already drinking."

"Nah. I mean some _drinks_." Her hand came up, miming taking a shot. "Unless you're a lightweight?"

"You do realise I'm older than you. I've had alcohol before, Yang. Much more than you have given you're seventeen." Even if she'd been drinking since she came of age at sixteen, he had more experience. Most people didn't imagine the White Fang as a frat party, and it really wasn't, but life on the run risking your life could be so damned miserable sometimes that getting drunk was the only way to unwind.

It was also safer to drink beer than water sometimes. Not all streams and rivers were potable, and if you couldn't take the risk of boiling water for fear of detection then alcohol was a good way of ensuring a drink's safety. Obviously, it was discouraged to drink before a raid or battle, though he personally knew that plenty of his recruits would take shots or drinks to fortify themselves. He'd never stopped them. It was a dark person who would risk their life without fear, and he couldn't be the one to tell people how they should handle their own.

"Hey. Looks like we have a pretty confident guy here. Four shots of vodka." The waiter gave Ruby a _very pointed look_ and Yang rolled her eyes. "The fourth is for me to prove I'm better than this guy. Orange juice for her."

The waiter returned quickly enough with five glasses, one much taller and less alcoholic than the rest. Once he was gone, Yang winked and handed one of the tiny glasses to Ruby, who cradled it with nervous excitement.

Poor Ruby. She must have thought it would be delicious, and while plenty of drinks were, shots weren't normally designed for flavour. Adam would have warned her if he wasn't morbidly amused himself. It wasn't like a single shot would be enough to get anyone drunk, anyway. He raised his own to his lips and waited for the signal.

"Bottoms up!"

Bitter and hot, the fiery liquid burned its way down his throat and left his breath roar and tasting of vodka after. Adam put his glass down far more gently than Yang did, while Weiss held her own head back before placing hers down and wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Ruby hacked and coughed around her own, gasping in distress as Yang laughed and rubbed her back.

"Ewww! That's nasty!"

"Aww. My little sister is such a trooper. Here, wash it down with your juice."

Adam smothered a laugh – it would have been unfair when she was his partner – and turned away as the fifteen year old guzzled juice like it was going out of fashion. He wasn't surprised Yang knew how to down a shot, but Weiss Schnee? Yang was also staring at her.

"What?" Weiss snapped. "Just because I grew up in the Schnee family, you think I've never tried alcohol? Please. Wine was a staple at dinner and balls since I was twelve, and my sister _is_ in the military. They're not exactly the girl scouts over there."

"Well, well, well, I'm surrounded by veterans," Yang said. "We should all go out sometime."

"No thanks. A drink is one thing, but I really don't like the idea of clubbing. Far too many people in an enclosed space for me. Not to mention sneaking Ruby in would be next to impossible."

"Eh. Shame. How about you, Adam? You ever clubbed?"

"I've been to a rave once or twice."

Yang's jaw dropped open. Not only hers. "You!?" Weiss spluttered. "You… You don't seem the type."

He supposed he didn't. Surly and taciturn at the best of times, always focused on training and fighting. It wasn't always like that, though. Sometimes the White Fang would strike such a big win that even he was caught up in the celebrations. There weren't many clubs on Menagerie, but the beaches were expansive enough that you could light some bonfires, set up a DJ with speakers and party the night away.

No one could party harder than when they'd just come back alive, adrenaline pumping through your body and the death defied against all odds. Drink, drugs and a whole lot of stupidity marked those rare occasions. It was because they were rare that he accepted and took part. "I'm not a stick in the mud all the time. Sometimes I like to let loose."

"The way you say that makes it sound so boring." Yang leaned over to Weiss to whisper, "I bet his idea of `letting loose` is the tamest shit ever. My name is Adam Taurus and today I'm going to _hum along to the music_. Gasp!"

Weiss smothered a laugh while Ruby, recovered from her shot, giggled openly. Adam let them have it for a moment, but only so he could reap the rewards of bursting Yang's bubble.

"The last time I went to one of those parties, I danced topless in front of a bonfire and auctioned my trousers off for charity."

The look on Yang's face as she choked on air and went progressively redder and redder was beautiful. Weiss and Ruby were shocked, too, Ruby blowing bubbles into her juice.

"Bull!" Yang accused.

"Yes. I am a bull faunus."

"Not that! Wait, wait!" She leaned over the table, eyes wide and smile wider. "Seriously!?"

"Seriously." It had been an embarrassing memory at the time, but he didn't feel so bad about it now. "The rave was on a beach and it was hot with all the fires. I took my top off and someone shouted that they'd pay if I dropped my trousers as well. I was a little blitzed by then." That was putting it lightly. He'd had enough drink to knock a man out. Blake, too, red-faced and cheering along like seeing her boyfriend make a fool of himself was the best thing ever. "Someone offered five thousand lien for my pants." He shrugged. "I spent the rest of the night in my boxers."

"You _stayed _out there!?"

"I did."

In his defence, he hadn't been the only one like that. Have a party like that next to the ocean and it was almost inevitable that skinny dipping become the way the night ended.

"Whoah." Yang sat back with wide eyes. "Whoah!" she said again, awed. "I feel like my worldview of you just got shattered into a million pieces. Since when were you such a party animal?"

"It was a special occasion. As I said, I'm not _always_ a stick in the mud."

"Weren't you embarrassed?" Weiss asked quietly. She looked a little pink around the face, and he was sure she was picturing him undressed even if she didn't want to.

"I was when I sobered up, obviously. Less so at the time. It was the atmosphere. People were dancing in their swimming gear. Boxers isn't that much different."

The reason he'd garnered such offers was more because of his rank than his looks, anyway. It was always tradition – be that in the military or even in terrorist cells – to try and get your commanding officer to unwind or make a fool of themselves. He'd _rewarded_ the recruits responsible by training them into the ground later.

"I want to see this!" Yang crowed.

"Yang, no." Weiss said. "I already said no to going out."

"Yeah, _you_ did, but Adam didn't. You and Ruby can head home tonight, and we can hit out on the town."

"I said I'm not always a stick in the mud, not that I want to go out and paint the town red." Though, Beacon was currently in a state of panic around him and his feelings were still running haywire because of the shocking discovery he might have fallen out of love with someone he'd been sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Neither of those things were particularly _good_ reasons to go get drunk, but then not everyone got drunk because of good reasons, either. _It could help take my mind off things and Yang was a helpful person to confide in last night. _Maybe she could be again – and talking about heavy topics like that was such an easier thing to do when you were a few drinks down.

"Come on." Yang poked his arm. "You know you want to. I know an amazing place. Cheap drinks, great music, terrified of me after I beat up most of their employees."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Weiss drawled.

"What do you say, Adam? C'mon. It'll help take your mind off all the crap going on and it's Saturday tomorrow. No reason to be up and no lessons to speak of. Perfect morning to stay in hungover and not have to deal with idiots overreacting to some violent twats getting expelled."

That it was. That it most certainly was.

What else did he have to do? Blake was gone, changed, and he wasn't sure what he felt for her anymore. Maybe a chance to unwind was just what he needed. "Alright," he said, startling Weiss and Ruby, and leaving Yang with a delighted grin. "As long as you don't expect me to strip for your amusement."

/-/

The Club was run by the local mafia.

Adam recognised that the instant they arrived, and he wondered if Yang did. Judging by the nervous looks they sent her, they'd had a run in sometime recently. It didn't look like it was going to be a problem, though. The owner – whom Yang called Junior, and whom Junior referred to Yang as `sir` - assured them that if they kept their noses clean, so too would his people. It was a novel experience to have people scared of someone else.

The White Fang weren't strangers to working with information dealers and minor criminal groups at times, and he'd been in a few such places. Nightclubs were famous ways to launder money since everyone was drunk, drinks could be priced to whatever the hell you wanted, and they were notoriously difficult to audit. Luckily, the Club was much more affordable. Fortunate, since the first thing Yang ordered was a shot rack. A wooden block with two rows of six shot glasses of various colours set into small, embedded holes. The way she set it down implied she thought he would pale or go weak at the knees.

He raised his one visible eyebrow instead. "Starting hard, are we?"

"Might as well start as we mean to go on." Yang pulled a stool out and sat down, picking one of the small glasses out. Adam mimicked her, same green colour and same flavour – apple, if his sense of smell was anything to go by. "Fair warning, I know how to handle my drink."

"As do I."

"Heh. We'll see. Bottoms up!"

Their heads snapped back, hands rising high as they downed their first shot, gasped and set the glasses down. It was much nicer than the neat vodka from before. Ruby might have even enjoyed it.

"So," she said, "Feeling any better from last night?"

"Are we talking now?" he asked, taking the second glass. "I thought we were drinking."

"No reason we can't do both. You were pretty bummed out."

"I feel better now." He raised the glass, its pink liquid glimmering in the low light. Yang echoed it, picking out her own and clinking it to his. They swung them back, peach-flavour invading his mouth.

"Ah! That's good." Yang grinned. "Not as good as being able to beat the snot out of one another, but this is a good way to unwind, too. I figured with Ruby being too young and Weiss being so boring, I'd have to find someone else to hang out with."

"Making assumptions about me already?"

"Can you blame me? You're not exactly Mr Personality. Or you weren't," she added after a second's thought. "Is this because of that girl?"

Blake? Maybe. While he didn't like to blame everything on her, there was no denying that Team RYST had only met him _after_ Blake's betrayal. He wasn't that much different, but he was in some small way changed by that. Upset, angry, bitter. He'd not exactly been at his best when he joined Beacon. It wasn't so drastic that he'd turn one-eighty and blow their minds by becoming a party animal, but he wasn't always so bitter.

"A little," he admitted. "Don't expect too much. I'm still annoyed with myself for falling out of love with her."

"Why? People change. Feelings change."

"I spent years with her. I… will admit there's a part of me that wishes I could be in love with her again even if she doesn't return it. Things were easier."

"So says the abused. Not you," she said when he shot her a warning look. "I just mean that people who are abused will say the same thing, right? That they've spent years with their significant other, so they can't just up and change that now. Maybe that's an excuse when you're seventy, but you're not so old that you can't find someone else."

Find another…? That was the only choice now, wasn't it? Well, that and a life of celibacy, but that felt too lonely even for him. The thought of hopping back onto the dating market wasn't an encouraging one now, but maybe he could once the pain wore off.

"Third," he grunted, signalling the end of that line of conversation with a neon-blue shot that for some reason tasted like coffee. "What about you?" he asked, more to give himself time to think than because he wanted to know. "You know a lot about dating. Any tales of your own?"

"Not really. I dated once or twice. Never got serious. Most guys were only interested in me because of looks, but I think that's normal for a place like Signal. Hormones and all that. I wasn't much better; the first guy I fell for was an absolute asshole, but he was handsome and that was all I cared about. Until he dated and cheated on one of my friends. Lost interest in him quick after that."

Was that all? Hm. Yang was surprisingly innocent, then. He supposed it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. She was the same age as Blake, but their lifestyles were miles apart. There were laws within the White Fang, but they were lax and used only to prevent chaos. Don't kill. Don't steal. Don't betray the White Fang. Don't abuse your power. Simple things. The ideal had been that if Blake was mature enough to pick up a weapon and fight for their freedom, she was mature enough to drink and make decisions for herself. That included deciding who she wanted to spend her time with, and who she wanted to love.

"You act a lot more knowledgeable."

"I have the distance experience. Loads of friends coming to me for advice because _of course Yang knows, Yang is the popular party girl._" Yang laughed awkwardly, blushing and playing with her hair. "I was always too embarrassed to admit I wasn't as wild as they thought I was. It's stupid looking back, but that kind of thing feels like it's important in school. Being cool and all."

"Oh, really?" Adam leaned on one elbow, smirking her way. "Is the bold and confident Yang Xiao-Long admitting she puts it all on?"

"Hell no!" She slapped his arm and picked up the next shot. "I'm hot shit and you know it. I was just putting it on back then. I'm all natural, baby." She winked at him. "Nothing plastic here."

"Hmph. Drink."

The fourth shot went back. Adam grimaced. Aniseed. Liquorice. He hated it. Yang was the same if the way she stuck her tongue out after was any indication. They each placed it down and chased the taste away with the fifth, a much more refreshing strawberry.

"I'll admit, you're more fun than I expected," she said, laughing. "You not feeling it yet?"

"After five shots in as many minutes? This hasn't hit either of us yet."

"Ha. True. Last one and then go for a few rounds on the dancefloor?"

"If we must." He picked up the final shot, then held it up. "Cheers."

"To Team RYST," Yang said.

"Hmph. To Team RYST."

Their glasses clinked and the final shot was down, Adam breathing out the tangy citrus flavour as he set the small glass back in the wooden slot, Yang's following a moment after, the rack now empty. Yang stood and crooked her finger his way, leaving Adam to roll his eye and follow.

The dance floor was a huge open space with flashing neon lights, loud music and over a hundred bodies stamping and gyrating away. The lights flickered and changed so quickly that you couldn't focus on much other than the person in front of you. That made it easier to ignore the people around them as Yang dragged him in with a challenging grin, obviously expecting him to back down and bow out.

Did she think him a liar? Ha.

Adam weaved through the crowd easily, pushed up into her face to make her freeze, then backed down and started to move. Nothing complicated – that was the mistake most people made. If you flung your arms around and started moving too much, you drew attention to yourself. An attractive girl or expert dancer might be able to get away with that and even dominate the dance floor, but the casual clubber was better off keeping it simple. Moving with the music. Maintaining eye contact with the person you were dancing with.

"_Not bad,"_ Yang mouthed over the music, sliding up to him and starting to shake her hips. The crowd closed in around them, all stamping feet and bumping shoulders that would have pissed him off in Beacon, but which he knew was just par for the course here.

When one guy stumbled and crashed into him, knocking Adam aside, Yang's eyes widened and she rushed to intervene, only to back down as Adam pushed the man up and back to his partner, earning an apology neither could hear over the music.

The intent was what mattered. These people weren't _trying_ to get on his nerves, and so they didn't. It helped having something to fight for, a verbal sparring match to win. Yang expected him to be a walking catastrophe, and he fully intended to prove her wrong.

_Let's see who is carrying who back tonight._

The music blurred into one long beat as they stomped and danced, Yang getting fully into it once she realised he was fine. A few guys attempted to vie for her attention with clever moves and whispered words, but she'd just laugh, place a hand on their chests and gently push them away. No intervention required. There wasn't a single woman who came onto him, but he didn't expect it. His bandage was too striking and his horns a turnoff to many. He'd also freely admit he had a face like thunder. Even Blake had found him imposing at first, saying later that she fell for who he was underneath.

Yang dragged him out the mass after half an hour, flushed and already a little sweaty from both the workout and the sweltering heat of all those lights. "You're good!" she said, giggling as they crashed against the bar. "Hey Junior! Two Strawberry Sunrises!"

"Please." he scoffed. "One sunrise for her and a Bloody Mary for me."

Their drinks came, both red but his tall and imposing. Yang shied back. "Ew. I hate those things. Way too spicy."

"It's an acquired taste," he said. The spices dusted around the rim burned his lips, and the tomato and vodka soothed. It was a polarising drink for sure, but one he enjoyed.

"Mine's better. Try it." Yang offered him one end of the glass, the opposite to where she had sipped, and where he could still see the wet prints of her lips. He leaned in and let her tip it back, sipping lightly.

"Sweet," he complained, wincing.

"Oi! That's my favourite drink."

"And your favourite drink tastes like candy. You really are Ruby's sister."

"Ass!" Yang laughed and swatted his arm. "Ass! Ass! Ass!" she repeated as if it were some great joke.

"Tipsy already?"

"No way! Okay, way." Another giddy laugh. "But you are, too. Don't think I didn't see you sway as you sat down."

Six shots would do that to a person once the alcohol had time to hit. Adam was pleasantly buzzed, the kind of halfway there between sober and drunk where everything felt so relaxed and unimportant. "A little. So, do I meet your expectations?"

"You exceed them! You really can club!"

"You sound amazed."

"I _am_ amazed! Who could expect Adam Taurus to be this cool!?"

He felt like he should have been offended but `offence` was hard to reach for at that moment. Adam laughed instead, shaking his head and drinking his Bloody Mary.

The last time he'd been out and laughing with people like this was… six months ago if he remembered correctly. Before they set out on the ill-fated mission where Blake left, and he defected to pursue her. That actual day had been several months into their journey, but before they left Menagerie they got together with Ilia, Trifa, Yuma and a few others. Mostly on Yuma's insistence.

It hadn't been anything special. Work colleagues getting together to drink, joke and boast about what they'd do to further the cause. Looking back, he could now recognise the first signs of Blake's doubts beginning to grow, but at the same time he realised he couldn't have known. Instead of coming to him with her concerns, she'd kept them to herself, putting on a smile and even singing a little karaoke with Yuma. How could he have known something was wrong.

_You could have told me, Blake. Why didn't you trust me?_

"Another!" he called to the bartender, making Yang raise an eyebrow. He wanted away from such thoughts, back to the present with his loud, friendly and much more honest teammate.

"Hey. This isn't a race. Another for me, too."

"Not a race and then you instantly match me?"

"Can't have you thinking you're better than me."

"Please," he said. "I know I'm better."

"Oh! Oh! Oh, that's fighting talk, buster! Junior, two bottles of your cheapest beer." Yang wore a smug grin as she took the bottles but didn't pour out the contents into a glass. "First to down their bottle wins. Loser has to do anything the winner says. Anything goes."

That kind of deal was bound to backfire, Adam couldn't help but feel, but his eye took in Yang subtly stealing a straw from the container behind her back. Suddenly, the clever grin made sense. Really. Did she think he was born yesterday? He knew what a strawpedo was. Yuma had caught Trifa out the same way. The trick was to put a straw in the neck of the bottle turned up outside your mouth so that as you tipped it back and drank, air would filter in through the straw, making the contents drain into your mouth at impressive speed. All you had to do was not choke.

"Anything goes?" he asked slyly.

"Yep. Unless you're scared."

"Not at all." Adam took his bottle of cheap beer by the neck. "How about a cheers for good luck?"

"Huh? Sure. If you need it, tough guy."

Yang slid her bottle along the bar, still held in her hand but offering it for him to knock his against. It wasn't until the last second that she realised his plan, Adam swiftly bringing his up and firmly tapping the bottom of his bottle atop the opening of hers.

The pressure caused the contents to bubble and foam up instantly, causing Yang to squawk and sela her lips around it. Froth caused her cheeks to balloon out as she struggled with the carbonated drink, leaving Adam to tip his back and drink it quickly.

"Ack! Hack!" Yang pulled away once the volcanic eruption was dealt with. "Cheat! Cheater!"

His empty bottle saluted her. "You said anything goes. Not my fault you're too slow."

"Alright, smartass. I see I'm dealing with a devious bastard here." Yang struggled through her bottle and set it down, almost toppling it over as she did. "What do you want, then?" She pursed her lips. "A kiss?"

"I wouldn't," the bartender said. "Didn't end well for me."

"Shut up, Junior."

"As tempting as that may be," Adam said, "I'll pass. Instead…" He leaned back. "Junior. Two Bloody Marys, please." Seeing the writing on the wall, Yang whimpered and pleaded with big, round eyes just beginning to water. "Ruby does it better. I'm not moved. Enjoy."

Yang gagged and chugged her way through, grimacing and cringing at first but quickly getting used to and forcing the rest down. Only when it was all gone did she slam the glass down, gasp agonisingly into the air and grab the glass of water Junior offered, swilling it around her mouth before swallowing.

"Ugh. This tastes like ass! How do you drink it?"

"Skill."

"Pft. Yeah, right. Another shot before we go dance again?"

Again? Well, the night was still young, and he supposed it was cheaper than buying overpriced beer by the bottle. "Deal." He flipped a little more lien onto the counter. "But let's double up."

"Oh. Now you're talking my language!"

/-/

Several drinks and hours later, Yang hauled him back onto the dance floor yet again, both of them stumbling to the late-night classics being played when most people had already called it a night. The music was no better, but everyone was drunker – themselves included – so it didn't really matter. Yang danced between a group of guys before coming back to him when they tried to suggest they go off to get to know one another. This time, he had to fix them with a quick glare to get the message across.

"My hero!" Yang slurred, hanging onto him.

"More like their hero. You'd destroy them."

Yang laughed, knowing it was true. Unarmed as they were, she was a bigger threat than he was, and being a few sheets to the wind wasn't going to mean much when their opponents would be as well.

The rest of the night was a blur. They danced, retired to a table, drank, chatted, drank, danced and then slumped at the bar to rant about nosey teammates and drink some more.

Somewhere during the night Yang returned from the bathroom with a small packet and blew a big, pink condoms up, tying the end up like a balloon and attacking him with it until the bouncers threatened to throw them out. Up until a pair of girls in red and white took the bouncers aside, apologised profusely and left Adam to wrestle the condom away and smack Yang around the head with it instead.

There was a faunus girl who tried to talk with him as well. By that point, Adam was far gone enough to have forgotten about Blake entirely, but Yang flung herself over his shoulders and made such a scene of whining that he was ignoring her that the girl blushed and fled, covering her cheeks. Insults were exchanged. Boasts were made. Embarrassing stories were told. Drinks were consumed.

Blearily, he remembered Junior patiently explaining that it was three in the morning and the bar – and the club – was closing soon. He remembered stumbling out, stopping at an all-night kebab store and eating something he was sure was trash, and that tasted of unidentifiable meat. It was somehow the best thing he'd ever tasted in that moment, and they huddled together under a taxi rank with a tray between them, picking at the fries.

He vaguely remembered the taxi driver tiredly explaining to Yang that he couldn't take them to Beacon because it was surrounded by a Grimm-infested forest, and that they'd be murdered.

He also remembered mention of a hotel, agreeing, and the two of them being taken there. The rest was hazy, though presumably they'd paid for a room and managed to find it without knocking themselves out, because that would explain the white ceiling and dimly lit room he woke up to, the warm bed and the long mirror stood above a dresser that the Team RYST dorm did not have.

It did not explain the head of golden blonde hair splayed out over his naked chest, nor the bare leg slung over his own beneath sheets that had drifted down so low he knew without a shadow of a doubt that both him and Yang weren't wearing any clothing.

It didn't explain it, but Adam could make a few assumptions.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Yes. Quite literally.**

**I balanced my clubbing and drinking experiences on this (minus the waking up to a girl I don't recognise). My friends and I in university, mostly female, would always start the night off with a bunch of shots because the bars were so expensive. **

**When drinks were like seven pound per bottle, it really makes sense to do pre-drinks to skip ahead and not have to spend a ridiculous amount on the night. We'd often stop at this place before the main club called "Twine" that did shot racks like these, except they'd come in test tube racks and even served in little test tubes. They were ten pounds for six, making six shots only a little more expensive than a single bottle of beer in the club.**

**Sometimes we'd even start at home before the night with games like Ring of Fire, Confidence or I never, just to make sure we were half drunk before we arrived. Good times. Expensive times. If you stayed late, they'd always play Disney music too for some reason. Everyone loved that. Dancing to "Prince Ali" from Aladdin.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 24****th**** November**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	20. Chapter 20

**Doctor has referred me to an eye specialist that I'm going to see tomorrow for a full medical eye scan and test. Apprehensive. **

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Adam let the last of the hot water blast down across his body and turned off the shower, stepping out and picking up the fluffy white towel hanging from a heated metal rack. He could have stayed in bed and waited for Yang to wake up, but flustered panic and shouting wasn't his thing.

Perhaps it was selfish to go and have a shower rather than address the situation, but he figured Yang would be happier having a little time to herself to come to terms with things as well. Drying off, he prodded at the bags under his eyes, yawned into the mirror and dragged on his crinkled and creased clothing from the night before. It stank of cheap booze and barbecue sauce, which explained the ugly stain down his shirt. Apparently, he'd gotten as much of the questionable street food on his chest as he had in his mouth.

No one ever accused Adam Taurus of being the best drunk in the world. Most people seemed to forget he'd joined the White Fang early and not had much in the way of guidance to teach things to him. Everything he learned, he learned by doing and experiencing the consequences.

Yang was awake when he came out. Knelt on the bed, covers pulled up over her shoulders so only her head poked out, hair frizzy and eyes wide. She was very pale, as well. As pale as a Schnee. Her lilac eyes darted from him to her underwear draped over the back of a chair to his jacket thrown in the corner of the room back to him and then down to her sheets, beneath which she knew she was naked.

"Did we…?" she asked, voice strained.

Adam didn't see much point in pussy-footing around. "We did."

"Fuck…"

Yes. Quite literally. He didn't think Yang would appreciate the joke, so he held it back and let her gather herself. That involved a whole lot of repeating curse words over and over and a little hair gripping and head shaking. To be honest, he was surprised she wasn't blaming him. As the older one, and the guy, he expected she'd accuse him of taking advantage. He was pleased to see his opinion of her wasn't unfounded.

"Oh fuck," she whispered. "How many times did they warn us about this in class? How many times did Dad or Uncle Qrow tell me to watch myself? It'll never happen to me, I said. Ha. I'm Yang Xiao-Long. Fuck me sideways. I only went and did it."

"I brought a gown from the bathroom." He offered her the fluffy abomination and Yang snatched it out his hand, shuffling under the covers. They bucked and jumped and bumbled for a while before her upper body came back out, tightly snug in the new material. "The shower is still hot," he said. "It'll relax you."

"Shouldn't we… Shouldn't we deal with this first…?"

Probably. He'd thought she might want to make a run for it, though. Hide in the shower until she could gather her thoughts like he had. "What is there to figure out? We went out, got drunk and lost ourselves in the moment." Her to the atmosphere and him… well, he had a feeling he'd lost himself in a friendly and pretty girl because his emotions were so haywire thanks to Blake.

More than anything, this had to prove he wasn't in love with Blake anymore, because when they'd been together, he hadn't even found other women attractive.

"That's it?"

"Do you want it to be something more?"

"No!" Yang shook her head, then realised how that might sound. "Uh. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with you, I'm just…"

"I get it, Yang. We were both drunk. I don't think this has to change anything. Do you?"

"Ignore it?" she asked. "Still be friends?"

Adam cracked a tired and hungover smile. "I don't see why not."

"Me neither." Yang grinned back, releasing a quick breath. Her shoulders untensed rapidly, her body going slack. "Wow. This is… This is a lot easier than I thought it'd be. Just like that? We had sex but we're cool with it because we're friends and it happened while we were drunk?"

"That's it." he confirmed. "I'll say sorry-"

"Don't bother. It takes two to tango."

"Even so, wasn't it your first time?"

"And I can't remember any of it, so next time I'm with someone will feel like my first."

"That's an awfully relaxed view to take."

Yang grinned. "I'm a relaxed girl. To be honest, it's chillaxed Yang or screaming panic Yang. Take your pick."

Adam snorted. Well, she was anything if not honest. He'd take the relaxed version if he had a choice. He didn't remember anything about the night either, certainly not them getting undressed or into bed together. He knew there _had_ been intimacy, however. It was obvious not only from the smell but how his body felt. It was reminiscent of how he was after a night with Blake, except much more exhausted.

_Best keep that bit to myself…_

"We're cool, then?" Yang asked again. "You're not mad?"

"Not at you. Disappointed in myself more than anything."

"Yeah. Same." She smiled nervously. "But you're still cool with me?"

Hadn't he just said that? "I'm _cool with you_, Yang. Whatever that's supposed to mean. We had sex. That doesn't mean we need to become lovers or never talk to one another again. It's not so binary. Take a shower and get dressed," he suggested. "Talking will be easier when you're not in a dressing gown. I promise I'll still be here when you get out."

He was as good as his word and had even gone a step further to order breakfast up to their room. The egg, bacon and toast was simple but starchy – and that was a wonderful thing when you were suffering after a night out. Adam had pointedly ignored the red blush on the face of the bellboy bringing it up. Apparently, they hadn't been quiet nor subtle the night before.

When Yang came out the shower, she looked a million lien again. Her hair was clean and in order – at least as much `in order` as she kept it – and she looked infinitely more relaxed. She came over, cheered at the sight of the food and flopped down on the bed next to him, picking up knife and fork and devouring it ravenously. So close to him, she smelled of peach from the hotel's stock shampoo. Once the food was done and they were nursing their orange juice, they got to work on setting terms.

"The team never finds out."

"Agreed." Adam said. "As far as they know, we spent a night out and crashed at a hotel. I slept on the couch."

"Awesome. Second rule, this doesn't cause any team issues." Yang pointed between the two of them. "We bonked and that's crazy but it's _our problem_, okay? We keep it cool for the rest of the team."

"Again, I agree. I think we can get past this."

"So do I. We're awesome like that."

"My turn." Adam said. "Your Uncle never finds out."

"Oh hell no! Uncle Qrow would _never_ let me forget it if I told him. Nuh-uh." Yang made a cross with her arms. "No way. This goes no further than you and me. Our secret."

Good. This was turning out to be easier than a lot of the arrangements he'd had to make within the White Fang. Out of all the people in the team, he was surprised to find Yang the most reasonable. That was probably the subject matter. He couldn't begin to imagine how impossible things would have been if it were Weiss in this situation. Or Ruby. He shuddered. Fifteen was much too young for that kind of thing.

"So, we're still friends, still teammates and still drinking buddies. Though… maybe we should make sure someone else comes out with us next time. Just so nothing happens."

"Definitely. There is… one other thing…"

Yang looked at him quizzically.

"I was checking the dustbins while you were in the shower. I… didn't find a condom. Nor did I bring one out with me."

Yang's face remained carefully neutral for several moments.

"T-There's a pharmacist by the Bullhead docks," she stammered. "We'll stop by there and grab a pill. Problem solved."

"Sounds like a plan." It was a simple solution and no one – _no one_ – needed little Xiao-Long-Taurus running around. "Are you ready? We'll need to look natural and relaxed for the team."

"Um. Yeah." Yang looked at him again and then away, nervously scratching her chin.

Adam frowned. "What is it?"

"You… You probably didn't notice. You know, all this being more important. But you… us… we were both naked. Obviously." Her eyes flicked back. "It's not that bad."

Ice cold gripped Adam's body and he twisted away, snatching the napkin off the spent plates and holding it up to the left side of his face. His bare face. The bandage was gone, discarded in what he could only assume was their wild tryst the night before. Swearing under his breath, he stood and made his way to the bathroom, determined to makeshift someone to cover it.

"You don't have to hide it! I won't tell-"

He slammed the door shut.

/-/

Yang came out the pharmacists red-faced and with a tiny packet in hand. She looked at him and then away, and this time he had to as well. It was one thing to talk about it, another to have to do it.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. The woman made me take one then and there. Said they're free to students but only if you take one."

"It's probably to stop people taking and selling them on or abusing them."

"Hm. Maybe. She said it's best to take for three days to be sure." Yang stuffed them in her pocket, caught somewhere between shame and embarrassment. It didn't feel right that it only be her who had to deal with it.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"I said to stop saying that, didn't I? You didn't force me. I was as much a part of it as you."

"That you know of. What if I did take advantage?"

"You didn't," she said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Okay?" Annoyed, Yang shot him a glare. "You think I'm unable to defend myself? We were both drunk. I'm not accepting the idea you forced me to do anything and you shouldn't either."

"You're right." He was borrowing misery. Or making his own up. "Must be the hangover speaking. I just wish I could remember anything about it."

"Y-Yeah." Yang blushed. "Me too. Well, let's get back. I bet the others are wondering where the hell we are by now. I just hope Ruby hasn't told dad or reported us missing…

/-/

Weiss and Ruby were waiting for them outside the dorm building. Weiss had her hands planted on her hips, and Ruby was mimicking it with a lot less success, barely able to hide her grin. There wasn't any shouting or search party. That was a good sign.

Yang took the lead. "Look, I know what you're going to say. We should have told you we wouldn't be back. We're both really sorry and-"

"What are you talking about, Xiao-Long?" Weiss snapped. "You texted us last night. Over _fifty times_ no less." She held up her scroll. Neither of them were close enough to see anything but Weiss still brandished it like it was the plaque of truth. "I had to turn my scroll off to make it stop – and then you just started messaging Ruby!"

"Uh. Sorry…? Wait, so we told you we'd be at a hotel?"

"At _three in the morning_! While I was trying to sleep!"

Yang laughed awkwardly and muttered out an apology. Adam simply rolled his eye. After finding his bandages in the room, he'd covered up again, though the itchy fabric kept scratching against his skin. It needed a change.

"At least I told you both."

"You certainly did. Ugh. Between the constant texts and the pictures you kept sending-"

"Pictures!?" Yang cried. Shrieked. Howled. Adam wasn't sure which it was, but it sure as hell wasn't the `act natural` he'd told her to. Weiss and Ruby flinched back, and several people looked over. Realising her position, Yang flushed and tried to laugh it off. "Ah. P-Pictures. Yeah. Um. They weren't embarrassing pictures, were they?"

"Some of them certainly were."

They hadn't. Surely not. Having sex was one thing, but there was no way they'd sent _evidence_ to their teammates. Adam stared at Weiss' scroll while Yang was far less subtle and jumped for it. "Show me!"

"W-What are you doing? _You took them!_ Don't you know what they're of!? Get off!" Weiss wrestled free. "Check your own scroll, damn it. This is a new model. You sent them from your scroll, idiot!"

Yang wasn't listening to reason and in the end it was Ruby that came and offered hers. Yang snatched it and opened up the texts from her. Though less violent about it, Adam did slide up to look over her shoulders, a pit opening up in his stomach.

They'd overreacted.

The first was in the club, dark, and showed him tilting a bottle back upward, the neck in his mouth, with his hands to the side, drinking without holding anything. Yang's face was in the bottom corner grinning like a mad woman with her fingers in the peace sign.

Next was the two of them with their arms around one another. Yang looked far worse for wear but no less happy, while he had a sarcastic look on his face that made it abundantly clear he'd been forced into posing like that. The third was later on – Yang taking a picture of his back for some reason as he ordered at the bar. Then there was a picture attempted to be taken on the dance floor. The bright, neon strobe lighting made it a mess of colours with no focus.

They went on like that. Some must have been taken by him for it was Yang in the focus and she would be posing and waving at the camera. There was one of him nursing a drink on the bar, looking to the camera out the corner of his one good eye. It was almost artistic, and Yang must have thought so because the text beneath it read `looking good` with a few emojis after.

Yang scrolled to the end, through at least twenty pictures. They had obviously left the club. One picture was them sat side by side on a sidewalk, knees and hips touching, trays of fries and kebab meat in their laps as Yang held the camera out with one arm that could be seen on the edge, taking a selfie. They both looked drunk, but even then he was hardly someone prone to smiling like one. Still, there was a hint of a grin on the face of the Adam in that picture, and that was as big a sign of his inebriation than anything.

Underneath that final picture was a message: "Gna fnd hotel. Cya 2moro. Xxx"

Adam looked up, choosing to assume the x's were kisses and not a terrible suggestion of what they planned. "Your text speech is horrendous."

"Get off my back. You're probably the kind of guy to write full prose."

"What's wrong with that?" Weiss asked.

"The fact _you of all people_ are asking is why it's wrong." Laughing, Yang pulled back, as relieved as he was that their drunken texting hadn't given anything away. "I guess I wanted to document Team RYST's first official night out. Well, half of the team anyway."

"Yes, well, we could have done with the documentary delivered not in the middle of the night." Huffing, Weiss put her scroll away. "You had fun, though? I guess that's all that matters."

"Oh yeah. Fun. We had lots!" Yang laughed a little longer than was necessary, cracking off nervously. "So much fun that we're kinda all `funned out` if you know what I mean."

"You're acting weird, Yang…"

"Who's acting weird? You are, Rubes. Gosh, you're such a dork." Yang cackled and slapped her sister's back. "Don't mind me. I'm just hungover. A-Anyway, I'm gonna go get changed. Last night's clothes stink."

So much for acting natural. Adam felt Weiss and Ruby looking to him for an explanation. Keeping his lips set into a neutral frown, he shrugged once. That was all they'd get from him.

/-/

He left Team RYST on the honest excuse of being too hungover to want to train. There were limits, even for him, and there'd been plenty of exercise the night before. Dancing, he meant, though the slip only brought back more thoughts of what else they'd been up to.

It wasn't so much the act that bothered him as what it meant. Sex was sex. It was a physical thing that didn't always have to mean romance. He'd only ever been with Blake before, someone he'd truly loved, but he would never scoff at the White Fang who slept around casually or sought comfort in one another before or after a raid. People dealt in different ways and physical intimacy was far less destructive than something like drugs.

If Yang was happy that they could remain friends and move on, then it was well and truly done with. It didn't matter. Thus, it didn't bother him either – but what was more concerning was how he'd unconsciously – or perhaps subconsciously – done it in the first place.

He hadn't gone out hoping to pull – as Yuma would have put it. He'd actually gone out explicitly planning not to. Or rather, he'd gone out with a female friend hoping to distract himself from his feelings. The `not getting any` aspect was heavily implied.

Why, then, had he gone and done it? Why had he, drunken or not, decided to have sex with Yang?

This wasn't the first time he'd gotten drunk with female friends. Most of those had been subordinates, but there had been genuine friends among the White Fang as well. Even before he and Blake were a thing, he hadn't slept with any of them and hadn't ever felt the desire to. The question was, had he fallen for Yang during the night?

Not _fallen_ in terms of love, but attraction, mood or desire. Adam didn't think he felt any desire right now to go out with Yang, but when you were drunk, hot and having fun with someone, it wasn't hard to see how you could mistake those feelings. There had to have been a spark, though. A spark of something.

Strange as it would sound, he would have been happier if he'd wanted her.

He wasn't sure he had.

_Did I sleep with Yang to distract myself from Blake…?_

If so, that wasn't fair to Yang _or_ himself. He almost wished he could say he had feelings for his teammate, since at least that would have made understanding it easier. The last thing he wanted was to be so pathetic that he'd sought comfort in a rebound, potentially ruining a perfectly good friendship at the same time. Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying as hard as he could to think back and recall _anything_ about last night.

The best he could manage was them paying for a room, Yang laughing and singing while he hefted her shoulder up, no better than her but at least quieter. He could vaguely remember being given a key and directions, then moving toward an elevator. Everything else was gone. How they made it to a specifically numbered room in a hotel with many others was an outright mystery.

"I can't live my whole life based around Blake. Not if I want to move on from her…"

The problem was, he mostly had. Joining the White Fang and bringing about equality had been his life's goal, but he'd let Blake take over. When she left, he threw away his goal to chase her – instantly making her the most important thing in his life.

"Don't be a hypocrite," he told himself. "That's not her fault – it's yours. You're the one who chose to drop everything to run after her. You're the one who joined a school for huntsmen just to prove her wrong."

He really was pathetic, wasn't he? And now having accepted that he might have fallen out of love with her, that he might have wasted all this time, he'd gone and hopped into someone else's bed. For what? A night of comfort? To prove to himself he didn't need Blake? Or had he done it to get back _at_ Blake?

If so, he doubted it would have the intended effect. Blake had moved on from him far more effectively than he had from her. _I'm a mess. What's making me act like this? I'm normally a lot more focused…_

Focus.

That was it.

"I don't have a goal."

Saying it out loud helped make it more obvious. He'd always been working toward something before, toward either the White Fang, defeating Atlas or saving faunus. How could you focus if you didn't have a goal to focus on? Even when he'd come to Beacon to prove Blake wrong, that had been a goal. A petty one, he could admit now, but a goal all the same. Now, he didn't have anything. He was adrift. Confused. Looking for something to distract him or catch his attention long enough to make something of.

That must have been why Yang was so afraid of him leaving the team before; she'd realised what he hadn't. The night out might even have been her way of trying to help. It'd be just like her, acting so blind yet being so perceptive. And here he was, the one who really _was_ blind.

Not anymore.

_I need a goal. I need an ambition. I can't join the White Fang now and it has to be something aside from Blake. _Become a huntsman? That wasn't really a long-term goal, nor something he found particularly enticing. _I can't just make a goal up. It has to be meaningful to me or I'll not be interested. What can I do, though? The only thing I've ever cared about is faunus and the racism…_

That could be it. That could do. Adam blinked, surprised at how simple it sounded, but also how right. He couldn't join the White Fang again after leaving them, but the White Fang weren't the only route to the firs goal he'd ever had.

Equality. Fairness. Justice.

Even in Beacon, there was still racism – he'd experienced the brunt of it, but others had too. Maybe, just maybe, he could focus on trying to fix that. _I've already made a start. Ha. Without even realising, I've been working toward it. Maybe my body knew what I wanted even when my mind was too busy obsessing over Blake._

Dealing with the racism would give him a reason to stay, a reason to right and something to fight for. Adam drew a deep breath and let it go, pleased to feel just that little bit lighter.

And for once, he'd figured it out on his own. That was a pleasant change.

No violence this time. He was under too much scrutiny to rely on it. Well, violence was but one means to victory. The White Fang fell on using it because no one in authority took their oppression seriously. That wasn't the case in Beacon. Ozpin had proven himself a surprising but vigilant ally to the faunus students, as had Oobleck and Tsune. Students had been expelled. Others had been chastised. Punishments were handed out. The authority figures were doing something. That meant he could focus on the student body.

_Yes,_ he thought. _This will do nicely. _

Wouldn't it also be the most wonderful irony if he fixed the faunus problem peacefully, just how Blake said he couldn't- No. A fierce shake of his head knocked those thoughts away, even if there was a part of him that felt a vindictive thrill at the thought of proving her wrong about him. Okay. Entirely letting Blake go was going to be harder than he thought.

/-/

Adam lay curled up on his side in bed, Team RYST in their own further down the room. His was by the furthest wall with Ruby's a few feet away, then Weiss' and finally Yang's. With his head running wild with ideas of how he could spark a change in Beacon, sleep was slow to come. Not only for him, it seemed. His scroll lit up and buzzed silently. Only once. A message. Idly, he reached over and picked it up, seeing it was from Yang.

"_You asleep?"_

Adam rolled his eyes and typed back. _"Not now. What is it?"_

"_I've been looking through my pics."_

"_And?"_

"_We took a lot."_

That sounded just ominous enough that he had to respond. _"What kind?"_

"_Not sex pics!"_ Yang sent her reply with a sick-looking emoji face. _"Going out pics. Smiling. Looking happy. Drinking. Uh. And then this one…"_

An image appeared, slowly loading as his scroll received it. The picture was clearly taken inside the hotel room they'd booked. Adam was grateful they were both clothed in it, but that was as far as his relief went. He was sat on the double bed, Yang in his lap. She was sat half sideways with her arm out holding the camera selfie-style and her face nestled against his neck. He had an arm around her, very low down her back. His bandage was missing in it, showing his horrid scar, the `SDC` branded into his face like he was a fucking animal. The Yang in the picture didn't seem to care.

"_Tell me you didn't send that one to Weiss or Ruby."_

"_No. It must have been the last one before we… you know…"_

He knew. There was a long silence where he wondered if he should reply or not. That picture looked like the kind of thing an idiot would send to an ex to get back at them. Luckily, he didn't have Blake's new scroll number so there was no risk there.

"_Delete it."_

"_I already did. Is it ok to keep the others?"_

"_Others?"_

"_The going out ones. The happy ones."_

"_You can keep them."_

He received a big smiley face in return, followed by _"We had fun, didn't we? Aside from this morning. It was fun."_

"_It was." _he admitted. He considered himself for a few moments before typing _"Are you really okay with this? It was your first time, and I took it because I was upset over falling out of love with my ex. Doesn't feel right."_

"_It wasn't like that!"_ Yang's reply was immediate, her fingers audibly tapping away. _"You weren't thinking of her at all. You responded to me!"_

Adam stared at that message for a long time. _"How would you know?"_ he asked back. _"I thought neither of us could remember it."_

"_I don't remember it!"_

"_That's what I said. What did you mean that I responded?"_

"_I'm tired."_ Yang's final message said. It was almost stroppy. He heard her roll over and sigh angrily. _"Goodnight."_

Confused, Adam sent back a quick `goodnight` and put his scroll down.

"Are you two finally done texting each other?" Weiss grumbled. "We sleep in the same damn room. Why do I have to listen to _tap-tap-tapping_ when you could just talk to one another…?"

Yang rolled up in her blankets and refused to answer.

Adam sighed and whispered an apology.

* * *

**There's such a thing as being too mature, Adam.**

**And no, this isn't some "grand attack" on the Bumblebee pairing or community as one or two people have suggested. I don't subscribe to pairings and being loyal to them. The characters are all make believe, which is why most of my stories have wildly different pairings. I think the idea of being obsessed about any pairing is just weird and I like to explore wild and wacky pairings because it's fun to write them. **

**The only real pairing I dislike is Oscar x Ruby. It's mostly to do with age, the issue of Ozpin and the fact that Oscar is a character just randomly thrown into the plot, and that Ruby is dealing with the death of Pyrrha and all this nightmarish stuff going on in canon. She has so much more to concentrate on that I don't think the plot should try and push any pairing, let alone some random kid possessed by her headmaster who joins the party out of nowhere and quickly gets to the level of skill needed to fight other huntsmen.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 8****th**** December**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Yang hates Mondays," Ruby explained as reason for the cold shoulder he'd been receiving all day. "Trust me, this is nothing compared to back home. She'd be the best sister in the world all weekend, then literally the devil the second Monday hits. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried."

"Uh. You kinda are." Smiling apologetically, she poked his arm. "I know how you work. You had that broody look on your face, and you normally get that when you're thinking about something."

Was he that obvious nowadays? The flaws of living your life with a mask to conveniently hide your emotions were catching up to him. That or Ruby was so much more perceptive than he gave her credit for.

"Know how else I know?" she asked cheekily.

"I'll bite. How?"

"It's Monday. Eight. And you forgot that Pyrrha asked to spar at five."

Adam's eyes widened and he swore uncharacteristically, making to bolt before Ruby grabbed his shoulder and hung on for dear life.

"I texted her!" she wailed. "I texted her when I woke up and saw you were still asleep!" Ruby managed to wrestle him to a stop before he could leave the room and apologise. Adam Taurus was many things, few of them good, but he liked to think he was a man of his word. Missing a promised training session was just poor form.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried!" Ruby planted her hands on her hips. "You mumbled something about being too tired, then called me Yang." Her grin returned, impish and full of teeth. Adam had a bad feeling about it. "So… is there any _reason_ Yang should be avoiding you this morning? Is there any reason you're saying her name in your sleep?"

"I thought you said it's normal and she hates Mondays…"

"I was only saying that to cheer you up! Wait, no…"

"Mission failed, Ruby."

"Awww! Seriously, though. Did something happen on your night out?" She leaned into him, eyes sparkling. "Did you ask her out? Did she ask _you_ out? Did you kiss…?"

Adam chuckled and placed a hand on her forehead, pushing her away. She reminded him of Blake when they'd been younger – much younger. Back then, he'd thought of her as a little sister, someone he was going to protect no matter what. How times changed.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would do that, Ruby?"

"No…" she said glumly.

"Exactly. Yang I just had a few drinks, shared a few stories and that was all." Conveniently, she'd just come out the bathroom at that point, brushing her hair into place and fastening the top button of her blouse. "Right, Yang? Nothing important happened."

The blonde froze, trapped, then looked away. "Yeah," she agreed. "Nothing important. I promised to meet some friends. Go to breakfast without me." Stomping to the door, she opened and slammed it behind her, shaking the room and making Ruby and Adam both wince.

"Yeah," Weiss said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Nothing important at all."

/-/

Yang knew she wasn't being subtle. It'd never been her strong point. That was a flaw she accepted. Hearing Adam talk about her like that pissed her the fuck off, though, which didn't make sense considering they'd both agreed that would be the story. She wasn't sure what exactly annoyed her about it. Maybe it was the fact he found it so damned _easy_ to lie, like this was something he'd done time and time before and she was just another notch in the belt.

_Don't be stupid. We agreed on this. I want this! Don't I…?_

The answer was harder to reach than she'd thought it would be. She didn't fancy Adam – not like that, anyway. He was cool and funny, when he wasn't being a broody asshat, and he was great with Ruby and she loved – liked – that about him. _Stop being so sensitive. It's fine to love the way he treats Ruby. I love the way Weiss does, too. Most of the time._

The word felt too dangerous to use, which was stupid. Completely stupid.

"I don't love Adam," she said out loud. "There. That was easy. I don't love him. He's way too old,way too broody and has a tonne of baggage. Absolute no go territory."

Not to mention he'd barely gotten over his ex, and not even then. It was always "her this" and "she that". Yang rolled her eyes, more resigned than feeling any jealousy, and desperately thankful for that.

"I'm not in love with him. Okay. Good to establish. Then why am I so fucking angry?"

Her mind jumped to pregnancy hormones but that was stupid. This'd have to be the fastest pregnancy in the history of Remnant for that to be the case, plus they'd made sure that wouldn't happen. Was it the fact they had sex? Yang didn't think so. That was a mistake on both their parts, and he'd been a lot easier to deal with about it than she could have hoped for. No messy feelings, no complications and no sudden expectation she hang off his arm like a brainless bimbo. In fact, he was almost as relieved about the lack of romance as her. Was that the problem? Did she feel scorned that he wasn't interested?

"No way. I'm not that petty. Ugh. I could really use you right now, mom. Can't tell dad or uncle Qrow this. Can't talk to Ruby. Sure as hell I'm not talking to Miss Goodwitch."

Where had all the trustworthy female figures gone in her life? Oh right, they'd either run away, died or were potentially racist and hated Adam's guts. Cool. Pyrrha…? No, she didn't know her well enough, and she really needed an older and more mature point of view. Times like this, she wished Qrow would stop being a bachelor.

Yang slapped her own face lightly, leaning against a nearby wall and closing her eyes. This was just something she'd have to deal with on her own, and luckily enough it was ten times easier than it had any right to be. She wasn't in love with Adam; he wasn't in love with her; no one knew what they'd done. The obvious choice was just to move on with life and forget it ever happened, just like he was already doing.

Insensitive, jerkish asshole that he was...

"Gahhh! This isn't working!"

"Maybe I can help."

Yang jumped and swore, but the girl who'd spoken wasn't on her team. For a second she'd nearly died at the thought or Ruby or Weiss overhearing her. The girl, who seemed to have come from nowhere, had dark black hair and yellow eyes. She wore the school uniform with the addition of a dark bow in her hair. She looked familiar, but not in any meaningful way, just as someone Yang had seen here and there. Around. Likely in class.

Not someone she would normally share secrets with. "Uh-huh? And you are?"

"Someone who just happened to be passing by."

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much," she admitted. "Just you mumbling to yourself and then saying nothing is working." Her smile was disarming. "I wouldn't normally stick my nose in but I'm not in the mood for breakfast."

"And _I_ don't normally tell my problems to complete strangers. No offence," Yang added. "I just don't know you from Ada-" Her lips pursed, and she cut off. Even that old saying was dangerous now. "I don't know you. I think you're in my class. That's about it."

"Blake." The girl extended a hand. "Blake Belladonna."

Yang took it cautiously. "Yang… Look, Blake, I really appreciate this and all but I don't think you can be any-"

"You're interested in your teammate. Adam."

Shock. Horror. Then, without warning, a startled laugh.

"Whoah! Whoah! You've missed the boat by a mile!" Laughing, Yang let out a long breath. "Whooo! Okay, nice try but no. Adam and I are tight. We're friends." She linked her fingers to show it. "But that's all we are. We live together, train together and hang out together. Don't go reading into things."

"Then you're not…?"

"Whatever you thought. No."

"Maybe I was wrong. I just thought the two of you were acting so close…"

"We _are_ close. That's just the kind of person I am." Maybe the news of their late night training was getting around from those videos. That was stupid, though. They worked out their frustrations because it was easy, effective and they both liked it. She'd do the same with Weiss or Ruby if they wanted. If she wasn't barred from working things out that way now.

"Didn't you go out the other night?"

How did she know about that? Had Ruby and Weiss been talking? Come to think of it, there was a good chance other people from Beacon had been out and seen them. The best places to go clubbing weren't exactly secrets. Maybe someone had seen them tearing up the dance floor. Maybe _she'd_ been there as well.

"Only as friends. Our teammates are sticks in the mud, so they didn't come. Well, Weiss is. My sister is too young." But would also probably be a stick in the mud, too. Now make it a weapons convention and she'd be all over it. "So, yeah, whatever you saw, heard or what your friends told you is wrong. Me and Adam are pals. Teammates. Buddies."

"Lovers?"

"Lov-" Yang bit her lip. Panicky as she was, she managed to laugh. "Funny. Tricking me into saying something doesn't make it true, though. What's your deal anyway? Why are you so-"

"I saw you coming out the pharmacy with him."

Yang's hand sealed over Blake's mouth as she toppled her sideways, yanking her into an empty classroom and slamming the door behind them.

/-/

Adam stepped out the familiar elevator and into the familiar office, striding up to the familiar desk with the familiar man behind it. "I'm not sure what I've done to deserve a direct invitation to your office this time. Has someone blamed me for a miscarriage? Am I at fault for paint drying poorly?"

Ozpin smiled indulgently and gestured to the seat. Adam took it.

"Nothing so dull for once, Adam. I've actually called with good news. The scrolls you and Qrow helped take from the White Fang at the recruitment meeting have yielded results. One of them was contacted."

Adam leaned in. "By whom?"

"Roman Torchwick."

"Who?"

"The man you dealt with before, helping Miss Rose. White coat, orange hair-"

"The poser."

Ozpin chuckled. "Yes. That's an apt way to describe him. I suppose you wouldn't know of him being active so far away before now. Torchwick is something of a notorious figure in Vale. A gentleman thief if you will. Before now, he's always been active but very careful not to be _too much of a problem_. He steals from those who can afford to be stolen from, both for the economy of such and to avoid labelling himself public enemy."

"Not much point stealing from the poor."

"No, but Torchwick has always been particularly careful to avoid lasting consequences. It would seem that has changed. Why such a man is working with the White Fang is unknown, as is why the White Fang would care to work for him. He is a thief, yes, but hardly an industrious one."

"He would have contacts in Vale," Adam said. "Those can be useful. Knowledge of the area, who to speak to, who is in power…"

"But would you let him command your men?"

"No. I wouldn't."

"That is what baffles us. As far as we can tell, he's in a position of power over the White Fang. If not leading, then at least being granted the authority to order them into position. We're not sure what this means, but we'd naturally like to find out."

That was strange. Adam wasn't sure who would have been made direct leader in his absence, but the role must have fallen to a faunus. Even the worst of them would be better than a selfish thief who only looked out for his own skin. It didn't add up.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I suppose that answers my question of whether or not you wish to be involved." Ozpin gave him a chance to back out anyway; one Adam didn't take. "Very well. We can't infiltrate you into the operation with how recognisable you are, so our best bet is to attack and close it down, capturing either Torchwick himself or enough of the White Fang that we can interrogate them."

"Letting them make the first move would show what it is they're after," Adam suggested.

"Officially, I cannot suggest that as it would mean allowing a crime to happen. However, it would be you and Qrow in the field and you can adapt to the situation as you feel is required."

Adam snorted. The old permission that wasn't permission trick. It'd been so long since he had to deal with it. "Fine. When is it, and where?"

"The meeting is at an abandoned factory. It's still abandoned," he said before Adam could suggest they raid there instead. "Qrow had a look last night and said there's no sign it's been in use. It's likely just a meeting spot. Torchwick hasn't indicated the target but we have our suspicions. A shipment of dust from the SDC will arrive the day prior and will spend the night in the harbour. Given Torchwick and the White Fang have been active in dust robberies of late, this seems the most likely target."

Dust was valuable and always targeted by his raids, but that was only ever outside the walls of cities. The main reason was because once you took dust out of the SDC stamped containers, it was impossible to tell who made it or where it came from, allowing for great ease of sale and distribution. Everyone bought dust. Everyone.

Taking it within a city wouldn't make as much sense. First of all, you'd have to move it. That was fine in the wilds where they could hit an SDC convoy and have hours and hours to siphon it off, but robbery in the middle of Vale would give you minutes at best.

That meant heavy machinery to move the dust.

Again, that was fine in the wild. No one would notice Bullheads or forklifts in abandoned areas of the wilderness, but those couldn't be moved across Vale quietly. You might as well wrap yourself in neon lights and dance in front of a police station. Then, you had the obvious problem of getting rid of it. Everyone bought dust, but not straight after news of a robbery was going around.

_They're using it,_ he realised. _That's the only reason they'd want so much dust and not care for how hard it is to shift. If they needed it themselves. But what could the White Fang need with so much dust?_

Conquest came to mind, but that was idiocy. If Sienna had given him every member of the White Fang and all the resources she had, he might have been able to attack Vale, but it would have been a terrorist attack. In and out after causing damage. He couldn't hope to hold the city and would never try.

"The Vytal Festival is coming up," Adam warned.

"I know. I, General Ironwood and the Council of Vale are very concerned about the timing of this. That is why I'm taking it so seriously. General Ironwood is sending a team ahead to assess the school and prepare for his arrival. He will be taking over security."

"You don't sound pleased with that."

"I'm not. James is an excellent strategist and a good man, but he is… focused. At times, he is too focused and loses sight of the big picture."

"I'll have to take your word on that," Adam said. On both him being a good man _and_ a strategist. He'd crossed wits with General Ironwood before, and it was hard to respect someone who, with such overwhelming numerical, technological and economical advantages, couldn't take out the White Fang. "Who is he sending? Anyone I should be worried about."

Ozpin sighed. "I'm afraid so."

/-/

Weiss wasn't one to normally scream but the message from her sister had come with exactly no warning and half her team were missing presumed dead. Or at least they'd be wishing they were if she got hold of them. At least Ruby was around – and it was a cold day in hell that she was grateful for the fact, but here they were, welcoming her sister to Beacon far ahead of schedule and far before she was mentally fortified.

"Hello Weiss' sister."

Death could not have come quickly enough. Weiss paled as Winter's cold eyes fixed on her diminutive leader, but for once the eldest Schnee sister did not comment on it. If anything, she looked relieved. Or… not pleased, but less displeased than she expected to be.

Weiss supposed that would be the normal response to Ruby. Upset at someone so young upstaging her sister, but relieved she wasn't half as bad as she looked.

"Good day. I am Winter Schnee. I expect my sister has mentioned me?"

Not one bit. Weiss paled.

"Yep. Weiss said you're amazingly skilled and determined."

"Did she now?" Winter smiled faintly. "Thank you, Weiss. I try my best."

Ruby was officially her favourite person in the world at that moment, especially since she'd lied to casually. Weiss could have kissed her. "Ahem. Yes, well, it's only natural to talk sisters when Ruby's is our other teammate. I'm afraid I'm not sure where Yang is at the moment. She was feeling a little under the weather and skipped breakfast."

"I see. And your… other teammate?"

"Adam was called to see the headmaster."

Winter clicked her tongue and gestured to her two guards. The soldiers, both women, saluted and remained by the aircraft, a sleek, white personal shuttle renowned for its speed and grace.

"Little matter. Why don't you show me to your dorm? I'm curious to see how life is in Beacon. How it differs from Atlas Academy."

"O-Of course." Their room was messy. Weiss looked desperately to Ruby.

"I'll go see if I can find Adam or Yang quick!" she said, hopefully lying. "I'll meet you there." Her teammate shot off with a burst of her Semblance, leaving rose petals fluttering in the air behind. Winter raised an eyebrow and Weiss laughed it off.

"Ruby is excitable but very determined to be a good leader."

"I was under the impression from your letters that you did not like her."

"A poor first impression on my part." Weiss dipped her head. "I'm ashamed to admit I let my ego get ahead of me."

"A problem acknowledged is a problem on its way to being solved," Winter said wisely. "It's good that you recognised it." Winter began moving, indicating that Weiss should lead. "How is your team performing? Are you cohesive?"

"More than most other teams. We train as early as four in the morning." Weiss preened a little at the impressed look on Winter's face. "So far, we've done well on individual and team drills. Miss Goodwitch says she's hopeful we will be chosen to perform in the Vytal Festival."

"A great honour. How is being on a team with a man?"

The implication made Weiss blush, even if that was foolish. There hadn't been any problems to blush at. Not so much as a slipped gown or inopportune shower incident. Adam _always_ knocked.

"It's been easier than I expected. He's a perfect gentleman, if a little rough around the edges."

"Rough how?" Winter asked sharply.

"W-Well, he has his opinions. They're not always the ones I share. He's a faunus," she explained quickly. "There was some early tension between us over that, but I like to think I've proven to him how little that matters. I can understand his paranoia a little more now if I can be honest. There have been a few incidents with the other students."

"What kind of incidents?"

"Harassment," she said. "Sometimes physical." Weiss didn't mention her black eye and knew better than to. Winter would overreact. "I'd never realised how bad discrimination could be. People treat him like he's an animal."

"Perhaps he warrants some of it."

Weiss stopped suddenly. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not talking about his race," Winter said diplomatically, "but it's worth remembering that people don't always treat someone poorly _just_ because of one thing. Perhaps he did something to antagonise those who acted against him. You can't only see it from his point of view-"

"Forgive me, sister, but I believe I had a better _point of view_ on the situation than you do from Atlas." Weiss' tone was frosty, almost biting. "I was here after all. I witnessed it."

"I'm only saying that some people like to blame racism for everything. It's not always just that. You can dislike a person who is faunus without their race coming into it. Don't default on assuming the reason is discriminatory."

"I'm not defaulting to anything. I was there. This is our room," Weiss said quickly, changing the subject before she could sour things further. Winter was surely just trying to ease tensions, but it didn't feel right. Weiss tried her best to ignore it. "Team RYST's dorm. Let me just open it for you."

By the time she'd scanned her scroll against the lock and opened it, Ruby had shoved all their loose clothing into cupboards, under beds and anywhere else she could think of. The room was not _clean_ by any means, but it wasn't a mess either. Weiss' side was mostly well kept, while Adam's was spotless. That had more to do with his lack of possessions than anything. His sword rested against his bedframe, the red hilt sticking out the black sheath.

"No luck finding Yang or Adam?" Weiss asked.

"Um. Nope. I just got here."

Weiss sent her team leader a grateful smile as Winter moved into the room and looked about. Reading her impressions was close to impossible but Weiss knew they couldn't have been negative because she would have said so. Winter moved to Weiss' bed and inspected it, touching the cloth of her sheets and humming.

"I was planning to wash them next weekend." Weiss lied.

"They will need it by then. The room is… cramped."

"We considered bunkbeds but lacked the materials, and Miss Goodwitch said we couldn't fit any through the door. We only really start and end our days here, so the space isn't an issue."

"A good point." Winter's eyes fixed on Adam's weapon and narrowed. "This is your teammate's weapon? Why is it in the room?"

"Oh. I asked if I could look at it." Ruby said.

He'd brought it out on a promise to let Ruby inspect the firing mechanism for ideas on how to set fire to Crescent Rose's blade. Weiss really didn't see the point, but Ruby had just shouted "flaming blade, duh!" like that answered everything. It wasn't worth getting into an argument over.

"Is it really safe to sleep in the same room as someone who is armed?"

"We're all dangerous," Weiss pointed out. "Even unarmed. Adam doesn't keep it on him normally. It's only because Ruby asked to look at it. I don't see the problem."

"I'm only concerned for your safety."

"I trust Adam would not harm me," Weiss said.

There was a curious twitch to Winter's expression when she said that. Her sister pinched her lips tight and her nose scrunched up like she'd bitten on a lemon. Weiss wasn't sure she liked it, but she more than noticed Ruby's eyes turning to sharp slits of gunmetal grey. Desperately, Weiss waved her down. Winter wasn't like _that_. This was all just a misunderstanding. It was her sister suddenly getting overprotective because she was with a boy. Bizarre, but understandable.

"You've only known him for what, a month? Two? I hardly think that's enough time to let your guard down in his presence. If he's been in as many fights as you say, then I believe I have a right to be concerned."

"He didn't start those fights," Ruby said.

"It takes two to tango, Ruby Rose. Even if he did not instigate them, he has some culpability for engaging-"

"Perhaps!" Weiss interrupted before things could get any worse. "Perhaps you should wait until you meet Adam before making any assumptions. He's actually very reasonable and exceptionally disciplined. I think you will like him."

The look on Winter's face said that she highly doubted that.

/-/

Yang kept her hand over the nosy girl's mouth until she was sure they were alone. A quick check of the classroom proved that, and she dragged Blake even further in, all but tossing her at the teacher's desk before letting go.

"Alright. I don't know what you saw or why you were watching-"

"I saw you take birth control. You slept with Adam."

"What I do or don't do with my teammate is exactly _none_ of your business!" Yang hissed. "Also, it's no one else's business either, so you better not say a word about what you saw! Got it? Not a word!"

"I'm not your enemy."

"No. You're a nosy classmate who knows a secret I need keeping. That's ten times worse because I can't break your nose without getting in trouble." It was tempting all the same. Maybe she'd suffer amnesia and forget ever seeing anything.

_We didn't even check to see who was watching. We probably weren't the only ones from Beacon enjoying a night out. Hell. How many people could have seen us?_

Blake pushed her hand away and sat on the desk, placing her hands in her lap. It might have been meant to make her look less intimidating, but she still knew things she shouldn't. Posture didn't help.

"What do you want?" Yang asked tiredly. "What do I have to do to keep you quiet?"

"I'm not here to blackmail you."

"Then what are you here for? To say you saw the evidence of me banging my teammate? Yeah, thanks. Awesome. I kinda figured out what happened already. I'm having enough problems over it."

Golden eyes narrowed. "What kinds of problems?"

"The kind that are none of your business!"

"I can help you."

"Unless you can _unsex_ me, I doubt it. Gah. Just forget what you saw, okay? That's the best way you can help me."

"Is Adam threatening you?"

Yang… choked on air. "W-What?"

"Is he threatening you?" Blake pressed. "Is he forcing you to do something you don't want?"

"What? No. What?" she repeated. "No! What the hell made you think that!?"

"I can help you if he is."

"He isn't!" Yang snapped. "And if he was, I'd kick his ass myself. Fuck. Is there something about him that makes you think he'd do that?" Her expression darkened. "It better not be the fact he's a faunus."

In answer, Blake reached up and removed her bow. Two black ears poked out, shocking her. Huh. Well, maybe she wasn't against Adam for that then. Yang didn't bother asking why she'd hide them. After being on a team with Adam, she knew.

"Well either way, Adam isn't forcing me to do anything. We got drunk, got… intimate." She cringed at the word. "And then he said it didn't have to mean anything. He… He's been great about it." The pit opening up in her stomach said otherwise, but for the life of her she didn't know why. "He's been awesome. A lot better than I'd have thought."

Blake peered into her eyes. It pissed Yang off more than she cared to admit, because it was like the girl thought her some abuse case hiding the truth out of fear of Adam. As complicated as things were now, he was a friend. A good friend. All this doubt wasn't doing much for her already fragmented mood.

"You shouldn't get involved with him." Blake said. "Not at all. Certainly not romantically. I can't force you to, but I'd suggest you spare yourself the problems and stay away."

Yang bristled. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a warning. I know Adam-"

"You clearly fucking don't if you're talking like this about him!"

"He's not someone who can be trusted."

"Fuck off!" Yang shouted, startling Blake. Yang slammed a hand down on the desk, eyes burning red. "Do you know who can't be trusted? You! Because I don't know you and I don't have any reason to trust you! Whatever goes on between Adam and me," she pointed to herself for emphasis, "is _our business_. It's not yours. It won't ever be yours."

"I thought you said nothing was going on between you."

"It's not-" Yang bit herself off. "We're done here. Tell anyone what you saw, and we'll be having words." Words with her fists, maybe. Yang was fuming as she marched away from the desk, ignoring Blake's attempts to call her back.

"Don't get involved with him. He's violent and twisted by madness. You don't know the things he's seen and what they've done to him. He can act civil but it's just a mask. Underneath, he's a monster."

"Like you'd fucking know…"

"He's using you to get back at me!"

Yang froze in the doorway. Her heart felt like it was gripped tight in a fist. Her stomach dropped out from under her, leaving her dizzy. "What… What did you just say…?"

* * *

**Drama. Arghhh. Blake, she's well intentioned and has so much reason and right to feel this way about Adam, because the Adam in the show was one who just couldn't give up on her.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 22****nd**** December (maybe)**

**I've yet to fully decide when I'll have time off this Christmas. I usually do 2 weeks, but since I had to take a week off in November, I'm going to try and do only 1 week off now. As such, the date for the next chapter will EITHER be 22****nd**** December or 29****th**** December. **

**Depending on what week I take off.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter before the end of the year. There will be no update next week to either Tuesday story, which means it'll be three weeks before the next chapter of this. Happy Christmas to you all!**

* * *

**Cover Art:** JustFun101

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Blake knew she was walking on thin ice.

Confronting Adam's teammate, cornering her and pressuring her like this, it was bound to make her angry, and Blake had seen with her own eyes how well Yang Xiao-Long could fight. There was nothing else she could do, though. Yang had to understand what she was getting into, what she was unconsciously opening herself up to.

"You… You're Adam's ex…?"

"I am." Blake said it without pride or regret, just a statement of fact. "Adam and I were together for years. I know him deeper than you ever could in just a few months. He shared his deepest secrets with me, his desires and dreams. I know what he's like."

The blonde shook. For a second Blake thought it might have been shock, but the brief flash of red in Yang's eyes proved it was something far worse. "So?" she snapped. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not good enough?"

What…?

"No, that isn't what I'm saying at all." Why would she even think that? This wasn't a competition for Adam's affection for crying out loud. "What I'm saying is that you think you know him, but you don't. I do. I know the real Adam-"

"And I don't!?"

"No." Blake said honestly. "You don't."

Of course she didn't! Yang had no idea what Adam had done and who he used to be. She didn't mean it as some insult on her – this was obviously Adam's fault – but Yang took it as one, bristling and clenching her hands into tight fists. Wisps of golden light spun about her hair and Blake took a cautious step backwards. One that Yang matched, walking into her space and prodding her breastbone angrily.

"Fuck. You." Yang spat, taking her time with each word. "I know enough. I know that Adam has issues. I know he has some shit in his past – I've seen his scar!"

"He showed you!?" Blake was shocked, but only for a second. "No, you must have seen it while you were in bed with him." She knew she was right when Yang got angrier.

"So!? I've still seen it!"

"But he didn't trust you with it."

The finger poking her chest became a fist gripping her collar and hauling her face close. Yang's hot breath washed over her. "Are you saying I took advantage of him?"

"No!"

Blake pried the hand off and hopped back. _This girl isn't making any sense. Why is she getting so defensive about everything I say?_

"I'm not trying to make an enemy of you-"

"You're failing!"

"-I'm only trying to warn you. Like I said, you don't know Adam. You think you do but he's putting on an act. That's not your fault. I'm not saying you're an idiot to be fooled by it, only that you need to be aware."

"All I'm hearing is his bitch ex trying to ruin his life."

Oh for! Blake scowled back fiercely. "I couldn't give a damn what Adam does with his life. Stop making this about you. If you really want to shack up with him, do it-"

"I didn't say I did!"

"-but I couldn't sleep easily at night knowing I didn't warn you. He's violent. He's possessive. He's abus-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You have to hear this. Adam is-"

"I said shut up!"

A fist came swinging in and Blake panicked, vaulting back over the desk and dodging the attack by a fraction of a second. She'd touched a nerve. _Why is she this angry? I'm trying to help her._ And Yang Xiao-Long _was_ angry. Her eyes were burning red but there were also tears in them. More than that, her hair shone with golden light and her teeth were gritted so hard together that Blake could hear the grinding of enamel.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Yang roared. "You don't know him! You don't! Adam is my friend, he cares about my sister, he helps us all get better and he gets up at four in the morning to train with Pyrrha just because she doesn't like training in front of crowds. Where the hell do you get off telling me he's abusive because of all that!?"

"Because he is."

"Did he hit you!?"

Blake frowned. "No."

"Did he ever force himself on you?"

"No, but-"

"Then fuck off!" Yang shrieked.

Blake winced at the ear-splitting volume. It cracked at the high pitch, breaking off into a strangled croak. Was she stupid? There was more to abuse than the physical signs, and Yang had to know that. Why was she being this obstinate? No, this wasn't stubbornness. This was desperation. Yang was desperate to absolve Adam, to cling to the idea he was a good man underneath all the rage.

The idea that he could be redeemed…

_I've heard of this before,_ Blake thought, eyes widening slightly. There were always stories about those women who fell in love with dangerous criminals, even inmates on death row, falling for the danger or just thinking they could redeem those people out of some twisted notion that love could conquer all. Blake had read about it, but she's never thought she might actually see it. Of course, that also meant something else…

"You're in love with him…"

Yang Xiao-Long flinched. The fire in her eyes dimmed for a second, but only for that second. "No. I already told you we were drunk. It didn't mean anything. And it's none of your business anyway! You had your chance. If Adam fucked up as bad as you say he did, then that's it. It's over. Move on."

"And let you step in to take him for yourself?" Blake asked.

"I didn't say that!"

"No. But it's what you're thinking."

"Are you psychic now as well as a bitch?" Yang strode around the table, but Blake wasn't going to let her escape this through violence. She kept the table between them, setting her hands on it to stop Yang just ripping it away.

"Not psychic; I just have eyes. You're defensive about him."

"Of course I am." Yang gripped the table's edge and tried to wrestle it away. "He's my teammate. He's my friend. I'm not going to listen to you talk shit about any of my teammates."

"Is that why you slept with him?"

"We were drunk! He doesn't even remember it!"

"But you do."

Yang flinched again, shaking with fury. Blake knew she was on the money. This was a disaster. Yang had no idea what she was getting herself into, what she was opening herself up to.

"What is it? Did he do something wrong?" Blake grimaced. "Don't tell me he called my name. I don't need the nightmares."

"He called _my_ name, you stupid-" Yang cut off with an indignant flush. Her entire body vibrated like a tightly wound piece of machinery. "Fuck this," she spat. "I'm not dealing with some jealous ex."

"Jealous? I'm trying to help you!"

"No. You're trying to _hurt_ Adam. And I don't even know what I think! Stop putting ideas in my head!"

"You don't know his past!"

"I don't _care_ about his past!" Yang yelled back, slamming her hands on the table. "I care about the now. What he does now. What he chooses to do. Maybe he messed up with you, but people make mistakes. As long as he learns from it, I don't care. Besides, we're not together. We got drunk, lost our senses and slept with one another. That's it. That's all it is."

Blake eyed her warily. "Do you wish it could be more?"

"Right now, I wish I could drive my fist through your face so hard it comes out the back of your skull. Listen and listen good. I. Do. Not. Know. What. I. Feel. We hung out, got drunk and slept with one another. I'm confused enough already without you harping on that I'm after your ex!"

She wasn't listening. Blake sighed. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she expected. She'd been just as defensive of Adam when her mother and father warned her how bad he was. Blake hadn't listened then and Yang wasn't going to listen now.

"Whatever," she said, turning away. "Don't say I didn't warn you. When he breaks your heart, you'll have no one to blame but yourself. If you want my advice-"

"I don't." Yang hissed. "Never talk to me again."

Rolling her eyes, Blake stalked out the room, slamming the door shut behind her. That could have gone a whole lot better. _I tried. If she wants to make the same mistake I did, that's on her shoulders now._ And Yang thought he was different now. How naïve.

Adam wouldn't change. People like him couldn't change.

/-/

Adam knew he was walking into a bad situation with Winter Schnee in the building. So did Ozpin, which was why he'd unsubtly asked Qrow to go with him and run interference. Ruby and Yang's uncle still wasn't much a fan of him – and he certainly wouldn't be if he knew what Adam and Yang had gotten up to – but he appeared to be even less a fan of Winter. Or more a fan of winding her up. Adam wasn't sure if it was a weird crush in action or not.

"So," Qrow said. "I bet you have a history with Winter."

"You could say that," Adam replied. "Ironically, it's not as bad as it could be. We were enemies. We fought. I'd still consider an opposing soldier better than someone working in the SDC."

"Think she'll see it that way?"

Adam doubted it. While he saw Atlas as enemy soldiers, they didn't return the favour. The White Fang were radical extremists, mad men and rabid faunus. They were monsters to be seen as evil and eradicated immediately. There was some theory around that, he was sure, something about how dehumanising your enemies made it easier for soldiers to kill them. Whatever the case, it didn't lead to much in the way of respect.

He heard the noise within Team RYST's dorm before he arrived. Never a good sign. Adam took out his scroll and swiped it over the keypad, then tactically stepped aside to let Qrow in first. The huntsman snorted at the courtesy, easily realising he'd been elected as a human shield.

Qrow did his job well, slamming into the room with a huge grin and a loud, "Hello, hello! Coolest Uncle has arrived! Contain your applause!"

Adam slid in behind him.

"Qrow," Winter sneered, voice dripping derision. She then looked to him, and while her eyes narrowed and the temperature dropped a few degrees, her address at least _sounded_ less biting. "Taurus."

She recognised him. That was only too obvious. Her eyes flicked back to Weiss however, and he realised that she'd been instructed to keep it secret from her. Whether that was on Ozpin's request or an order from above, he didn't know.

"So, you are my sister's teammate. I've heard much about you." Winter reached down to grip Wilt, tossing it toward him. "Your weapon."

Adam caught it then, without hesitation, tossed it on to Ruby. "You wanted to have a look, didn't you?"

Ruby's eyes shone. "Eeeee! You're the best partner ever!"

Qrow burst out laughing. "So, he already knows the way to your heart, eh?"

"What are you doing here, Qrow?" Winter asked bitingly.

"Same thing you are, fridge-freezer. Looking up on my family." He rubbed Ruby's hear then jerked a grin at Adam. "Scaring any boys within distance so they don't get any ideas of shacking up with said family."

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby wailed, blushing bright red. "Ew!"

"Good girl, Ruby. Keep on the `ew` with him."

Adam was suddenly very grateful that Yang wasn't in the room.

"Isn't that what you're here for?" Qrow asked. "Well, here he is. I'm sure you can say whatever you want to him in front of the girls. Unless you think they're not mature enough."

A challenge. Adam rolled his eyes once for Qrow resorting to it, then a second time for Weiss bristling and staring at her sister as if she'd never forgive her proving him right. _He's good,_ Adam thought. _Winter probably wanted to get me alone and threaten me. I wouldn't be surprised if she's wearing a wire and wants to catch me out._

Lucky for him he didn't have any nefarious plans in place.

"Perhaps we could talk in private," Winter said.

"Why?" Weiss asked immediately. "Anything you want to say to my teammate can be said in front of me."

It couldn't, but Weiss wasn't aware of that fact. Winter's face morphed between rage and helplessness before finally becoming as calm and deadly as the deepest ocean. Her eyes pierced his.

"Very well. You will watch yourself around my sister, Taurus. If I hear of even the smallest hair on her head being harmed, nothing shall stop me hunting you down." Ignoring Weiss' horrified expression, Winter brushed past Qrow to the door. "Good day."

The silence left behind after her departure was awkward to say the least.

"Well," Qrow laughed. "I guess even an ice queen like her can be hot-headed at times. And you thought I was bad."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Weiss babbled. "Winter is _never_ like this normally. There must be some extenuating circumstances, something upsetting her… or stress," she added. "The Vytal Festival must have her unusually stressed. I'm sure she didn't mean anything, Adam. Please forgive her."

"I'll let it go." Anything else would just make things harder. Winter had her reasons to hate him. He only hoped she didn't make those apparent. _Would the team turn on me if they knew?_ Adam was surprised by how much the question bothered him. They were only human, but he knew that if they did, he would walk out of Beacon and not return. _This is bad. If Winter wants me out, she has an easy way to manage it._

"Thank you. I promise she's not nearly this antagonistic usually."

"That's fine." Adam looked around. "No Yang?"

"She ran off earlier, probably with friends from Signal," Ruby said. She hopped up and down excitedly. "Can we go to the forge already? I want you to show me how the ignition system lights the dust when you draw!"

Qrow laughed, and even Adam spared a quick chuckle.

"Sure. Let's go do that now."

/-/

Despite wanting so desperately to explore his weapon, Adam could tell Ruby's heart wasn't in it. She smiled and dithered and poked around Wilt and Blush, but she made uncharacteristic mistakes like dropping tiny screws and missing mechanisms. Things the Ruby Rose he knew would never do.

"What's wrong?" he asked when it became even more apparent.

Ruby sighed and placed his weapon down, still in its constituent parts.

"It's Weiss' sister."

"Did she say something?" He could make a guess. "Was it about me?"

"She was so rude!" Ruby complained. "I was trying to be nice because Weiss looked all nervous and stuff, but Winter kept talking about you, kept assuming you're a bad person. First Glynda, not Winter. I don't get it."

And for that, he was thankful. If Ruby thought about it, she had to be wondering _why_ so many people were against him. Surely, it was only a matter of time until she started to ask herself if they didn't know something more, if they didn't have good reason to be like that.

_One or two people acting out, she can dismiss. If everyone keeps talking about the kind of person I am, she'll start to wonder if it isn't her who's wrong._ He was surprised she hadn't already; the only reason he was safe was likely because of how trusting she was.

"Adam…?"

"Sorry. I was thinking." Thinking deep, complicated thoughts. "Ruby…"

The young girl looked up. "Hm?"

"What would you say…" His words trailed off, the silence clinging. "If you were to find out that I wasn't always a good person, if someone told you I'd done terrible things in my past-"

"I wouldn't believe them!" Ruby said immediately.

That bothered him more than he cared to admit. "And if _I_ was the one to tell you that…?"

"I wouldn't believe it."

"Not even if I told you it was true…?"

"I said I wouldn't believe it!" Ruby said sharply. Suddenly, she stood up, almost tripping over a nearby bench in her haste to get away. "I'm going back to our room. I'm not in the mood to look over weapons."

Before he could say anything, before he could even think of reaching out to stop her, she was gone. Adam sighed, looking back to his weapon in pieces and slowly reaching out to put it back together again. The simple and practiced motions helped keep his hands occupied, even as his mind raced.

Ruby knew something was wrong. That was the only reason for her to react so powerfully and be so defiant, especially when he was telling her the truth himself. The denial wasn't faith in him; it was a stubborn refusal to accept the truth. That it showed up now would only make sense if she was doubting her thoughts on him - if she was finally starting to ask if everyone doubting him might have the right way of things.

_It's a miracle the secret of who I am has lasted this long at all. Mostly, it's because the faunus are too afraid to say anything._ Secrets tended to come out sooner or later, however. They rarely lasted. _Would it be better for me to handle how that happens or wait for it to naturally occur?_

Adam didn't have an answer, but after putting his weapon back together and securing it in his locker, he moved towards someone he thought might.

Beacon's resident doctor and faunus, Tsune, could always be found in her infirmary. He had a suspicion she slept and ate there, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her out and about. Not that he'd thought to look very hard for that. True to her usual routine, he found her sat at her desk, feet up and skirt riding back as she read what appeared to be a raunchy romance novel. He recognised it as one Blake used to read.

"Ahem," he coughed to draw her attention.

"Back again, Adam?" He wasn't sure how she knew it was him. Her pointed, black-tipped ears flicked toward him, and her bushy tail swept left and right behind her chair, poking out through the open frame on the back. "I don't smell blood on you."

"Should I be concerned you can smell blood at all?"

"I'm a doctor." Tsune snapped the book with a smirk and set it down. "Spend as much time around blood as I do, and you'll soon recognise the scent. I'm not a vampire if that's what you're thinking." She bit the air theatrically. "Though I have been known to bite!"

"Spare me the sordid details. I came for advice."

Tsune stared at him. Her eyes blinked once, twice and three times before she rocked back in her chair and laughed uproariously. Adam scowled, arms crossed and lips dragging into the surliest frown he could manage. It wasn't that funny. It wasn't funny at all.

"Oh my, you're serious? Adam Taurus – the Adam Taurus – is coming to little old me for advice?" Tsune brought her feet down, smoothed her white skirt and peered at him. "Why? Tell me why and I'll offer it free of charge."

Adam raised a single eyebrow. "Because I need it…?"

"I meant why me," she clarified. "Obviously, you need advice if you're looking for it. I'm an MD. Give me some credit. Why trust me to offer you advice?"

Good question. Adam had to think on it, and Tsune gave him the time, watching him tap his chin and close his eye, sighing loudly. He wouldn't say he trusted the doctor implicitly. She'd helped him in some small ways, but it'd always been more helping Beacon by keeping him grounded.

Why _did_ he consider her advice worthwhile?

"I think it's because of similarities," he finally said.

"That we're both faunus?"

"No. There are plenty of faunus here. What I mean is that we both had…" He struggled for the right word. "Different origins."

"Violent pasts?" she drawled.

Adam nodded.

"So, what you're saying is that you think I'm the best suited to offer you advice because I was to be trafficked off as a faunus pleasure slave until I ripped my captor's throat out with a butter knife?" Tsune clapped a hand over her face. "I was hoping for something a little more touching. Well, that's what I get for asking, isn't it? Go on, then. What do you need help with?"

He explained as best he could, removing his bandage and letting the doctor poke and inspect his brand mark as he talked. Tsune listened, humming occasionally while taking a soft white cloth, dampening it and dabbing at his scar tissue. He never did clean it as much as he was meant to, but only because it spent so much time hidden away. The only thing he left out the explanation was Yang; she'd asked him to keep it secret and he would.

"Should I tell them?" he finally asked.

"I think you know the answer to that already."

Adam grunted. "It's obviously better to control how the knowledge comes out then leave it in the hands of fate. Fine. _How_ do I properly tell them? Preferably without them reacting in terror or asking to be transferred to a new team?"

"Ah. Now that is the question, isn't it? And it speaks so nicely of you that you're worried about it. I thought you found your team annoying."

"I do," he said defensively.

"But you're afraid to lose them? Despite how annoying you call them?"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive…"

"Would it be a crime to admit you care?"

Adam growled. "Fine. I care. Does that satisfy you?"

Tsune grinned. "Greatly. You're such a cute little grump."

He pulled away from her hand when she tweaked his cheek like a pleased mother. He didn't remember his, but he was sure it would never be someone as bizarre as this woman. He liked to think his mother wouldn't be such a pain in the ass either, or someone who took pleasure in causing pain under the guise of medicine.

"My advice, please," Adam gritted out.

"Advice. Yes. Well, there's not much I can offer."

If looks could have killed, it would have been a massacre.

"Don't give me that." A roll of bandage hit his face. Grudgingly, Adam started to tie a fresh bandage over his scar. "My advice to you is that it _is_ better to come out to them before someone else takes it out your hand. As for how best to do that, how should I know? They're your friends, Adam. You know them far better than I ever will. Use that knowledge. Embrace that newfound empathy and put it to some good use."

Newfound? He'd always had empathy for other people. It was that empathy which led him into joining the White Fang in the first place, because he'd cared so much about seeing people hurt that he picked up a placard and marched with Ghira Belladonna. Sometimes he wondered how much simpler life would have been if he could have taken as selfish a route as Velvet Scarlatina and simply turned a blind eye to all the injustice.

Maybe he'd have an easier time fitting in at Beacon.

Still, Tsune made a valid point. He couldn't expect someone unfamiliar with the White Fang to plan battle strategy, and he couldn't expect Tsune to accurately predict and cater for the reactions of his teammates. They were his peers, after all. Not hers.

_How to do this, though. I've no idea. Weiss would normally be the most reasonable but considering my past with the SDC, that's not going to matter for much._

His scar would either horrify or infuriate her, and he didn't know what reaction he feared more – that she would be stricken by it and sickened with guilt, or that she might _not react with surprise at all_, confirming that she'd known all along her family branded faunus and simply didn't care.

Ruby and Yang, well, he wanted to say Ruby would stick by him, but she was so firmly entrenched in what she believed was good and evil. He harboured no doubts on which side his time in the White Fang would count for. As for Yang, he wasn't sure he could hold a normal conversation with her right now, let alone broach this.

_Talk about bad timing. I shouldn't have gone on that night out with her…_

No use doubting now.

"Maybe I should just rip the bandage off," he mused. "Get it over with and-" A fist hit the top of his head sharply. "Ow!"

"No. Bad Adam. Bad."

"I'm not a dog."

"Then stop acting like one. Rip the bandage off. Really." Tsune tutted and shook her head. "Not everything is easier if you slap people in the face with it. Take this slowly. Explain to them. Try and get them to understand why you made the choices you did, even if they don't agree with them."

"I thought you were done offering me advice."

"That was before I realised how much of an idiot you are! You're not raiding SDC convoys or waging a war anymore, you're dealing with three young women who are going to feel like their faith in you has been shaken. Take it slow. Listen to them. And I shouldn't need to say this, but I shall, try not to cause them any distress."

"It's the last thing on my mind."

"Good. Now go. I'm incredibly busy."

"You're reading erotica," Adam pointed out.

"As I said, incredibly busy!"

/-/

Adam was halfway back to his dorm and nowhere closer to thinking up a proper plan on how to approach his teammates when his scroll went off. Grateful for the distraction, he picked it out and read the message from Qrow.

"_Torchwick on the move tonight. You and I are going out. Winter is coming along."_

Winter? He knew why she'd want to track him, but he wasn't sure what drugs one would have to consume to think it a good idea. Furiously, he typed a response, stating how poor a plan this was.

"_I know. Ozpin does too. Ironwood's idea. Fml."_

General Ironwood. Great. There was no arguing with it in that case – he could imagine Qrow and Ozpin had already tried. Wonderful. Now all he needed was something to go wrong on the job, almost guaranteed, and Winter Schnee to get injured or killed, and all of Atlas would be blaming him for it.

"I don't need this right now," Adam grumbled, squeezing his temples.

He typed back an assent and a promise he'd be in the city in two hours. Qrow sent back an emoji of an upward facing thumb. Before Adam could even think to put his scroll away, another text arrived from an altogether different person. Yang.

"_We need to talk."_

Now? Adam typed that very message to her after thinking it.

"_Probs best, ye."_

He had an hour, or two. Hopefully, whatever Yang wanted wouldn't take much longer than that. "_Alright,_" he typed back. _"Where do you need me? Dormitory?"_

"_Outside by the CCT. Now?"_

The last bit seemed to be questioning, so he responded with a simple yes, not sure why she wanted to meet him outside, but already having an inkling that it might not be the best sign she wanted it away from the team. _This is your chance to tell her the truth,_ a small part of his brain pointed out.

The larger part, with Tsune's backing, shouted that he should have a better plan on how to deliver that before he did. Not just battering ram her emotions by throwing out the fact he was a wanted terrorist.

"_I'll be there."_

Yang's response was a single letter. "_K"_

* * *

**Yang is confused by her feelings and the weight of expectation, while Adam struggles with his own slowly emerging feelings toward his team and the very real fear of losing them.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 12****th**** January**

**P a treon . com (slash) Coeur **


End file.
